


Shifter

by Dreamgay



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Carmilla (Web Series), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Grey's Anatomy, Lost Girl (TV), Merlin (TV), Person of Interest (TV), Riverdale (TV 2017), Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian, Multiple Crossovers, Slow Burn, Werewolf, mature - Freeform, multiple characters, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 116,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamgay/pseuds/Dreamgay
Summary: Clara is the original girl, not caring, trying to get through life as best as she could. Then she meets Shyla and her whole reality changes as she is thrown into a new world, coming to the realization that she is born into something she could never imagine.She's part of an ancient species called Blood of the wolf, also known as Shifters





	1. Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> The shows tagged will become more relevant as the story progresses with the introduction of their characters  
> but the original plotline is not based on any show  
> 

The mummers of the teacher are drawn out as I stare out the large curled Victorian window lost in the depths of my mind. The imagination is a curious thing, tricking you into a sense of familiarity and desires that you think could happen but never will. Reality is never as good as your dreams and I think this is what depresses this world, making everyone think they are significant and important in their mind when in reality we're all just specs, like ants on this earth, with our only purpose to live, work and die.

But unlike ants we fend for ourselves, selfish, when we could be helping others and this leads to society failing when it should be thriving. Dreams of the future are cruel, thinking it will be easy but then what would we be without hope.

The field which I look over it almost as yellow as the sun, covered in blooming rapeseed signifying the middle of spring. Beyond, in the distance, the skipping lambs can be seen, grazing with their mothers, huddling near them for protection. No houses or building can be seen apart from the old games barn, now a days all that's stored in there are broken tennis rackets, deflated space hoppers and the odd spider, and by odd I mean bloody hundreds. The windows had been smashed by so many misaimed footballs that they stopped replacing them years ago. With tiles missing from the heavy wind and rain, it's now just a freezing damp hole that no one entered.

With a light mist beginning to settle on the trees that outlined the fence of the school premises, it made this the reason Spring it my favourite season, it's the sign that new life is starting, a do-over from the year before. It's like a reminder to me that life will one day start again, no aspect of my former life showing. But I will have to wait until that happens, until I've left this school, this place, this town, even this country, just to start afresh. "Clara". I feel trapped here, like a prisoner, stuck within the steel poles that make up the outside fence. Unable to leave except in the holidays, unable to explore the surrounding forest, forests filled with undiscovered species of plants, animals and insects able to live anyway they like.

Free

"Clara".  Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to be an animal, a wolf mainly, sprinting in and out of the undergrowth, flying. Skipping over branches and roots, hurling over the shallow streams containing brown dead leaves, the current bringing them on their last journey, after months of being alive, changing vibrant ranges of colour under the sun. The wind tearing up my eyes, whispering in my ears, telling me which direction to go. The dirt under my feet moving with me, the tree line always at my side, the horizon behind me keeping me company, I'm souring. Free. "CLARA!". I turn towards the faces of my classmates staring back at me and a very angry looking Ms Jason standing at the front.

I instantly feel blood rushing to my cheeks as I begin to go bright red. But I can't show them this, I'm not a weak person, I can't show them that I am, high schoolers are like vulchers. Feeding off anything that shows weakness, and I can't let that happen

"Yes miss" I answered, my infamous cheeky smile began to appear on my face.

Ms Jason pointed to the blackboard where a long series of numbers had appeared since last time I looked at it, "What's the answer, or haven't you been listening?" she asked sneering at me, knowing I haven't.

"Errrr" I looked more closely at the squiggles that were on the board. Algebra, great. "errrr", I try to make some sense of it. "11?"

"Wrong!" Yelled Ms Jason making the whole class jump and a few snigger. "Go to the Head teacher's office now", this was followed by even more sniggers.

My chair squeaked as I stood, flinging my badge covered rucksack over one shoulder, sighing loudly to display boredom of the situation as it had occurred more than once. As I walked down between the tables, eyes all on me, my bag hit this girl lightly on the shoulder, “Hey!” she yelled as I passed, “Watch where you’re going! You prick!”.

I spun around on my heel, staring her right in the face, dead toned questioning “What did you call me?”. Her face instantly dropped, just then realizing her positioning in this petty fight that she stupidly took up. Sometimes I forget how badass I am perceived in this hell hole

“Clara, get going”, Ms Jason commented obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes at the blonde bimbo, gave a sly smile and winked then twisted my hips around and walked straight out the door, attempting to slam it behind me but failing due to it being a bloody fire door. Awkward…

\---

Dragging my tattered Doc Martins along the corridor floor, I ran my hand along the lockers lining the wall, humming to myself. Not the first time this has occurred. I never understood the appeal of decorating the outside of your locker, it’s like inviting someone to see into your personal life, your interests, hobbies and stuff. I prefer creating collages on the inside so it’s personal to me, no one else's business. Mines mainly consists of pictures of Katie McGrath, Rachel Skarsten, Lucy Hale and every other hot actresses I have a crush on (there's quite a few). Walking along the twisted confusing corridors that ever so slightly represented those of the fictional Hogwarts, although going to Hogwarts would be far more fun and exciting than this place, the idea of magic has always interested me. Transporting to exotic places with a swish of my wrist or casting a spell that would cut down my inferiors, maybe sealing their mouths so I don’t have to listen to some of the bullshit that they say. The idea of shifting forms being my favour daydream, as you may have already figured out.

A sharp pain went through my foot as I stumped it on the rugged old blue 1960 style chairs, the ones I have sat on too often outside the heads office with the matching blue door. I yelped rather loudly, grabbed my foot, hopped, twisted and plopped hard into the chair. The door beside me creaked open and head teacher, Miss Coleman leaned out, looking down at me.  
“You alright out here?” she says nervously, knowing my attitude can sometimes take advantage of me  
I looked up into her soft hazel eyes that scream welcoming and my voice slightly catches.  
Miss Emma Coleman is young, in her early twenties. Only worked in this school a couple of months, but everyone has a crush on her, to be honest who wouldn’t, with a rounded face with her subtle cheek bones and sweet button nose with a ring piercing that perfectly compliments her face. Her hair up in a messy bun showed off her multiple ear piercings, and a single strand of her golden sunrise hair fell down over her geek framed glasses. She wore a White polka dot blouse with black skinny jeans that neatly hugged her hips as well as black heels which made her legs just look wow. Must admit, I have a small crush on her as well.

“I’m good Miss, you?” I reply cheekily. I look up at her, lifted up my eyebrows as my mouth begins to turn into a grin.

She giggled nervously and shook her head looking down. “Been better, come on in Miss Clara”

I followed her, slightly limping, into her office, glancing quickly at her figure in her tight clothing. She went behind her desk, sat and tucked in her chair. Neatening up some papers on her desk, she tucked the loose strand of behind her ear while looking her computer screen, presumably reading a well worded email from Ms Jason. She picked up a pen and placed it to her lips and softly began nibbling the lid. The light kinda steamed through the blinds across her face enhancing her dimples from her smile.

“Anything new Miss?” I ask as I sat down on the plastic seat in front of her,

“Ha, I think you already know, don’t you Clara” She says turning towards me and putting the pen down, her eyes were still soft, no sign of anger within them.

“It wasn’t my fault this time Miss, it was Ms Jason. She was being a bitch again.”

“Please watch your language” She snapped but it was gently, her heart wasn’t in it. She’s too kind. “I realise you don’t like Maths lessons very much but it would be in your best interest to listen when in them otherwise you're going to be in here every Thursday Morning with me, won’t you?”

I look down at my scuffed boots  
“Not the worse start to my day” I muttered. Quickly glancing at her to see her cheeks begin to start to blush.

She turned away, back to her computer screen, sighing loudly.  
“I’m putting you in for a detention this lunch Clara”

“With you Miss?” I ask hopefully  
“No… I think it’s Mr Clark today” Her cheeks were still the shade of a scarlet.

“That’s a shame Miss, I was looking forward to it for a second then”

“I think it’s time for you to go now Clara. Remember Room 7A at lunch or I’ll be ringing your parents and then..”

“Foster parents” I interrupted

“Yes, now off you go” she said standing up and ushering me out quickly.

“See ya later Miss C” I say jokingly

“Goodbye Clara” she quickly says as she shuts the door behind me. As I stand in the corridor I hear Miss Coleman slide down the other side of the door and sit on the floor. I heard a slight thud as she bumped the back of her head against it and then a loud sigh.  
I smirked and began to walk down the dusty hallways, humming to myself. I had her, just like every other girl in this school.


	2. Docs

Buzzzz

The scraping of chairs, jolted me awake from my afternoon Science lab nap. Around me a herd of teenaegers half ran out, wanting to be the first ones to lunch, to eat a soggy lasagna or whatever the kitchens have made today. I kept my head down and waited until the room emptied until I began to pack away. Stuffing my notepad into my bag as I walked out, I nodded at the half dead skeleton Mr Clark who slumped behind his desk. He returned the gesture.

I headed left down the hallway, the sea of students parting ways. This happened all the time, people tend not want to mess with me. Not feeling hungry and having no lessons this afternoon, I head to my dorm room to grab my headphones for detention this lunch.

Going through the heavy set doors, my eyes became blinded by the midday sun, that reflected off the windows of the buildings surrounding the courtyard I just entered. The buildings all rustic Victorian circled a monument of a women dressed in olden day clothing, a theme that is common around the campus, she had a rounded face but with very prominent cheek exaggerated by the fact her raven coloured hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail , her heavy set eyebrows and plump lips shows that she was an extremely attractive women.

But what made the statue even more mightier was the elegant wolf that sat beside her, turning dull from age the green moss covering it gave the illusion of fur on the creature. The sharp fangs that filled its mouth showed how dangerous a animal like that can be and how strong, but the tongue that rolled down his chin gave a different story. No one really knows where the statue came from, or the story behind it but it has always taken my breath away, the sear magnificent of it. They both looked up the north of the college, in the direction of the forest covered mountains, infamous for being the last place in this area to have wild wolves before they went extinct.

Walking around the statue towards the building to the south east of it and entering the code to get into the dorm building, I walked up the concrete stairs, my footsteps echoing.  Reaching the 3rd floor I walked along the dirt coloured carpets that haven't been cleaned since they were first put in. Grabbing the key from the back pocket of my high waisted jeans as I came up to the door, unlocking it I throw my body weight against it as it has a habit to stick.

My room walls were cluttered with hundreds of magazine cut outs covering the majority of my side of the two bed dorm like a makeshift moodboard. Clothes thrown in all directions and the beds unmade, I throw my bag at the foot of my bed and slumped down onto it.  
“You alright”  
Jumping as I thought I was alone, I turned my head to the left to see my dorm mate and my best friend laid out on her bed, as she spoke she sat up, taking her headphones out of her ears, the rhythmic beat of The Wombats blaring out of them.  
“Jesus, you just scared the shit out of me”  
“Really, would never have guessed” she replied sarcastically, smiling at my shock  
“You know I actually hate you right?” looking back up at the ceiling as I spoke  
“Love you too”  
I took a deep breath and gave a large sigh. Out of the corner of my eye something came flying towards me and then collided with my face. I laugh as I grab the pink fluffy pillow (bought out of irony btw) and throw it back across the room aiming for my friends face.  
She grabbed it easily before it even came close.  
“Loser” she laughed with me  
I turn back to the ceiling huffing

Rebecca or Bex as I call her, and only me, if anyone else did it wouldn't surprise me if they went missing, is one of the closest things to family that I have. For my first couple of weeks here, I was a loner, kept to myself, didn't talk to anyone. One lunch I was walking down between aisles of tables packed with students, when this cheaply dyed black haired girl with far too much plastic surgery for her age decided to stick her leg out. My lunch literally covered the floor and I went down with it, badly bruising my knees. I started to get up hearing a chorus of laughter in the background when I felt an helping hand under my arm as my body weight was taken off me instead supported by this stranger.  
“Thank you” I muttered as we walked out the hall

When we're were out the doors and down the corridor, I took my arm from around their neck and leaned and sank across the wall.  
“Ahh, no problem” a very distinct American voice spoke  
I looked up to see a blonde that I would one day see as a sister and smiled.  
We got close quickly, creating inside jokes and sharing eye rolls and enclosing deep thoughts and secrets within each other. And then eventually getting a dorm together, having a proper sleepover every night rather than sneaking around after hours. She is one of the few people I feel comfortable around and I like that.

Brought back from my flashback by the humming of Lucy Spraggan by Bex, I leaned on my side and began going through my draws of my side table looking for my headphones. Just as I grabbed them, there was knock at the door. Me and Bex shared a look but before either of us moved, it swung open.

'Yo fuckers, you miss me”  
“We saw you this morning you prick” I smiled as Carter slumped down on the bottom of my bed combing his hair back with his hand which he does 24/7  
“Yeah but that was like 4 hours again, I mean the world could have ended in that time” he pined. He grabbed my feet and placed them on his lap, rubbing my toes which caused me to start to fidget.  
“Hey Bexaroo, did you finish that history work?”  
“Oh yeah, did you get that part about the Tudor government….”  
I zoned out at this point, the past bores me, nothing could change it now, the time has passed and gone.

The vibrations of my phone alarm brought me back from daydreaming about having a secret love affair with Miss Coleman, (I've always had a thing for the older unavailable woman). Looking at my phone, the light slightly burning my eyes, it read 12:20, 10 minutes before lunch starts therefore 10 minutes before an hour of silence in a room full of druggies watched over by a man who will be rereading the same Islamic article of the Sun newspaper the whole time.

During my zone out Carter had moved to Bex’s bed head and tailing each other.  
“Right love birds, I'm off”  
“Ha funny, now fuck off you badass”  
It's always an inside joke calling them love birds because everyone thinks they're dating due to their flirtation but in reality Bex is as gay as I am, just a bit more in the closest. Although Carter is extremely straight he likes the attention he gets from his two lesbian best friends.

Grabbing my phone and headphones I walked out the door  
“Later Clariey” I heard behind me, so I stuck my middle finger up as I turned to shut the door behind me.

Walking back out into the courtyard, the sun now casting a shadow on the statues face causing her cheek bones to become even more sharp. I headed back into the main building, I started my descend to the detention room, the corridors were empty as I walked the majority of people either in the hall or out on the grass fields soaking up the minimal sunlight left.

Turning the corner, I practically collided with a stranger.  
“What the fuck, watch where you're going” I spoke as I reversed back ready to look into their face, ready for an argument.  
“Watch yourself Docs” a soft yet husky female voice answered, no anger in her words.  
“What?” I looked up into her face and was drawn directly into the icy blueness that was her eyes, and it felt like I was being pulled into a lake of frozen emotion looking into those eyes. They were like all the myriad shades of blue swirled together to form a whirlwind of apprehension. To say they were just blue was an understatement.  
“Docs… you're wearing Doc Martens” she states pointing down at my feet.  
“Alright…” I'm still a bit taken back by her but also confused, by her weird statement about my shoes.  
“I like them”, taking a step to my right she walked around me, and off down the corridor, her red hair flowing behind her  
Okay then, shaking my head, I continue my journey to detention.

Passing by Miss Coleman’s office, I looked in and saw her typing away on her baby pink laptop. I stopped by the opening, lenting against the doorframe, arms crossed.

I watched her lift her arm up and tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear only to seconds later bring up both arms and place them on her forehead and rest her head on them, groaning.  
I smiled to myself and gave out a little chuckle, her head immediately shot up, obviously scared by my presentence.

“You okay miss” I asked jokingly  
“Jesus Clara, haven't you got detention to go to”  
“On route now Miss”, I say while saluting at her. She lowered her head back down, now massaging her temples with her fingers.  
“Something up C?” I asked, moving my body more into the room, hand on the door handle.  
“It's Miss Coleman to you Clara, and everything's fine, just a lot of paperwork to get through”  
“Anything I can help with?” I ask closing the door  
She slowly looked up at me, putting her hands under her chin, her eyes seem tired; a result from hours of lost sleep.  
She looked to the left of me seeing the door was now closed, confused about when that happened, her eyes flickered back to me.  
“What are you doing Clara?”

I began to cautiously walk over to her desk, moving the chair out of the way, it scratching along the wooden floor and put my elbows on the desk leaning forward. The teachers breath hitched in her throat as she began to breath more heavily.

“I don't know what you mean miss” I half whispered, faces inches away from each other. Her colourful brown eyes looking quickly down at my own lips and then looking back into my eyes, showing a sense of longing within them.

Smiling, I leant my head slowly to one side and then we begin to lean forward. Centimeters apart we stopped, still staring at each others lips, no breathing could be heard, nor any sound except the seconds of the clock ticking distant in the background.

Then I stopped,  
Looking up into her closed eyes, I pulled back. Dragging my body off the desk and straightening up. At that point she opened her own eyes, reality hitting her that the moment had passed. She sat back from her desk and leaned into her chair, and breathed in heavily.

Turning on my heel, I walked towards the door. As I placed my hand on the handle I turned back towards her  
“Later miss?”  
“Mmm” her eyes closed  
“Bye C” opening the door I walked out into the high ceilinged corridor. “Fuck” I whispered to myself. Looking up and down the corridor, I head left towards room 7A, ready to daydream about what just happened for the next hour.

Back in the office, Emma Coleman opened her eyes me looked at the closed wooden door. 'What the fuck are you doing Em’, her inner thoughts running wild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments / critique would be great. Literally anything would be appreciated xx


	3. Fuzzy

My arse is beginning to feel numb now after sitting on this seat for 40 mins straight. Watching the ticking of the seconds hand it felt like this had lasted for days. The guy next to me had been playing candy crush for the majority of it, the music from it barely just audible.  
Clarky at the front had his arms folded and his head rolled back, his snoring echoing the room.

I think back to what just happened. I don't actually like Miss Coleman like that, I mean yeah I fantasize about her, I mean who won't she's hella attractive, but it's not something that I want to happen. It's just I like to be in control. I want to feel wanted, so I manipulate people, make them want me, only to stop suddenly, on my terms and no one else's.

I mean I would happily sleep with her, god I would, but I also am aware of consequences, I know it would ruin her career and probably my life too, really not worth it.

Although what just happened was hot, it wasn't personal, there was no true feelings, it was just like a one night stand, no loving emotions, just sexual frustration. It's happened with others throughout this shit hole of a school, leading girls on, flirting, making them feel worth it. Then I just stop.

My head began to feel fuzzy, probably due to thinking about it so much, my life, specifically my love life is so over complicated, makes my head hurt a bit sometimes.

It's like they really care, but it's just the idea of me, I'm notorious for breaking these girls hearts. That's why the fall so quickly, they think they have me when I start paying them attention, making them the centre of my world or so they think,  they think they've changed me, it's like a achievement for them or something. Not truthful love, real love.

The room began to feel quite hot, the sun must have come around the building, shining through the windows that covered the entire wall of the room. It heated the room so much that my palms began to sweat slightly. I looked out of the window to see that clouds covered the sky, no sign of the sun with it. Must have turned the heating on then.

Taking of my denim jacket, I felt a drop of sweat running down the back of my neck. The pounding in my head grew more intense, it felt like the aftermaths of a concert, ringing from ear to ear. My heartbeat began to catch up with the pounds in my head, it throbbing within my chest, it felt like my ribs were going to have to open up just to release the tension or it was going to run out of me.

Looking around the room at the others, they seemed unbothered by anything, many of them asleep face down on their desks. What the fuck is going on with me.

My palms that felt sweaty a minute ago had now began to hurt slightly, the fingertips felt like they were being pricked by little spiky  needles. I tried to look down at them but vision had begun to blur, unable to see what's happening.

Chair scraping as I push it back, I stood, legs wobbling as I tried to regain my balance on the desk top. I felt every eye start to turn on me except Clark who was still fast asleep. I yanked my bag off the back of my chair and lifted it over my head as I began to move out of the room, stumbling as I went. Knocking another kids chair leg as I did.  
“What the fuck mate” they hissed at me, turning in their seat to face me.

“Oh piss off” I whisper yelled at them.  
I swung the door wide open as I reached it and slammed it behind me making the hinges shudder. I sprinted down the hall, the sound of my boots bouncing off the walls making it sound like a stampede crashing into the school.

Twisting round what seemed like every corner and turn until finally I burst through a door leading to the outside world.  
Now breathing heavier than ever, I instinctively without a thought, I ran towards something that felt safe. The forest. My source of protection from this unknown danger happening to my body, within my head.

My feet hit the grass fields as grow nearer.  
The herds of different clicks, sit all around, each a cliche stereotype.

Suddenly realising my direction, I sharply turn to my left, nearly losing my footing as I skid on the worn out mud grass, towards the old barn.

Still beating hard, my heart pains my whole building now. I reach the rotting down building and spun around the corner of it, heading towards the only gap within the fence I knew. Instantly finding it from sneaking through it so many times, I dived through. Running straight into the tree line and kept going. No longer paying attention to the direction I was heading.

Crashing through branches, each one flicking me in the face, stinging me right in my eyes, each fucking hurting.  
My eyesight still blurred all I really saw was shapes of block colours, each one blending into each other because of the speed I was sprinting.  
The leaves under my feet were dry. Due to weeks of having no water hitting them, the trees above protecting them. They created crunches, something that was extremely loud to my now sensitive hearing.

However the noise that was the most prominent was the cracking of bones, as a sharp pain went through my shoulders straight down my spine, each part of it molding into something different.

Arms flaring out, I lost my footing, tripping over some kind of shrub or tree root, but as I fall my knees twist, turning inwards causing me to scream, in doing so splitting my head in half. Tears began to openly fall down my face as I grew more and more confused and scared.  
Lifting my head, I pull my hands forward, scraping them through the leaves and dirt, trying to find some kind of grip to get away from this pain. Finding a loose tree roots, I gripped it tightly pulling my whole body forward as I did my back cracked and arched, electrical energy running up my neck.

As I craned my head up, I saw the light streaming through the forest tops, dull in colors: greens, yellows, blues and more. But it began to change. I blink rapidly as my vision became sharper, the colours become more vibrant like a kaleidoscope, the sun becoming a deeper blood red, the rays reflecting off the silver Spring leaves that still lived above.

The pricking feeling that has been in fingers since detention was suddenly sharper. Looking down I couldn't even see my hands now as they were covered in dark coal fur, actually they won't even hands anymore... they were paws.

Blinking my eyelashes began to cover more of my vision than normal. They had become longer and thicker making me peer under them. My whole face began to itch like hell as even more tiny hairs began to cover the rest of my face. I open my mouth to scream only before anything left my mouth and jaw broke and cracked, getting pushed forward along with the rest of my nose creating a snout.

My vision went black as the most extreme pain took over, the rest of my body contorting into this creature talking over it.

Then everything thing went silent. Even the birds.  
I began to feel more aware of my breathing.  
The warmth of it, causing the hairs on my hand to stand on end. Weirdly steady.  
‘Wait hair?”  
My eyes sprung open as I realised my hand was in fact a paw. I spung to feet only for them to give way. All four of them. 'WTF’  
My heart is now beating in my ears, just like after you leave a horror house or come off a rollercoaster, I was shook and had no idea what I was meant to do now. Pausing to catch my breath, I wait for my heartbeat to calm. No idea how long I was lying there but my Adrenaline began to kick in and I began to reawaken.

Concentrating on each action, I put my arse in the air, my legs following, they trembled but remained up. I pulled my front legs closer to my body gradually getting up onto all four.  
I stood for a minute looking down at my new found paws. This felt so real but it can't be. It's impossible.

I step my left foot up, testing my balance. I tilted slightly but not enough to stumble. I look up, the same sight as before, of the trees parting was still above me. I hadn't moved, still in the place where I first collapsed. This is actually happening.

I roll my tongue along my teeth, feeling the sharpness of them. Each one individually spiked and fang like. I move my jaw around, testing it out, my tongue which seemed to have grown unusually large rolled out of my mouth and the flavours of the forest played on it. I tasted the world.

My other senses had also been heightened.  
I took a deep breath and brought in all the toxins of the woods, the scents of nearby flowers, the molding leaves on the ground and just a general earthy smell. Like that what would be smelled after a rainy day, when everything seems to be at peace.

The sound of birds chirping had been amplified, I was able to distinguish each one individually, knowing the exact direction they were coming from. The sound of running water also weaved throughout the trees, bringing to my attention how dry my throat was. How dehydrated I was. The sound was like music to my ears.

Now for the task of walking…

\----

Ducking under a branch I walked out into an open clearing. The meadow that confronted me was so, so breathtaking. The grass was long, thick and swayed in the gentle wind, scattered with little colourful flowers, each one all the colours possible under the spectrum. Droplets of early morning dew rested on each stem, all of them tangled up like a horse's mane, and flowing the same way, in waves. The reflection of the sun, making them catch the light in ways that shows that it wasn’t just one shade of green but many.

Light was concentrated into the centre of this almost perfect circle, with tall pine trees surrounding it, like a defence, to protect its beauty.

I stand on the edge of it, admiring its beauty from the shadows. A batch of directly in front was dotted with petite, fragranced daisies. Their little sunshiny centres looking up at me while the soft breeze ruffled the white petals. Looking closer I see specks of 3 leaf clovers scattered around with honey bees fluttering around visiting each flower, going about themselves merrily. Moss layered the rocks, rolling away from them onto the ground like a carpet.

In awe, I look up, the sky now no longer covered with branches instead the horizon was a deep blue, covered in clouds, bouncing across the heavens just like dancing sheep but didn’t cover the sun which subtly heated up my new face, basking in the yellow rays. It was all so peaceful.. There weren’t any tracks running through the grass, suggesting this paradise hasn’t recently or if ever been disturbed.

This is the type of place I could go with a sketchpad and spend hours there, just drawing until all the light is drained from the sky. I could visit hundreds of times and never grow tired of it, this field felt like home.

I slowly begin to move forward, conscious that my every movement is disturbing this beauty, not wanting to ruin the moment. My foot slips into the barrier of grass and snout parting the stems.  
All I could see was green. Just green. It made me feel light, like I was walking on the moon. Closing my eyes, I just take it all in. It felt so… good.

I come back to reality, after zoning out, to hear nothing. The birds had stopped chirping. It was almost deadly silent. That's what made cracking of the twig more defending.

I raised my head, peeking out above the blazes. My lips curl back, a growl coming deep from within the back of my throat. There was movement from the corner of my eye, causing me quickly to duck out of instinct. Down low my view was again restricted, all I had was my sense of hearing as my sense of smell was overpowered by the fragrance of flowers and spring.

My breathing had was almost invisible, with my now coal colour fur blending into the darkness in which I crouched. The silence felt like poison lying on my skin, which seeped into my blood making it chilled and paralyzing my body. Tremors took over no use fighting it, my fur standing on end. The silence felt like nature was conspiring against me, to keep me in this state of fear.

Then there was another snapping noise, just metres away. I dropped my head to the floor, trying to get as small as possible. My breathing hitched as it caught in my throat.

Suddenly I was in all consuming darkness as a figure loomed over me. I froze. My breathing stopped but the sound of it continued. It wasn’t my own.

I lifted my eyes up wearily only to see a silhouette as the now evening sun shun behind the being. A growl come from the back of my throat, deep but low, not wanting them to attack me but feel threatened enough to back up a little. Surprisingly they do. I rise my head slightly in confusion. The shape moved back even more and seemed to sit down.

I pulled my front legs, pulling my body up a bit, standing a little taller. The thing in front of me didn’t even flinch. The sun still crashing into my eyes, I shuffle my bum backwards to gather more space between me and the unmoving unknown creature. I began to rise to my feet, but stopped and although i still couldn’t see, I felt their eyes following my every movement. So i just sat

As I did the sun above hid behind a cloud, probably as scared of the consequences of my actions than I am. Sat in front of me was a golden beauty. Another wolf.

Their fur was a Gingery colour, subtly golden in the midday light, reflecting off creating a variation of glimmers creating a glossy effect like waves of sun rays washing down their body, freely curling around every curve of its sculptured body.

The fur was swirling in loose curls, that grew longer at the neck creating a mane effect that made them look grand and powerful. However their stance was enough for that, standing confident and strong, yet strangely gentle, there was a feminine era about her. The soft features, the laid back position. Definitely Female.

Around her perky black nose there was splashes of white that followed its way up her muzzle and was also scattered around her body, mixed with stripes of sandy brown highlights. She was bigger than most dogs I’ve met, definitely larger than my Alsatian back home, Maxie, but this one, the one in front of me has a smile about her, friendly almost.

But these creature aren’t friendly, they can’t be. The constant threat of attack and to be made the prey was too strong to be caught of guard. These beast could never be a friend, it’s not in its dictionary, they may be seen as equal, allies or even a superior but not a ‘friend’.  
Her eyes showed this as well. They were observant, watching my every action with curiosity.

The most strangest, intriguing about her was her eyes. They looked like galaxies where swirling around, a mixture of cold greys and blue creating storm clouds in different layers, that for every shade there were ten more shades abaft it. They were so striking yet soft, they made my blood dance and feel alive when I should be feeling paralyzed. Her pupils were striking, beady black stood out against the electric shade made more. To say they were just blue was like saying the sun is yellow. Correct but not enough to describe the accuracy to capture the burning of them. But the blue that seemed extremely familiar, the feeling of deja vu strong.

I realised that we had both been sitting opposite each other, watching each other for good couple of minutes now. Checking each other for some form of danger.  
I knew how to fight done it plenty of time with other students, but I was afraid. My odds were currently not in my favourite as I was still getting used to this new body. Calculating my chances of running, when the being in front stood. All those chances now lost.

Standing taller than me, it shook her head back, beckoning me to follow.  
She turned and walked a couple of meters ahead before I built up the coverage to even stand, my movements hesitant at first while hers were swift and moved with ease and grace, the grass parting ways like the red sea, folding back together behind her until even the end of her blond tipped tail vanished. I sat mesmerized, mind blank yet hundred things on my mind.

No control in my actions, I stood up and looked up over tops of the blazes. We made direct eye contact from a distance, electricity sparking through my veins, as she stood waiting for me on the edge of the clearing, only the glow of eyes luminous in the shadows of the tree canopies. I leapt in surprise and quickly jump into action and started to trot forward, the grass hitting me in the face as i swerved through it. Not as graceful as I would have liked.

\---

Vision overcome with leaves, I weaved in and out of the trees with the low hanging branches, not quite touching them as my body scooped low. My paws hit the ground rhythmically, trotting behind, unsure about where I was being led. The surroundings became repetitive, hardly changing apart from the odd rays of light breaching the leaf covers above.

The creature in front kept slipping out of my sight, melting into the dense woodland in front, her movements were fluid and had no apparent effort into it. I struggled to keep up, constantly tripping over tree roots and loose rocks, (controlling all four feet is harder than you would think). But my movements began to feel natural, flowing easily like it was something i was born to do.

We come across a stream, it gradually flowing downhill, shallow but strong, with glistering stones underneath that reflected in the evening sun. The grass grew thick and a rich dark green near the edge, a couple of odd poppies dotted around the place giving a fairytale feeling with lily leaves floating in the water that seemed to cast back the sunlight, giving of a thousand colours of multiple rainbows.

Without slowing the wolf in front sprinted straight towards the creek, coming so close to the side before leaping off and gliding through the air before gracefully landing on the other side.  
She did this while I came to a halt, no idea how to even go faster than a jog let alone jump 2 feet of water. As I stood there hawking she dunked under a low hanging broken branch and disappeared into the dense shrubs.

Panicking, I searched for the thinner part of the stream, looking for the easiest way to cross. Walking along the tree line to the right at a fast trot, I searched. 100 metres down, a path of stepping stones stretched across the water. I tiptoed over them, taking it one at a time, conscience of the stream underneath me. Reaching the other side, I walked back up, quickly finding the same broken branch.

Now she’s completely left my view, I attempted to run to reduce the distance separating us, but I stumbled over my own footing, my front legs giving way, as the ground came very close to my face. I stopped for a minute to gather back my breath, closing my eyes to concentrate on it. Keeping my head hung as I raised back up, one foot at a time, I focused on my balance and how it felt to stand, how light I felt. When i recovered, I lifted my head back up, ears pricking as I searched for sounds of the creature I was following, as I did everything became amplified, the sound of running water, the birds chirping, the wind whooshing through the leaves and the soft panting of a lone wolf about half a mile ahead.

Taking it one step at a time, I eventually caught up to a sitting being. She turned slowly to look at me then got up and continued walking forward. Like a lost puppy I followed.

I kept my distance though, still conscience that she could be luring me into a danger, if she wasn't already danger herself.

We came to the edge of the forest to come welcomed by open fields of wide cloud covered blue skies. We were at the bottom of a grassy daisy filled hill, on the crest of which stood a silhouette of a large rounded building. The sun shun from behind, hidden from view but exploding the sky into an array of colours. Large stone steps lead down the field tumbling down to feet away from where we stood, roots and weeds sneaking up between each gap in them. It was so colourful and beautiful all i wanted was to be close to it, to explore it.

I looked around, to see where I was meant to follow next, only to find her halfway up the steps. I quickly pursue, running after her, excitement flowing through my veins.

Reaching the top, panting hard, the building now displayed details. It was like a watch type tower, the bricks dull aged copper colour with moss covering all over, on one side a tangle of ivy grew, twisting and tinning up over the ledge. It was a lot bigger up close, the many cracked glassed windows indicated that it was about 4 floors possible 5. It looked overall like a turret of a castle.  
The path leading up to the front changed from stone to gravel which then split to surround the house, little lights going up each side, illuminating the way in the now descending darkness to the entrance and creating dancing shadows on the walls.  
The door itself looked out of place, the hard metal standing out against ancient looking building, it creating a cold unwelcoming feeling. The bars in the little window in it made it look straight from a prison. God knows what the building actually was.

The crunching of gravel made me turn my head to the right, the sound coming from around the corner. I curiously followed it, pricking my ears in hope of a hint of what lerked. Lifting my muzzle, i inhaled deeply. Several scents scents flooded my nose, the heavy smell of flowers almost overpowering with this new found super senses. Turning the corner i was confronted by a field of colour, the grass overflowing with the amount of flowers covering the meadow. And in the middle….  
Stood a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments / critique would be great. Literally anything would be appreciated xx


	4. Denim and Ciders

She stood in the centre, completely naked, but without a shred of shyness or modesty. Fair skinned, striking red hair that cascaded over her shoulder and down to the hip bone of her back in waves. Every muscle on her body seemed tightly toned, her arms looking bigger than my future, with every flex causing it to contort under the skin. Her back was covered in little marks, some recent by the redness they showed while others white from scarring. 

She spun her head slowly to look at me. Her mane framing her strong jaw, exaggerating her pointed cheekbones and arched eyebrows. She had a pretty face, a face of a models I would go as far to say. A face that seemed fairly familiar. 

She began to walk slowly towards where I stood, her stride confident but wearily. As she drew nearer, I stood a couple of steps backwards, trying to keep the distance between us, despite being in wolf form, the being in front still intimidated me.

As soon as I did she stopped. Looking at me curiously, head tilting slightly to the side, she seemed to be looking for some sort of permission. I didn’t move, frozen by the unexpected. 

With more caution she stepped closer, a foot at a time until she maybe half a metre away. Steadily she began shrink to kneel on one knee, a single hand stretching forward, towards me. Her eyes become level with mine and they shivered my soul, ice blue they were.

Her hand had creeped forward, grazing against the fur of my cheek, causing me to flinch slightly away. She paused, still staring at me, gauging my reactions. I was scared, but I felt myself begin to relax into her palm, so it caressed my cheek and her thumb steadily began to rotate, stroking the fur just under my eye.

“There, there” she spoke, her voice hardly above a whisper, it was low but come off soft. Freckles dotted her cheeks and nose, which looked like it had been broken in the past, but it gave her face more character, just like the scar that slit the end of her right eyebrow. 

“You have to relax” she almost commanded “don’t let the thought of the pain stop you from turning back into your other form, it’ll make it worse”. With that advice she stood and stepped back, watching and waiting for my move.

I stood, unsure what I was meant to do. I looked down at my paws, generine wolf paws. I pictured them as what they once were, as my original hands with a thumb rather than claws.  
How the hell am I meant to pick things up with these?

The thought of my human self made my what be fingers begin to tinkle, a sensation that then spread through the rest of my body. The vibrations began to become stronger. The process I felt before, began in reverse, the contorting of my body turning back into the body I once was. As my bones cracked back into place, I growled in agony. And then slowly the growls turned into screams until the process was over.  
I knelt there, recovering my breath, the chill of the setting sun, caused goosebumps to travel down my arms, which no longer had fur covering them instead back to my normal subtly tanned skin.

I slowly stood, my legs suddenly feeling unfamiliar and unsteady. I tilted my head upwards, looking at the girl that stood watching me, her arms crossed. My vision had become less sharp but it didn’t stop her beauty being as breathtaking  
“Good” she gently said, nodding to herself, it was not a question but a statement.

I felt her eyes wandering over my body, taking in every aspect while I did the same to her. It wasn’t my first time seeing a naked women but seeing one so alluring and exquisite, it made my mind remain blank, unable to formulate any thoughts or at least clean ones….

“Shyla” she spoke, her voice sweet and easy to my ears like a melody. 

Took back by the sudden breach in the silence, I attempted to convey my own words  
“What?” I just about croaked.

“My name... it’s Shyla” as she spoke she took a step closer. 

“ermm” 

“Do you have a name then? Or is it just ermm?”

“ermm…”

She chuckled to herself, “Well it’s a pleasure to meet you ermm”

With that she moved forward, brushing past my shoulder.

I spun as she, Shyla, strode past, facing the direction she was walking. I felt a sudden buildup of confidence in me.  
“Clara” I shout after her, “My name's Clara”

She turned back, eyebrow raised “Clara? Pretty” she took a breath “Clara it is then”, she laughed. “Come on” and she walked around the corner of the building, out of view.

All of a sudden, I became aware of my own nakedness, exposed to the world on top of this hill. The chill of the evening wind now seeping through my skin to my bone. I twisted around one more time admiring my surroundings and against my better judgement, followed.

\---

The metal door was now slightly cracked open, hardly inviting. I pressed my hand against it, it was freezing. I began to steadily push it, it creaking as I did. Suddenly it come flying open and I was confronted face to face with the still mysterious girl.

I looked down, she had got dressed in the moments she had disappeared. Leather jeans, a white tee and a studded leather jacket. In her arms held a crate of cans.  
“There are clothes inside if you want, I guessed your size”  
She smiled friendlily and walked around me.

I walked inside, and what confronted me was surprising. It was bright, artificial lights covered the walls, lighting up a circular raised platform that was in the middle of the room. Surrounding it where various weights and workout equipment. Everything was cold black metal, very modern.  
Stairs twirled up the right side, attached to the wall in a spiral, disappearing into ceiling. Lining the walls a number of weapons hung; knives, spears, whips, swords even sticks. Next to the rounded ring, was a bench with a pile of clothes on.

Slipping on the pair of black ripped jeans, and pulling a Nirvana band tee on, yanking my dark coal black hair out of the hem, so it trailed down my back. I looked under the bench, searching for shoes, there were none, looks like I’m going barefoot then.  
Then something caught my eye, something familiar. My denim jacket, the one that I had left on my chair in detention after getting too hot, it was hanging on hook on the wall just a few feet away. How the fuck did it get here? Strange, really effing strange.

Walking out, I flung the denim jacket around my body, putting it on, it giving me some warmth from the cool night air. The area had been enveloped in darkness but I could just make out the huddled shape sat a little down the hill. I walked down, the grass feeling soft beneath them.

Hells Angels was printed on the back of Shyla’s jacket as she sat, legs outstretched with a can of Strongbow in her hands which rested on a raised knee. Stopping just behind her, I strunk and sat cross legged and lent forward to grab my own can, cracking it open and taking a long swig. It was warm, usually I would find it horrible, preferring it chilled but there wasn’t much I could do about it. I felt her eyes on me as I drank and heard her giggle.  
“Thirsty much”  
Her words made me stop and look at her, and found her azure eyes looking back.  
“Just a little” I said slightly coffing

“Mmm” she turned back, looking out into the darkness, onto the horizon of trees. I followed her graze, nothing much to see really.

“What Pack are you from?” she questioned

“Pack?”

“Pack… or are you a deserter?” Still not looking at me, she took a sip of the cider.

“Neither….” God this is so confusing and to be honest starting to annoy me now

“You’re not a very good liar” she replied

“Sorry, but I have no clue what you’re on about”, my anger beginning to take over so my attitude was getting the better of me

“Really… all right if you want to play dumb, protect them or whatever it’s fine. How long have you changed in these woods then?”

“Look love, I’m really lost” my voice was raising now “One minute I was in detention the next I was a freaking dog in the middle of nowhere, so if you can tell me whats going on, it would be much appreciated” I half shouted, throwing my half empty cider to the side in frustration

She now turned to me confused and calmly spoke “You really have no bloody clue do you?”

“No, I really don’t” relaxing a little from finally being understood.

“Was this… your first time, changing I mean?”

“Little personal there” I smiled to myself at my own joke

“Wait! That your first time!” she was looking at me shocked, searching for a response, her icey eyes scanning my face for truth.

Remaining silent I took another can, unsure of what this conversation actually was.

“Do you even know what you are?”

“I’m sure you’ll tell me”

“Look Peaches, no need for the sarcasm, just trying to figure you out” With that she stood and turned on her heel, chucking her own empty can to the side. “Clara what exactly?”

“Williams, Clara Williams” damn that sounded very James Bondy.

“Well Clara Williams, do you want the short explanation or the long one with a lot of boring history”

“Whatever gets me out of here sooner I guess”

“Alright then... You’re of the Blood of the Wolf”

“Come again” I say pushing up on my hands to stand, not taking my eyes of her.

“Blood of the Wolf, although we’re often more commonly referred to as werewolves”

I choked on my drink, half spitting it out “Werewolves?!”

“Werewolves, Shifters and Creatures of the Night, we have a lot of nicknames, but all you really need to know is that you can change into another form, a wolf form, at will that is, no need for full moon or anything, that’s just myth, a folk tale if you will”

“What the fuck” I whispered to myself, looking down, eyes closed, this has to be a joke, werewolves aren’t real, just characters made up in movies and comics to scare children and adults alike of the dark’s terrors.

“This too much? I can slow down if you want”

Tilting my head back up, “You’re lying” I barely whispered, hoping it wasn’t true, that reality wasn’t true

“You tell me, you were the one that physically changed, you think that pain was fake, your bones breaking and contorting also fake. No, this is very real peaches”

I’m blown back by her sudden seriousness, I just stared at her.

She continued, softer this time, “We are born this way, passed on through blood, means both your parents would be the same”

“I never knew my parents…”

“Really? Strange, well they would have been….” she turned away slightly awkwardly. She looked back out onto the tree tops that stretched for miles, creating a dark shadow in the depth of the valley. The only sound that filled the air was that of the wind, as the creatures of the day slept.

I shrunk back down to the ground, knees coming to my chest.  
“Am I….Am I a monster?”

Suddenly she was in front of me, crouched down, hand on my knee, the other reaching under my chin lifting my head up

“Oh God no, we’re nothing like that, you’re nothing like that, or at least you don’t have to be.  
We live by loyalty and morals, we don’t kill for evil or really at all, unless we really have to. Just because we are strong and powerful doesn’t mean we are forced to be cruel, do you understand”

“I think” this is so surreal, like a dream.  
“We’re more like..like protectors. We protect each other, our friends, our family, our pack even ordinary humans, it’s kinda in our nature”

“What is this pack you keep going on about?”

“Where we belong. A Pack is our family, we change together, run together, die for each other. I’ll introduce you to mine if you like, or you could find your own, up to you”

Nodding, I pull my face away from her hand. “I’m a fucking werewolf, jesus”  
She laughed, falling back slightly, “that you are” she struggled to get out.

“So what you say?” she said, shuffling to sit besides me

“Say to what?” I say, turning to look at her.

“Meeting my pack. There nice people, accepting. They will welcome you openly, if you prove yourself to be true. We can teach you our ways, how to control your changes, how to fight and protect others, or I can take you back, give you some stuff that will prevent you from changing if you don’t want to live this life”

“I’m not sure….I mean I still don’t know you”

“Well, do you trust me?”

“I don’t know that either”

“Do you want to?”

I looked back into her piercing sky like eyes, the feeling of deja vu occurring “Yes”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments / critique would be great. literally anything would be appreciated xx


	5. Louis XV

We sat all night in that spot, until the sun raised over the mountain tops in the far east, casting light into the once darkness. I felt instantly at ease with her, conversation came so easily.  Shyla told me of my new form, stories of our history, how we hunt, prey, feed. Each answer to my curiosity was met by another question.

“Raw Flesh!”

“Well yeah, we’re animals, you realise it’s literally only humans that don’t eat it raw right?”

“Mmm, never thought about that, can we eat when…”

“In human form?, God no, that’s kinda gross” she laughed.

“Good point” I admitted also laughing at my unknowing

“To be honest, everything is pretty tasteless as a wolf, it’s just food, your mind kinda gets taken over so you don’t really care what you’re eating, as long as it fills your hunger it's good.”

“How often do we...hunt? Is that what you call it?”

“Yeah hunt, ooh I’ll say once a day, every other if we have a big meal, we don’t eat as much as Grays though cause we also have our human diet”

Grays being the nickname given to ordinary wolves as one of our cousins being the Gray Wolf, some roam these forests and sometimes join her pack in hunts although they are very much the lower of the racks. Seen more like scavengers than members.

Our species on the other hand, god that sounds strange to say, our species are scattered around the world, keeping to dense forests, living in harmony with their pack while having rivalries with others. Shyla’s pack has roamed these woods for thousands of years, with descendants going back centuries, generations of Shifters, royalty of this forest. Shyla herself claims that her pack, The Accalia, is one of the oldest and respected ones going, winning great battles of blood in their history against enemies as well as leading those same enemies against a common threat, joining forces together against the evil. Jesus that sounds cliche.

Accalia, it’s Latin, for she-wolf, because the pack is extremely unique in the fact it’s generally only female members. Kinda like the Amazons from that comic book. Same in the sense they're also warriors, trained to fight and protect. They stay secluded in depth of the forest, away from any other citiziation or contact from the outside world. Complete isolation.

She told me about her own place in the pack, by the sounds of it she was the leader when there, but when not another member stepped up in her place and stepped back down when she came back. She was respected mainly because she was the strongest, she had more experience than the rest of the group so they trusted her decisions.

“So how exactly did you become the leader then?” I asked

“I earnt it, proved myself you know. I wasn’t meant to be, usually leaders are chosen at birth, raised to be the best kinda thing. They usually get named after other great leaders, I won’t tell you the amount of Bellator’s or Bella’ s there are, that name means warrior. Mine, Shyla, I was named after the Sky because my mother wanted me to be open and free but she found the name Skyla overused” she chuckled to herself. ‘Anyway I’ve talked a lot about myself, yet I know nothing about you’ Shy said leaning back on her elbows, twisting to look at me

‘What you wanting to know?’ 

‘Age would be a good start’ she said reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out the familiar square box of some cigarettes

‘18. You?’ I ask watching her as she brought a cigarette to her lips, cupping her hands over the end of it to light it with the clipper that she received from inside the box, taking one attempt it lit and she left it in between her lips, blowing out the smoke from the side of her mouth as she motioned the package in my direction, offering me one. Fuck it, I quit a couple of months ago but that was before all this shit.  
Stretching my arm out to take the packet as Shyla took her own cigarette from her lips, blowing out a large cloud of grey smoke. 

‘I’ll say I’m around 270, 280 ish, I lose count’

Pausing my eyes move from the box back to her face, my movements stopping dead  
‘You being serious?’

‘Yep, don’t really know when I was born, they didn’t really make records back then. All I remember was Louis XV was ruling, house of Bourbon, good old times’

‘Are you like... immortal?’ lowering my voice to a whisper

‘More ageless, I can still die, it just takes a lot more than most plus I heal really quickly as well but i still have to be careful, be wary kinda thing’

‘Ahh I get you’ we slip into a comfortable silence  
‘Wait a second! Louis XV?! As in French Louis XV?” 

“Oh yeah, I’m french”

“But you don’t have an accent...”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve lived there preaches, we got discovered by the nearby village and fled the place after being accused of being witches”

“Witches? Do they…?”

“Yep Witches are real as well, how do you think The Blood of the Wolf came about, it’s kinda like a curse done by them but over the years the rivalry between us died down and although they couldn’t reverse it they made it a little nicer for us, for example changing on will and actually being in control when we do change”

“What about other creatures like Vampires, or Gremlins oh my god the Undead?!”

Shyla laughed out a cloud of grey, “God you're eager, all in good time, all in good times” she takes the last drag left and throw it to the side  
“Speaking of time, it’s time we started moving” with that she pushed herself off the ground, spinning back around to face me, arms raised over her head, stretching. As she did the rim of her shirt raised up, revealing her very nicely toned abs, which of course I couldn’t not stare at, I mean it’s me.

“Come on” she said reaching her hand down to me, which I didn’t notice straight away due to a certain distraction. She awkwardly coughed bringing me out of my not so PG daydreams.  
Noticing the hand, I reached my own up taking it, my cheeks blushing slightly. 

When I got to my feet, I saw more over the treetops then the nights before, the sight before us stretched for miles, the ground uneven with the hills, the large lake that reflected the sun to the right of where we stood. The air was warm but the breeze made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on edge and goosebumps raise down my arms. The only real heat my body felt was radiating from Shyla’s hand when I still held, both of us facing the breathtaking scenery.  
“God, I will never get tired of this view” Shy sighed under her breath. She turned to look back at me, her auburn hair fraying out in the wind. Her eyes searching mine before travelling down to our still connected hands, which I dropped briefly, then looking back up, amused smile on her face.

“Come on” she repeated turning on her heel, brushing past my shoulder back in the direction of the hut, her stride confident.  
I stand for a moment watching her movements until she disappeared from sight around the building. Hesitating for a second, turning back to take a last glance at the earth’s beauty before I hurried after her, this person that's still practically a stranger to me but I for some reason trusted, kinda. 

A low machanic growl came from around the corner, as I turned I was confronted with my real life dreams  
“You have a Harley-fucking-Davidson!”

“Yep, Sportster 1200 to be exact”

“Omg she’s beautiful” I say admiring the artwork of its body. I’ve been dreaming of this baby since I knew what an bike was. 

“I know, got her at an auction, did her up myself” Shyla said proudly sat upon it,  grabbing the helmet off the seat behind her, she threw it in my direction which I caught easily. “Get on then” she laughed at my shocked face

“Don’t have to ask me twice” I said slipping on behind her, putting the helmet on, then lifting the visser, “Where we going like?”

“Well considering you haven’t slept in, errr, 20 hours ish, I would say your campus is the best place” as she spoke she began pulling her hair back into a low loose ponytail before grabbing her own helmet that was resting on the handle bars and placing it over her head as she finished her sentence. 

She turned her head, looking back at me, her face covered by the tinted visser, unable to see her piercing blue eyes that I knew where looking straight at me. “Ready”

Nodding eagerly, I could sense her smile behind the cover  
“Hold on then” she laughed as she twisted the handle, creating a low purr from the bike, before lifting her foot off the floor, sending the bike travelling forward.  
As the machine slightly jolted forward, I grabbed hold of her waist with just my hands, unsure of how comfortable she would be with the contact. Wait, I’ve seen this lass naked, why would she mind, as we began our decent down the track of the hill, I moved my arms so they wrapped around her waist, my front pressed against her back.

Soaring through the forest, the trees grow on either side of road giving the illusion of going through a tunnel. Glispers of light came through the gaps like a kaleidoscope. The roads straight, giving the feeling that it was never ending with the end not in sight. My hair caught in the wind, flared out behind me as did Shyla’s in front of me. Even with my poor sense of direction I still know I’m heading deeper into unknown territory, at least for me it is.

Reaching the end of the tree line the sky opened up above us, with the trees replaced with meadows of green. The thin dirt road widened and changed to become a gravel one, although still overgrown with weeds suggesting it was used rarely. The growl and vibration of the bike beneath me was soothing, making me relax into my seat, my grip on Shy’s body slightly loosening. 

We rode for maybe an hour or so, not that I really cared, the views are incredible here, like something you’ll dream about or at least see in the movies. My eyes began to feel heavy as I realise I haven’t slept in what 20ish hours. Shuffling forward, bringing our bodies closer together, I rested my head against her back. Not the most comfortable with helmet on but it was enough. The view began to blur as I faced out to the side. Then it went dark as my eyes closed, me feeling perfectly secure holding onto Shy’s waist.

\---

I was awoken by Shyla flexing her shoulder, as I realised the familiar sound of the bike had gone silent. We had stopped a large lake, it must have been the one that I had spotted when on top of the hill. Just to the edge of it, something I hadn’t seen before, a tiny little cabin, nothing big enough to live in but enough for shelter. Feeling Shyla flex again and slightly turn her head in my direction, I got the hint of what she wanted, and with that I moved my arms from around her waist and placed my hands onto her shoulders, giving me the extra support to swing my legs off the bike. When off, I pulled the helmet off my head, putting it back down on the seat before running my hand through my hair, still slightly drowsy from the nap.  
Shyla did the same next to me, taking the ponytail out and shaking her head so her hair looked like a wave of gold. Kinda thing you’ll imagine happening in slow motion. Very sexy slow motion.

Turning back to the lake, I stretched my arms above my head, yawning widely.  
“You still sleepy?, I thought you would have had already” Shyla asked, getting off the bike herself  
“I’m a very tired person” yawning again while replying.  
“Come on” she said walking behind me in the direction of the cabin, bringing the bike with her. Come on must be her catchphrase she says it often enough. She parked the bike under the shelter of the roof before making her way up the wooden step leading to the front door. I followed, keeping a little back in case something leaped out.

Shyla put her shoulder to the door, looking back at me, smiling, before throwing her weight against it and the door cracked open with a heavy groan.  
Inside the cabin it was lighter than I expected, with the wall facing the water made entirely of glass, giving the view of the lake something you’ll see on a postcard. Light burgundy curtains framed the window, just but not entirely covering the door to the right of it, leading to a platform balcony on the outside of the building. Inside itself was just one room, along one side a kitchenette, cooker and all suggesting the place had electricity and gas. Other side of the room hung a piece of sheet pulled back to reveal a large bed, drapes hanging above it giving it a cosy feeling, the bed itself covered in blankets piled high unmade. In the centre of the room was a pod chair that was hanging from the ceiling, on the floor below it was a small stack of books.

Shyla led the way in, taking off her jacket as she did, throwing it over the back of one of the chairs surrounding a small dining table.

“I thought you were taking me back to campus...?” raising one eyebrow at her as she turned to face me

“I was, but I didn’t know if you would suddenly freak out, it’s kinda the usual reaction after all this comes out, you know delayed reactions and all”

“So you’ve brought me to a strange cabin in the middle of nowhere?”

“Well it was this or my sex cave in the mountains” she said straight faced at me, walking around the table to the kitchen, taking the kettle and filling it up in the sink before turning it on. “You a tea or coffee kinda girl?”

“More of a tequila kinda girl but since you ask, coffee, black”

“Okay, two caffeine infusion coming up”

I take off my denim and slung it over the same chair, then walked over to the window, looking out over the lake, the place was in the perfect position that the sun went over head, from east to west, perfect for late nights and early mornings.  
The lake was like crystal, reflecting the sun rays, making the light dance on the surface, creating an array of rainbow colours across it.

Slight wind swept through the grass that grew on the water’s edge, mixed with little pink flower buds that all blended into one colour from this distance, the whole scene felt like a Leonid Afremov Painting with the variation of the green mixed with the oncoming autumn colours.

“So where abouts is here exactly?” I ask still looking out at the scenery trying to recognise some landmarks but nothing looked anything familiar.

“In all honestly, the middle of nowhere, we’re about halfway between the Watch Tower and where the clan hangs around. This place… this place is more like my home, the watch tower my training ground, you know keep work from private life kinda idea”

“It’s nice, pretty...”

I felt Shy’s presence move behind me as she came to stand beside me, holding out the steaming drink to me. Taking it, I wrapped my hands around it, feeling the heat against my bare skin.

“You still tired?” She asks, looking out at the same view

“Nah, power napped it out didn't I” turning to face her, I saw a small smile grow on her face.  
Proud of myself just a little, I take a sip of victory. “Mmm, Jesus this is good stuff”

“I know, that's why I have it.” she smirks back. “Fancy some air peaches?”  
It's doesn't look too cold outside so I nod back.  
“Come on” she walks in across to the door, opening it and leading me outside.

The air is musky but warm. The atmosphere was rich with the distant sound of birds and the slight splash of small waves that rippled along the lake. The decking stretched out into the lake but where it was broadest was at the end of it, where stood a few wooden chairs and a small table.

“you go sit down, I'll follow in a minute”

Before I reply she went back into the cabin. I stood there awkwardly for a second before starting to walk along the wooden planks to the 'seating area’ as it could be called.

\---

As I walked along my feet made the slightest of noise against the wood but as it was so peacefully quiet, it came across as very loud. God, what have I gotten myself into. I'm at a strange cabin in the woods with a stranger, this shit happens in horror movies, not to me. For all I know theres trained snipers currently aimed at me, hiding behind the endless camouflage available on the water's edge.

I reached the chairs faster than I expected. There were three all together, all facing away from the cabin towards the mountains and forest that rested before them.

I placed my mug down on the tiny coffee table, before taking a seat, cross legged, before picking it back up again and taking another sip. It felt like such a contrast the warmth in my hands and throat compared the shiver that crept down my spine, causing the goosebumps on my arm to raise. Bringing the mug back to my lips feeling the stream dance along them, something heavy landed on my shoulder making me jump.

“Shit!” I lept up slightly, turning swiftly around to see what attack me…. A blanket.

Shy standing behind the chair with a grin on her face “Sorry didn’t realise you scare so quickly”

“I didn’t hear you come up”

“No? Must have been in your own little world”  
Shyla moved over to her own chair to the left of me, twisting the blanket over her head and onto her shoulder she cocooned herself in a burrito before sitting down.  
Taking the blanket given to me, I placed it over my lap and that's where it stayed until the sun went down, just talking and sitting in comfortably silences.

During this, I learnt a lot more about Shyla and her Clan. I came to learn about the Hut itself, of how it belonged to Shyla, although she is was very much in the heart of the pack and highly respected among its members, but she was a loner, preferring to be alone, antisocial like me but she was no outcast, merely different. She had transformed the place herself, making it her spot to train and master her powers somewhere where she felt safe calling her own. It’s every persons daydream, the ability to run away and not look back with no responsibility, dream

It was only when my hands began to shiver from the cool air that I realised that even my mug had gone cold.  
“You want to head inside?” Shy asks noticing.  
“Yeah sure, lead the way” I say beckoning in that general direction towards the cabin.

She got up and walked towards it, picking up the mug that she placed by the chairs leg.  
I got up to follow, but stood for a minute staring out over the calm lake, it was beautifully quiet, except for the sound of footsteps steadily walking away behind me.  
Grabbing my own mug, I carried the blanket over my shoulders and followed after, taking my time to take in the scenery of the darkness. The glow coming from the house illuminated the outskirts of the lake, giving me a wary feeling of strange comfort.

Shy left the door ajar for me and I could see her in the kitchen area washing up as I stepped through the door.  
“So you want to take the bed?”  
“Err sure thing, but where are you going to sleep exactly?”  
“Oh I'll be fine”  
“You sure I really don't want to be intriguing”  
“Seriously, take the bed”  
“Alright” I say throwing my hands up in defeat, walking over to it  
“There's Pyjamas on the bed" Shy called after me.  
“Thanks” I shouted back, picking them up from the bed and looking around the room for somewhere to change.  
“Here peaches” Shyla appeared behind me, taking hold of the netting and pulling it together, splitting the room, only the shadow of the girl being seen from the other side.

Quickly getting changed, I threw my clothes onto the chair to the edge of the room.  
“So where exactly are you sleeping” I ask as I pull the nets back to find Shy looking out the window.  
“Mmm”  
“Sleep? I doubt the hanging chair is comfortable”  
“..well I guess this is my last chance to say goodnight, so goodnight Clara Williams”

Before I could reply, Shyla’s body began to contort and shift, cracking noises came off her as she kneeled down onto all fours, fur beginning to grow from all areas. Not even within ten seconds stood a large wolf. She lifted her head up at me and walked towards me, before I took a step back, in which she paused for a second before coming closer.

Coming up beside me, she was larger than any dogs, coming up to my chest level. She looked up at me and I recognized the same icy blue eyes. This was the weirdest fucking thing ever. But without think I raised my hand and stroked under her chin in which she placed more weight into it, relaxing, before walking off to near the door where lay quite a large cushion resembling a dog bed which I didn't notice before.

She laid down on it, resting her head on her paws, looking over at me before closing her eyes. I just stood there a little frozen, before realising was standing there like a bit of a twat, before turning back to the bed, walking over. Pulling the sheets back, I slid in, it was surprisingly comfortable. Looking around, on the back of the headboard was a switch, one last quick look towards the sleeping wolf before clicking the switch and being evolved into darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any comments / critique would be great. literally anything would be appreciated xx


	6. Assassin Creed

I was awoken by the sound of sizzling and the smell of bacon cooking. Twisting from beneath the thick warm blanket, I looked over to the kitchen area to see Shyla standing by the stove, wearing a loose sweatshirt and joggers, she seemed laid back. 

Leaning back on my elbows I watch as she lightly sways her hips to the tune of her own humming. “Smells good” I call across

She twisted around, hair swaying with the movement. “Ahh the sleeping princess awakens” she said grinning widely at me.

Feeling my cheeks go slightly heated, I hid my face with my hair. Pulling the bed sheets off me I slide my legs out of the side of the bed, getting up and walking barefooted on the cold wooden floor towards the kitchen, I pull back one of the rustic chairs and slump down, yawning as I did.

Promptly a plate was slid before me with a butty on it, and at that exact moment my stomach grumbled loudly. So I dug in.

Shy sat down opposite with her own sandwich, eating it a lot more delicately than me.  
“So what we up to today then?”

“Up to you, we could go for a walk, meet the clan if you're ready or I could take you back to your college..?

Shit, college, forgot about that being a thing. But the thought of going back kinda scared me, the feeling that the second I turn my back to this it would just suddenly disappear. 

“Clan” I say without really thinking. “I mean, I'm going to have to eventually ain't I?”

Shyla nods, “let's do it then. I'll pick you out some clothes” with that she got up with her now empty plate, placed that in the sink and then walked over to the bed.  
I finished my own plate and followed her actions by putting it in the sink and went after her.  
I pulled back the net curtain to see her placing clothes out on the bed looking for the best co-ordination for them. I stayed where I was and just watched. I don't know why I had this weird attraction to her, I mean she could be plotting my murder at this very moment or this could be a prank show or I could be on mushrooms, all possible. But no this was real and this was ever so fucked up.

“There you are” Shy stepped back, admiring her picked out fashion choices for me. For her leather jeans with a loose white blouse top that had a brown leather corset over the top, to top this up a hooden cloak, very assassin like. Mine very similar with leather jeans, a black vest but a hoodie with leather on the main body part with the fabric just being on the arms and hood, maybe not as cool as the cloak but a lot more me.

“Very Badass” I comment

“that they are” Shy laughed “okay I'll get changed in the other room” she said from across the bed collecting her own clothes and walking off, closing the netting behind her

I quickly slipped into them, them fitting quite snugly on my body. Putting my Docs on to finish the look off in walked back out to find an empty room but the front door was slightly ajar so I walked out.

\--------

We kept to the lakes edge as we walked, a trial clearly laid out with twists and turns, trodden down by creatures like the deer that ventured unwisely round the area. The sides grew high with blossoming flowers woven into weeds, but the path was wide and the sting of the nettles could be easily avoided. 

With Shyla in front leading the way, we had been walking for about an hour, the ground was too rough for the bike so walking was the only option, but I’m not complaining, the scenery is ever changing and different, keeping me occupied and my mind off the aching in my calves and heavy feet. 

The air was chilly representing the turning autumn weather, but the denseness of the trees when we entered the forest blocked the coldness.  
The ground was worn showing a slight pathway, in twinning between the trees, only noticeably if you looked closely so not visible otherwise. 

We were both silent as we walked apart from the occasional swearing as I tripped over tree roots or upturned earth. My nerves were beginning to build with each step. The idea of meeting this new 'clan fam’ was kinda scaring the shit out of me. 

Shyla grabbed one of the trees and spun around it, her cloak flaring out as she did, spinning to look at me.  
“You good peaches?”

“Yeah, anyway, how come you keep calling me peaches?”

“Cause you're cute, like a peach” before spinning back around and continuing her walk. “We're nearly there by the way, only like another 20 minutes”

I paused for a second a little taken back by the directness of her, my cheeks going a very obvious shade of red. Before following in a quickened walk catching up to her.

“So you think I'm cute?”  
She turned back to look at me, walking backwards as she did.  
“I guess I do” grinning wide whilst looking at the ground. “Come on, I'll race you…peaches”

With that she turned and took off through the trees, I laughed before chasing afterwards, following her own laughter, looping between the trees. 

I caught glimpses of her as I ran, but the distance between us grew as she ran a lot faster than me. Her cloak flowing out behind her began to blend into the forests colours. Eventually all I heard was the sound of her contagious laughter, drifting through the trees, enticing me on.

I tried to keep pace with it but eventually I lost it. Heart beating fast I slowed down, trying to catch my breath I bent over, hands on my knees to try and get it back. “Jesus” I whisper to myself, leaning back up, wiping the sweat off my forehead.

I spun around, trying to see past the trees, bucking up my ears in a hope of hearing something. It was silence, no sign of any movement. 

“Shy!” I call out cupping my hands over my mouth. Nothing. “Oi Assassin Creed, where you go?.... Shyla!?”

I've become disoriented from turning around. Everything looks the same. I'm entirely lost. I'm entirely fucked.

Then a crack came from my left, I spun looking into the denseness of leaves, searching for the unknown. More noises began to draw nearer. Then slowly the leaves began to part and a wolf crept from the shelter of the forest. 

The smile that began to appear across my face slowly fell as I realised it wasn't Shy. It's fur was a dark matte, almost midnight black rather than the red hair that I'm familiar with. And there was no white patches either. And this creature's eyes, they were a dull brown, no edge to them and they were looking straight at me. Eyes growing wide, I take a few steps backwards, fear creeping up my body.

As the wolf edged closer a low growl came from its throat, it's teeth beginning to bare.  
As I walked further backwards, I tripped over an upturned root, letting out a yelp as I fell. Scrabbling on my hands to get further away from the threat. It still continued to slowly walk forward, edging closer. Then it got down low on its front paws, prowling the ground. 

My heart got caught in my throat as I froze, and time slowed. And then in slow motion, the creature jumped into the air coming straight for me. I throw my arm up in some attempt of protection, knowing it would be useless. Looking up as I see my life flash before my eyes, another blur came from nowhere, knocking the unknown away off course. Shyla

Still in human form she tackled the wolf to the floor, rolling round a few times before both coming to their feet, both crouching low, Shy between me and the wolf protectively. Her cloak flowing out behind her. The wolf snarled low after being distributed from its hunt but the inhuman growl that came from Shy made it unsteady for a split second, enough time for it to properly look at her. Both went as silent as I was just lying there watching them. 

Shyla began to raise slowly off her knees so she was standing as the wolf followed her actions, never leaving direct eye contact.  
The creature in front sat, head tilting to the side, looking like a puppydog, its tail slowly wagging behind it. 

“Heya Addie” Shy spoke, her posture relaxing.  
She walked towards the wolf holding out her hand as the creature got up to meet in the middle. Shyla stroked the still potentially dangerous animals head and behind it's ears as it let out a purr. I just watched in aw. 

“Can you do me a favour and tell the others I'm back love” Shy asked taking a step back, still touching the wolf, Addie, under the chin. 

The wolf stood for a second before turning and disappearing into the forest. Shyla watched her go before turning to me... still on the floor.

“What? was I too fast for you?” she chuckled

“Yeah, just a little” i say sarcastically. 

“Here” holding out her hand, I grasp it, letting her unnatural body strength lift me up. As I finally got to me feet we come so our faces are just inches apart, my breath hitched in my throat as I looked down at her lips feeling her doing the same.  
Time froze a little too long, as we both backed off awkwardly, me coughing to mask my inner embarrassment.

“Come on, they're waiting for us” Shyla said turning on her heel, head turning back as she walked away to make sure I was following.

\---

After a short walk through the confusing repetition of the dense trees, the sunlight began to seep through the canopies overhead and the trees began to become further apart and more scattered. Until finally the tree lined stopped abruptly, stepping out of the overgrowth into a clearing that ran in a perfect circle around the broken down looking barriers that lay in front of me.

The barrier made from a mixture of pieces of wood and scrap metal, all tied together with barbed wire and anything else they could gather with spiked sticks and sharp shards pointing outwards making it almost impossible to break through it. The fence put together so densely you couldn’t see through it and see what laid on the other side.

Shyla carried on walking towards the my unknown, her stride confident, as she headed straight towards what resembled a gate. As she neared, me near on her heels, the gate began to open inwards and a shadow figure of a person appeared in the entrance, face unseen as the sun lay behind them in the sky.

The figure began to move towards us, as Shy quickened her pace towards them, both breaking into a jog as they came closer together, as they met on the middle the smaller figure jumped up into Shy arms, wrapping their legs around her waist as laughter escaped Shy’s mouth, spinning around the figures long hair whirled around indicating that she as female.

I paused, allowing them to have their moment as I kinda took awkwardly, not wanting to ruin whatever this moment was.

Shyla placed the girl back to her feet hugging her tightly before pulling back, holding the still strangers face with both hands either side as the other girl held her waist, looking at each other. Jealously kinda crept up on me but I tried to ignore it, it was irrational right?

“I missed you little one” Shy spoke to the petite girl, whose face was still hidden from me by the redhead’s body.

“Missed you too Alya” she spoke her accent British which I didn’t expect. Bristol area maybe.  
Shyla took a few steps backwards and turned towards me finally revealing the girl's face. She was cute.Her face was thin making her cheekbones even more prominent along with her perfectly arched eyebrows, highlighting her glimmering brown eyes. She was short, small in figure but she looked tough, not someone you don’t want to mess with. And her jawline, jesus her jawline, why do they all have these razor sharp jawlines!?  
Her hair was a light brown, long, reaching down to her lower back but what was most attractive about her was her smile which stretched across her face, warm and welcoming, causing little dimples to appear and her nose to crunch up slightly.

“Waves this is Clara” she says beckoning for me to come closer “Clara” she said as I come within a foot of the couple “This is Waverly”  
The now introduced girl held out her hand “Waverly Earp”  
“Hi” I say nervously, accepting her hand shake, which kinda hurt, not that I let it show.  
She turned back to Shyla, her smile never stopping “ Oooh I can’t wait to tell you some of the stuff that's been going on whilst you’ve been gone”  
“Tell me tonight Sweetie, I need to show Clar around a bit”  
“Alright, I’ll see you later on” Touching Shy’s arm slightly before parting and walking off back towards the entrance, throwing a little wave over her shoulder as she went, her smile never leaving her face, almost obnoxiously a little ball of sunshine.

Shyla watched her go, before turning back to me “You okay?”  
“Yeah all good, I think. So was that your… you know… girl”  
“What like girlfriend? God no! We grew up together, we’re just close but she’s pretty much my younger sister, nothing more, don’t worry peaches”  
She held out her hand to me, “Come on”  
I took her hand and let her lead me into her home.


	7. Alya

The inside of the camp was completely different from how it looked on the outside, whilst the outside looked abandoned and run down, inside consisted of cabins, quite similar to the one by the lake, they were laid out in a horseshoe shape, at least two buildings deep, with the largest of all the buildings directly opposite us, largest enough to fit at least a hundred people. Each building made out of wood in a modern design giving a homely feeling for a place that was in the middle of nowhere. 

In the centre there was a distinct circle were old camp fires have been made, surrounding it a number of benches following the same horseshoe shape as the camp. Sat on one of them was a girl sat cross legged, facing away from us watching two other figures. The other two both had long sticks in their hands, swinging and twirling them about, occasionally swinging at each other resulting in loud clunks as they collide which echoed around the place. Their body’s moved fluently as they dodged and ducked like it was second nature to them. It was mesmerising. 

Letting go off my hand, Shyla walked off towards the warriors, going in between the benches and standing behind the sitting brunette girl. She placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to turn her head and smile at the redhead before moving her own hand to cover Shy’s, leaning back into her. I moved so I was just standing slightly behind still watching the fight. 

The figures fighting, both female, were unfazed by our arrival. One of the girls swung low, aiming for the others knees, as she did her short blonde hair caught the sun, highlighting the pinks streaks in it. The other girl, latino, dodged the weapon by doing a backflip into the air, landing in a low stance before throwing her own feet out and tripping the blonde onto her back, then leapt to her feet and aimed the stick to her throat keeping her down. 

“Alright alright, you win” the blonde stubbornly gave up throwing her hands up in surrender.  
“I know I have” the girl replied moving her weapon away from her and offering a hand instead. The fallen girl accepted it, raising to her feet. 

“You need to think of your opponent's next move not just your own” Shy called out to them, making them turn towards her.

“Easy for you to say, you're not fighting Shaw” the blonde laughed. 

“Oh I have, and won as I remember didn't I Shaw?” Shy throwback

“Nah, you got lucky Alya” the small Latino women replied, unbothered by the whole situation. She looked past Shyla, noticing me, her nearly black eyes meeting mine. She sprung into action running forward and leaping over the bench bringing up her stick to me in a position to attack. Not even a split second later Shyla was in front of girl, hand to her chest, holding her back, a growl coming from her. The dark haired girl paused looking in confusion at Shy “Alya?”  
“She's with me” She replied in a deep serious voice.  
The girl, Shaw, lowered her weapon, taking a step back. The moments after remained tense with Shyla still standing between us, her shoulders broad in protection.  
“She's not one of us”  
“Just discovered”  
“Then she can't trusted” Shaw hasn't taken her eyes off me, watching my every twitch.

“That's for the council to decide... not you” Shy spoke sternly, not backing down.  
The moment broken by a slight cough behind them as the blonde came round the side of them into sight.  
“Umm hi, I'm Clarke” she said approaching me, twisting around Shyla, who hadn't moved, to shake me hand  
“Clara” I replied still unsure. 

Shaw took one last angry look at Shyla before huffing and storming off, throwing her stick to the floor as she went. She bumped slightly into the brunette girl who had now raised from the bench and was now walking towards us. 

Shyla turned around facing me, “You okay?” she whispered  
“Yeah I guess, I mean I think”  
She then turned back to the blonde and brunette duo. The brunette had reached them and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, smiling slightly at her. 

“So Clara this is Lexa and you've been introduced to Clarke, and that tiny ball of anger was Sameen Shaw, moody fucker but great fighter” 

“She seems lovely” i say sarcastically

“Oh she is, when she's eating at least, give her a burger and she'll become your personal hitman for life” Clarke laughed “just like this one is mine” she said reaching up her hand to Lexa’s chest, leaning into her more affectionately.  
Lexa moved so her head was resting on the blondes, the height difference obvious. 

“I mean, I couldn't really resist” she replied, her green eyes looking into the blonde's blues. They lightly pecked each other on the lips, smiling lovingly at each other.

Shyla made a gagging notice and pretended to put her fingers down her throat  
“Shut up furball” Clarke exclaimed, slapping Shy on the arm, pretending to be mock offended. “It's good to have you back anyway Alya, when Addie came in saying you were back I almost thought she was kidding”

“Where she go anyway?”

“Probably to make out with her girl again” Lexa replied. “Jesus, still can't get the image of them fucking out of my mind, since I walked in on them”  
The small group explored in laughter, I joined in out of politeness, but also knowing the embarrassment of walking in on someone I know all too well from doing it on Bex. 

“Right, I'll check in with you guys later on, got to make sure this one can stay for the night”

“Am sure it'll go well, good luck though” Clarke replied, moving to take her partner's hand as they began to walk off together, Lexa throwing a smile of encouragement over her shoulder.

“They seem nice”  
“Yeah? Two love birds of the camp, practically inseparable” Shyla begins walking to the big building, me by her side “Clarke is our Battle Planner, when she's in that mode, don't mess with her, while Lex is lead warrior, trains all our fighters, she's an expert”

“So how come everyone keeps calling you...Alla?”

“Alya? It's Arabic, means Sky, it's kinda like my warrior name, being called it, it's, it's like a sign of respect. You earn it, through battles and victories”

“Makes Sense, what would be mine?”

“You'll have to tell me if you ever get the chance to prove yourself”

We reached the town hall feeling building, just as Shy reached for the door it open, and nearly ran into someone.

“Shit” the other person shouted, another girl. The two paused in shock then abruptly pulling each other into a quick embrace before pulling back, still holding onto each other by each other's elbows, smiling widely.

The girl was tall, not as tall as Shyla but certainly taller than me. Her features were soft, lips plump and eyebrows perfect. Her eyes were slightly larger, making the brownness of them pop. Her hair was an extremely dark brown, almost black, cut just above her shoulder. The beige wooly sweater that she was wearing contrasted greatly with Shy's leather, making it look like time had messed up and two eras had collided.  
“Addie! Jesus, warn a girl”

“Shyla, you look as beautiful as ever my love” 

“Not looking half bad yourself Sweetheart”

“Last thing I remember is you owe me a drink”

“Tonight, we'll stay up till morning break like we used, and I can beat you at cards like I always do”

The girls accent was a hybrid between Aussie and American.  
She looked past Shy and spotted me,  
“Oh my god, shit, it's you”  
She walked past Shy coming over to me  
“I'm so sorry for early, I didn't mean to frighten you like that if I knew you were with Shyla, just protocol, you know protect the territory”

“Errr, we've met?”

“The wolf from earlier, kinda jumped out at you, you nearly peed yourself”

I looked at her again, more closely, recognising the hair colour as that of the creatures fur earlier.  
“Oh Shit, right, umm I wasn't scared by the way, just tripped over….”  
“Of course” she laughed, her smile never leaving her face. Why is everyone so goddamn happy round here. 

“I'll come meet you in the usual spot then Adds?” Shyla asked  
“At dusk?” She shot back  
“Sounds good” Shyla kissed her on the cheek as she walked through the door, holding it open for me as I walked inside. 

“You managing to remember everyone’s names?” She asked as we walked along a corridor, the wooden floor echoed our footsteps. Its walls lined with paintings of what I guess others perceived as werewolves, some of them looking like they date back hundreds of years by the way the paint has faded from them. Pieces of fabric draped from the ceiling also old creating a dusty aroma in the air mixed with slight smell of vanilla coming from the burning candles placed in individuals on the wall. 

“I’m keeping up at the moment, but a list and picture guide would help”

“I’ll see what I can do” she laughed coming to a large heavy set door at the end of the corridor. She turned back to me, giving me a reassuring smile and nod, hand covering the handle.  
Taking a deep breath, I nod back, my nerves making their way back up into my throat. With my approval Shyla swung open the door.

\---

Opening up into a large room, it was brighter than I expected, constanting massively with the corridor leading up to it, the ceiling in here made entirely of glass and patterns were painted on the wall of leaves and flowers, layered in gold leaf making a rich feeling of the place.  
The area consisted of benches, placed in a horseshoe shape, kind of reminding me of a courtroom, the room setup for debates, in front a small stage with a podium, properly used for people to make grand empowering speeches that you see in movies. In the middle of it all was a round table with maps and what looked like chess pieces piled onto it, scattered not only on it but on the floor and surrounding seats.

Round the table took two dark haired women, deep in conversation only interpreted by Shyla’s cough. They both looked up at the same time, their eyes going wide with slight shock of being surprised.  
The first women, the older of the two, might be in her early 40s, had a slightly pointed face, her dark black eye makeup making her brown eyes even more striking. Her dark brown hair pulled back in a high ponytail making her cheekbones stand out. She was dressed in complete leather, jacket included, showing off all her curves and which made the blade on her hip stand out even more in contrast, as well as the one strapped to her thigh, ankle and the larger sword on her back, poking out from behind her shoulder.

The other women, younger but definitely older than me and Shy, but equally as striking.  
Her hair more raven black with a rounded face but with very prominent cheekbones and sharp jawline framed by her wavy hair that flowed down her back. Her heavy set eyebrows and plump lips were highly familiar, that sense of deja vu coming back.  
Then it hit me, I have seen her before. Nearly everyday on Campus. She was the statue that I walk past on the way to my dorm, the one that had the wolf standing tall next to her. This isn't possible. They looked exactly the same, except in real life she was far more attractive. What the hell is going on now.

“Alya, I didn't realize you were back this soon”

“Neither did I, plan’s change” as she spoke she walked over to the table. “Plus I couldn't leave you guys in charge any longer, didn't want to see the place burn down”  
The stern looking first women eyes lit up as a smile grew on her face, dimples appearing, going in to embrace Shyla, a slight laugh coming from her. “God I've missed you, you furball”  
“You too Dennis” they finished their hug and Shyla turned back to me, her arm still resting on the women's hip. “Ladies, this is Clara, our new found cub. Found her in the forest, just had her first change, I'm sure we should be able to make her feel welcome here while we figure out where she came from”

“No family history” the older women asked  
“No clue, we have yet to figure that out right peaches?” she beckoned me to come closer.  
“Clara this is Bo” looking to the girl she still clung to by the waist. “Extreme badass and acts like the mother of all of us”  
“Hey watch it” she arched a eyebrow at her  
“Hey I'm not complaining, keeps me in check” she kissed Bo’s cheek before looking over at the other women.  
“And Clara this is Lena, my second in the camp and my most trusted companion”  
The women tucked a stray bit of hair behind her ear before extending her hand to me.  
“Pleasure” her accent a hybrid between American but strong Irish coming through.

“Now by our own rules, us on the council have to decide whether Clara here can stay or not, and as I spent the night with her and she didn't kill me in my sleep, I trust her”

“I have nothing against it” Lena said looking back down at the maps studying them.  
“If you trust her so do I, for now” Bo replied a little less certain, scanning me up and down. “But we still have one more to decide before it's certain"

“Yeah where is Cole?” Shyla asked looking around  
“She went out for a run about an hour ago, should be back soon” Lena said not looking up. My eyes haven't left her movements, her familiarity making me slightly uncomfortable as well as striking my curiosity.

However the sound of the door being swung open distracted me as I turned my heart half left my chest as a ginger fur wolf prowled in, almost fox like in appearance.  
“Speaking of the devil” Bo let go of Shy’s hold and walked over to one of the benches, picking up a Kimono dress that was folded on it. As the creature came closer it circled around me and moved to where Bo had now open up the dress.  
The wolf went behind the fabric out of view, only for the red hair to re-emerge at the top of it, as the now transformed girl put on the offered clothing, fastening it quickly.  
“Heard my name, had to come make sure you weren't talking shit” she said turning around to face the group. Her eyes looked a little shocked to see me. “oh hi, newbie, sorry, how rude of me, Nicole Haught” she said walking towards me, hand extended which I shook nervously

“Clara” Jesus I felt like I've introduced myself so many times now, starting to get sick of my own name.

“Nicole here is our Sheriff, upholds the law of the clan and all that and keeps the peace” Shyla siad putting on a funny voice by the end of the sentence

“Easiest job ever by the way, nobody does anything wrong, you scare them too much” she said laughing back a Shy.

“We were just discussing whether peaches here is allowed to stay or not, you currently have the last vote”

“Oh of course, that's amazing, there's a spare bed in mine and Wave's but if you need it, no trouble”

“Errr” I was took back by her sudden amount of kindness to a stranger. It was kind of new to me.

“No it's fine, I have a spare at mine" Shyla interrupted causing the red head to turn to her .  
“Of course Alya” she walked over and gave her a quick hug, “Missed you by the way Stud”  
“You too 'cutiepie’” she teased back  
“Shut up!” She turned back to face me “Waves called me that once and they won't let it go  
“Once? Yeah….” Bo joined in.  
The small group giggled at Nicole's reddening face all except Lena who was preoccupied with the book she was currently studying and taking notes on.

“Right, I'll go get this one settled in, any of you fancy joining me and Addie tonight”

“Cards?” Bo asked, Shyla nodded back “Definitely then, get ready to be beaten again though, and Lena will be there as well”

“I will?” Lena asked finally looking up again her green eyes meeting the brunette's.

“Yep, I'm forcing you”

“But I've just started this really great book by Sheridan Le Fanu, Carmilla”

“Lena”

“But its first edition….”

“We'll see you there Shyla”

“Great, see you later Huns" she started to back towards the door, I gave a small little awkward wave before turning and following.


	8. Accalia and late nights

Walking back out the building the sun had began to go down slightly, causing the sky to explode in a variation of colour of reds and purples, seeping into the rich blue, swirling in patterns of a renaissance painting. 

Shyla ran out in front of me, turning and walking backwards back towards the huts, throwing her hands out wide.  
“I guess this is welcome to Camp Accalia, home of the most badass female Shifters this world has ever seen” she shouted over at me, spinning around as she did. I laughed covering my hands over my mouth. I haven’t seen this girl this happy before, must be pleased to be back. She stopped spinning and bowed low to me. “Now would peaches prefer to join me and some others on my hunt or wait until I get back?”

“Errr, I still don’t know how to hunt or change for that matter” 

“Oh shit yeah, do you want me to teach you now then? Or would you prefer a fresh start tomorrow?” she asked as I neared, we were nearly eye to eye. 

“I’m not sure…” remembering the pain of last time I changed, didn’t really fancy going through it all again so soon, I mean it was only what yesterday, two days ago, times getting away from me since entering these forests.

“It’s cool, I’ll let you rest then and wake you for dinner. Here I’ll show you where you can sleep” she said, hands in pockets she spun on her heels and began walking to the building straight to the left of the town hall thing. Convenient, but then again she is the leader it would make sense she was so close.

The hut looked like something out of a western film, the only way of making it look slightly modern was the glass window that made up most of the roof, there was properly a room up there. The front porch held multiple wooden chairs as well as a swinging chair, exactly like the one back at Shyla’s isolated hut, the girl’s got preference or just one for habit. Fairy lights were twissled along the barriers and rooftop, as well as a blanket thrown over the barrier suggesting that she spent many nights out here cuddled up. She walked up the steps,taking out a necklace that was covered by her clothes and on the end of it held a key, she took it off and unlocked the door, pushing it open. 

Inside was open planned, making the place seem massive yet it was still tiny. Curving along the left side of the wall was a number of sofas and bean bags all in a oval suggesting she has people round regularly and hanging on the wall a large plasma TV, the first bit of technology I’ve seen round here. Off centre was a kitchen with a marble topped island next to it with a number of high chairs around it. 

Directly to my right on a raised platform with the largest king size bed I’ve seen. Unlike her other hut, this bed was made, which properly meant she hasn’t been here for a bit. And almost as expected from what I know of her already, sat on the bedside table as well as piled high on the floor where stacks of books. In the corner held a steel spiral staircase, which contrasted a lot with the bare red brick walls that occupies all four walls.

“Sadly this is only a single bedroom so when you officially want to stay we’ll get you your own place, but for now I do have a place for you to sleep”

“That’s cool” I say mesmerised, still looking around the quirky little place, searching for anything that would tell me about Shyla’s personality. Across one side of Shy’s bedroom was covered in photographs, some of them I can see are new style polaroids whilst others are near in tatters, black and white and deeply faded. Shyla grabbed my hand leading me towards the staircase, my breath hitched as I walked up them, only worried now about where they lead. 

This new room was an attic, with its arched roof on one side made entirely of glass, facing the direction of the camp giving an entire view of everything as well as beyond the barrier, but what was more spectacular was the wall opposite the window, a library built into the wall, filled up high to the ceiling and down to the floor. The floor itself wasn’t wood like downstairs rather made out of mattress material, with it raising higher at the other end covered in blankets and pillows suggesting that was the bed part of it. Bean bags and an arm chair also occupied the space making it the perfect reading area. To my left was a small archway leading to the other side of the room and through the gap I can see more shelving filled with books. Damn this girl liked to read.

“So as you can tell, this is my own little way of escaping reality. The bed I installed after falling asleep too often up here”

God I’m starting to like this girl more and more

“Also don’t be scared if some of the clan members randomly walk in, they have full access to this place, so their in and out all the time” 

“It’s amazing” I finally breathe out not realising I’ve been holding it. This is a bookworm's paradise.

“Yeah… So i’ll let you sleep a bit, or you could read, cook,or explore the camp a little bit, my scent is all over you cause you slept in my bed so no one should bother you”

“I’m scented…” Jesus

“Don’t worry I don’t own you or anything, just people know you’re with me and not an intruder”  
“And you?”

“I’m going hunting” Shyla began to walk towards the window, looking out over the camp centre, I looked out as well and saw a small crowd of people gathering all in conversations the faint sound of laughter coming through the glass “The packs waiting for me” Shyla turned and went back down the stairs, stopping half way down and looking over at me “You’ll want to see this, come on”

We walked out the front door and the pack turned face us all in illusion, some familiar, others new, those looked at me with slight curiosity before turning themselves back to Shyla. Standing away from the group near the entrance was the raven haired Lena, no pun intended, like a lone wolf. 

“Finally thought you weren't going to show” the girl I recognised as Clarke yelled out.  
“If only you were so lucky” Shy called back, walking down the front porch steps, I stayed back, side stepping behind the barrier and leaning down on it, watching. “We all ready to go?”

“Nearly, still waiting for Shaw and Rach to show and Haught's staying behind but that's it as far as I know” 

“Aww why Sweetie?” Shyla turned to the Sheriff, who currently had her arm wrapped around a shorter girls waist, the one that I met outside the camp earlier today, Wavelly? Waverly? I think her name was, everything from today is slowly becoming a blur. 

“I’ve already run today plus, you know, paperwork” 

“Boring” an unnamed girl shouted, causing them all to laugh. Then slowly each of them began their own little conversations, with Shyla speaking to the girl that called out before with the dynamic duo of Clarke and Lexa joining them.

Shyla looked back at me, a smirk on her face giving me goosebumps up my arms. She touched the unnamed girl on the arm before walking off towards the front of camp, towards Lena. She walked up behind her, grazing her waist to let her know she was there. These were very touchy feely people something I still don't know I was used to it. Lena didn't really move, almost like she was closed of to the world, they both ended up looking out of the gates into the forest, having their own private conversation between them, they seemed close, intimate but like friendship intimate. 

The woman, Shaw sulked in from nowhere, shoving through the crowd heading to the entrance. Getting closer she broke into a run and then almost like slow motion in midair so changed, landing on her feet as light brown wolf, with stripes of black running down her body. The creature continued to run out which caused Shyla to move out the way and saratiscally bowed as she passed out into my unknown, leaving behind fallen pieces of clothing on the ground and disappearing from sight of both Shy and Lena who watched her leave.

Nicole came out of the small assembling, and walked over to me, leaning back against the barrier right next to me. She turned to look at me and opened her mouth to say something before Shyla yelled from the other side of the camp, hands cupping her mouth.  
“Right I'm starving, Let's HUNT!”

And then like a horror movie effect, one by one each of the girls began to crouch down and change, some optioning to remove some pieces of clothing before changing. The cracking of bones echoed of the surrounding buildings with each of them transforming into something that has become a familiar sight. Discarding clothing they moved at a slow pace towards the entrance, each passing the still human Shy and Lena, looking up at them as they passed before breaking into a run following the footsteps of Shaw. 

The last wolf that passed I realized vaguely as Addie by the matte black fur, she was slightly hesitant, looking back into the camp almost searching for something. Before turning back to the forest and taking off. 

Shyla turned back to the camp, making sure there was noone left, before giving me one last glance with an encouraging smile, I gave a little awkward wave back. Then Shy turned to Lena who returned with a nod, she let her assassin cloak fall to the ground before as one they set off at a run and just like the others turned together, landing at a run and leaving the camp. I yearned to follow them, some kind of instinct in me coming to the surface. 

Nicole looked back up at me again  
“So fancy that tour?” 

“Err Yeah I guess but I thought you had paperwork”

“I might have lied just a little” she laughed “I didn't get much sleep last night so going to nap after this” 

“Bad dreams?”

“Nope…” and under her breath she said “Waverly” 

“Ah, say no more” I giggled, liking these fast forming friendships that I'm developing. 

“Okey dokey, so you know this is Shyla's home, directly next to the town hall, where we meet for pretty much anything and eat in their sometimes. Over there is the Armoury”, she said pointing to a hut near the outskirts of the round benches, “right at the back of the camp we have an inside area to practice in but we also use the surrounding woods. Also there is a bar slash cafe hangout round the side of it, Shorty’s, and then the rest of them are houses”

“Where do you get the food from then?”

“We go shopping” Nicole laughed, “we're not complete savage's, there's a superstore about a 45 minute drive away”

“I thought you couldn't drive down here” I ask remembering the walk over from Shyla's lake hut

“From certain directions, no, and from directly here, no. But we have a pickup in a garage about a 10 minute walk away, easy access to a private forest road from it”

“Private? Does that mean you own this...place”

“We own the entire forest, have for thousands of years, makes it a little more safer for us to change rather if some random humans are aimlessly wandering around”

“How long have you been here?”

“Only 30 or so years, I was part of another clan but we got into a battle over land by a riverary group, so The Accalia came to aid us, in which I met Waverly, fell dramatically in love and came here, short story there anyway”

“So you and Waverly have been together a while then?” I joke, thinking what it would be like to spend 30 years with someone, jesus most people I’ve met couldn’t do it.

“Yeah just a little while” she laughed “She's lived here since she was born, with her sister, who I'm sure you'll meet eventually in Shorty's, drunk, but she's the type of person that doesn't care what people think, she's kinda badass. Oh I completely forgot to ask, are you hungry, we can head to Shorty's now?

“Starving, let's do it”

“Great oh my god you have to order the BBQ chicken burger, it's to die for, it has these caramelised onions on it and it just…” the redhead was cut short by a blonde figure entering the open space

“Oh shit I've missed them haven't I!? She yelled across

“You're really the worse at time keeping aren't you” Nicole called back “We need to get you a watch” 

“I would appreciate it to be honest. How long ago did they go?”

“Only a few minutes, you'll catch up easily”

With that the girl begin to run across the opening and like the others before her, changed mid stride and carried on out of the camp as a platinum blonde wolf. When she was out of sight, I turned to Nicole about to ask a question but Nicole beat me to it.

“Rachel, she's still new, only came in a few weeks ago. Adelaide found her unaligned living rough in the outskirts of the forest, brought her in and now those two are the new will they or won't they of the camp”

“Ahh, Adelaide as in Addie as in tall, dark hair, Aussie ish?” 

“That's the one, see you're catching on quick. Come on, I'm starting to hear my own stomach rumble now”


	9. Whiskey Bottles

Shorty’s was a old style western tavern, just like every other building in this place, made out of wood and having the slight look of being abandoned. Nicole held open the swinging door for me, letting me go in first. This was the dimest place I’ve been in yet, with the windows being covered in heavy drapes. A bar top was in the centre, in a circle shape with multiple beer pulls as well as glasses hanging from the ceiling, meaning it had a 360o view of the tables and chairs that surrounded it as well as the pair of pool tables that were in either corner of the back wall. The bar was completely empty apart from two people, one stood behind the bar, facing the other who was sat on a high bar stool, with a bottle of whiskey between them with two glasses. 

“Haught!” the one on the stool twisted around and yelled, flailing her arms out and nearly knocking over the bottle of alcohol as she did. “I thought it was getting warm in here” she laughed, taking up the glass and taking a swig. 

“Hey Wynonna” she called over, “Wynonna Clara and Clara Wynonna” she said beckoning between the two of us. Turning back to me she whispered, “Waverly’s older sister, co-owner of this place with Waves”

“Hey new kid” she looked me up and down, as I did her. “Drink?” she asked raising her own glass at me

“Sure, err just a pint please” I politely asked not exactly sure where I stood in this situation.  
The girl behind the bar moved, grabbing a glass and pulling the beer, before sliding it across the top for me, smiling, She looked up at Nicole questioning.

“I’ll just have this whiskey that Wynonna has already paid for me, but I will have 2 BBQ burgers?” she turned to me, waiting for confirmation, I nodded whilst taking a sip of the cold drink. “Yeah two burgers and a side of onion rings” she gave a side look to the brunette next to her “two lots of onion rings, I know this one will steal them anyway”

“Hey you let me” Wynonna defended herself.

The younger brunette behind the bar left after writing it down and left the three of us drinking.  
Nicole took the bottle of whiskey, leaning over the bar and grabbed a clean glass, pouring a small amount, shotting it before pouring a longer one. Taking it she turned and walked over to one of the tables, pulling out a chair for me to sit then sitting herself. Wynonna followed, bringing the bottle with her. 

“So you’re the one Sameen was complaining about, you come in with Shyla?” Wynonna asked beckoning her glass towards me

“Yeah she kinda found me in the wood, helped me out” trying to sound confident in front of this intimidating women, who was currently slumped back in her chair, extremely comfortable with me being here, opposite to me who was sat upright, fiddling with the cuff of my jacket.

“Ahh, found you out there did she, big coincidence there?” she mocked

“What do you mean?” I shifted, slightly uncomfortable. 

“You where a shifter about to have their first change, Shyla being the Alpha leader would have spelt you from miles away, she searched you out”

“Why wouldn’t she tell me this?” I ask kinda feeling a little betrayed

“Probably wanted to build up trust first, It’s not really something you come out with, Hey I’ve been stalking you for the last week because I think you might be a werewolf” She mocked Shyla’s husky voice.

“Do you not remember seeing her?” Haught asked a little more sensitive to the subject. She was already pouring her second glass, as she finished pouring, Wynonna downed the last of hers handing the glass across to Nicole to pour another for her, the third one I’ve seen her drink since I got in. 

“I don’t think so... “ sending my thoughts back to the last week, it was just typical school stuff. Falling asleep in lesson, a detention most days, finished off that bottle of Jack Daniels which I may have bought that same day, or got someone of age to buy for me anyways. Me and Bex pulled a prank on Carter by convincing him he had a 9am lecture when it was actually Saturday. Nearly kissed Miss Coleman, damn that was a good memory, on the way to my last detention I had before I changed. Then it hit me, right before going into her office, I ran into someone, someone with red hair and the same husky voice. The girl that called me Docs. The girl with the Icy blue eyes, the exact same as the ones that give me funny feelings when they look at me now, directly at me, like they see my soul. “Oh shit”

“There she is, see she was probably just looking out for you, making sure you were safe and all shit, she cares too much sometimes”

“Yeah she does… “ I trialed off, thinking of the last few nights of kindness by her.

At that moment the young brunette came over carrying two plates, with side plates balancing on her arms. “2 Burgers and 2 sides” she said placing the mains in front of me and Nicole, one of the sides in the middle of the table and the last bowl of onion rings just in front of Wynonna. 

“Ahh you know me so well Bambi” Wynonna cooed, digging straight into them.

The teenager smiled and turned to walk away. “Wait” Nicole spoke, taking hold of the girls hand “Do you want to join?”

“Okay” the girl replied happily, quickly grabbing the other glass that was on the bar top then sitting down as Wynonna moved the bowl so it was between the two of them. She confidently grabbed the bottle that was in the middle and poured her own glass then clinked it with Wynonna before they drank together.

“Clara this is Hailee, the youngest of our clan” Nicole introduced before taking a large bite out of her burger before slightly moaning at the taste of it “Mmm as good as ever Bam”

“So how old are you” I asked curiosity, the beer giving me a little bit of liquid courage. This girl looked a similar age to me, it’s hard to believe we could have grown up with this completely different life. 

“16” she replied, jesus only a year younger than me, made me feel really young as well sitting next to Nicole who had already told me she was at least over 30 years old despite only looking in her late ish 20’s.

“So how come we both look our age, yet you guys don’t, I mean Shyla looks what 20? and she told me she’s over 200 something”

Nicole started speaking with her hands as her mouth was full of burger, so as I waited for her to finish, I took my own bite. And it was heaven in a bun.

“Depending on how strong your wolf is depends on when your ageing process begins to slow”

“How slow?”

“I would say a year for us is about 20 years in human time. See I slowed when I was 26 and in human years I’m 29 now so I’m technically 86 ish. Shyla as I know slowed when she was only 8”

“8?!” I asked half choking on my food

“Yeah she’s not even the youngest to slow that soon, she changed very young as well she matured more quickly than most. Most shifters have their first change when their around 17 18, but it doesn’t mean you slow your aging at the same point. If that makes sense?”

“You can change but still age until…”

“Until you properly mature and your wolf is ready”

“So have you changed yet?” I turn to Hailee.

“Not just yet, that’s why I work here instead, keeps me busy while the others hunt. Although I still train with them slightly, but I’m not as strong so I have to stay back a little, technically I’m still human until I have my first change”

“When you first shift” Wynonna butted in “not only do you wolf out but you get like these super powers like super strength and night vision and stuff, but you’ll have to be patience because it doesn’t kick in straight away.”

“You have to train them as well, I mean you get all the skills to some extent but you have to practise and train them to make them work to your advantage” 

“How do you do that?”

“Danvers is our trainer for that”

“You talking about me?” a voice called, in which all heads swung in the direction of the door. A tall women walked in, short wavy bobbed brunette hair complimented her high cheekbones and arched brows. She wore a loose white tee with skinny jeans and heavy black combat boots, which made deep sounds as she made her way over.

“Alexandra!” Wynonna called, raising her glass in her direction. “My drinking partner returns”

“Hey Alex, and hey I thought I was”

“Nah I can drink you under the table Haught, no competition”

Nicole looks over at Wynonna slightly pouting. “She has a point Haught” the new women said coming over to the table, taking the bottle that was in the centre of the table and drinking straight from it.

“Right with that I’m off for that nap” Nicole said pushing her plate in front of her and downing the last few drops of her drink.

“Point proven” Wynonna laughed, whilst stealing the bottle back off Alex and pouring more for herself. 

“I’ll see you later Clara, guys” she leant across the table taking the whiskey then quickly got up and half jogged towards the door “Hey!” Wynonna called. As she reached the door she turned, taking a swig from the bottle as she walked through it, raising a middle finger as she did.  
Alex sat down in the spare seat that Nicole left, as she did Hailee raised, going behind the bar and grabbing another bottle for of Whiskey, bringing it back and placing it in front of Alex. Alex took Nicole’s used glass and poured her own drink into it as Hailee collected the now empty plates “I’ll catch you guys later too” she spoke before leaving and going through the door at the back of the bar area.

“So how you settling in?” Alex turned to me, her glass balanced close to her chin with her arms folded. 

“Really well, everyone’s really nice” 

“Well most of us, Shaws not liking her” Wynonna said winking in my direction.

“Shaw doesn’t like anyone, especially newcomers, don’t worry about it too much. She’s been moody since her wife left, Root, she’s doing undercover work in this rebellion clan so they haven’t seen each other in months”

“Oh that sounds kinda shit”

“Yeah it sucks for her, turns into a right softy when she's with her”

“In which we tease her for” Wynonna pitched in

“And she growls at us for” they laughed together. It’s hard to see the hardass Shaw I met earlier being anything but angry. There was a distinct howl that came from just outside the door. Wynonna got up dramatically with a sigh, stretching her arms high above her head pulling her shirt up as she did revealing a defined 6 pack and a gun strapped to her waist. 

She walked over to behind the bar and starting preparing drinks and placing them on the top.  
As she placed down one the pints she just pulled, the doors swung open and a wave of sound entered the bar. A flow of the girls all came in, adrenaline running high, each walking over to the bar and taking one of the drinks before taking seats, a few heading over to the pool tables.  
I recognised many of them, it must only be a small community or at least only a small group that regularly hangs out and hunts together. I see Shyla come in last, arm over the shoulder of the unnamed girl from earlier who shouted out.

She spotted me, coming over as the other girl went over to the bar “Peaches, I thought you would be asleep”

“Nicole brought me over for food” I explained, as I did that same girl came back, and handed Shyla a drink whilst taking a sip off her own. 

“Thanks Rae” tipping it at her before sipping her own drink. “I’ll be back in a minute, I need to talk to Wynonna about storing the new stock” with that she walked back to the bar, leaning over the bar, going straight into conversation.

“New stock?” I questioned, looking over to where Shyla leaned not at all checking her out.

“The food we caught today” the mystery girl answered “I’m Raven by the way, don’t think I’ve been formally introduced. I work on all the technology stuff not that there's much use for my expertise around her”

“Ha don’t flatter herself” Alex laughed. “You get much?”

“Three deers, about 10 rabbits and a squirrel. We had a couple of Grey's join us for a while as well” 

“Oh the ones that just had their litter?” Alex asked, in which Raven nodded

“Ah cute, you should see them” she said turning to me “come to the outskirts of the camp sometimes, their adorable”

“They are” Shyla said coming back over “You want to go get some rest, you look kinda like shit”

“Oh well cheers” but she’s probably right I do. And the idea of sleeping in that library room does seem quite comforty. She began to down the last of her drink so I did the same with mine, before she silently led the way out with me getting up to follow.

“I’ll catch you guys later”

“Later Newbie” Wynonna said to me then called after Shy “Bye Stud” 

“See ya Furballs” Shyla yelled back waiting at the door for me to catch up. 

As we passed through the door it hit me about how dark it had gotten. The sun causing shadows from the trees to shelter the camp in almost blackness. However lights from candles hanging from the buildings and burning at intervals mapping out a path.

“You got any questions so far then?”

“Yeah only one though”

“Huh”

“… what’s the WIFI password?”


	10. Mistrust and Fairy Lights

The sun streamed through the windows causing the whole room to explode in light, reflecting off the white surfaces and causing the place to have a warm morning feel. The light mixed with the sounds of birds chirping but also the distinct sound of metal coming together caused me to stir. Stretching my arms high I looked over to the chair by the stairs to see a fresh set of folded clothing. Getting up and walking over to them I could hear the faint sound of a frying pan downstairs. As I put on the clothes she provided, a plain tee and skinny jeans, I looked out the window seeing out on the centre of the camp and saw two figures fighting, sword in hands, with another body circling them as they moved. Recognizing the darked bobbed hair of Adelaide and the redhead of Nicole they moved swiftly around each other ducking and dodging as the other lunged, the figure circling was Shyla’s third, Bo. 

Walking down the stairs the smell of eggs filled my nose, as I came into the kitchen space I spotted Shyla with her back to me, hair tied up in a loose bun, cooking on the oven. Two figures sat at the table, casually reading a newspaper whilst sipping from a mug that I could smell strongly as coffee was the young hyperactive brunette, Waverly. Sat opposite taking large mouthfuls of the three bacon and egg sandwiches placed in front of her was the blonde I briefly saw yesterday, Rachel. Her and Shyla were talking between themselves with Waverly’s ear perked in their general direction half listening. I stood just in the shadows of the staircase just out of sight. Concentrating on the their lip movements I tried to figure out what they were saying. I couldn’t make anything out until suddenly from their voices being silent to me they became amplified in my ears, must be that super hearing Wynonna was talking about. Turning so my back was against the wall turned away from the scene, I closed my eyes to concentrate. 

“...so we just let her in with no idea where she comes from?” Rachel said, her voice muffled with the food in her mouth.

“We let you in with no idea where you come from” Shyla replied.

“Yeah but I told you guys my family history and stuff, how do we know we can trust her?”

“She’s an orphan Rach, how are we meant to know her family history when even she doesn’t. Anyway, she’s only just had her first change after living in the civil world, it's not like she has a allyship with anyone else”

“Yeah, you just seem fast to trust, I mean she seems nice and the others like her, but I don’t know, it took longer for them to accept me you know, Alya”

“Cause you were a matured wolf who was randomly walking the forest owned by the Accalia” I heard Waverly butt in

“Yeah...but.. Fine. I still think we should be a little more cautionious”

“I trust her. She just has to prove herself fully to the clan, but I have no doubt that she will just like you did” I heard the sound of a plate being placed down on the marble top. “Anyway I better go wake her up before afternoon strikes” 

I heard the chairs squeak back on the wooden floor which went straight through me. As footsteps started towards me, I twisted and walked down the last couple of steps, arms over my head yawning, attempting my best at acting.  
“Hey” I called over. My entrance caused Shyla to stop in her tracks as she was halfway across the floor. 

“Oh hey, morning” Shy replied, turning back around to look at the pair on the table before looking back at me, eyebrow raised. “I’ve got some breakfast ready for you” 

“Thanks” I say walking over to the table to where there was a plate of food in one of the spare seats. “Smells great” smiling over at her, trying to act as natural as possible, although the guilt was slightly there.

“Morning” Waverly said only slightly glancing up from her newspaper but giving me a heartwarming smile when she did. I nodded back before tucking it to the buttie in front of me. 

“Hey, I’m Rachel by the way” the blonde spoke reaching her hand over to me. She was sat cross legged on her chairs, slumped over slightly, wearing a casual sweater and skinny jeans. Her hair was down, in a shaggy effect. I know I'm probably not meant to like her after she's been talking about me but honestly I don't blame her, I would be wary of me as well.

“Hiya, you were the girl who turned up late yesterday weren't you?”

“Ah guilty as charged, still getting used to this place to be honest” she said, her mouth full of food again so it came out more like a mumble. 

“Which is why she's sticking with me now, whilst the others train” Shyla pitched in, taking the empty plate from in front of Rach and placing it in the sink “Come on, they'll be nearly done soon” she said raising her eyebrows at Rachel who just loudly burped.

She began walking towards the door and I quickly got up from mine, taking my half finished sandwich with me. Walking out the door way behind Rachel, the sound of the metal swords clanging together became louder as the two outside continued in their combat. Now outside I can hear Bo yelling out instructions to them mixed with encouragement. Shyla began to walk down the steps, watching the fight intensely as Rachel hung over the barrister, I followed suit watching how the two girls moved in sync, circling and lunging like opposites.  
“Stop” Bo yelled, which caused the girls to freeze, their swords against each other high in the air, nearly face to face. Bo moved around so she was standing next to Nicole, unsheathing her own sword, she moved slightly so she took Nicole's place, Nicole herself moving to the side and watching. Bo began speaking to the two of them and then slowly moving to demonstrate the correct sword action. Repeating it a few times before letting Nicole retake her place in front of Addie, for them to then restart there fight in a lot faster movement. Bo watched carefully before stepping backwards so she was next to Shyla, exchanging in a silent conversation.

I was so focused on Shyla I didn't see Addie managing to disarm Nicole, her sword landing on the floor. Rachel whooped really loudly next to me making me jump. Addie herself fist pumped in the air, jumping around slightly, turning from stone cold warrior to excited puppy in a matter of seconds.  
“Ha nice try Sheriff girl”

“Yeah you got lucky this time Add’s, wait still next time…” she said keeling over, hands on knee, breathing loudly.

“Deal” she replied, holding her hand out helping her stand, going into a hug when they were both level, parting with a handshake to finish the fight. The two girls began walking towards us, the redhead walking to the girl on my left was leant against the rail post, pouting overdramatically as she did.

“Aw Baba” Waverly said taking her hands in her own, giving her a peck “let's get you something to drink” before turning back, walking hand in hand into the house, Nicole giving me a wide smile as she noticed me. Whilst this was happening the blonde to my other hand had moved running down the steps and jumping into the dark haired girl arms, getting twisted around as she did, a squeal escaping her lips as she did. 

“Right” Bo said clapping her hands together “great fight girls, now Clara” she said turning towards me, beckoning me forward with her finger.

“Me” I said pointing at myself. 

“Yeah come on, we've got to practice you being able to change easily”

Instant fear came over me of the thought of changing again, at the thought of that pain maker made my body slightly tremble. 

“You'll do fine” Addie said, placing a comforting arm on my shoulder before sitting down on the step with the already perched Rachel, hooping their arms together. 

I walked down the steps, shaking slightly with the nerves. As I approached Bo she took off her own leather jacket, swinging it over one of the wooden benches before coming to stand in front of me, holding my arms with her hands so we became closer.  
“Okay, so this shouldn't hurt as much as the first time”

“Shouldn't?”

“I mean it will hurt but not as much, the more you change, the less it hurts until eventually it becomes natural”

“Right…”

“Okay so you want to be loose, stretch off, make sure your muscles are ready for it” she said shaking her own shoulders as she did, moving around like she was about to perform a dance routine. I followed suit a little less enthusiastic about it, still cationous of the watching eyes. 

“Good enough” Bo signed “right all you really need to do is think about the change. Think about how your body moved and changed before, think about yourself shifting. When it begins to happen, don't stop, continue with your thoughts, keep thinking until in your mind you are that wolf, picture yourself running and the movements your body can do, about how the world feels in that body”

Bo took a step back, as I did Shyla walked forward taking her place  
“You got this Peaches. Just don't stop picturing it as much as it hurts don't stop” 

In front of me, Shyla took a step back and in front of me morphed into the creature I will soon become, her muscles contorting and moving under her skin which grew golden fur, her red hair blending instantly into it. When formed the creature looked up at me with her ice blue eyes, before sitting down, tilting her head at me.  
I closed my eyes taking a deep breath, let's fucking do this. 

I did what Bo said, thinking back to a few days ago when my body went through that pain, tingling feelings started up my spine and spread out to my whole body. I began to sweat slightly as my vision began to blur, shapes becoming one colour. My body started to burn up then suddenly my bones cracked which made my head split with not only the sound but also the shear pain of it all. But always in my thoughts was the image of the wolf, the way the ground felt until my feet, or paws, or feetpaws, or how the wind went through my fur as I ran. I fell forward onto my hands as I did my knees twisted forward in a sharp turn. Pain followed by electricity ran up my back as that cracked and arched. I curled hands up in the floor as the pricking feeling began following to the rest of my body as little hairs began to piece through my flesh. It felt itchy and an extremely painful itch, it had moved to my face which made my eyelashes longer, having to now peer out from under them, I blinked rapidly to clear my vision as I was now seeing colours I didn't see before, the shades becoming more vibrant and sharper. 

As the pain became near unbearable i tired to concentrate on the image of a running wolf, seeing the woods in a different light, new sounds amplified, smells becoming overpowering like the smell of morning dew, or petals of a flower. The thought of all the smells surrounding me caused my jaw to crack forward pushing my face forward creating my snout. Then everything went quiet, the pain stopped, my breathing became the only thing I could concentrate on. I slowly opened my eyes looking down at my new formed paws, the colour dark black with stripes of grey, almost coal like. I flexed my toes cautiously, moving them side to side, becoming more aware of my movements and how to control them.  
I looked up in front of me to become eye level with eyes that reflected the ocean and colours that swirled around them just like that. Shyla stood up, pushing her head next to mine noserling my ear as she did. Pride began to creep up my throat as I realised, I've done it, I changed. Shyla’s action had been one of pride itself, as if she was silently congratulating me. Behind her Bo coughed, causing us both to look in her direction.

“Shall we run then?” 

My ears prick up at the thought of running through these forests again. It excited me, I felt my tail behind me unconsciously wag letting my emotions go on show. I felt a presence brush behind me as another black wolf came from my side, a blonde one nipping at her tail as she walked in a playful manner. I heard a snap of bones grinding together in front of me as I witnessed the end change of Bo, her fur was a mucky light brown, much lighter than her regular hair. She looked over at me and I saw that one eye was her normal brown colour like I recognised before whilst her other eye was a bright ecstatic blue, the perfect mismatch. She rolled her head back her body turning towards the entrance as we steadily set off, the five of us. I started slowly at first, conscious of my feet however the rhythm became familiar as I trotted along, it came naturally.

As we neared the entrance I smelt the colours of the forest. The dampness of leaves, the slight scent of lemon grass. I could hear distantly the hum of heartbeats coming of the nearby birds and the flap of their wings as they took off. I looked up at the fence and saw Alex sat on one of the perches, speaking with Shaw who was leaning against the beam supporting the gate. They faced away from us acting like look outs but I guess it was just out of habit, we're in the middle of nowhere I doubt they need to. 

Shyla barked at them causing them to turn.  
“You off?” Alex yelled down, in which Shyla replied by lifting up her front paws and body slamming them down on to the floor in an excited inpatient way. Alex laughed before jumping down of the wall, landing on her hands and knees then swiftly changing herself. Shyla then turned to Shaw, giving her the same action but was returned with a stone cold state before she shrugged turning back to the forest. “Fine” she said in a bored tone before contorting herself and shifting.  
We took into the dense trees as a group, Shyla leading, with Shaw close on her heels. I stuck to the back with Bo who was watching my steps carefully making sure I was stable as the ground became upturned with roots. As we reached the edge, we each broke off into a run.

\---

This felt just like how I used to daydream. Sprinting through the overgrowth, with the roots under my feet, branches over head, brown leaves covered the floor, I could hear every crutch as we ran across them

It felt amazing, like I was flying, the trees becoming one as I soured past, the occasional glimmer of colour from the rest of my pack as we ran side by side made me feel safe and protected. The wind brushed back my fur making my eyes slightly tear up, with it whispering in my ears, directing me on where to go. A wolf I recognised as Rach from the shiny platinum blonde hair came up alongside me, I felt her eyes on me before she began to try and over take, but the competitive side of me wasn't having it, I felt a growl come from the back of my throat, as I gave chase.  
We sprinted alongside each other, until my lungs felt like they were going to explode but when I was about to give up, Rachel herself slowed going into a trot, at that signal I felt all my energy had gone and I myself slowed, turning to face her, tongue rolling out of my mouth, breathing heavily. She came to stand next to me, looking out into the forest in front of her, ears pricked, focusing in front. I turned around as well, facing out to see what was pulling on her attention. Just past the tree line I could make out a clearing, my own ears went on edge directing them toward the area.

I could clearly make out a heartbeat, mixed with the sound of a creature eating something. I coached down low, trying to see through the branches, I could make out bits of brown, something was feeding in the clearing and it smelt sweet. I growled low, a hunger coming over me as I realised my potential prey, my back legs began to raise up, getting ready to pounce.

Just as my instincts nearly took over, Rach leaned down and took hold of the back of my neck softly, pulling my body up back to standing. I got up confused, looking at her. She leant across and nipped my ear causing me to turn my head, just past her I saw the rest of the pack, all lined up in individuals, all facing the clearing.

Beside me, the blonde pushed on my side, encouraging me to move to the other side, around the clearing. We moved slowly, my feet soft on the ground, my breathing low, heartbeat fast. We moved so we were the opposite side of the clearing, with my heightened eyesight I could see the other wolves had spread themselves out so they covered all areas around the circle clearing. The trees were thinner so could now see the deer that stood alone eating the greenery close to one of the edges. It's ears were facing upwards, always listening out for the potential dangers of these forest.

Next to me, Rachel began to crouch low lie I did before, her dark blue eyes darkening even more, her nose flaring. I copied her actions, excitement growing as the view of the rest of the pack disappeared as they did the same. Across the way I distinctly heard a low growl, which caused the deer to raise its head, its mouth still moving as it carried on eating.

The forest was silent, even the birds seemed to stop singing. In what seemed like a split second, the blonde beside me moved sync with the rest of the pack, running into the clearing, jumping on the unsuspecting animal. I on the other hand stayed frozen, unsure of where I needed to be or what to do.  
The pack took down the creature with ease, afterwards collaborating in a series of barks and snarls, snapping at each other playfully. I kind of came out of this stance I was in, realising my missing presence didn't matter, all of them too distracted with the fresh meal. I took a few steps back, blurring into the dark greenery, before turning and trotting off on my own, exploring this new found potential home.

Taking it slow I curved in and out of the trees, taking in the new surroundings. This place really was special, giving the feeling of comfort and belonging. It lifted my spirits about not knowing what just happened, maybe this is all too new, I mean fuck, it's harder than you think to be failing Maths one day to be killing an living animal with your bare teeth the next day. It's a lot to process.  
The ground under foot began to change slightly becoming a bit more stoney. That combined with the slope that had begun meant the stones rolled down them, creating quite a bit of noise.

I slowed my pace down it, it looked like an quarry but long abandoned by the looks of the amount of green that over grew it. The walls where steep in some areas but others looked like their were little pathways to indents in the sides, almost like inbuilt caves. Most of them had weeds growing up them apart from one that peaked my curiosity. This one was well used, the wildlife trodden down, leading up high into one of those caves. I walked slowly towards it, cautiously taking small steps up it, my snout pointed upwards trying to sense something.

As I walk up, I could slightly make out a sweet smell of fruitiness. It was slightly familiar giving me relief almost that it was safe. As I neared what seemed like an entrance to a cave, I noticed some things that did not belong in nature, for instance the fairy lights that surrounded the entrance, travelling along the roof into the indentation. As I neared the entrance I slowed, cautiously peaking my head around the door, making sure my actions were slow.  
What I saw surprised me, the cave was wide and reached a few metres back, giving it a open space feeling. The fairy lights covered the walls, giving it a slight glow to the place. By one of the walls were piles of books, a common theme I've come across, as well as pile of blankets and pillows that were scattered about alongside bean bags of multiple colours. The smell had gotten stronger, and i could now pinpoint it to the source which was the raven haired girl that was slouched on one of the chairs, book in hand, reading with such concentration that there was a knot in her eyebrows. Lena.

I watched her, as she flipped through pages, so absorbed with the story, moving, she brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. I moved forward creeping in, intrigued with her. As I walked I knocked a loose piece of stone causing her to turn quickly, staring right at me, body half moved out of the chair in a position to pounce.  
I paused, foot still half lifted in the air. Slowly I lower it, the awkward tension high in the air. The older women let out a sigh, folding the corner of the page before closing her book, putting it down beside her then putting her face in her hands, rubbing her temples.

“How did you find this place” she said looking at me again finally. In response I sat, tilting my head, demonstrating the fact I couldn't speak. “You know what it doesn't matter” she got up overdramatically making it obvious she was annoyed by the interruption. “You know when someone goes somewhere for peace and quiet they expect it to be respected”

She swayed over to me, bending down a foot in front of me so her green eyes where level with mine. “First time controlled changing eh?”

I nodded slowly, getting up and walking over to her until I was directly in front, Lena reached out her hand and my head rested in it, her fingers stroking behind my ear, which I relaxed into. I felt so comfortable suddenly like she had a kind of aroma around her, giving off calming pheromones. She felt like a mother type figure kinda but at the same time like a big sister, just like everyone else I've met in this place, like I can trust them with anything including my safety.

I purred into the touch, eyes closed, whimpering as her hand moved away, so I opened them to become face to face with a grey wolf, but she still had those emerald eyes. She moved forward, pushing her face against mine encouraging me to turn around, which I did. She trotted out of her hidey hold, me close on her heels. She kept looking back at me, making sure I was following in which I kept playfully nipping at her tail and hind legs to let her know I was there. When we had moved out the old quarry back into the forest, we broke into a run, side by side, weaving in and out of the trees. I began to hear yapping echoing through the forest, we followed the sound, only slowing when we come close to it, walking up a tall rock, that looked out the over the branches, high up, giving a larger view. As we stood tall, the sound of pattering footsteps came thumbing through the forest.

Looking down the pack ran past below the rock, behind me a figure ran up the rack edge to join us, Shyla. She licked at my ear in greeting, on my other side Lena turned and ran back down, chasing after the pack to join them. I went to turn as well but Shyla gripped the back of my neck nipping it. Me and Shyla watched them disappear into the tree lines, their howls of excitement fading.

As I turned back to Shyla, I came face to face with a naked ginger. I took a sudden step back in shock, eyes going wide.

“Oh so now you have modestly? You didn't care too much before” I shrugged shoulders slightly, coming back closer to her, brushing my fur against her flesh. She sat with her feet hanging over the edge of the rock, slouched, leaning on her arms. I sat still in wolf form next to her.

“Oh shit, to switch back literally just think about being a person again”

Closing my eyes, I pictured how I saw myself in the mirror for the last 18 years, short, dark hair, rounded face, two hands, ten fingers. I felt my body shift and contort back, my muscles pulling and pushing into bones until i was turned back into a human in a crouched position, my feet digging into the rocks hurting slightly. I copied Shyla's action by sitting on the edge of the rock, my arms coming up hugging my chest.


	11. War of Bloodlust

“So I see you ran into Lena then?”

“Yeah, I found her in this old quarry place” my voice was croaky after growling and yapping so much. 

“Ahh her secret hidey place, don't tell anyone about that by the way, only I'm the one she lets know about it”

“She seems…” 

“Strange? Bit weird? Loner type?” 

“I was going to say nice, but those work as well” we chuckle together

“She's a lot older than most of us here, she's seen a lot, been through a lot. She prefers her own company because of it, and we respect that. She only trusts a few, me included and now apparently you so don't mess it up”

“How do you know she trusts me?”

“She didn't bite your head off, Jesus one time Waverly borrowed a book without asking, had the girl in tears”

“Doesn't seem like the type”

“Silent but deadly” Shy winked at me. “Me and Bo watch out for her, the only one that she lets get close to her, but it's not all bezzie mates kind of thing”

“How come? I mean I don't mean to prie too much”

“It's her story to tell, one involving love, heartbreak, betrayal and war” she crossed her hands over her chest acting dramatically heartbroken.

“Seems dramatic”

“It's part of our history now though. The War of Bloodlust. We fought many battles together, me and Lena, alongside each other. The war lasted years, we lost many but emerged victorious. The Accalia became the reigning clan across the world, and since then we have grown stronger and Lena grew more distant”

“So have you and Lena always known each other?”

“I found her during her first change, like you but unlike you it was complete coincidence. It wasn't just me and her though, there was a third girl, Kara. We were so close, like sisters, we founded the Accalia together, started gathering strong women to join us, and become a pack”

“What happened to Kara?” 

“That's where I leave that story, like I said, it's not mine to tell”

“Okay different story then, tell me about the rest of the group”

“Who do you want to know about?” She asked nudging into me.

“Well I know a bit of Nicole's backstory, and Rachel slightly…”

“What do you think of Rachel by the way?”

“She's okay, i haven't really spoken to her but we raced earlier”

“It's just I know you were listening during breakfast, so I wasn't sure what you were thinking of her now”

“No no no, I totally get it, I mean I only just got here, she's right to be nervous” damn it would turn out my acting wasn't as good as I thought, nor was my sneakiness. 

“So the others, well most of them come here as a already matured wolf, there's only a few that are actually raises here, like Waverly was because her and Wynonna came together, Wynonna being the already matured wolf. Errm, Hailee was also raised here, her mother died when she young so we took her in”

“How about Shaw?” 

“Shaw was brought in by Root who you wouldn't have met…”

“She's the one that's a spy person right?”

“Undercover expert, blend in anywhere. Root was going round all the other clans making sure there were no threats towards us, where she met Shaw in one of them and decided to stay for a bit longer, came back to us a year later with her, in love, married”

“In love? Seems too angry for it”

“She is a little hard to get used to. She's doesn't really like people but she likes to run, that's why you'll always see her out with us no matter the time of day”

“Is there a way for me to get her to like me?”

“Shaw is built on honour and respect, earn it and she'll be slightly nicer to you”

She looked at me, her hypnotising blue eyes causing a physical shiver to go down my spine.

“You're cold” she stated watching me, no question to it. “Come on, we'll get back to the camp, grab some lunch, changes always take a lot out of you, burns the calories” Shyla twirled her feet around getting up, standing up and holding out a hand to me. I accept gracefully realising how numb my bum had gone, sitting on stone is as uncomfortable as you would imagine. Shy began walking down the rock, leaving me standing at the top. 

“Follow up question” I called down

“Yeah?”

“How come you're so okay with nudity around here?”

“Well we're naked a wolves all the time, so us being naked as humans doesn't really make that much of a difference, we don't think about it anymore, it's all natural peaches” As she spoke she held her arms out wide, gesturing at her body, showing it off. I tried not to stare by looking up at the sky instead, playing it off as cool but it really didn’t work.  
When I looked back down Shyla had already began to walk away, so i stumbled slightly down the rock face, sliding a little at the bottom so jumping less then effectilly off. 

“So how come the clan is basically in the middle of nowhere?”

“We’re secluded for our safety, I mean even through we are one of the most powerful and respected pack, there are still dangers in this world that threaten us”

“Really? Threaten the high and mighty wolves”

“There are other creatures that are of greater and equal strength, we live constantly on the edge of war with them, it’s a weak peace treaty but its sustaining for now”

“What is this mysterious evil?”

“The Valks, it's another clan that now reigns on the other side of this forest. Thats who we fought in the War of Bloodlust and barely won to, we gave them mercy and they ran to the hills. Their leader mind controlled most of her army so we had to pick up the pieces of the innocents. She was a great evil which took a lot to defeat but we managed. Anyway time to go, I’m starving” the second she finished her sentence she broke into a slight run, changing mid air and landing on all fours as a golden wolf. 

Instead of being stylish about it i just crouched where I was, concentrating on what I was taught before. The change come on fast, only hurting slightly less than last time but still tingling all over. Fully changed, I walked over to Shyla, stopping next to her and sniffing the air. The air filled with the sense of fruitiness that I now recognise as the aroma of the pack, I smelt it strongly before when I was in the quarry, when i saw Lena, she gave off a more Elderberry prominent smell. Inching closer to Shyla I nudged my snout behind her ear, inhaling deeply. Apricots. It was sweet and made my head whirl breathing it in. I’ll have to ask about it when we change back. Ah shit, i wonder what I smell like.  
Turning away, I took a few steps backwards, turning my attention back to the forest, picking up the sense again. Shyla did the same, setting off at a walk before breaking out into a run leaving me where I stood. After she disappeared from view my mind kicked back into action and I followed in pursuit. 

Using my now improved hearing, I could her Shyla ahead, her feet banging rhythmically on the ground. Gradually those footsteps began to fade as she ran further ahead, until these woods became silent apart from my heavy breathing. I slowed to a steady trot, only negotiating through the trees because of the smell leading me the right direction. 

The trees grew thinner as I came out into the edge of the clearing, the fence made up of odd pieces of wood looking a little more secure than what I first thought when I initially saw it. Shyla sat just within the clearing, facing me, waiting, tongue rolling out of her mouth which was slightly crooked in a smile. Running at her, I jumped at her, landing slightly on her back as she growled at me, playfully biting at my face which I returned. Our fighting was only stopped by the ear piercing wolf whistle that came from the entrance of the camp. In sync we both turned to see Adelaide leaning against the gate, waiting.

We both reluctantly walked towards her, trying to sneak little nips to be the last one to finish this fight. As we neared, Adelaide smiled, holding up two sets of clothes, one in each hand. Shyla changed just before she reached Addie, coming eye to eye with her as she finished changing back.  
“Thanks Adds” Taking the clothes she quickly throw them on. Addie looked at me still unchanged and giggled.  
“I won’t look if that’s what you’re worried about” she turned her body so she was facing away from me, looking back into the camp, still holding out an extended arm with my offered clothes. I changed back into human form, taking the clothes and quickly putting them on. A loose shirt and jeans, casual. 

“The others are in Shortys, you joining?” i overheard Adelaide ask Shyla

“Obviously” she replied, looking at me seeing if i was ready, I nodded in response and with that Shyla linked arms with Addie and they walked arm in arm in the direction of the tavern with me walking slightly behind on their heels.  
“What took you guys so long anyway?” Addie asked, her aussie accent coming through strong, looking back at me before turning to Shyla

“We got talking that’s all, didn’t we Clar?”

“Eh huh” I replied, overtaking them I hopped up the steps to Shorty's. I heard a cloud of voices coming from inside, and when the door opened they flooded out, inviting me in. The room was full of people all happily drinking. A bunch crowded around the bar area which the trio of us headed over to. 

“You're back!” Nicole shouted turning on her bar stool towards us, arms opened wide, wine glass in hand.  
The small being of Waverly came running towards me, grabbing me into an embrace which took me by surprise making me stumble back a few steps. She held me, twisting me around slightly.  
“I'm so proud, you must be so happy about your change” she said next to my ear

“Yeah I guess” I say, taking my hands up and loosely hugging her back, unsure about how long this is socially acceptable to last.  
She let go first, taking my hand and leading me to the bar. 

“Hey it's Newbie!” Wynonna called from behind the bar. Leaning up on it she lent over it slightly, “what can I get for ya, on the house to celebrate”

“Well if it's on the house…Bourbon neat”

“You got it Stud” and then almost instantly a glass of the strong smelling alcohol was placed in front of me.  
Shyla came to stand next to me, nudging me with her shoulder as she placed her elbows on the countertop. 

“Same for me love” she said to Wynonna. The dark haired girl poured it out for her before sliding it over to her.

“Have a good time then?”

“Amazing, it feels so, so free you know” I breathed out

“Oh we know” the surrounding ground chuckled around us.  
Adelaide came into my side view settling next to Shyla in the same position

“Could I get a Rum and Coke Wynonna?”

“Sure thing Aussie” she said moving over to her and starting in their own little conversation. The rest of the group either started muttering between themselves or going off on their own, separating from the larger group. Shyla grabbed her drink and got up off her elbows getting ready to move, she stood with her back to the counter, taking a sip before leaning over to me.

“Peaches by the way”

“What?”

“You smell of Peaches”


	12. Apricot Hangovers

We spent most of the day and well into the night in that tavern, drinking and chatting. Shyla explained to me about the smell thing, apparently every wolf has its own unique smell which adapts based on who their clan is and how their morals are based, for instance a sweet smell for a sweet person or at least that was the way Shy explained it. After getting pulled away to play a card game against Addie, Nicole stole me back, making me eat until I felt like I was going to legit explode, and whilst I ate, Alex explained to me all the new skills that I will develop, teaching me how to control it slightly now by overhearing the exchange between Raven and Lexa about whos the better video game player although you almost didn't need the super hearing as they practically shouting it. 

I kinda lost track of the timeline after Wynonna brought over a tray of jagerbombs and challenged her and Bo to who can down them fastest  
“You're on duty Wynonna!” Nicole yelled  
“I've got your back!” Rachel pretty much begged pushing past and grabbing one, smiling at Wynonna, glee in her eyes.  
“Don't let me down blondie”  
After Bo wiped the floors with Rach, I got challenged against Raven, which I did lose but still ended up downing 10 bombs in the space of 30 seconds and I call that a win but my head the next morning didn't.

Then all I remember after that was drunkenly dancing with the pack, body rolling on who ever and having a celebrational shot with everyone. I have glisps of Shyla and Alex helping me back and throwing me into bed.

Woken up by the sound of loud knocking, I stirred slightly, shoving my head further into the pillow. Suddenly there was a weight on my back as a body laid on top of me, I groaned in displeasement.  
“Come on, get up peaches”

“No, 5 more minutes…”

“Now or I'll start to tickle” Shyla said, her head next to mine talking into my neck. 

“Fine” I said a little too loudly, hurting my own head. Rolling over so Shyla fell next to me, “but you're making pancakes”

“Am I now” Shyla said, brushing a piece of hair from my eyes, “blueberry alright your majesty?”

“Perfect” I say briefly closing me eyes

Next to me I felt the redhead roll off my bed, and a few seconds later a pile of clothes where thrown at my face. “Remember you agreed to fight practice with Lexa this morning”

“I did?!” I say removing the clothing from my face

“You start after breakfast, now get up” with that I heard the sound of footsteps descending down the stair. Slowly getting up I peel of the clothes from last night, and quickly jumped into the shower that was at the back of the library through the door. 

\---

My fork clattered on the plate, as I finished my last bite. The sound of wood hitting wood was loud outside, a sound that has become familiar in the mornings now, almost like the camp's own rooster call. 

Shyla had already left to go over territory boundaries or something, which left me alone to get ready. Quickly washing up, I did up my hoodie starting to feel the chill, walking towards the door only stopping with my hands on the handle taking a large breath before pulling it open.

The sight in front of me was similar to the one yesterday, two figures in the middle of the ground fighting with long wooden sticks, twirling them expertly around, spinning their bodies around being light on their feet, dodging every stroke perfectly and countering with an attack. One figure I recognised as Lexa, her hair tied up in a braid, she wore tight leathers that mixed with metal plates across her chest and one across her shoulder. The other figure was new, I kind of remember meeting her briefly last night, I think might have done karaoke with her…  
I spotted the young waitress from the bar, Hailee, she was over by the benches stretching against them, she was in more practical fitness clothing similar to what I was wearing but she wore it a lot better. I pulled my hoodie tighter around my neck as I descended down the steps. 

I circled around the two warriors trying not to disturb them and stood next to hailee, who turned towards me smiling wide, her arms behind her head stretching.  
“You feeling alright?” she asked switching arms

“I've felt better” I said, slightly squinting my eyes at the brightness of the sun

“Well after last night I'm not surprised, damn girl you can drink”

“Yeah but I don't think I'll be doing that again for a while” We both laughed and when it died down we realised the sound of clanging had stopped and we turned to see Lexa and the stranger walking towards us.

“Clara, have you ever trained in fighting before?” Lexa asked, taking a bottle of bottle from a bag under the bench and downing it.

“I did a self defense class a few years ago but I don't remember much from it”

“Don't worry, muscle memory, you'll get into it straight away” the strange girl with the incredible bone structure spoke, Jesus her face looked like it was carved by Gods. “I don't know if you remember me by the way,you were pretty out of it last night when I showed up”

“Yeah, I have no self control” I say looking the ground, rubbing my hand behind her neck

“Anya” she said offering her hand to me, which nearing broke it. “So Hailee you're with me, Clara you'll get started with Lexa”

\---

Dirt filled my mouth as my body hit the floor for the god knows how many time. A sharp nudge poked my back as Lexa prodded me with her stick. “You keep leaving yourself too open” 

“I figured” I say pushing myself off the ground, ache coming from all the places that had recently been hit and will more than likely be bruises tomorrow. I picked my own stick off of the ground, attempting to twissel it but half dropping it again. Lexa put a hand to her mouth to cover a laugh

“And I think that's the sign that we done with with that for the day” Lexa said, leaning against her stick which was shoved into the ground. 

“Oh thank the lord” I shout at the sky in celebration. 

“You won't be thanking him tomorrow, trust me. So training happens twice a week, Mondays and Thursdays, but I would get some practice in in-between and definitely hit the weights, you can hardly lift that stick”

“Hey, I tried my hardest. What about changes?”

“They happen whenever you feel like it, but try getting familiar with the area before going too far in your own” 

“Cool cool” as I spoke Anya and Hailee were walking over to us, Anya looking spotless whilst the young girl was beetroot red and sweat was covering her face as well as breathing hard.

“I would recommend that you and Hailee help each other out with the training just to improve your techniques” Lexa continued

“I'm good with that” Hailee breathed out “if you're not too scared to be beaten”

“It's on fluffy” I say pointing two fingers at my eyes to hers, signifying that I'm watching her. She just laughed, sticking her tongue out at me.

“Ooh I thought we were wolves, but this seems to be a catfight” a voice yelled from behind us. We all simultaneously turned to the approaching Clarke who came over and wrapped her arm around Lexas waist, leaning up and pecking her on the cheek before Lexa turned her head so they kissed on the lips. Anya standing next to her, put her fingers down her throat in fake vomit. 

“Piss off” Clarke laughed sticking up her middle finger at her, Lexa on the other hand just looked like a love sick puppy, giving the blonde heart eyes. It spark a bit of jealousy in me, having someone who I could be that comfortable around or look at me that way, makes me want what they have. Maybe one day.

“Oh Lovebirds!” A familiar voice called behind me, and arms now wrapped around my waist, “Hey Peaches”

“Owww” I mocked pain

“Good training lesson then” she said letting go off me and moving to stand next to me, nudging my shoulder, lifting her eyebrows at Lexa questioning.

“She's a natural” Lexa said then turned to me “just have to stop leaving your left side open” as she finished talking she walked past me, rubbing my arms as she went encouragingly, walking off holding Clarke hand. Anya jumped into action next following after them in the direction of Shorty's, whispering goodbyes as she went.  
Shyla turned to me “God you need a shower” 

“Cheers” I laugh, half lifting up my armpit to see, and I really did.

“And so do I” Hailee said, yet again stretching, her face now slightly less red “if you want we can have a training thing tomorrow”

“Yeah that'll be good, but can we do it late afternoon, I need sleep”

“I like that plan, I'll see you later. Bye Alya”

“See ya Bambi” Shyla called after her as she turned and walked to what I assume was her hut.

Shyla moved so she was standing in front of me,  
“So I say we get a light lunch then I noticed yesterday that you didn't join us for the kill…?”

“I was observing, it's all kinda new to me still you know” I defended

“So after lunch why don't we go for a run just me and you and I'll teach you how to hunt”

“Sounds like a plan hosay” saluting at her

\--- 

My breath caused the grass in front of me to shift slightly, coaching low in the blades of green, eyes fixated on the rabbit that was eating a few metres in front of me. The woods were dark with the shadows covering over top, the leaves causing shadows to dance along the floor.

My eyes flickered back and forth looking at the surroundings and the prey. I could sense Shyla behind me, her apricot smell filling my lungs. She had shown me how to hunt and painlessly kill my prey earlier, showing me how to sneak up on the unsuspecting, jumping on them in a blink of an eye.

I pull my front feet forward dragging them along the dirt, having the rest of body move follow through. Keeping myself low, I listened intensively to the rabbits heartbeat, concentrating to make sure there's no sudden increase indicating that I was spotted.  
Raising my hind legs up I got in the position to pouce, trying to keep my breathing steady, a low growl coming from the back of my throat at the prospect of this feed, my wolf side taking over.

I felt Shyla’s apricot smell intensify behind me as she let of strong alpha pheromones indicting for me to go. I pushed off launching into the air, taking long strides I was on the rabbit in a split second, biting down onto its throat, sweet blood seeped instantly into my mouth as the creature went limp before even I registered what had happened. I dropped it to the floor, turning back to Shyla with my tongue rolling out of my mouth, blood dripping from my teeth. The golden hair wolf had risen from her own hiding place wandering over by stumbling over the undergrowth to stand next to me, nudging my shoulder like she always does before picking up the carcass in front of us and walking off into the direction of camp. I followed after her, nipping at her back so she turned her head to me where I grabbed the rabbit out of her mouth and trotted off with it proudly in front of her.

After a few minutes, I turned and realised she wasn't following me. I dropped the body so that the smell of it wasn't so close to my nose and tried to sniff her out, walking back on myself as I did, turning in circles searching for her. Nothing.

Suddenly there was a crack of a branch which made me spin back going back towards where I dropped the rabbit. It had gone, only leaving it's trance by the small stain on the floor of red. What the fuck. This has to be Shyla messing with me, right?

I closed my eyes concentrating on my senses, trying to find something about where she could be hiding. Then I pinpointed it, the smell of fruit filling my lungs but it was unfamiliar, it wasn't as sweet as Shyla, there was something tangy about it, made me flinch slightly. Cherry. I tried to focus on where it was coming from searching the trees and growth for the creature it was coming from. 

A russell of a bush came from behind and as I was about to turn a weight throw itself into my back knocking me off balance. A yelp escaped me that turned to a growl at the threat that landed in front of me. It wasn't Shyla.

Kneeling low in an attack position the wolf in front of me baring its teeth was a light brown, it had stripes of black running down its body. It's eyes were dark staring straight at me.

I copied it's positioning in an attempt to defend myself, I felt my lip curl back revealing my own fangs and growled at this new threat, trying to come off as kind of dangerous that I'm not. The creature bit the air in front of me getting gradually closer, to which I retreated back being submissive. Suddenly I had flashbacks of this colour fur, remembering it from the run yesterday matched with those dark eyes. Shaw. 

On the instant of recognition I paused and just plopped down on the floor sitting and tilting my head. For a second Shaw was taken back before taking control again and snapping few inches in front of me. I just sat unphased, trying not to give her reaction, I mean it's not like she can do anything to me. 

After a few seconds of growling and fake biting, Shaw stopped and just stood there, an angry look on her face with her eyebrows low. After a awkward intense period, a breeze blow through my fur, bringing with it the smell of Shyla about half a mile away mixed with the sweetness of blood. I noticed Shaw’s nose flinch towards the smell, her ears pecking upwards and her face relaxing as she glanced backwards towards the sound. She turned back to me, giving me one last look before taking off from the direction she came from. As the sound of Shaw growing more distant it was countered by the sound of leaves crumbling in front and then the red head emerged from the folate giving me a suspicious look, rolling her head from side to side before raising it to smell the air then giving me a more confused look after most likely smelling the cherryness of the surrounding area.

I just shrugged as best as I could in this body and walked over to her, taking off at a run as I did back to the camp, a little shaken. Maybe it was just Shaw's way of making herself known to me, but I'm definitely not going to push it, she's way too scary plus the threat of her killing me in my sleep has just become more real.


	13. Betrayal

Two weeks had passed since that initial training session and my body has never ached so much ever, but each time it got easier, I avoided more swings getting my own in instead, I spent more time on my feet than before where it was spent on the floor. 

I ducked below Hailee’s stick as it swung overhead, taking my own weapon and bringing it round my body so it went under her feet in the hope of tripping her up but instead she jumped in the air before the stick hit and did a backflip to avoid, a bit over dramatic if you ask me. As she rose she swung again causing me to lean backwards to have it just graze in front of my face, but the lean back was a little too far which caused me to fall on my arse in which Hailee took advantage swinging her wooden sword stick over head bringing it down to which I bought mine up holding it up with both hands blocking it. 

We stopped for a second staring at each other, chests heaving before I kicked my feet out taking her by surprise, as she fell her weapon went flying out of her grip. Doing a cool ninja move I landed on my feet, pointing my own stick at her throat she pulled up her hand in surrender a smile beginning to emerge on her face. I begin to laugh but just as my guard came down, Hailee yanked on my stick bringing me down onto her a yelp escaping my mouth as laughter came out of hers. Landing in a heap on the floor we slightly rolled around a bit before I rolled off her so we lay next to one another. We laughed until my lungs hurt then when we fell into silence we simultaneously turned to each other me the laughter started all over again. 

“I'm still claiming I won that one” I managed to wheeze out

“Nahh” Hailee mocked next to me

“Come on you cheated” I shouted pouting 

“Finneee, this one time Docs” she said indicating with her finger, holding one up, the middle one.

“Thank you Bambi” I teased, getting to my feet and offering a hand to her which she gracefully accepted. We stood in the middle of the yard still breathing heavily, the sun blaring on the back of my neck making me sweat more. A sense of pride made my head grow ever so slightly as this was the first time in these two weeks that I've actually beaten Hailee, only coming close a few times. 

“Right I'm going to shower, then on to a night shift. That job offer is still there by the way, I could do with the extra hand on the bar especially with Wynonna drinking half her own product”

“You know what, go for it I could do with something to do other then…”

“Get beaten by me?”

“I was going to say reading and eating but to be honest that works as well”

“First shift tomorrow? It's Thursday night so it won't be too busy, get you to learn the ropes”

“Okay, I'll drop in tonight to get familiar with it all”

We hugged quickly, me inhaling her strawberry scented hair which always is in perfect curls, but Hailee herself didn't smell fruity like the others, she still smelt human as she hadn't had her change yet.  
We separated moving in our own directions to our much needed shower, I picked up the sticks while I was at it and put them into the container filled with them as I passed. 

Walking up the steps into Shyla's hut which I still lived in, there had been small talk about them building my own hut in the compound but I feel like me and Shyla get on great as roommates, living in harmony together, I even got into the kitchen this last week which could have gone more successfully.

The door as always was open so I headed straight in, Shyla as per usual was in a meeting. Walking into the kitchen I pulled out cold water from the fridge filled with bottles, something you'll see in a millionaires house, or a reality TV show, downing half of it in no time before taking out a bunch of fruit and vegetables from the fridge, chopping them then shoving them into a blender, adding protein and then turning it on. My diet has definitely improved since coming here, no more late night takeaways has really helped, I feel like a Instagram model on the green tea detox. 

Pouring the substance into a plastic cup and grabbing a snack bar I turned to look over the ground floor. Blankets covered the sofas mixed with empty bowls and packets from the movie night me, Shyla and Bo had the other day, originally Nicole and Waverly were there but after the first jump scare of the movie Waverly made fast excuse and Cole quickly followed.  
The bin needs emptying as well, it now being filled with red plastic cups and empty bottles after the welcome party that was held for me which resulted in me waking up naked opposite a also naked spooning Adelaide and Rachel in the middle of the forest after going for a drunken run which took us half a day to get back to due to the immense hangover.  
Not worse hangover in these last few weeks, that one was Wynonna’s Sundays Shot Day celebration, trying to keep up with her and Alex was harder than I expected. Those two had become practically my older sisters who have a very bad influence. And then Raven and Lexa joined so we had to catch them up which was not my best plan. That one resulted in the five of us all tangled in one bed together, and none of us moving till late afternoon as even the sound of a pin dropping hurt my head.

Taking off my t-shirt I throw it into the wash basket near the end of Shyla's unmade bed, walking up to my room in my sports bar and shorts. As I began going up the steps a scent drifted down them, Elderberries, Lena was upstairs. I turned the corner at the top of the staircase to find her slouched on a bean bag her nose deep in a novel book that had a title with a foreign language. There was a cup of strong smelling coffee by her side which she reached for bringing it to her lips but then getting distracted by her book leaving it hovering just in front of her face, it starting to cloud up her glasses which where perched on the bridge of her nose. She finally took a sip putting it back down, pulling her eyes away from the pages for a second to see where she was placing it but when she did she caught me with her eyes, looking over at me.

I felt like a caught in deer in the spotlights frozen before awkwardly coughing and walking around the corner  
“Sorry I didn't want to disturb you” I say, rubbing my hand along the back of my neck. “I just going to go for a err a shower” I say pointing in the general direction of the room then putting my hand back to my neck unsure of what to do now

“It's cool, do you want me to go?” She asked closing her book, keeping her thumb in it to keep the page, then pushing her glasses back up her face.

“No no it's fine, stay” 

Lena nodded smiling at me before reopening her book and becoming absorbed instantly. Before I could stare anymore I quickly hurried myself to the ensuite to shower.

\--

Coming out of the ensuite now in joggers and a loose tee I was trying my best to dry my hair with a towel then putting it up into a high pony. I walked out into my bedroom area picking up a book i was currently reading as I walked out of the arched doorway to find Lena was still there sat there. I walked past her going over to my bed before slumping down on it, her giving me a side glance as I went.  
I opened up my book and tried to get into it with her there. It was a history book, I know surprised myself deciding to read it too. Since Shyla mentioned this whole war thing I've been trying to read up on it, get to know my past generations history. It's strange reading Shyla's name in text that was written over a hundred years ago and knowing what she done was amazing, I kept quizzing her on some stuff but she was trying to be humble about it all not answering in too much detail. 

“What you reading?”

I looked up to see Lena looking at me taking another sip of her drink which I expect now would be slightly cold. “Yeah, just reading up on the packs history” 

“I mean you could ask me if you have any questions” she said closing her book again giving me her full attention

“Well I'm reading about this whole War of Bloodlust, but it doesn't really say why it started just there was some disagreement with this Kara person”

“Aww, have you asked Alya?”

“Yeah but she keeps saying it's not her story to tell…”

“It's mine” she finished off. Taking off her glasses and putting them folded into her lap she put her book by her side replacing it with her cup in her hands. “What has Alya told you about Kara?”

“That you three all found The Accalia, that you were close”

“We were, like sisters or at least Shyla and her were like sisters, me and her were a lot closer. We fell in love. Dated. Got married. We were happy. When the pack began to thrive, we both met Sam, she became apart of our relationship. We were so great together. Felt like I ruled the world with those two by my side”

I just sat there, taken back. Nowhere was it mentioned about this love between the two women let alone three. I put my own book down, sitting up more to listen more carefully. 

“But one day, we were on a run round a new area of the forest as it was still new to us. Kara went off on her own and after she didn't come back for a while we went to go find her. She was laying in her human form in this clearing, next to this plant this that looked like crystals the way it spiked out. It was red, so red, the reason I remember was because all over her body her veins began pulsing this bright redness so it covered her. She was trembling all over her body extremely hot hard to touch”  
Lena was looking out the window now, her voice beginning to shake slightly with the memories coming back  
“I changed and I ran back to camp with her in my arms and we gave her as much medical attention as we could, she feel into this kind of coma, for days she slept and for days I stayed by side the entire time with Shyla keeping me company as much as she could. Sam had gone off to find more help from the local packs.  
Kara woke but when she did, she wasn't my Kara. She was nasty, evil, she said things that hurt, killed me to hear especially from her. She attacked us, tried to kill me when I tried to get through to her and then she ran, and Sam ran with her.  
She starting gathering this army under her, starting her own clan of criminals and rebellious people, mind controlled others to do her dirty work. She became known as the Valkyrie, as everywhere she went she brought death.  
She declared war on us, attacking innocents in our care, so we fought back in the War of Bloodlust, it's called that cause that's all she wanted, it was a war without meaning, without purpose, killing for no reason, but I guess you can read the rest in that book of yours”

“Is she still out there?”

“Somewhere, I haven't seen her since. From what our spies say, she's up in the mountains surrounded by those that follow her views. Her closest circle are nicknamed the Valks. She still mind controls those who gets on the wrong side of her, uses them as slaves practically. There is a peace treaty but there's always a chance she'll get bored one day and then the killing will start again”

“What happened to Sam?”

“She's still with her, left me without a word. They continued through relationship unaffected, although part of me likes to think Kara is mind controlling her somehow, makes it seem less real”

Silence remained between us, I didn't know how to respond, it's not like I could comfort her, this happened nearly hundreds of years ago, before I was even born. Lena rubbed her eyes wiping away the building moisture before taking her glasses out of her lap and putting them back on. Looking back at me with sad eyes she loosely smiled, her soul not in it.

“I'll leave you to get on with your reading” she said picking up her book from the ground and then standing up from her bean bag chair. “I'll see you later Clara” turning to leave

“Lena” I called after her moving so I was sat on the edge of the bed. “Thank you”

“What for?” She had reached the top of the stairs and her hand was resting on the banister, she twisted to look back at me.

“Trusting me, telling me about your life, it means a lot” I said looking straight into her emerald eyes that were slightly glazed over. She smiled, raising her hand slightly in a small wave before turning her head and walking down the steps. 

I nudged back in my seat, taking up my book again. I tried to get into it but Lena's story was playing too much on my mind, so instead I just throw it to my side, laying back on my bed, the effort of the day took over and I fell straight to sleep. My dreams filled with fire and death and the face of a girl who just laughed at the sight of it all


	14. S'mores and Poker

Hailee was right, Thursday night at Shorty's was dead. Anya and Lexa were playing a game of pool at the back which created most of the sound that echoed around the bar, by the sounds of it Anya was winning and Lexa was getting more pissed off. Lena sat near the back in a booth, on her own, reading yet again but this time with headphones in, drinking scotch. Adelaide and Raven sat in front of me with me standing behind the bar rubbing down the top while they told me stories of past hunts and runs. They were telling me off places in these forests that they're going to take me one of these days.

“Oh god and there's this waterfall about 30 miles south of here, it's perfect, we always go in hot summer days to cool off, bring a picnic, i honestly have the best memories of that place” Raven was saying

“Agree, bit of a adrenaline rush jumping from the top of it into the pool below” Adelaide joined in, slightly distracted by the chocolate cake that was in front of her, taking a bite of her fork.

“Yeah and everyone tries to show off by doing tricks, not always ending well…” raven added

“Why what happened?” 

“Addie tried to do a triple back flip” Waverly said walking around the back of the bar to sit next to them “ended up cracking her head open”

“Hey I survived didn't I”

“Err Just” Waverly replied, she was teaching me the ropes, which I managed to grasp quite quickly and as it was so quiet she left me to it on my own, with her close on hand in case. I already got the quiz of Addie and Rae asking me where everything is, which I would say I aced. It was mainly where is all the whiskey and scotch was kept as the team didn't have a very diverse taste. “Do you reckon you can take on the coffee machine?” She asked

“I think I can manage…”

“Caramel Latte then please, extra shot of espresso”

I turned back my back on the trio to make it, as the milk warmed up, I took the caramel syrup, pouring it into one of the glasses. But the scent that filled my nose wasn't Caramel it was vanilla, I took a second glance at the bottle to double check I got the right one, definitely Caramel. Just as I was about to turn around to Waverly to ask if it was right, the door to the tavern opened and Nicole walked in, the smell intensify as she did. Nicole was the smell, her scent. 

She walked down the steps and over to us just as I placed down Waverly's now made coffee in front of her. Waverly stood up letting Nicole sit down and then Waves sat back down on her lap

“Thanks Sweetie” she said taking a sip. “Good day Babe?”

“Yeah, just some trouble on the North East boundary, a couple of fights are starting to break out”

“Jesus” Rae said “what we doing about it?”

“We're sending Danvers and Shaw” a voice from the front called, we all simultaneously turned to see Clarke and Shyla coming in, Clarke was the one to speak “we’ll have them go have a look, keep the peace of needs be”

“They head off in two days, so how about a campfire tomorrow to say farewell” Nicole suggested

“I like the sound of that” Addie said

“What exactly are they going to do there?” I ask, generally curious about how this community works

“The Accalia are highly respected in this forest, so if some of our 'officers’ show up” Clarke said quoting fingers around officers “it should stop the disturbances from happening if the two of them stick around a while”

As we talked Shyla left the group and went to go sit with Lena in the corner, I watched her out of the corner of my eye, Lena took her headphones out as Shyla sat opposite, putting her legs up on the seat, resting her head on the table as Lena talked softly to her. 

“What kind of stuffs been happening like?” The Aussie girl asked, bringing my attention back to the group in front of me.

“A couple of The Valks came down off the mountain, starting trying to recruit members and when some refused created violence” Nicole said “Shaw alone should scare them off”

“And I'm guessing Alex is there to make sure she doesn't kill everyone” Waverly added. 

“Pretty much” Nicole half laughed taking Waverly's coffee and finishing it off for her.

“Right” Addie said pushing her empty plate forward “Anyone fancy a run?”

“I'm down” Raven said, as she did Waverly said getting off Cole's lap.

“You guys coming?” She shouted over at Anya and Lexa who were on there fifth game of pool as well as the two that were on the booth. As a response Anya and Lexa made there way over following Addie over to the door. Lena just shook her head and went back to her conversation with Shyla who was now lying down on the booth out of sight. 

“Do you want me to stay?” Waverly turned to me “I could go through with how clear up again”

“Nah you're fine, go, I remember how to do it anyway I've got them two to keep me company if I need it” gesturing towards the booth.  
Waves smiled and headed off following the others out the door leaving the three of us alone. I collected the dirty glasses that were left and went into the back kitchen to clean them up. 

Coming back out of the kitchen I walked back behind the bar the same time as Shyla was coming over. She followed me behind the bar grabbing me by the waist hugging my back  
“You doing okay Docs?”

My breath hitched in my throat as her sweet scent filled my nose, I closed my eyes for a moment taking it in then opening them looking down at my tatty Doc Martens, the leather was worn on the side, I really need a new pair.

“Yeah all good, just expected it to be less dead tonight”

“Mmm” she moved so she was leaning with her back to the bar so we were face to face “well seeing as it's just me and El tonight, I'll lock up for you”

“El?”

“Lena, nickname with her scent being that of Elderberries” 

“Aww, like your called Alya?”

“No, her warrior name is Sakhra, it's Arabic for Rock, become during the war she was the one that kept us all together, that kept us sane during some of the hardest time. El is just her nickname, or at least the one I call her, she might give you a death glare if you call her it”

“Does everyone have a warrior name”

“Only those who prove themselves in battle, for instance Danvers is called Carin after leading sections of our army in the great war. And Bo is called Azha as before she joined us she fought in her own clan against our common enemy's, lost a lot of her own so after all the battles were won, her and the remainder of her warriors joined the Accalia and she earned her name. Anyway, I came for coffee”

“I'll make it for you” I said sparking in to action after becoming slightly lost in her words and her eyes…

“No no it's cool, go back to the hut, I got this” she said glazing my hand to stop me moving towards the coffee machine.

“Okay cool, great” I say moving my hand away hoping she didn't notice it shiver or the goosebumps that had raised on my arms. “I'll see you in bit then” I said walking towards the door as Shyla followed me with her body leaning over the bar as I walked past it. I turned towards Lena to say goodbye but her headphones where already back in. 

“Oi Lena!” Shyla yelled

She looked up surprised taking out her headphones, “yeah?”

“Do you want vanilla or toffee syrup in your coffee?”

“Oh errr Vanilla please”

Shyla turned to me winking, I turned back to Lena

“I'll catch you later Lena” 

“Bye Clara” she said softly smiling at me as I turned walked towards the door, waving my hand over my shoulder just before I left though the door.

The evening was warm, the air heavy with the sound of birds chirping and the russell of leaves but apart from that the evening was silent as the camp almost seemed deserted with everyone out on a run. I slowly walked towards Shylas hut taking deep breaths taking in the fruity aroma. It was so peaceful.

I quickly went in changing into something more comfortable, grabbing a new fiction book, I went into the kitchen and made a hot Cocoa before going outside, grabbing a blanket as I went and sat outside on the swinging chair. The fairy lights had already automatically come on, giving the perfect reading light that's where I sat and read until the others came running back in a few hours later. I've never felt more at home, at peace then in this moment of bliss.

\---

Next day

We cleared the forest line as one, all of us running into the camp together, the smell of smoke over flowed my senses as the fire in the middle of the yard roared into life thanks to Wynonna's efforts of poking it with a stick a couple of times. Bo was just a bit back prepping salad on a table that was brought out from the town hall as Lena was opposite me cutting in half the bread buns and slapping Wynonna's hand away when she tried to sneak the marshmallows that were in a bag beside the table. Hailee was walking back from Shorty's carrying a large bucket that seemed to be filled with cans and bottles. Looks like it's going to be a good night.

Around me the other clan members began to shift back grabbing clothes that were already laid out on the camp chairs and benches for them. Dusk was already starting to set, it constanting massively with the flames flickering in the centre.

Shyla came next to me still in wolf form, carrying a basket filled with berries in her mouth. That's what the rest of the team had been doing for the last few hours, in the woods collecting wild berries while we were gone Wynonna and Bo had set out via car to get stuff like Chocolate and s’mores materials from the shops they were telling me about.

I changed back, grabbing the basket out of Shylas mouth bringing it over to the table with Bo and Lena before grabbing my stuff, and getting changed. A pair of skinny jeans, vest and a poncho, different from the usual leather. Laughter filled the camp as the others began to settle down onto seats or grabbing the food that had been cooked already over the fire like burgers and hot dogs.

Shyla now in human form came up next to me and grabbed her own clothes off the seat next to mine, on my other side the camp seat was empty apart from a book left in the centre of it, most likely Lena's. Shyla moved next to grabbing me by the waist moving me towards the table of food  
“Come on, you must be starving” she said handing me a plate as she grabbed her own.

“Serious question, where do you get the money to actually buy this stuff, I mean it's not like you have a day job” I motioned to the variation that was over the table.

“We have savings, old artifacts that can be melted down for its gold, or we do odd jobs if we desperately need money, like last year Waverly did bartending work in the nearest town over or once Anya did some cleaning jobs at your old university actually, that didn't last long, nearly punched someone” she said that last bit under her breath. Taking a piece of carrot and putting it in her mouth as she walked away avoiding any further questions. I just laughed, grabbing a burger that Bo just placed down, smiling at her in appreciation.

I turned around, looking a place to eat  
“Clara” Nicole waved me over her mouth filled with food. Walking over carefully balancing my full plate, Nicole budged over so i sat in the middle of her and Clarke. Clarke was in heated conversation with Alex about the best way to throw a knife at a moving object

“Jesus you hungry Clar?” Waves asked coming behind us, resting her arms across Cole's shoulders and her chin on her red hair.

“Mmm” my mouth already full

“A girl after my own heart” Rachel said walking past us, grabbing food off my plate as she went to go join Shyla and Addie who were sat opposite. I just put my middle finger up at her as she went which caused the others to laugh, and as I did Wynonna came round stealing more food off it.

“And mine” she added sitting down on the floor by Nicole's feet.

“Hey! You realise there's a table full if food right”

“Yeah but it seems to be more on your plate” Wynonna replied, starting to dig into her own plate. My reply was stealing food from Wynonna just as she was about to out it in her mouth, eating it overdramatically to prove a point.

A hand was placed on my shoulder as Hailee came behind me, climbing over the bench to squeeze between me and Clarke. As she sat she handed me one of two bottles of ciders she held in her hand. I accepted it, clicking our bottles together before drinking it together, arms interlinked as we did until one of us bailed. It was her.

Shaw sat over with Bo who were also having their own drinking game, whilst Lena watched on, wrapped up in a blanket feet curled underneath her. She put her hand up to stop them when they were both about to start downing the bottle of spirit each, but the smile that shone on her face told a different story other than concern. She glanced over at me staring, extending her smile to me which I returned, blushing as I looked away.

\---

Night fell fast so eventually we were in near pitch blackness, the only light emitting from the fire and the fairy lights that hung from surrounding buildings. Me and Hailee cuddled together for warmth, my arm resting on her waist and hers on mine, our own blanket shared between our shoulders, our spare hands were holding long toothpicks containing marshmallows as we made s’mores over the fire.

Wynonna brought hers out of the flames to find it was black and still on fire “Aww, again” she watched the flames then poured vodka over the sugary treat making the flame even bigger, she then blew it out eating it whole. We all laughed apart from Waverly who rolled her eyes.

I looked across the campfire to see Shyla in circle group consisting of the majority including Shaw who had now moved and was sat next to Shy. They were in the middle of an intense game of go fish. Clarke had her back to me, I focused for a minute, drowning out the surrounding sound of the others, concentrating my eyesight on her cards. Suddenly the light began to change, the blackness beginning to lighten into a more grey scale, lightening up the entire area, it also became more focused, almost zooming in on the cards that Clarke held in her hand until they became clear as if they were right in front of me.

“Clara” Waverly said clicking in front of my face, getting me out of my trance. She had moved so she was cuddled under Nicole’s arm.

“Yeah, sorry, I spaced”

“We could tell”

“We were on about the new pack that just emerged about 20 miles west of our forest.” Nicole caught me up to speed

“New pack?”

“Fortis, Waverly was saying it was unusual because they have a male leader”

“Why is that weird?” i took my own marshmallow out of the flames now only to find it had melted off, so I stole the bag from Wynonna’s lap replacing it and starting again.

“There’s not many male shifters, and even when there are they are normally the weaker sex, don’t develop as many skills or have the same strength, so to have one as a leader…”

“Its strange” Hailee finished off.

“You see” Alex made her way over to us, sitting down in front of me with her back to the fire, “when a male is born to shifters, they usually don’t develop into an actually wolf, they just hold certain traits like anger issues or err better eye sights and stuff like that and because of that they don’t stay with the pack, its too risky in case our secrets get out”

“So if your normally all female families or couples, how do you have children?”

“From the few males that actually become wolves, they err, they donate you know. I mean some do it the all natural way but not many”

“Oh I didn’t think…”

“Some of us like dick?” Wynonna interpreted me “Sexually fluid I think you call it. We don’t really attract to sexes really, its usually more the scents and the personality, and as there are more female shifters, it becomes the norm to be in a same-sex companionship only a few of us actually have a preference for instance moi, there’s something about that musk..”  
“Okay stop talking” Alex interpreted

“So this male leader…?”

“Could become a threat if we don’t keep him as a close ally” Nicole said in a very leader like way, then I remembered she was one of the top 4 council members.

“Last time we didn’t have strong allies we nearly lost a war, so we now try our best to keep other packs close now” Danvers said.

“This war the Bloodlust one? You were there weren’t you?”

“Fought from start to finish” she said nodding

“To Carin!” Wynonna shouted more to herself, taking a swig from the bottle she held, it seemed the alcohol was getting to her.

“So did you fight with Shyla and Lena?”

“For some of it, I mainly lead my own division but in the final battle, I fought right by there side” the light of the flames danced on her face as she spoke, hiding, then revealing her features as she sipped on her beer bottle.

“How did it end”

“It ended in this huge showdown between Sakhra and the Valkyrie, Lena and Kara. She fought her personal, I could only watch, I was wounded, bleeding out on the side. Lena was winning but Kara tricked her, managed to get the upper hand, she nearly died but Shyla arrived just in time before Kara impaled her. Shyla showed her mercy and she ran for the hills. Lena was injured, i was injured, nearly lost both of us, me through blood lost, her through heartbreak, but we made it, started to rebuild, slowly at first but now we're here”

“And we're happy and protected” Waverly finished “and loved in our own little paradise that grew from it” she cuddled closer to Nicole as she said it

“Alright Miss Sentimental, don't go crying on us” Wynonna teased

\---

The campfire in front of us was beginning to grow smaller, the hot chocolate that I held in my hands had gone cold providing no extra warmth. Hailee had left while ago because of an early morning shift, Haught and young Earp had taken the older and drunker Earp to bed after she nearly fell over into the flames.

I was listening to war stories from Lexa and Clarke who provided a nice aroma of lemon and honey in the air. Listening to them talk about how they spent weeks tracking down a Griffin, only to find it and have it fly over their heads, miles into the distance in the opposite direction. This is how I spent the last few hours sat and just listening, it was all so fascinating, to learn the pack history through people that have lived it.

As they spoke Shyla made her way over to me, sliding up next to me, taking me my the shoulder and rubbing it

“Fuck you’re freezing. Fancy going into the warm inside for a card game?”

“I'm down for that” I say leaning into her

“I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm a bit tired” Lexa replied

“How tired…?” Clarke said into her ear, not quite whisper enough for us not to hear

“You'll have to see if you come back with me” Lexa bit her lip looking straight at her for a seconds before remembering they weren't alone, looking over at us before quickly getting up and moving towards their hut, “Bye guys” she called as she went

Clarke quickly scrambled to her feet, doing a quick jog after Lexa calling her own goodbyes as she went, as she passed her she grabbed her hand and they both ran giggling to their home.

Shyla got up next to me, extending her hand, I accepted gratefully, as I got up I looked past her and saw Addie and Bo already walking up the steps. We walked hand in hand over to our house I guess, the blanket still over shoulders, empty mug now in hand. Shy held the door open for me, a wave of warmth came through the door as well as the sound of a kettle being boiled and chatter inside. Raven was over in the kitchen with Rachel already sat in the corner of the couch, Adelaide made her over to her, slouching down between her legs so her back was to her front, Rach’s arms wrapping around her.

Bo sat down on the other side of the couch to them, shuffling a packet of cards, I sat down on the coach opposite as Shyla and Raven came over with a tray of more hot chocolate.

“6 of us, how about a game of Poker?”

“Strip?” Raven asked pulling up a bean bag chair

“I don't think I'm drunk enough for that Rae” the Aussie laughed her arm thrown back playing with Rachel's hair. Shyla handed me one of the mugs  
“Agreed, but we can do bets, loser does everyones laundry for the next week, winner ….”

“Gets a get out jail free card for fighting Shaw next training session?” Rach suggested.

“I like that idea” Bo said dealing out the cards

Shyla sat down lifting up my feet and placing them on her laps, and that's how we spent the rest of the night. Turns out I'm not very good at poker but not as bad as Rachel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To sum up all members of the Accalia and their scents:
> 
> Shyla (Alya) - Apricot  
> Lena Luthor (Sakhra) - Elderberry  
> Bo Dennis (Azha) - Mango  
> Nicole Haught - Vanilla  
> Waverly Earp - Berries  
> Clarke Griffin. - Honey  
> Lexa Woods - Lemon  
> Anya Woods  
> Wynonna Earp. - Whiskey  
> Alex Danvers (Carin) - Cinnamon  
> Sameen Shaw - Cherry  
> Adelaide Kane. - Strawberry  
> Rachel Skarsten - Pineapple  
> Raven  
> Hailee


	15. New 'friends'

I woke up with a slight pain in my neck, opening my eyes a crack, I gathered my surroundings and realised I slept on the couch, a heavy blanket layed over me and a pillow placed under my head.  
Looking around slightly it looks like everyone else had left only a pack of cards remained sprawled out on the table. 

Yawning with my hands stretched high over my head, I sat up on my forearms looking up over the back of the couch, turning to see Shyla was wrapped up in the duvet of her bed, a sprawl of red hair covering her pillows, clothes scattered on the floor. 

Sitting up the headache starts to take over from last night. Rubbing my temple I stood making my way over to the kitchen and putting the coffee machine straight on. A quiet groan came from the bed as Shyla began to wake up, moving so her pillow covered her head. I started to prepare breakfast, deciding to go for the healthier option of egg and avocado on toast. Just as I set down the now ready plate on the table, the redhead had got up, sitting down heavily on the high chair, opposite me on the island top, taking up the mug of coffee straight away.  
“Thanks” she muttered into the brim of the cup

“Thought you were looking a bit rough”

“Just a little, after you passed out Raven had the great idea to break out the wine at hers, four bottles later and we're here” she gestures her hand up and down her body showing she was still in last night clothes. “Are you seeing Danvers and Shaw off with us?”

“Yeah sounds good, when they going?”

“Err…” Shyla spun around on her chair looking over at the living area with the clock, then turning back in a full body spin, “About 20 minutes”

“I'll join, just let me shower first” I say about to move away from the table

“No, eat first, you can shower after” she spoke softly, reaching out her hand in an attempt to grab me but the island was too large she didn't quite reach but the act still made my heart flutter a little. 

I sat down opposite, tucking in, have to admit my cooking skills have definitely improved. “So where exactly are they going?”

“North East boundary, we had reports of some Valks coming down and causing trouble, trying to recruit some members, it could be a sign that their starting to get reckless up in the mountains”

“Are you not scared that some of them might join”

“Not too much, it's a much better life down here, we care for our own, our allyships are strong, loyal. They have no reason to join, only way they would would be through fear”

“So why sent Alex and Shaw?”

“Well Shaw's our best fighter and is generally quite a scary person to get rid of the invaders and Danvers is a known face, to bring some comfort to them, plus she's a good negotiator unlike Shaw who strikes first asks questions later”

As we were finishing off our meals Shyla was telling me all about the surrounding clans, there names going slightly over my head with the pronunciation of some of them. She was still telling me when we were walking out the building, joining the others in the yard. 

“So what's the clan called that Alex is going to?”

“The Atha” Shaw said coming over to us. She turned her face away from me almost instantly only looking at Shyla “Alya, by the look of the wind turn we should be at camp by tomorrow's nightfall”

“Don't wear yourself out too much before you get there Shaw, I need you to be at your best when you arrive”

“Understood”

“Also try and keep casualties to a low, I'll send someone up to check on the process in a couple of days”

“Not you Alya?”

“No, I'm leaving the camp for a few days and won't be able to I'm afraid”

“Will you?” Lena had come up behind us, a questioning look on her face

“Yeah, forgot to mention it sorry, you'll be in charge while I'm gone, it'll only be a few days max”

“You ready?” Lena said turning her attention to Shaw.

“Ready as ever Sakhra” she replied military style

“Shall we” Lena said beckoning towards the front of the gate where everyone else was crowded. As we came closer the pack began to form into two lines, with Danvers at the bottom of it furthest from the entrance, Shaw went over and joined her whilst Lena walked into the line

“Okay so could you go wait with Hailee at the top, it's kind of tradition that we go from oldest to youngest to see other clan members off”

I nodded, going over to stand next to the young brunette  
“So what exactly is happening?” I side whisper to her

“It's a goodbye good luck kind of ceremony we have, just get ready to change any second” she answered

Just as she finished her sentence, around us the other clan members began to change into their wolf form, bones echoing across the walls of the camp. I followed suit, quickly changing into my other form, something that has become extremely easy over the last few weeks of practising. My ears pricked forward as my senses became more sensitive, filling with sounds that I couldn't hear before. My lungs also filled strongly with the fruitiness of the pack, their sweet smell bringing me comfort and making me stand a little taller. 

Two brown wolves, the forms of Alex and Sameen ran past, follows by the golden figure of Shyla and the faded grey fur of Lena. I moved to follow but Hailee still in human form caught me by the back of my neck with her hand pulling me back, I turned to look up at her tilting my head slightly only to see the rest of the line break off one by one starting from the bottom and moving up. Eventually Hailee let go off me, stepping back herself from the line and beckoning me to go. I took off catching up with Waverly and running at her heels.

We ran as a pack through the forest, moving as one as we switched directions until it felt like we had run for miles. I managed to catch up with Shyla although she probably was going slightly slower on purpose for me. Slowly a few swayed off on their own paths going back towards the camp or just becoming distracted by the scent of prey. 

We came across a river, a man-made wooden bridge was built across it although most opted to jump it. As Shyla came closer she slowed down rather than sped up like the rest, this caused me to slow as well watching the others fading into the tree line. Shyla took a sharp left running in the opposite direction, instinct wanted me to follow the pack but I knew Shyla wanted me to follow her, so one last glance towards my new family disappearing into the green then I turned and followed.

Shyla was a lot faster than me, kept disappearing in and out of my sight, stopping and starting constantly, allowing me to catch up. At one point she jumped out behind me causing us to both roll into the ground play fighting as we went.  
We kept leaving the forest at intervals, coming out in field of wheat taller than our bodies, twisting between them, springing out at one another as we ran. Or running along plains of grass the dampness on it causing my nose to twitch. The best thing there wasn't a sign of human life, no buildings, no concrete, all there was was the occasional stone wall man-made most likely by the local clans, separating the fields from the trees. 

None of the surrounding seemed familiar, Shyla leading me into the unknown. But my adrenaline off exploring and sense of adventure hid all amount of fear I could be feeling. Not that I would now, I trust the red head more than I thought I could anyone. She brought me and showed me a place I belonged, felt like myself, I had a family now that cared whole hearty for me. 

Eventually we hit forest again, it was denser than the rest we had ran through and slowly it began to start to going up hill. Then the trees opened up again, at the bottom of the steepest part of the hills we had begun to climb. I stopped, lowering my head taking deep breaths causing my lungs to burn. Eyes closed I sat where I was lifting my head to the now open sky, feeling the light on my face heat it up, but the steady breeze was nice going through my fur. I felt Shyla's presence move past me and start the descend up the hill. I opened my eyes to see where she was heading not wanting to lose her in the middle of nowhere.  
The field was filled with daisies covering every bit of grass, and at the top was a rounded building that brought back memories of the first night I changed. We were at the old watch tower.

As Shyla walked up the large mossy stone steps she began to change from her wolf form back to human. I followed suit, the stones feeling rough and cold under my now human flesh on my feet.

“Why we back here?” I called up to her, turning around to see the views that were now revealing itself above the treetops as we got higher.

“I thought we could do some training together, I feel like I haven't seen you as much with Lexa and Hailee training you and since I own a state of the art training centre were we could go undisturbed, I thought…”

“You would privately train me?”

“Precisely”

As we neared the building I started to make out the details again of the dull red copper colour of the bricks, the folate growing up it. Cracked barred windows running up the building an indication on how many floors there are. I moved to the grass as we reached the top, as the ground turned from stone to gravel, digging into my feet causing me to wince, I had to do a small jump to get over the fairy lights that went up each side of the path.

As I turned again seeing more of our surroundings, I bumped my back into a now stationary Shyla. I spun to look at her but she just placed a finger to her lips before I could speak turning back to the building. The metal door that stood out against the old brick was ajar. This place that once looked unwelcoming before now in this moment sent a shiver of fear into me. 

I tried to sniff the air but all I could smell was Shyla apricotness next to me. She began to creep forward holding her arm back to keep me at a distance to stay back. She pushed the door open with her other hand slowly, it opened without any resistance or sound. She took a few cautious steps forward, smelling the air herself, entering the building slowly, I tried to look past her but inside the building was pitch black and suddenly she had disappeared as well.

Suddenly an arm was around my neck, pulling me backwards, them another hand came up, catching my eye with the reflection of a knife that came up to my throat. I reached my hands up trying to push it away but air was beginning to escape my lungs. They pulled tighter until I could only concentrate on my breathing or attempted breathing my body coming to a standstill. I didn't have enough time to even yelp as I was being dragged backwards.  
“Stay silent, stop struggling and we won't have an issue” they demanded in my ear. I attempted to nod but their grip was too tight. 

Looking forward, Shyla had reappeared from the doorway, leaning against the door hinge, arms crossed. I watched her wide eyed trying to signal that I need help but she arched her eyebrows at the figure behind me.

“Let her go Lance” she spoke 

I was thrown forward so I stumbled but managed to stay on my feet, rubbing my neck, gasping for breath.

“Sorry Alya, thought you were an intruder”

“Intruder, you're the one on my property”

“Point taken”

I spun around to see who my attacker was, a women stood tall her stance wide. She wore fitness clothes, her top a tank top that showed of her impressive arm muscles, her dirty blonde hair flowed in the wind just below her shoulders. Her face looked contoured cause of how much her cheekbones stood out but didn't hide the freckles over her cheeks and nose, her eyeliner heavy that brought out how blue her eyes where. 

Shyla pushed herself off the door frame and walked over to me, putting her hands on my shoulders turning me towards her, brushing her fingers under my chin to lift my face to check it my neck.  
“Clara this is Sara Lance” I looked over at her where she waved, turning her face towards the ground awkwardly. 

“Sorry about the … “ she gestured all over her neck before moving her hand to the back of her neck rubbing it. 

“It's cool" god this is going to bruise.

“What you doing here Lance?”

“Got a bit of info for you from the mountains”

“So you came to the tower?”

“Didn't think you'd want me in camp, to much explaining to do. I did go to the lake hut but you won't there and I needed to get my reps in somewhere”

“Mmm shall we continue this inside”

Not answering Sara just walked back going straight inside. Shyla followed her, grabbing my hand bringing me with her. The interior as brighter than I remembered with the artificial lights covering the walls. It was slightly messier than last time I was here, with weapons thrown on the floor or covering the raised platforms rather than on the hooks that covered the walls, the same can be said for the weights that were also scattered about.

Sara had already started up the stairs that swirled along the right side of room, that disappeared into the ceiling. Shyla let go of my hand as we began to walking up the stairs. We emerged into an open room, in the centre was a couch that circled round a table, off to the edge was a small kitchenette, where Sara had walked over to, grabbing a few bottles of water from it, Shyla had already sat on the couch feet tucked under her, moving over slightly to let me sit next to her. The blonde throw two bottles over at us that Shy caught with ease, passing one to me.

“So what's this information that you have for me?”

“All in good time Alya”

“Sara…” Shyla called annoyed after her as Sara began to walk up more stairs downing the water she had just gotten for herself. She vanished without answering. There were a few minutes of silence as we heard a shower get switched on upstairs.

“Sara Lance” the redhead said breaking the silence, “She's our Scout, gets us information on the Valks by pretending to be one. The camp believe she actually betrayed them, only me and Lena know the truth, and now you I guess”

“So she's like undercover”

“Yeah, deep. Most of our pack want her dead, that's why she can't go back”

“That must kinda suck”

“When a war ends it's not all sunshine and rainbows, we have to put things in place, make sacrifices to keep the peace. She was a lone agent anyway so she volunteered to go, now she is one of Kara's seconds after working her way up. It's years worth of built up trust so she can only give us information when it's critical otherwise she's at risk”

“Which is why you're surprised to see her now?”

“It means something is up, something bad” The sound of water had stopped upstairs as we talked. “And we need to get ahead of it before it becomes a threat”

“Don’t have to scare the kid Alya” we both simultaneously turned to see Sara walking down the stairs, pulling a plain tee over her head, I could a glimpse of two nippple rings as she opted to go braless, pulling the shirt down over her very defined six pack. The fresh scent of grapefruit travelled with her, after getting rid of the strong smell of sweat from earlier. She walked back over to the kitchen, grabbing an apple then vaulting over the back of the couch, sitting slouched back with her feet up on the table, legs apart, taking a large bite of the fruit.

“I'm up on the fourth floor but the other bedroom is made up already” she said mouth full. “I mean you've run quite a way, you must be tired”

“Come on Peaches, I'll show you” she said tapping my leg, heading towards the stairs, jogging up then, me following. I took one last glance at Sara who waved me off before I went entered into the next floor, then continued until we reached the fifth. 

A large bed was in the centre of the room, standing on a raised platform. Around the side included a wardrobe and yet more books. It was pretty bare to be honest not as homely as Shyla's other huts. 

“Okay you need to get some sleep” she said walking over to the wardrobe grabbing a set of pyjamas and placing them on the bed.

“I'm not that tired”

“The bags under your eyes tell a different story, seriously Clara get some sleep, I'll sleep on the couch downstairs if you need me”

“You can sleep in the bed with me if you want, I mean it's big enough and the couch isn't exactly comfortable”

“Okay, I'll probably be up by the time you're asleep, so goodnight Clara” she said heading towards the stairs

“Night Shy” I said more to myself as she was out of earshot

I quickly changed into the PJ's she provided, leaving my own clothes in a pile on the floor. I crawled into the bed, pulling the blanket up to my chin, staring at the ceiling. Concentrating I closed my eyes, slowing my breathing I directed my thoughts to downstairs. My ears began to tingle slightly as different sounds became prominent, the noise from outside growing louder, moving to different things before I fixated on the voices downstairs. Quiet at first then the became clear as day, as if they were sat next to me on the bed.

“Are you going to tell me that information now or have you just come to steal my food” Shyla's voice asked

“I'll get straight to the point. Kara is beginning to lose control of the mountains. Her people are growing bored with the peace, starting to question her authority, she can only kill so many of them before it looks like weakness” Sara answered.

“So you're saying”

“She could potentially start the war again as a way remain in charge”

“How far off?”

“I'll say a few months, possible weeks at the worst”

“So we need begin to prep now”

“Exactly, I would get your allies in order now, make sure there aware of the threat. Make sure The Accalia are ready too” 

“When you going back?” Shyla answered her voice growing softer

“Tomorrow night, I would appreciate it if you didn't get the word out until few days after I return, so it doesn't seem you know, suspicious” I heard a glass hit the table, they probably had gotten some alcoholic drink between them.

“Will do Lance. Thank you”

“No problem Alya, it's good to see you again”

“You're still missed you know”

“Am I though?” the blonde’s voice cracked ever so slightly but not enough to notice unless you were concreting like I was. 

“Well I miss you”

“That's good enough for me”

“You miss it?”

“The clan, not as much now. I mean the Valks aren't the worse, bit more brutal but loyal, and they can definitely drink, but killing and drinking are usually linked. But I miss friends, it's not the same up there”

“i know Alex was heartbroken when you left”

“Jesus had one one night stand and she fell that hard?”

“She didn't fall, you were friends, she cared about you”

“Yeah I know, it pains me that I hurt her like that, but it's not like I could help it" I heard the blonde breathed out heavily. 

“How about Sam? Her cover still okay?”

“Still with Kara romantically, I can't talk to her much, last time I did, Kara got jealous, thought I was hitting on her, threatened me, took a lot to build up trust again, haven't talked to her much since then”.

Sam? As in Lena's Sam? I would have to ask tomorrow, wait I can't, I'm not meant to be listening.

“As long as she's safe” Shyla said

“Kara cares for her, even if shes mind controlling her to be there. Sam good at pretending it’s working, not given her any indication that it's not. If we don't kill her in this potential war, Sam's betrayal might"

“It broke Lena when Kara betrayed her, call it payback”

“It also broke Lena when Sam left…She doesn't know that it wasn't real, that Sam's still on our side” Sara said concerned

“She’ll understand, I hope. It made it safest for both of them”

“Hey no judgement, you're our leader for a reason”

“As long as both you and her are safe I’m happy. But right now I'm tired, I'll see you tomorrow Sara”

“Love you girl”

The sound of her walking up the stairs went through me as she started up the steps. Slightly panically I took my concentration off my hearing so the surrounding sound became normal again. Turning over and shoving my head into the pillow in an attempt to look like I was sleeping I tried to slow my breathing down. 

The footsteps grew nearer as Shyla came out at the top of the steps. There was movement as she walked over to the wardrobe, getting changed herself before the mattress next to me lowered as she got into bed beside me, a soft cold breeze tickling my feet as the covers were lifted. And then slowly I drifted off to sleep for real.


	16. Sharp and pointy

Chapter 28

‘Right next up, fighting with a weapon!’ Shy shouted from the other side of the clearing, emerging while pulling her baseball tee over her toned stomach. Still in wolf form I sat and tilted my head sideways at her confused.  
‘Fight. Train. With a weapon…. Go change’ she laughed while pulling her long ginger hair out of the back of her top. Turning round and reaching into the corner of the woodland area she pulled out a black gym bag from within the long grass and brought it into the centre of the clearing. We've been training like this for the last week, each day getting more extreme and tougher, waking up sore next to an empty space as Shyla always went for a morning run before dawn had even broken.

Groaning, I pulled my body up off the ground and went into the shade of the trees and shifted back. Grabbing my clothes from my rucksack, I pulled on my black gym leggings, sports bra and my loose Nirvana tee and then my trainers which had certainly seen better days, the white on them no longer recognisable as a colour. Walking back into the daylight, I stretched my arms above my head, exhausted already from the marathon run we just did. 

We ran this morning through the denser part of the woods, zig zagging in and out of the trees, sharp twists and turns meant I was constantly on my feet. Mastering how to control all four legs has become easier, finally getting control of it, this was all meant to be helping to strengthen my sense of surroundings. When we emerged from the woods, fields filled with poppies confronted me, I slowed my pace coming to a stop, heart beating fast against my chest. The sun was just visible over the top of the mountains located on the far side of the valley, casting a shrinking shadow over it as it was beginning to raise. It was still chilly, the morning sun not quite heating up the autumn air but my fur protected me from the cold as a protective barrier. 

Something nudged my side, as I looked up to see Shyla came up on my right. She sat next to me, raising her head, eyes closed to take in the moment. I did the same, just trying to control my breathing, it didn’t take as long as it did when I first started these runs, my fitness dramatically improving. I feel stronger, better with myself. I’m starting to feel more comfortable with my body, with my mind. Fat has turned to muscle, toned muscles. I’m quite proud I’m not going to lie.

Beside me there was movement as Shyla got up, I opened my own eyes and watched her movements as she took a few steps forward. She turned around and looked at me, tongue rolling out of her mouth. Then she pulled her head back, beckoning me to follow.  
I stood tall next to her, following her eyes to the other side of the field that seemed to stretch for miles, followed it to a gap in the stone wall which must have been the entrance. We simultaneously looked at each other and the in sync we both got into the starting position, down low, feet scraping the ground. Just as I got into the right position, Shy took off fast, getting a head start, leaving me shocked for a moment of surprise, but before the distance became too much I sprinted after her. 

The wind blinded me as I sliced through it, it whistling in my ear. My feet rhythmically touching the soil ground. This felt so natural, so freeing, so me. Moments like this, with adrenaline rushing through my veins just felt like the world was at my fingertips, that I could achieve anything. I felt like a blur, my body slicing the wind...

Mid daydream, something came hurdling towards my face, snapping out of it, i ducked, barely missing it. ‘HEY!’ I shouted, giving Shy the death stare.  
‘What?’ she said, the look of innocence on her face not convincing as she was holding back a smile unsuccessfully.

Looking at the ground a double edged sword lay on it  
“You throw a fucking sword at me!?”

“Hey it didn't hit you, did it” picking up her own sword and swinging it expertly around, before resting in a fighting stance in the middle of the clearing. “Come on Peaches”

Less elegantly I picked up my own, feeling the weight in my hand, balancing it in the palm of my hand. “I've never fought with a sword before” walking over to her cautiously

“It's the same as with a stick, just more pointy”

Standing opposite her I tried to copy her stance, both hands on the handle, pulled back ready to swing. Shyla dropped her stand looking at me doing her eyebrow thing.  
“Is that the way you usually stand?”

“No I just thought…”

“Fight like you usually do, you're good, you don't need to copy off me, do it in your own style” She moved back to how she was standing.  
I moved bringing my sword back up, moving so my body was sideways to her, one hand now on the handle. Just as I settled on my feet the red head stood a lunge at me, causing me to bring my arm up in defence, the impact causing shudders to travel through my arm.

Twisting my weapon around, I pushed Shyla away from me, bringing my own attack down on her. We continued back and forth, slow at first then quickening up, attacking and defending, until my arms felt like they were going to fall off. Our swords came together on the air, our faces came close, I grounded my teeth hard, sweat falling off my face as I pushed hard against her trying to nudge her sword. In that moment we were both pushing equally causing us to come to a halt. I lifted my face so we become at eye level to each other, the look of struggle on her face matched my feelings, then she smirked and next thing my sword had left my hand and went flying to my left. I followed it with my eyes then looked back forward to find Shyla holding point of the sword a few inches from my throat. Shocked I took a step backwards, hands coming up in surrender.

“Always be thinking of your next move, not just the one you're on” Shyla said lowering her sword, as she talked she walked backwards until she reached her bag, pulling out a bottle of water from it, taking a large drink before throwing it over at me. 

“How did you do that?” breathing heavily, taking my own large gulps if the cold drink.

“Come on I'll show you”

We spent the rest of the morning practising moves and lunges, her showing me the right way to hold and handle a sword. We practised fighting again, me mastering the new moves she taught me but then her beating me out with new ones which I wasn't expecting.

After I ended up on my arse for the tenth time that morning, we decided to break for lunch. Walking through the forest we were only a a few minutes walk from the tower, Shyla led with her bag swung over her back, her still as active as ever, me struggling to keep up with a slower then slow walk. 

“I'll teach you how to fight with a knife tomorrow, it's more likely that you'll use it in a fight”

“Would I need to fight” careful to watch my words so she doesn't get suspicious. “Is it a possibility that I might have to” 

“Maybe, I'm not sure yet”

Walking the rest of the way in silence, we reached the tower, my calves killing me with step, maybe I won't be training for the next few days. Shyla dropped the bag just outside the front door, pushing the door open for me, letting me walk in first.  
Sara was off to the side in the gym area, doing pull ups on a bar, her muscles bulging slightly as she pulled her body weight up with ease.  
As we walked in, she jumped down, stretching her arms off as she walked over to us, nearing us she pulled out the headphones she had in, I could hear the music blaring as the three of us met up near the entrance.

“You off soon?” Shyla asked

“I was going to go when you two got back and now that you're back…” she began walking backwards slowly towards the door, Shyla following, me hangings back a little bit.

“This is it till next time?” Shyla asked as she reached the door, stepping out together. I hung back leaning against the door frame watching them as they stood out on the grass.

“It would seem so. Good meeting you Clara. Alya, it's always a pleasure” she said nodding at me, taking a glance at Shyla then going to spin on her heel. 

“Oh fuck off you” Shyla said grabbing her by the wrist, pulling her into a hug, holding her tight. Sara reserved at first pulled back then gave in, swaying from side to side with her, nuzzling her nose into her neck.

“Come back okay?” Shyla said more like a demand then a question. 

“Don't I always?” she spoke as she pulled away “maybe I could return property next time, maybe with my own warrior name”

“That day will come, one day”

“One day” Sara repeated, pulling away property this time, “Bye Shyla”

“Goodbye for now Sara Lance”

She turned on her heel again, Shyla held on to her hand until she had walked too far away to continue, her fingers slipping out of grip and going back down to her side. Sara continued down the hill, shifting as she walked into a mixed blondey wolf, her fur missing in some areas, a sign of old fights and scars.

“Make sure you get rid of our scent before you reach The Valks” Shy called after her, her hands cupped over mouth. The wolf spun around, looking up at us, then turned and ran into the forest.

Shyla watched her leave until she had completely vanished, not even the sound of her heartbeat could be heard. Her head still facing away from me, she lifted her hand to her cheek presumedly wiping away a tear. I felt my own eyes welling up a little, had to blink a few times to get rid of them. 

“So” she coughed before turning to face me “fancy a bit of a picnic?”

\----

We sat for most of the afternoon out on the front lawn, sitting on an old blanket, eating snacky foods, laughing whilst sunbathing under the cloudless sky with the sun blazing. Shyla had moved from just being at my side to having her head rest on my stomach, my fingers running through her hair. I think I fell asleep for a little bit, only waking up when Shyla sifted slightly. She sat up next to me, her arms resting on her knees as she looked out over tree tops.

I followed her actions looking out as the sky had changed colours, a blend of reds and oranges, swirling around. I wish I could stay in that spot for years.

“Do you remember the first night you brought me here” I say, thinking back to that night, the first night I changed.

“Yeah, you were scared shitless”

“No I wasn't”

“Yes you were”

“Well it was all so new, how was I meant to cope?”

“Yeah good point” she got up out of her positions, moving behind me, pulling me up by my armpits “up”

“Awww, why…?” I moan refusing slightly to move

“Cause I'm tired and so are you” 

“Fine..” getting to my feet I followed her inside, going straight towards the stair, starting to go up it

“Do you want a hot chocolate?” Shyla yelled up at me, her heading to the kitchenette.

“Sure, I'm just going to grab a quick shower” before heading up to the fifth floor.

\---

Walking out of the bathroom in my pajamas, I entered the bedroom the same time as Shyla came out from the top of the steps with two mugs in her hands. Ruffling my hands through my hair, I made my way over to my side of the bed where Shyla had placed down one of the mugs. She turned to walk back towards the stairs.

“Where you off to?”

She turned back around a slight confusion on her face “the other bedroom, I didn't think you'd want me in your bed again”

“It's your bed as well you know. You can stay, I meañ we can watch something on the TV, Brooklyn Nine Nine or something?”

“Alright then, you convinced me” she walked round to the other side of the bed, sliding under the covers. I grabbed the remote and crawled into bed as she lifted the covers up for me.  
Falling asleep with a empty mug on my bedside table and B99 on in the background.


	17. Adrenaline junkie

Waking up in a daze, I kept my eyes closed feeling the warmth that shone through the windows on my back. Underneath me my pillow shifted slightly, moving up and down rhythmically. Wait..what? Prying my eyes open I looked up to realise I had moved in the night and was now using Shyla as a human pillow, our limbs intertwined with one another, with her holding a hand to the neck, her fingers caught in my hair. I smiled at the sight of the sleeping girl, her face was relaxed, the sun highlighting her freckles and softer features. I moved so I lay back down on her chest, feeling every take of breath, concentrating on her heartbeat until slowly I drifted back to sleep feeling her arms pulling me slightly closer. 

\---

When I awoke again I was alone in the bed, managing to burrito myself into the covers. Rolling over the pajamas Shyla had worn that night were left on the floor, the only indication that she was in here last night. Getting up I grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, black skinny jeans, a loose top with a pun on it and a plaid shirt to top off my gay look.   
Quickly getting dressed I wrapped the shirt around my waist as I jogged down the stairs in search for Shyla. She wasn't on any of the floors but as I reached the ground, i noticed that the door was open allowing the sound of grunts to travel through. Walking to the kitchenette I made two mugs of coffee, putting extra sugar in mine then adding extra coffee as I began to yawn as I made it.  
Walking outside, Shyla was out the front throwing punches at invisible enemies, she can a knife in her grip, swinging it out, moving her body in ways mine never could.   
As I stepped out the door way she stopped, assumedly killing her last invisible victim before spinning around, a goofy grin on her red blushing face. I tipped my coffee mug at her, holding out hers towards her as I eyed her over the brim as I took a sip. She throw the knife down so it stuck in the earth.

“Thanks you're the best” she said, blowing on her drink before taking a small sip. “Are you okay with heading back today or do you want to train some more?”

“What and have my arse handed to me on a plate again, no thanks, need to go back and get my ego boost by beating Hailee again”

“From what I heard that's only happened once”

“But I did amazingly!”. Shyla laughed at me as a smile spread across my face. “So when we heading back to camp?”

“Could go as soon as I've had a shower, but we're not going back to camp?”

“No? Then where we going?”

“The Cliffs, it's this waterfall that's south of the camp, Packs meeting there for a day off”

“yeah I heard Rae talking about it once, sounds fun”

“Right, I'll go for shower, you go hunt for something to eat, meet back here in 20” she said, turning back to the tower, grabbing her knife from the earth, going inside, tipping out the last few drops of her mug before she walked in.

As she disappeared, I shifted instantly, taking a slow trot down the slope until I reached the tree line, stopping and taking a large sniff of the air. It was heavy this morning, still thick with the scents of drew and mist. Concentrating, eyes closed I blocked out natures smells and searched through the forest for the sound of a small humble of a heartbeat and the smell of my next prey. My focused pinpointed a faint heartbeat about 3 miles in front of me, the scent quickly caught up with it, a rabbit. Coming out of my trance I took off at a steady run, zoning in quickly on my prey, using the tactics the pack had taught me. 

These woods have become my safe haven now, learning every nooks and crack of the area near the hut, my second home now. I feel comfortable and open minded here, somewhere where my mind can wonder and I can get lost in but always find my way back home, following the route like a second sense. The forest held many beauties, some of which seemed like a fairytale come to life, with colour reflecting off every surface, all description of it could not come close to reality.

As I neared closer to my destination the sound of its heartbeat was loud in my ears, it's smell taking up my other senses of thought. I slowed to a walk, circling around the area, light on my feet, breathing low. I spotted the rabbit, in the depth of the undergrowth, it cleaning its body with its tiny paws. I snuck around so I was behind it, completely out of view hidden by the greenery and upturned tree roots. Peering out, the creature carried on unfazed by the amount of danger it was in. Inching forward I kept low, getting as close as possible, then moving so my hips were high, in the position to pounce.  
Then I did, reaching the rabbit in a matter of seconds, killing it in less time. Its heartbeat didn't even increase slightly before it was dead, taking it completely by shock. Lying down with it between my front paws I fed, licking up the blood that had dripped on my chin. Having my fill, I got up, leaving the carcass on the ground and walking back at a steady pace, leaving my stomach to settle.

I reached the tower eventually, starting my descent up the hill, only to find a golden wolf walking down to me. I waited at the bottom for her, as she neared she rubbed her face against mine, nipping at my ear, rubbing her nose into it. I grabbed at her neck as she walked away, holding onto her as I trotted alongside her. She bit back at me, causing me to let go before she nipped at my shoulder, I quickly nudged out the way taking off at a run to avoid her play bite.

We ran together, the occasional nip and tackle at each other, running through trees in and out, leaping off surfaces, landing softly on the ground each time. The route seemed slightly familiar, but only just, the only indication that this even the right direction was the faint aroma of the clan’s fruitiness leading us the right way.

The sound of water falling and hitting rocks became louder as we ran, coming nearer to the waterfall. Heavy dampness filled the air and my lungs, it felt like breathing for the first time in ages, taking it all in I realised how out of breath I had become. I couldn't make out much else the sounds of the waterfall too loud for my senses. Shyla running slightly ahead of me changed into her human form, continuing at a jog before slowing into a walk. I slowed myself, checking her out from behind, before she spun her head to see where I was, to which I changed and caught up, walking shoulder to shoulder with her as we left the tree line, coming out on large rocks, a river following heavy to my right, falling off the edge into the below, creating the source of the sound. 

Strange wild plants grew from the cracks in the rocks, contrasting their bright colours with the fresh greenery and dull stones. We walked over to the river, the water was clear, it looked like it contained crystals as it sparkled in the now overhanging sun. Reaching it Shyla knelt down dripping her hands in it, splashing her face and rubbing the back of her neck with it, before cupping her hands taking a drink.

“It's clean, don't worry about it, rehydrate” she said looking up to me who was stood just back from her. I knelt down beside her as she raised up, I copied her actions taking large sips of the cold water, then cleaning my face with it cooling off. As I knelt there Shyla went to go stand by the cliffs edge overlooking the waterfall looking out over the valley of trees. I took one last drink before standing and joining her, just before I reached her she turned to face me, so her heels were right on the edge.

“Would you consider yourself an adrenaline junkie?” 

“Err I guess…” I said stopping a few metres from her.

“Do you trust me?” She asked, almost seductively, a smirk coming across her face. 

“Definitely” I say more confused than anything

“Then come on Peaches” as she finished talking she spread out her arms wide, her head falling back then the rest of her body following as she fell backwards off the cliff.

“SHYLA!” I scream running forward falling to my knees, trying to grab at her body that was no longer there. I grabbed at the edge of the rock pulling myself forward, looking down for a trance of evidence to where she went. Below was a large pool about 30 feet down, a series of ripples spilling out from a central point. Pulling my body slightly forward to get a better view, careful not to go too far at the risk of falling in, I saw red hair emerging from the water, it flipping back causing speckles on the water before her face turned to look up at me, cupping her hand over her mouth she called something inaudible up at me, probably some form of encouragement at me. She then laid back in the water floating on the surface. More noise came from the edge of the water, I twisted and saw the rest of the pack scattered along the shore, it made up with a mixture of large stones and sand, the sand looking slightly out of place in the middle of the forest but then again I'm a freaking wolf shifter so I can't say anything about something being strange.

A few of the clan laid out sunbathing on mats, whilst others were shifted into wolves playing in the shallow water with some of them in human form splashing water at them. A few figures stood in the water at waist height, shouting up at me, I could made out the short red hair of Nicole and a smaller figure clinging to her waist, presumedly Waverly, who was waving up at me.

I slowly got up, my knees kind of shaking cause as I stood the pool seemed to get further away. I never had a fear of heights or at least I thought I didn't. Taking one last look down, I took a few steps back, looking forward over the everlasting tree tops, only stopping when it came to a range of mountains on the very far distance, almost out of view.

Fuck it. 

Taking off from my back feet I ran, taking a large breath and leap off the edge. The wind whistled in my ears for a matter of seconds the wind watering my eyes before I hit the water going straight under into the cold, water gushing slightly up my nose before I broke the water surface again coming out into air, it burning my lungs as a laugh escaped my lips. Shyla swam over to me taking her hand out of the water and pushing a stray of my hair behind my ear. More cheering came from the shore as the others clapped and whooped, I turned my body to wave at them noticing how calm the water was, looking down I could see the pebbles at the bottom clear as day despite being at least 5 metres deep. 

“Told you I'm trustworthy” Shyla said paddling water in front of me, the sun reflecting off her wet hair, eyelashes catching water droplets. 

“Never doubted you, just give a girl some warning next time you go jumping off cliffs”

“Nah that's no fun” she said moving past me, swimming back to shore, I twisted in the water watching her go before following, my feet not touching the bottom until we were a few metres from land. Walking out the water, Bo came over with a fluffy towel wrapping it around my body, rubbing my arms to warm me up as a slight shiver went over down my spine.

“Welcome back Sweetie” she wore a low cut black swimsuit, her hair slicked back suggesting she'd also been in the water, small little water crystals across her brow and collarbone. 

“Good to be back Dennis" her fresh scent of Mango radiating off her giving me some comfort after only being surrounded by the dominant scents of Apricot and Grapefruit for the last week, it gets a little sickly after a while, the packs combined scent a lot more comforting than being overthrown by two constantly competing alphas.

“Come on we'll get you some clothes” she said taking my hand and leading me over to the Pick Up which was parked just within the tree line, the back of it coming out onto the sand, the boot wide open. Wynonna was in the back of it and as we neared she pulled out a crate of Stella’s, hunger very clear in her eyes. 

“Hey Newbie, you're back!”

“Am I still the Newbie?” I chuckle

“You are until someone else comes around” she said walking past me nudging my shoulder as she went, I leant over and grabbed a bottle from the crate, winking at her protests.   
Music was blaring from the radio in the truck, volume low but enough to set the feeling for the scene. 

“Is this the truck that you go into town with” I ask as Bo learnt into the boot, bringing forward a bag to the edge of it, taking out a number of swimming costumes which were a variation of bright colours. 

“Yeah, it's my little baby, mainly cause I'm the only one that can drive it. Here these should fit” she said hanging me a black bikini, I quickly dried my body with the towel before accepting the clothes, sitting on the edge of the truck and putting them on. Perfect fit. “I used to have a Camaro convertible, 1969 model, found it in a junkyard, did it up myself”

“What happened to it?”

“Had my first change while I was driving it, crashed it into a tree, could have died if I was still in human form so you could say I was lucky for that”

“Yeah just” I say taking off from sitting with my arms, landing softly on the sand. I looked along the beach area, Lena was laid out on her front, sunglasses on reading while next to her Lexa was also on her stomach, head resting on her crossed arms, a sun hat covering her head with her back tattoo on show. Haught and the young Earp were near the actual waterfall bobbing up and down as they floated. Shyla sat near the edge of the water, with Hailee and Rachel, as I watched Shy put her arm around Hailee’s shoulder pulling her into a headlock playfully. Clarke and Adelaide where in a rock skipping competition with them knocking one another other when the other was about to go. 

Coming out of the water, Rae and Anya where in wolf form, they dramatically shook of the water from their fur, getting it all everywhere in which everyone overreacted to it, a chorus of grumbling with it. When dry ish they both changed into their human forms, Bo moved next to me, grabbing more clothes from the bag passing it to them as they walked over.   
Before putting them on, Raven grabbed me pulling me into a hug, “Missed you furball” she said into my ear, I hugged her back her damp hair covering my face as I settled briefly into her neck.

“You too Rae” she let go moving to put on her own bikini as Anya next to her put on short, throwing her own bikini top back into the bag before walking away topless. Me and Rae watched her go before turning to face each other smiling, Bo laughed to herself then following.

“Oi” a voice shouted from across the sand, we turned again and saw Wynonna standing by the edge of the trees “fancy another dive?”

“I'm in” Raven said fastening the bikini behind her neck, struggling slightly then turning around offering me the pieces of fabric as she swept her hair out of the way. When I tied the bow, I tapped her gently on the shoulders, she made a grab for it taking my hand “you coming?”

I looked back at the waterfall following the water flow up to the top, raging the distance on it. “Fine, if I have to”

“You do” still holding my hand she dragged me across the sand at a jog, only letting go as I started to race her. As we neared Wynonna she also turned and started to run as well, curving in and out of the trees, going up a steep descent up, sand turned to grass then stone as we reached the top. We walked across the stones, Wynonna going very near to the edge before Raven dragged her back. A figure came from my right grabbing me by the shoulder pulling me closer, her pineapple scent filling my lungs.  
“Hey Bud” Rachel said letting me go, punching my arm when she did.

“Hiya Rach, you a bit out of breath” 

“well when you try to keep up with the youth..."

“You're not that old, Wynonna's older than you”

“Wynonna has had a drink, she can run fast when she's tipsy”

“There's no other way!” Wynonna yelled from across the stones, dancing around to no music. 

As we reached the edge we all looked down together, making sure no one was in the way. “Coolest trick gets first choice of ice lolly?” Wynonna suggested

“Deal, the Orange ones mine” Rachel replied taking a few steps back, the rest of us separated more, leaving a large gap for Rach to run through. I watched her, her tongue slightly sticking out and her eyebrows knitted in concentration. She took off leaping over the edge, going straight into a front flip, make that two front flips before diving head fort flawlessly into the water, hardly causing a splash. 

We cheered at the top for her as did those below. Raven was up next, doing a cool acrobatic side flip, twisting many different ways in the air before diving effortlessly like Rachel did. Beside me Wynonna just turned her body so her back was facing it, raising her eyebrows at me, winking then not bothering with a run up just leaning backwards, and doing a few backflips ending in a cannonball in the water.

I waited until Wynonna had swam out the way, taking a couple of steps backwards, taking a deep breath my anxiety starting to build up again. Thoughts clouded my mind for a second of what could go wrong before I took off, flying through the air I did my best to do a backflip going head first into the water, staying under for a few moments, opening my eyes and looking around, bubbles rode up from where the waterfall fell, little fish swam across the pebbles along the bottom, a number of legs treaded water near me in a circle, I could hear the echoes of their voices but it came muffled through the water. Another pair, pale and slightly freckled, swam towards me stopping a few feet in front of me waiting for me to come up for air. I did, breaking the surface, flipping my hair back as I did, running my hand through it. 

“You having fun” Shyla said softly, looking out for my comfort. 

“Yeah it's amazing here, how did you find it?”

“Out on a run one day, found it, went back to find Bo, showed her, pushed her in and now it's a regular hang out” 

“It's like a mini paradise”

To our side the trio that jumped where arguing over who's was the best flip, with Clarke who had joined them playing the judge. I turned back to Shyla smiling widely to find her already staring back at me. 

Her eyes were even brightly against her now dark hair, looking like the colour of newly bloomed bluebells, her skin looks so soft that you just want to reach out and touch her cheek ever so slightly yet it was her that reached out first, moving her arm so it was resting on my shoulder, her other hand following, so I was trapped in her hold, my hand grazed her waist unsure of my actions, why the hell am I so nervous, I've never been bad with girls but this isn't just some girl. But as my hand gently settled on her hip there was a chilling scream from the shore.


	18. Hazel

We all spun in the water to see Hailee crouched down on all fours, curling up in pain, veins pulsing out her body, her muscles straining as her body flexed and contorted, limbs twisting out in spasms. Her cries echoed off every surface mixed with the sound of cracking and breaking with led to more screams. She scrambled with her footing, pushing herself towards the tree line losing grip on the floor as she went, falling into the sand. She went into the forest but not far enough that we lost sight of her, her body still exposed to us on the floor, crawling at it in pain. 

Shyla let go off me almost instantly swimming over to shore fast, others got up to move towards the young brunette but as Shy got to the shore she beckoned them off, going towards Hailee herself stopping just before the first tree, kneeling down, resting one hand against a tree peering across at her. Even from across here where I still floated in the water I could make out her smoothing words of comfort.  
A figure moved from the corner of my eye as Lena moved along the sand to meet them, as she walked she undid her bikini top letting it fell to the ground before shifting into a grey wolf, nudging into Shyla as she walked past her, sitting just in front of her so she was face to face with the still screaming Hailee. I could feel the rest of our pack holding their breath as we all waited for the inedible.

The chorus of cracks all came at once followed by silence. Then slowly from behind the tree that she hid, a snout emerged, twitching slightly at the sense of their new surroundings. A sigh of relief washed over all of us as everyone let out the breath they were holding. A few started to slowly swim back to show, I trailed behind, my eyes fixed on the moment.

Lena stood backing up slightly as the now changed form of Hailee moved forward, her fur a light brown, long and wavy, swirling along every curve for her body, mixed with highlights of blonde particularly going up her new nose bridge some of it moving up one ear which flopped and on three of her four paws giving her a very puppy like look. She moved cautiously on her new feet she stumbled slightly in which Lena quickly moved forward allowing her to lean on her. As she gathered herself she took a few more steps on her own going a few feet forward before carefully turning and trying to trot back to her original stop, looking down at her paws when she stopped then tilting her head up to look at the still crouching Shyla. She walked a little more confidently over to her as she did, Shyla reached her free hand out cupping Hailee's face and stroked the side of her face. As she held her, Shyla changed herself, so she became eye to eye with the young wolf, moving closer to her and lightly nipping her ear, a signature move of hers.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bo shift, followed by Addie who was standing behind her. As the others landed on shore they shifted some as soon as their feet touched the ground, some stayed human, standing and watching like the rest. Shyla pushed against Hailee causing her to turn and they walked into the forest together, Lena following close behind the two so the both walked on Hailee's either side. The trio disappeared into the forest, one of the wolves on the shoreline began to move forward to follow but Wynonna still in human form held her hand down for her to stop and the wolf, Lexa by the look of it, her tattoos converting into patterns on her fur, stopped at her heels. I made it to shore standing up out the water and moving forward so I stood just behind Wynonna's shoulder. Wynonna looked to her right at the changed Bo waiting for her signal, as we all stood still. Bo sniffed the air lifting her head, then she let out a single howl towards the sky then took off into the trees, the rest followed all at once, taking off at one, excitedly creating a harmony of howls and barks. Me and Wynonna were left as the last two on the sand, she looked back at me, making eye contact we nodded at one another and took off running together jumping into the air and landing on all fours, a trick I learnt a few changes ago after hours of practice. 

We caught up fast, running together in choreographed movements all of us falling into place, moving as one as if we were telepathically linked, controlled by one brain, one state of mind. I noticed Hailee starting to slow falling back from the pack, I followed suit, stopping and watching her from a short distance as she watched the others continue, then she raised her head up, eyes closed, I saw her chest heaving heavily taking deep breaths. 

I knelt low, using my learnt skills to sneak up on her, moving softly through the undergrowth making sure to miss the loud breakable twigs. Scuffling along the floor, I saw her ears prick up at the sense of being stalked. As she was about to turn her head I leapt at her, landing on her body causing us both to roll as I took her by surprise. We both nipped at each other, jumping at each other play fighting. I managed to pin her down, paws on her chest with my teeth softly holding the back of her neck, I inhaled, her scent finally coming through with her shift. Clementines, but it was fresh, so it was sweet and strong, almost Christmassy.

I let her go, allowing her to get up, as she jumped to her feet, she was about to pounce again, a new scent of elderberry floated over to us as Lena appeared from behind a tree, nudging her head for us to follow. I quickly moved, nipping at Hailee's tail as I ran past, feeling her fast on my heels trying to make her own grab at me, but I was faster, quickly leaving her behind, knowing Lena would stay with her. 

Following the sound of footsteps that rhythmically hit the ground, I caught up fast with the others, running so I was side by side with the golden furred Shyla. As a group we slowed to a trot all of us coming out into a clearing, stopping in the centre, everyone in high spirits. Hailee came into the kinda circle that had formed, the other wolves taking sniffs at her taking in her new scent just like I did. 

As she neared me I took her in again, but it slightly different, a different scent had begun to fill the air, I tilted my head looking at Shyla she had sensed it too, looking over at the ginger wolf that was Haught. Haught moved backwards, standing further away from the young wolf, taking in the smells of the forest instead. A growl came from the back of Shyla's throat, causing the rest of the pack to stand on edge. 

Nicole moved closer to the edge of the clearing, her own growl emitting from her, her shoulders getting wider as she began to stand her ground. We all turned in that direction, a few getting low into the pouncing position. Shyla let a quiet sharp bark out, as she did Lexa and Adelaide moved, entering the trees to the right as Anya did to the left, planning on surrounding the potential danger. Shyla moved so she was standing in front of Hailee protectively. 

Slowly the undergrowth moved and a paw appeared out the green followed by the figure of a wolf. Her fur the colour of a golden sunrise, her eyes hazel, wide with fright. Something about them seemed familiar, but something I couldn't quite place. Her figure was feminine as she steadily walked forward, her movements cautious, Nicole moved so she was between it and the pack, growling and snapping at her, a threat to back off. The wolf let off the unfamiliar scent, unfamiliar to the packs smell, Lavender.

The wolf stepped out fully into the clearing, as she stood facing us, she dropped her front paws, bowing down, head resting on her legs, submissively. Then laying down fully she stayed in that position until Nicole took a confident step forward, at that movement, the stranger lifted their head exposing her neck to her.  
I caught Lena move from the corner of my eye, she was quick getting to the brown wolf in less than a second, grabbing hold of their exposed neck in her mouth, but not biting down, holding that position for a few seconds that felt like hours until letting go and taking a step back, still standing over them though. I could hear their heart beating fast in their chest a slight tremble coming over them when Lena let go. Everything kinda of froze.

Three wolves of our pack appeared behind the stranger bringing us out of our trance. Shyla moved next beckoning her head at Bo silently communicating between themselves, Shy quickly glanced at me before turning back to the potential unknown. She moved towards them, letting off her strong apricot scent, showing her dominance, she grabbed them by the back of her neck pulling her up roughly to her feet, staring at her eye to eye. She growled at her before pushing her head into her causing her to move, Nicole took lead as they began to lead the smaller wolf away, the rest of the pack surrounding her watching her every movement.

I went to follow but Bo stood in my way, as I moved to pass she copied my movements blocking me. She nudged her head into my chest, causing me to take a few steps backwards in the other direction from the pack. Letting out a sound that can be described as a grumple I turned on my feet, waiting for Bo to lead the way, taking one last glance back already not seeing the others as they disappeared, I followed Bo who had already broken into a run back in the direction we came.

Coming out on the shore again, Bo had already shifted back pulling a hoodie over her head, as she gathered up blankets from the ground, moving them over to the truck throwing things into the boot.  
She pulled out more clothes from the back throwing them at me as I trotted over, quickly shifting I caught them in human form. 

She moved again collecting the rest of people's stuff as I can dressed and silently began to help. Finishing up the list of it, I picked up Lena's book off the sand making sure the bookmark was securely in its pages. I stood there looking over at Bo who was angrily throwing things into be boot, her expression one of rage and confusion as she was deep in thought. 

“So did you know that wolf?” I yell across at her as she turned to pick the crate of beers that was by her feet.

“No clue, that's what we need to find out” she called back as I walked closer to her, helping her pick up the crate putting it in the truck together

“you don't know?, I mean couldn't she be dangerous?”

“Maybe, that's what we need to test” she closed the boot of the truck, beckoning her hand for me to get in as she walked around the other side getting into the driving seat, she turned on the engine, and reversed into the sand before spinning the wheel and we drove off onto a dirt road that was hidden by the trees. “The pack are taking her away from the camp to question her”

“Couldn't she just lie?” I lay my arm against the window, head resting on my hand, looking out into the forest, while my other hand still held onto Lena's book in my lap.

“She could but I doubt it, it's hard to lie around here, we sense too much like heartbeat and sweat levels so you have to be a very good liar to get past us”

“Mmm, who do you actually think she is then?”

“Well she could just a lost dog, unaligned, just happened to stumble in our boundary, or she could be a scout sent by the Valks to be a spy, gather information, but we won't know for sure until there back”

“Where we going now?”

“Just to drop the truck off and back to the camp, would you be okay with helping setting up Shorty's with me for when the others get back?”

“Sounds good” we left the cover of the forest and came out on a concrete gravel open road, the first thing of man-made structure I've been since the camp. Bo leaned across switching on the CD player and classical music began to play, I raised an eyebrow at her questionly  
“What? I like Beethoven okay?” I burst out laughing enjoying the sun warming up the side of my face and the older girls company as we began to hum along together to the known classic going dramatic together as the 'beat dropped’. Suddenly Bo brought the car to a stop as a deer walked out into the road, crossing it before entering the forest on the other side. Me and Bo turned simultaneously to each other, as she put on the hand brake.  
“We could do a BBQ for food…? I suggest. Bo responded by getting out the car and I followed, running after her in now wolf form after the deer.

\----

I sat on the steps of Shorty's drinking a cold bottle of beer, as Bo stood by the grill making sure it was hot enough, we had already set up the bar for drinks, and cut up the deer from out little hunt earlier so everything was prepared for the pack coming back. The sun had to set, the pack had been gone for hours, although Hailee had come back shortly after us, saying Shyla had set her back almost immediately, we left her to rest, promising to wake her up when the food was ready and to celebrate her first change, an event that was slightly disturbed by the introduction of the stranger. 

Bo moved so she was sitting beside me, picking up her own beer and taking a large gulp, wiping her brow from the heat off the flames. She linked her arm into mine, resting her head against mine as I felt her shiver, the cold coming over her. We sat in silence huddled together waiting until we heard the clan begin to get closer as they began to pour into the camp, starting to shift as they neared us, me and Bo having already set up all the clothes on the benches. They all seemed quiet, exhausted from the events of today, only a few whispering between themselves as they came over to us, walking up the steps, into the warmth, as Waverly passed me rubbed my shoulder in greeting, only giving a small smile before following the others. As Lena came close I lifted up her book that was on the step next to me, holding it above my head for her to grab as she passed, her smile was enough thanks I needed as she went by. Addie came and sat next to me, her fingers linked together as she lowered her head down in exhaustion.

“She's clean” she spoke into her lap before looking up “Her names Emma, was unaligned working in human society but the Valks found her, ran her out, living rough into the woods for the last few weeks”  
as she finished talking Shyla entered through the gate with the brown wolf trotting by her side, Shy's golden fur reflecting slightly in the dim light as the moon was almost full tonight. 

She changed like the others picking up the clothes from the bench, putting them straight on as Clarke came over with an extra pair of clothes for the new girl that still hadn't changed back. Shyla held them out for her, at that action the girl shifted back into her human form but I couldn't see her face, Shyla's body was blocking my view.  
I watched the scene carefully, noticing Shyla's still unsure movements, she was being cautious, making sure she wasn't close enough to be attacked but at the same time not making it obvious. 

The auburn haired girl turned and began to move towards me, and then my eyes became fixated on her as she swayed towards me. As she neared I stood up wrapping my arms around her neck bringing her into a hug, she pulled me closer, nudging into my neck. As we pulled apart she took the beer bottle which I still held, taking a large sip herself as she did moving her body so that we both facing the new comer,

“Clara this is…”

“Miss Coleman?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just wondering which character you want to read more about or have interactions with?


	19. Dust

Standing there in shock, my mouth fell open as I took in the figure in front of me. That's why the hazel eyes seemed so familiar, they were what I used to daydream about what feels like years ago now in college when I was younger and so much more immature. But they looked different, more worn, she looked a lot older than the young enthusiastic twenty year old that I once knew. 

“You two know each other?” Shy asked her arm still resting on my waist

“Yeah...Clara was a student under me” Miss Coleman spoke broke the silence, her voice quiet, probably in shock of seeing me too. “I didn't realise that you were…”

“A shifter?”

“No, Alive. You went missing, the school, police thought you had ran away, it's been weeks, I thought after our little meeting you just ...left…” she looked at the ground as she spoke her voice catching ever so often.

“No no it was during detention I started the change, ran into the woods, been here with the pack ever since” i rushed to get the words out, feeling like I haven't really spoke to anyone properly about this, feeling a slight weight being lifted. I looked to the side to see Shyla giving me a strange look back and forth between the two of us. 

“Oh I didn't realize it was the same school you two went to” Shyla said looking over the petite girl confused 

“Yeah I was the Head”

“Strange, I was up there to check on Clara here and I didn't sense you” Shyla said now eyeing her up and down, her hand slightly tensed on my waist, pulling me into her side more. 

“Really, I must have been out for a out of school meeting or something, lessened the sense or something” she spoke crossing her arms as she spoke her own voice becoming slightly stronger. 

“Yeah must have been…” her grip on my waist loosened slightly

“Anyway it's amazing to see you again Clara” Coleman said, lowering her arms back down

“You too Miss”

“Please, Emma, feel like the formalities are far past gone now”

“Em it is” I cracked into a smile, walking over to her in a half run and taking her into a hug, taking in her lavender scent again, holding her tightly, remembering my life before all this happened, back when I didn't know myself. She felt like a piece of reality had broken through this fantasy world that I've been living in. But it also brought this fantasy into reality, her figure in my arms feeling fragile, more boner then I imagined, pulling back I looked back at her face, her once rounded cheeks were gone making her look a lot older. 

“Hey Clara?” Bo had moved up to stand next to Shyla, her hand on her arm in some kind of reassurance, “Could you help Ad’s set up a place for Emma to sleep tonight?” 

“Yeah no problem” I took a few awkward steps back from short haired brunette

“Great, Emma you hungry? We got Venison” Bo asked

“Yeah that would be nice” 

“Come on” she beckoned her over, turning towards Shorty's going to the Barbecue that had started to get a small crowd, the smell of cooking meat heavy in the air. They walked over together, Shyla left standing, looking up at me her expression blank. Giving me a quick nod, still giving me a look of slight confusion then turning and passing Adelaide who was coming toward us, touching her hand as they passed. I watched her go but instead of heading to Shorty's she went on a different path towards the town hall.

Adelaide came close so she stood next to me facing out towards the entrance “You look like you need a cigarette?”

“Yeah…” I breathed out something I hadn't realised I was holding.

\---

We sat on the fence, now on our fourth, fifth cigarette, it had gone completely dark now, the light from the camp illuminating the close surrounding forest as the full moon shone on the rest, showing how far it stretched. We sat in silence mainly, our friendship isn't one for words more comfort. Addie is one of those people that you can tell anything to, she's a listener, doesn't have much words herself as I'm not entirely her person but she's mine or at least in these moments she is. Only a few things are said, mainly questions, no judgement as I spoke to her about my old life, slightly remoursing it. 

“To be honest I almost half forgot I had another life, you know, I haven't missed it, it was almost like a phrase I went through, that's a blur of what feels like made-up memories, like it wasn't really me”

“Some shifters get like that, living in human society, it's there inner wolf trying to break out and get to the pack quicker”

“Makes sense”

“Do you miss it now?”

“I mean it's brought up old memories, realized I have left people behind, disappeared” I throw my cigarette to the ground watching it burn and flicker out, I waited until the ambers had completely gone dark then made a move to reach for another, but Addie pulled the packet away before I got a chance “hey!”

“Come on we better get that bed set up” she replied jumping off the gate, I followed landing less subtly, when I stood up straight, Addie handed me the rest of her half finished one as we walked into camp.

“Where exactly are we putting Emma?” we walked straight to the left, going behind Alex’s home that she shares occasionally with one of the back and forth pack members who likes to live in the Human society, I think their name was Lucy or something, rumour has it she might be coming back soon. 

“There's a abandoned hut back here, used to belong to this pack member than betrayed us for the Valks”

“It's not been taken over?” we reached it, it looked similar to mine and Shyla's just a little smaller and the cobwebs that hung from the balcony ceiling suggested that it has just been left. It was only one floor, the roof flat with what looks like a balcony on top.

“Nah it hurt the pack too much, Danvers wouldn't let us anyway, had too much hope that she would eventually come back, they were close” she reached the door getting out a large collection of keys from her pocket, finding the right one. It throw the now finished cigarette on the floor and stepped on it as I waited for her to open it which she did with a large push using her shoulder. 

As she entered she switched on the light, most of the furniture was covered in plastic sheeting, the floor slightly layered in dust and the air was cold. We entered into the living area, only one chair in the centre, the kitchen was at the back with a door to the right that must lead to the bedroom. The place was silent, the only sound was the eerie ticking of a clock on the mantelpiece

“Who lived here?” I say as we moved more into the living area, Addie moved so she was across from me a coffee table between us as she beckoned for me to lift the sheet with her, we did together creating a shower of dust to catch the light. 

“Her name was Sara” I paused for a split second, now realising who she was on about, Sara Lance, the scout that I spent the last week getting to know, having pizza making nights with as her and Shyla told me old war stories and who I lost matches to in the ring as she taught me MMA. “After Kara became the Valkyrie she ran with her, betrayed us, sold out our secrets, she's dead to us, I don't know why Alex insists on keeping this place, I would rather it burnt”

We carried on pulling the plastic off the furniture, “Right…” she continued, “Do you want to grab the hoover give it a quick once over in here and the bedroom, I'll figure out the heating and do the bed” she said smiling at me as we pulled off the last of the plastic, she throw most of it out the still open door. “I'll get some others to sort out some dusting and the kitchen tomorrow, god knows this place needs it”

“I'll help out if you need” I say finding the store cupboard, pulling out a Henry Hoover and pulling it over to the living room. 

“Nah you've done loads today, have a day to just empty your head” Addie half shouted going into the bedroom.   
I got started hoovering the floor, sneezing multiple times while doing it. Nearing the mantelpiece I spotted photo frames filled with cracked glass the images hidden, picking one up, quickly looking back to check Addie wasn't watching, I wiped the glass clean with the hem of my sleeve revealing a discoloured photo, there were two people in it, one being Sara the other Alex they were at the waterfall by the look of the background, both holding up beers in an act of cheers to the camera, Sara slightly bent over in laughter. The glass was so cracked I managed to take out the photo flipping it over and reading the caption on the back

16th July 2012  
The night nobody remembers thanks to good company and whiskey  
Drinking sisters for life, Lance and Danvers

They were right they were close, no wonder Alex doesn't want to kill the memories. I put the photo back on the top, picking up another,  
it was a group picture, all of them smiling widely, Sara stood centre, Alex was next to her on one side while another girl was on the other, someone I didn't recognize, her hair dirty blonde, eyes blue. Lena was kissing her cheek I could see she was smiling into it, they all looked so happy. 

“I remember taking that photo”

I jumped nearly jumping the photoframe, I spun and saw Shyla leaning into the door frame Emma was stood just behind her.  
“It was right at the beginning, we were still building the barrier round the camp let alone had the houses”

“Who's…” I say pointing to the blonde in the photo

“Kara” 

I look back at the photograph, they all look so happy in that moment, so unaware of what happens after, in their future. Kara didn't look evil or cruel, she looked like this bubble of sunshine. Shyla came next to me, taking the photo frame from me, running her finger along the surface, smiling down at the photo in front of her.

“Oh hey, bedrooms ready for you” Addie said coming out the bedroom. 

“Thanks, I'm sorry for causing trouble” Emma answered, I looked up at her properly seeing her again, her hair had been put up in a high ponytail, showing off her ear piercings. She wore her large framed glasses again, them ever so slightly slipping off her nose

“No no, no trouble, I'll leave you to get settled in” Addie said squeezing past her heading out the door. 

“Hi” I said to her

“Hey” she replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. 

“I see you got your glasses back” I said motioning to them on my own face

“Yeah, there actually fake you know, shifter, wolf eyesight, but they give me comfort” I laughed, placing down the photo frame. “Oh I got you this” 

She moved closer to me, holding up a burger wrapped in a napkin. I took it, gratefully, it was still warm. Shyla watched our actions still kinda expressionless, almost unsure about what was happening. “I put sweet chilli in it, I remember you used to like it”

I took a bite of the food, the juices of the meat dripping down my chin, “mmm it's good” this time she laughed at me, grabbing the napkin from my hand she used it to wipe my chin. The teenager in me, kind of giggled cause my used to be teacher crush is doing something that I may have had thoughts about.   
Shyla coughed suddenly, disturbing the moment, we both turned to her, taking a step back from one another as I wiped my mouth with the sleeve of my top. She looked between us before turning and walking towards the door, photo still in her hand. “I'll catch you guys later” she waved over her shoulder before closing the door behind her as she left. 

“I'll leave you to… to sleep, you must be tired” I say choking on my words slightly, awkwardly heading towards the door, I quickly walking out, feeling like we've been walking in on by parents or something else that's make you feel guilty and embarrassed at once.

I spotted Shyla ahead walking back to my hut, crossing my arm to block out the cold I jogged after her. There was a glow coming off Shorty's the sound of chatter loud in the air as everyone had gone inside out of the wind.   
“Hey wait up” I say catching up

Shyla slowed my pace, walking backwards waiting for her to catch up. As I reached her she spun back around, not looking at me as we came shoulder to shoulder. “What's up with you hey?” I say trying to joke around, unsure about what's happening. 

“Nothing” she replied too quickly, already reaching the steps on our hut. Walking up them and throwing the door open causing it to slam against the wall, storming into the kitchen, pulling open draws pulling out pulling out a cloth.   
Still by the door, I closed it gently, resting my head on it and breathing it against it before turning back to the Shyla who was now trying to wipe down the photo frame.   
“It's not nothing is it though?” I called over at her  
She continued wiping the photo quite hard until there was suddenly a crack of the glass as she applied too much pressure, Shyla pulled her hand back quickly, before throwing the photo down onto the top, moving over to the sink and running the tap over her hand. 

“Clara can you just leave it”

“No I won't” I moved over to her, grabbing the first aid kit from on top of the fridge, placing it on the top next to the shattered frame, I moved so I was behind Shyla taking her hand and inspecting the wound. She had cut the palm of her hand leaving a nasty gash that was still bleeding. Putting it back under tap, I went back to the top, pulling a chair out for her. “Talk to me please”

I started to unpack the first aid box, pulling out bandages and antiseptic. Shyla hung her head by the sink before moving backwards and sitting heavily on her seat. She placed her hand on the table close to her body to which I pulled it closer towards me, starting to gently rub cream into the wound. 

“Were you two together?” She asked out of the silence, she still hadn't looked at me.

“What? Me and Emma, god no she was my teacher” I say, trying to keep a neutral voice not sure on where this was heading.

“So nothing happened between you two?” I began wrapping her hand in bandages, making sure they were secure but not too tight.

“I mean nothing serious, there was flirtation but I was like that with most people” I finished off tying the ends into a bow

“Nothing serious?”

“No, why you jealous?” I joke looking up at her, she looked up for a brief second making eye contact, her eyes starting to water up ever so slightly before pulling her hand quickly away, turning and walking away from me “hey hey I was kidding”  
Jumping of the chair I chased after her grabbing her hand, pulling her to turn around “I'm sorry I didn't mean it, come on Shy”

She looked at me, moving from my eyes down to my lips  
“Would it be bad if I was?”

“Was?”

“Jealous”

Took back I stopped functioning. Holy shit  
This girl that made my heart flutter, skip a beat every time I caught a glimpse of her. That I would drift off into daydreams about. The girl that caused goosebumps to cover my body every time our skin lightly touched, was standing in front of me, saying she was jealous of another.   
This was what I used to crave, what I used to play on with every girl I met, playing them around for my own satisfaction, making them want me only to use them, but this, this was different, I didn't use my tricks, I didn't become my obnoxious self of fuckboyness. I was completely myself, becoming comfortable with a person that has made me happy in companionship and support. I didn't think it could be more, I didn't want to push it fearing the feelings might be one sided, I almost didn't want it to be more, wanting to keep it close to my heart, not wanting to lose it.

“Shyla, I…”

Her hand moved so she lightly touched my cheek, my own hand still holding it. Her thumb gently stroked along my obvious blush, her eyes following her actions before they moved to my lips. I tilted my head forward slightly as my hand came down to her waist pulling her closer. Her lips ghosted mine, almost asking permission.

I lent up, pressing my lips gently against hers making the first move, feeling her lip tremble against mine as I pulled back slightly only for her to chase my lips. Moving my hand from hers I wrapped my arm around her neck, taking her lips again, pulling her closer.


	20. Polaroids and Fresh wounds

Her tongue ran along my bottom lip asking for entrance which I granted deepening the kiss even more. My hands mixed in with her hair, stopping her from pulling away, my other hand came up cupping her cheek, rubbing my thumb along her cheekbone. Shyla's hand moved up and down my back finally resting on the small of it then suddenly going further down grabbing my arse and picking me up with ease, my legs automatically wrapping around her waist.

Spinning with me in her arms, she walked over to the bed, gently dropping me onto the covers pushing her hips down onto me. Her hand gripped my thigh pulling my leg up her body while the other was behind my head pulling my face closer to hers as both my arms wrapped around her neck trapping her there.

Shyla pulled back slightly pulling my lip with her biting softly, opening my eyes I looked up at hers which had gone a darker shade of blue, both of us breathing heavily. Moving my hands down I gripped the hem of her tee, pulling it up her body and over her head, then dragging my fingernails back down her back as her lips moved from mine to my neck, kissing along my jawline to my pulse spot where she gently nipped it. Moaning I closed my eyes taking in her apricot scent that was heavy in the air, my hand became tangled in her hair again stopping her from pulling away. Leaving a purple mark Shyla moved back up catching my lips again. 

Suddenly I flipped the girl above me over, straddling her hips. I pulled my top over my head as Shyla's hand rested on my waist watching my movements as she bit her bottom lip. She sat up, smiling up at me from where I sat in her lap, hands still on my waist, she began to move them so I grinded slowly, I lifted her chin up with a single finger as we kissed again, our tongues fighting together as it became a little rougher. 

We moved back down so Shyla lay on her back, I grabbed her hands pinning them above her head, my turn to kiss down her neck, I felt her tremble under me as her breath became quickened. My lips ran along her collar bone, going down her chest, my hands running up and down her side, grazing over her abs as I gently kissed the exposed flesh off her breasts above her bra, sucking on numerous spots as Shyla's back arched up trying to get more contact. My hands moved up caressing her breasts as I moved further down nipping at her toned stomach. 

Running my fingers along her hip bone coming to the button on her pants struggling with it slightly as I kissed her belly button going further down, but Shyla's hands came down, cupping my cheeks and bringing me back up, taking my lips again she flipped me over again, so that she lay on her side, resting on her elbow, as she ran her thumb over my cheekbone before pulling back. 

“Not so fast peaches, let's take things a little slower”

I raised so I was on my elbow as well facing her as my fingers lightly ghosted along her side making their way up to her face, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear before pulling her into a kiss again briefly.

“So… jealous are we?”

“Piss off” she spoke her head falling into her hands loosely embarrassed, we laughed lightly together. 

“I mean if I'd known, if you told me…”

“What?” She said looking back up at me, capturing my breath in her eyes for a second, I scanned her face it was just so perfect.

“That you liked me” she raised her eyebrows at me, opening her mouth to protest slightly, “I would have said it back” I quickly finished off my sentence, she closed her mouth, cheeks going a darker shade of red from before. 

“Hey, why did I have to say it first? Maybe I was waiting for you to say it” she half mocked, she gently took my hand from her face and intertwined our fingers together in-between us, playing with my fingers. 

“Oh yeah, fine” from watching our fingers I looked straight at her again, “I like you Shyla”

“I like you too Clara” my name sounding amazing the way she said it. I pulled forward again kissing her, Shyla's hand containing mine went over my body rolling me over so my back was to her front, as she continually placed kisses over my neck and the back of my shoulder. I relaxed into her as she let go of my hand, running small circles along my exposed stomach, her other arm under my head which I gently took hold intertwining again.  
I looked across at the wall I faced that contained the Polaroids, seeing familiar faces mixed with strangers, there was one, it was an old one, rusty in colour, it was Shaw eye rolling the camera but the smile in her face gave away her displeasement, a girl stood behind her, her arms wrapped around her neck as she kissed the top of Shaw's forehead, I recognized the bar of Shorty's in the background. I reached across not quite reaching the photograph so instead pointing at it, nudging Shyla with my shoulder in questioning. 

“That's Root, Shaw's wife”

“She looks happy”

“She was, I took that a week after she brought Root back, never see the girl smile so much so had to take it as evidence”

“Seems out of character for her”

“It was, hopefully we'll see it again soon”

I scanned the wall again, I recognized a few, there were replications in other pack members houses but I haven't probably looked at Shyla's collection before. One main difference between hers and the rest of the packs was the wall still held photos of the pack members that left, those such as Sara and the blonde I now know as Kara, usually featured in photos with Lena and another unknown a dark brown girl, her features soft. 

“Is that Sam?” I ask pointing over indirectly at her

“Yeah, her and her two lovers” she pointed over me, at one of the photographs, it looks like it was taken on Shyla’s sofa, all three schooched together, a blanket over their shoulders shared by all three, Lena was in the centre smiling cheesily at the camera with Kara to her right who had her head nestled in her neck, her face half hidden but not enough to hide her smile, Sam sat on her other side the camera capturing her mid laugh as she looked across at Lena at Kara, her hand holding Lena's on her lap. 

“Why do you keep them? I mean doesn't it hurt?”

“A little, but there memories of us being happy why get rid of them, I'd rather remember both of them as they are in that photo, then what they are now” I kept looking over the photos until my eyes began to feel heavy, and slowly I drifted off to sleep in Shy’s arms.

\---

The cloud of chatter that drifted in mixed with the light that shone through the high widows woke me up slowly, feeling Shyla's nose nuzzled into my neck, our position hasn't moved much apart from our legs had became more interlinked, her knee coming up into my crotch holding my body close with her arm wrapped around my waist.

I moved getting more comfortable, with my now slightly dead arm that was trapped under my Shyla's hold, she shifted with me pulling me closer, moving to attack my cheek with kisses, so I turned so she kissed my lips instead, smiling into it. 

“Morning” she spoke, her voice kind of husky from her just waking up.

“Mmm, I could get used to this” moving so I turned face to face with her, wrapping my arms around her neck, running my hand through her hair. The light glistened on her face causing light to dance across it. I really could get used to this. After a few minutes of staring and gently kisses, Shyla pulled up on her elbow, looking down at me.

“Coffee?”

“Do we have to move?”

“Well it is...” she turned to look at the bedside table behind her searching for the clock “One in the afternoon” she laughed.

“Damn we slept in” 

“Yeah just a bit” she said getting up and schooching her way off the bed, grabbing her tee that I throw on the floor the night before and throwing it on. She moved towards the kitchen, taking the first aid box and putting it back, she left the broken photo frame where it was, only looking at it briefly. I watched her propped up on my elbow, following her movements, as she switched on the coffee machine, I couldn't help the smile that took over my face. She turned so she was bending over the kitchen top and looked over at me too, biting her bottom lip slightly.

Suddenly the door banged open, and a flustered Raven half ran in, the only thing stopping her falling was the way she clung to the door.

“Alya! Town hall. Meeting. News from one. One of the spies” she said out of breath. Shyla moved from behind the kitchen counter going towards her.

“Rae breath, what's happened?” she asked as she came close to her, taking hold of either of her arms in comfort.

“I’m not sure exactly, but Sakhra called a emergency meeting” recognising the warrior name of Lena.

“How long ago love?”

“About 10 minutes, I tried to call but you weren't answering” at this point she looked over at me still in Shyla's bed, she looked slightly taken back seeing me then turning back to Shy. “Ohhh” she said in an all knowing way before smiling wide pointing between the two of us, raising her eyebrows at us both starting to laugh at her own joke.  
“Jesus finally” as she looked over at me I raised my middle finger at her, my smile giving my lack of anger away.

“Get going Rae, we'll meet you there” Shyla said, turning Raven around by the shoulders and pushing her lightly out the door, closing the door behind her. 

“Sorry about that, are you okay with people knowing?” she said turning to me, leaning against the now closed door.

“I have no problem, I mean it seems like people already knew it was going to happen anyway” I moved to the edge of the bed, leaning over and opening the set of drawers next to it and taking out a fresh pair of clothes off each of us. Taking off my pants I slept in, and replacing them as well as my underwear not caring about nudity, I've spent to long at this camp. As I pulled on the fresh top I throw the other over at her, she caught it just as she removed her own top.

“Mmm”, she came closer leaning in for a kiss as she shimmered out of her own pants, I reached back grabbing her arse and pulling her closer so we fell back onto the bed together. I couldn't help a giggle escape me from the overwhelming happiness I felt. I tried to deepen it, running my tongue along her bottom lip, but she pulled back quickly pecking me before slowly getting up pulling me with her, 

“Come on, we better get going” she began walking towards the door pulling up the trousers I handed her, I got up more slowly, moaning at the effect before Shyla came back for me, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door, pushing me in front of her wrapping her arms around my waist as we walked forward out the door, her quickly pecking my cheek before letting me go as we walked down the steps. 

As we walked Wynonna was coming out of Shorty's, jumping down the steps and half jogging towards the town hall, she gave us a smile but it was strained. We reached the door at the same time, Wynonna opening it and holding it open, there was a look of panic in her eyes as she and Shy made eye contact.

“It's happening isn't it Alya?”

“I'm afraid”

\----

Trailing behind Shyla and Wynonna their feet echoed on the wooden floors that combined with the loud noise that was muffled from behind the closed door. The candles that were once lit, where not burning meaning the scent of vanilla had gone only the smell old dust filled the air which made me slightly gag. I've only been back in here a couple of times, mainly to collect Shyla when she got caught up in her work.

Wynonna pushed open the door, and let Shyla enter first, beckoning comically at me to go next, as I passed I grabbed her hand pulling her with me gracefully, she smelt strongly of whiskey but that was the usual, the smell always masking her shifter scent which I still haven't worked out what it was.

As the trio of us entered the room went silent or at least into whispers. Everyone in the clan seems to already be seated, scattered around on the horseshoe benches. The centre was brightly lit contrasting massively with the vibe in this place as the sun was directly above us shining through the glass ceiling and off all the gold painted surfaces. Lena stood in the same position as when I first came here, behind the round table, maps were laid out, she was studying something intensely on the table, chewing her inner cheek, eyebrows knotted as she did. Bo stood next to her in a deep conversation with Nicole, they were both whispering so low I doubt even wolf hearing could make it out.

As Shyla made her way over to the centre, I slowed down unsure of my next move, until Wynonna still holding my hand pulled me to the side, heading to one of the benches which Waverly and Hailee already sat on, Wynonna sitting on one side of her younger sister as she budged over so I squished between her and the recently changed brunette. As I sat Waverly took my hand cradling them in my lap as she leant against me, her berry scent filling my nose but it was sharp, she was scared. I looked around and spotted Emma on the end of one of the benches next to Addie, she lent forward her chin resting in her hands, when we made eye contact she gave me a quick smile that I returned before turning back to the front. I watched as Shyla spoke in fast whispers with Lena before she took centre stage turning to us, the crowd.

“At midday today we got word from one of our scouts that infiltrated the Valks” she waited as the sound of the room decreased as attempted hush discussion started “Kara Zor-El, the Valkyrie, declared war on all those who oppose her, which means she's declared war on us”

This time no one said anything, too taken back in shock. I looked around, some emotionless looking into nothing, others such as Lena had tears beginning to form in their eyes, weight pulled down on the whole room, as if the oxygen had been sucked from it. I felt Waverly's hand tighten her knuckles going white almost as white as Wynonna's face next to her.

“The informant says it would be at least another two weeks before they come down from the mountains but to expect small attacks on the lesser clans” Shyla continued.

Lena stepped up slightly, looking at Shyla for approval to talk in which Shy nodded. “Because of the threat to those we hold as allies, they will be coming here, camping close by for safety in numbers”

“We'll send you as a pack out tomorrow to ensure their safety passage here” Shyla continued, “Azha will be leading that, so you know where to go” she pointed to Bo as she spoke, using her warrior name scared me a little as it showed the seriousness of what was happening.   
It was now Bo's turn to speak. “Also it's our job to get the word out for all the scouts to return with their own packs”

“Me and a few others will go over to the Clan of Fortis, to create an allyship, we will be stronger in numbers, we still don't know how many the Valks consist of” Shyla continued. Next to me Hailee shifted, a shiver taking over her body for a split second, so I managed to free one of my hands from Waverly's grip and put my arm around her waist pulling her closer for comfort.

“Who’s joining you?” A voice yelled from the crowd, it was Addie, her face much paler than usual.

“I'm not sure yet, all I know for definite right now is Sakhra and Clarke will stay behind to start planning and looking at our defences, as well as Raven, who will be setting up surveillance around the area”

“Alya?” Anya called out, “this scout, how do we know they don't have scouts in ally packs, shouldn't we keep them far away until we're certain there's no spy”

“It's too much risk to the innocent, we better as a pack, we protect each other”

“Plus” Lena butted in “most of our scouts are in deep so they would be aware of the threat of a valk spy if there was one”

“When they arrive I expect everyone's collaboration to help train our allies in the act of war, we need to be ready for this” her voice although loud and very leadery felt small like she was lost. “We’ll have a session tomorrow morning before you set off, in preparation for going to the clans, Azha will be leading and Bo?” she turned to her “Could you make sure you get someone call for Carin and Shaw to return”

“I'll go” Wynonna volunteered, Shy nodded her head, accepting the brunettes offer, a small smile came across Wynonna's face but it quickly disappeared.

“So that's sorted. We'll start debates and questions in 10 minutes” Shyla got down from the stage walking away from the centre behind it going through a door hidden at the back of it, the door slightly banging as she disappeared, on that que the place eroded into chatter, consisting mainly of loud oh shits and oh my gods.

I spotted Bo begin to walk towards me, catching Lena hand gently as she went, before coming over to where I sat as the green eyed girl followed after Shyla. She stood in front of Hailee, kneeling down in front of her taking her hands in her lap.  
“Hey I know you want to stay for this but Hailee your first change was only yesterday, would you be able to go practice this afternoon, I want to be able to send you out tomorrow but you have to be comfortable with shifting on demand”

“You're sending me out?”

“If you're ready, but I'm sure you will be but I'll partner you up”

“Okay, I'll go practice I guess” she quickly got up looking at Bo like a excited puppy then looking at me, giving me a cheesy thumbs up.

Bo raised up, about to walk off in pursuit of Shyla and Lena before turning to me, “Clar do you want to join, keep her company, you're quite recently changed too so you'll know how it goes” Releasing my hands from the Waverly's death grip, I stood up and took a quick glance around the room, everyone was in deep conversation too distracted to spot us moving and going to leave. “Anyway I'm sure Shyla will fill you in tonight on what happening, that's if you end up talking at all” she smirked at me, lifting an eyebrow as I looked at her a little wide eyed , she came closer almost whispering in my ear, “even though their similar you have an overwhelming scent of Apricots and all I got to say is finally” she gave her signature Bo smile then walked off, towards the mysterious door.

\---

We walked out off the camps gates, in habit now I removed my top throwing it towards the fence, I spun walking backwards as Hailee followed suit, lifting off her flowing dress off her hair falling down on her shoulders in bouncing curls.

“So do you want me to coach you through it or…” I asked just before, we reached the tree line

“Piss off Peaches, I've been preparing for this all my life” she laughed but the look of worry on her face told a different story, with her chewing the inside of her cheek slightly.

“Alright alright” I mocked, quickly shifting I transformed into my wolf form, I felt a cool breeze ruffle through my coal black fur, shaking to get out the tension the change created.

Hailee breathed out in a sigh and my amplified hearing picked up her whispering okay over and over under her breath, psyching herself up. She got down on her hands in a crotch form looking over at me intensely but not concentrating on me, off in her own little headspace. Her fingers were fumbering on the floor, trying to get a grip on something. As I watched her head suddenly went down, the muscles between her shoulder blades contorting, fur beginning to grow from the exposed flesh as the material of her bra snapped open and fell. She began to whimper with the pain as the sound of bones began to break, finally letting out a scream. Her face looked strained, sheer pain over it, but then it half fluttered for a second, panic in her eyes, I moved forward quickly, she was giving up, not fighting through it. Brushing my face under hers I let out a small whimper myself letting her know I understood, then I stood back, watching as her body tensed again going into the last few stages.

After a few minutes, a fully formed wolf stood in front of me, her smell of Clementines intensifying as she shook her perfectly curled light brown fur. I moved forward nudging back her one blonde ear that had flopped over in the dramatic shake.

She nudged her head against me, beckoning me to move forward as she took off at a trot towards the forest, leaving me to take one last glance back at the camp before following after, running and overtaking Hailee as she gave chase.  
\---

The sun had begun to set as we've been out for hours, we found a clearing about 6 miles off the camp and had been practicing a mix of fighting and shifting, getting Hailee used to the sensation, each time happening with more ease and less pain.

The young brunette changed back, shadows dancing on her face as the full moon was out. I lay down on the ground, knees raised up, hands resting behind my head watching her stretch her arms up high. The grass underneath me was warm from having the sun directly on it all day, as I turned my head little blades of grass and flowers tickled my nose. Closing my eyes I concentrated on my breathing, focusing my senses on it.

“I haven't worn you out that much have I?” Hailee called across the clearing at me.

“Nah just enjoying the nothingness of being here” I felt Hailee's presence lay down next to me, her head knocking slightly into mine as if came to rest, forehead to forehead. Her breathing was a lot more rapid, the smell of sweat mixed with her orangey smell was a little overpowering.

“I like it as well. Who do you reckon is going to Fortis tomorrow?”

“No clue, you hoping to go?”

“Not really, my old clan is near it, I don't really want to go back to that part of the forest” Hailee tensed up a little next me, I pulled my hand out from under my head, reaching down to my side I took her hand, squeezing it gently. We probably looked like something out of a teen flic. Something like Twilight.

“I didn't know you were part of another clan”

“Mmm, I came here when I was very young, 5 or 6, The Accalia became my family” she took a breath gathering her words. “My pack got raided by the Valks, The Valkyrie came down with them, started mind controlling some of the them that couldn't run away quick enough, my parents included”

I opened my eyes and turned towards her, she still faced towards the sky she almost looked like she was asleep except from the simple tear that had fallen down her cheek.

“Are they...?”

“Still alive, they've been mind controlled so much I doubt they remember who they are or who I am”

“Have you seen them since?”

“Once” she took a gulp, her breathing shaking as she let it out “Me and Wynonna were on a visit to Malak clan, you know friendly dinner and drinks, I was about 11, it was one of my first times properly out of this part of the forest”

I moved so I was on my side, turning to face her fully, my other hand came around rubbing her arm in comfort, my head resting on her shoulder as she began to tremble slightly, reliving her memories.

“We were midway through our meal when there were these deafening alarms that wouldn't stop ringing. Everybody kind of became a blur they were moving so quickly, I got dragged off with the other young, separated from Wynonna. I watched from where we were hiding as a group as three of the Valks entered into the camp. One of my mums Becca was with them, they had attacked one of the scout groups, killed two left one badly injured hostage so the rest of the Malak couldn't get close, they just stood mocking them. She was so evil yet so happy about it. It broke me, cause at that point I still had it in my head that we could be a happy family again, that it would all turn out alright, you know”

“Mmm” I watched as her face was contorted in fear, more tears flowing freely

“I came out just as they began to leave, and my mum turned and saw me, but she didn't really see me, she didn't recognize me. When they had gone I literally just broke down, Wynonna came over and hugged me and just held me all night. She's always been like a mother figure to me, that's why she gave me that job at the bar, to keep an eye on me, which I appreciate, I really do love her sometimes”

“Are worried about seeing them again”

“uh huh. It's been years but it still feels like a fresh wound, hopefully I won't actually see them in this war”

“So it's officially a war then”

“It would seem so” Hailee answered turning to face me, her eyes slightly glossed over. I kissed her forehead before turning back to the sky watching the stars glimmer in and out of existence as the light caught them.

“Clara?”

“Mmm”

“I'm scared”

“So am I love, so am I”


	21. Green eyes

Sneaking into the house the lights were all out, the only real light in the camp was the town hall where there were still some chatter happening. It was late, early morning really. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I looked over at Shyla's bed which was empty, the sheets still unmade from when we left it. I stripped off my clothes, throwing them into the clothes basket, stripping the bed as I went shoving them into the washer before going up for a shower.

Getting into a fresh set of jammies, I replaced the sheets and snuggled in, almost instantly drifting off to sleep from exhaustion. It only half registered when the bed beside me dipped a few hours later and the body of Shyla pressed against my back, her grasp holding me tight. 

\---

Waking up to the slight hum from the kitchen, I turn in my cocoon of blankets to spot Shyla in the kitchen, she wore an oversized flannel shirt, with her legs bare suggesting she wasn't wearing much underneath. I escaped my self-made trap and walked over to her as she faced away from me chopping probably something healthy on the top. Coming up behind her I took her by the waist, resting my chin on her shoulder swaying her to the music in my head. 

“Morning” the redhead hums at me, dropping the knife in her hand and twisting so her arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me into a kiss, moving my hand to her waist as we swayed.  
“Morning Alya” I whispered between kisses. She began walking forward, leading me backwards until a chair hit the back of my thigh and I sat down, Shyla between my legs.  
She pulled back, engaging in my reactions as I watched sunlight reflected off her eyelashes.   
“I didn't wake you last night did I?” Shy said moving away, her warmth going with her as she stepped back going back to cooking.“Omelettes okay by the way?”

“Perfect. And not at all. What time did you end up getting in?”

“Early hours this morning, lost track of time after midnight struck” 

“Jesus, debates went on that long?”

“Nah just planning and working out tactics”

“What's happening today then?”

She turned two plates in hand and placed them on the marble top in front of me and then sat opposite, digging in quickly, I followed suit. “Err” she said mouth full “short briefing this morning, then we all head off. You, me and Elderberries are heading to Fortis, the rest to different ally clans”

“Lena? I thought she was staying here with Clarke”

“Change of plans, we had word this witch is sheltering at Fortis and Lena's one of the few she will talk to, Bo's staying instead” as she finished speaking she pushed her empty plate forward “Okay I'm going for a quick shower, clans meeting outside in 5 in the centre”

“Do you want me to wait for you?” I called after her as she reached the bottom of the steel stairs, her hand coming to rest on the bannister.

“No it's fine, but could you do me a favour and make sure Hailee's okay, I spotted her last night when I came out the town hall, she looked a bit stressed” she started to slowly go up the stairs walking backwards

“Will do” I yelled just as her feet disappeared into the ceiling. Finishing off my own plate, I picked up both of them, shoving them into the sink before going back into the bedroom area grabbing Shyla's assassin cloak that I had now claimed as my own, it not only looks badass but it makes you feel badass. 

Wrapping it around me, I didn't bother with clothes, we would be shifting soon, so it would be pointless, i pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked to the door, opening it up to find a few had already started to gather, the sun was slightly overcast causing a slight depressing feeling. Nicole waved at me as I came down the steps, so I walked over, taking her into a quick side hug as I turned to the small gathering in front of us

“Either I'm early or everyone else is late” I joke to her

“You're early, everyone will slowly dribble in, speaking off…”

I turned to look in the direction she was facing and spotted Waverly coming out their shared home, at the same time Addie and Rachel rounded the corner holding hands with Emma on their heels. Giving her a quick smile she returned it, I loosely let go off Nicole's waist going to head towards her but then Hailee came into view, heading directly at me, choosing to take her into a hug instead.

“You doing alright love?” I ask as she pulled back.

“Nervous, very, very nervous” her words slightly stuttering

“You'll survive, it's just going in and collecting the other packs” Nicole spoke rubbing her arm in comfort. “Anyway you're pairing up with me so it should be fun” We stood and talked casually about where everyone was heading, getting the inside scoop from Cole, as the rest of the pack slowly began to turn up. Wynonna coming out of Shorty's stretching her arms high above her head, her hair still a mess evidence she'd only just rolled out of it.   
Suddenly there was a wolf whistle behind us, causing everyone to turn at once to Shyla as she walked down her houses steps. As she began to walk into the centre of the group we all formed a circle around her. 

“Okay listen up, this should be a straightforward mission, go into the camp, submissive approach, you're on their grounds so their terms. Warm them off the threat and then offer them sanctuary here at Accalia. Don't reject there hospitality, try and stay at least one night, you'll need the rest as well” The group simultaneously nodded, no one speaking just listening.

“I'll be listing off where you guys are all going, so listen up”   
She proceeded to name Pack members with clan names I could hardly pronounce, most going over my head.   
As she finished off her list everyone started schooching around, finding people who were travelling on the same route as them for company.   
“That's it, Good Luck Accalia, report back in a week” as she finished the group simultaneously shifted into wolves, Nicole's hand leaving my side as I looked over at Hailee who took a deep breath before shaking off her hands and shoulders then turning, a bit slower than the others but otherwise effectless. They began heading out of the gate in small groups breaking off in different directions disappearing into the forest. 

In the end only me and Shyla were left standing in the centre, she came over to me, my smile started spreading ear to ear as she reached her arms around my shoulder and pecked my nose before I lifted my chin up taking her lips. I hum into the kiss before she pulled back. “Ready?”

“Ready”

She looked down at me, switching between my eyes and lips leaning down once again for a peck then looking up over my shoulder, I spun my head looking as Lena came out the town hall pushing a couple of books into a backpack that seemed to be filled with files and paperwork. As she came over, breathing slightly heavily, she put the backpack on securing it tightly under her arms. 

“Off to Fortis we go” she spoke walking past us, changing into her wolf form the backpack still secured on her back, half blending in with her long grey fur. She turned, her green eyes watching us as we separated and began to shift as well, following on Lena's tail as we trotted side to side out the camp. 

\---

We'd been switching between running and trotting for hours, late afternoon came quickly as the scenery hardly changed only stopping briefly to drink from a stream. Smelling prey just off the track my stomach began to grumble with hunger. Taking a quick glance to my left I made eye contact with Lena who nodded her chin up at me in understanding so I broke off, taking a detour towards the potential food. 

Slipping in and out of the trees I moved so I circled it, coming down to a slow pace as I came closer becoming light on my feet. Spotting through the folate a herd of rabbits, circling slowly I tried searching for one that had seen sectioned off from the rest, which i was lucky with as one stray was eating alone on the corner of the grassy area. 

Creeping forward, I came within a few metres of it, it's scent filling my nose making my skin tingle with the anticipation. Getting into the crouch position, I got low not taking my eye off the prize. Taking a deep breath just moments before leaping when suddenly there was a flash of brown and my prey disappeared from view and so did the rest of the rabbits.

I stood up slowly in confusion. Following the blurred figure of a wolf they circled back towards me, the now dead carcass hanging limply from its mouth. The black stripes in her brown fur made me instantly recognise her as Shaw.   
Her dark eyes stared at me for a few moments before growling then turning and starting to trot off. My stomach grumbled again which made my anger start to build up. Out of nowhere I barked at her, which caused her stop in her tracks and slowly turn on me. I walked up to her, baring my teeth slightly in an attempt to become more dominant. She dropped the prey from her mouth copying my actions more aggressively. As she took a step backwards getting into more of an attack position and I struck forward stealing the rabbit from under her nose, sprinting away fast back towards Shyla and Lena's safety, Shaw very fast on my heels.

I reached the two other wolves in no time running past them causing Lena to rear up slightly to stop me running into her, I ran to Shyla's side ducking underneath her chin in protection as Shaw stopped a few feet in front of us panting heavily as I dropped the rabbit. Shaw looked back between me and Shyla who just looked confused before stomping her foot down and running back into the woods. Lena nudged into her slightly as she passed, turning to watch her go before she set off again. Shyla stepped back moving around me and continuing with her journey after Lena. I picked up my prize and trotting after them, no wanting to eat it with the prospect of Shaw coming back. 

\---

Not too long after we came out into the open, wind rushing through my fur as we came out into a cliff. The ground turning from tree roots and dirt to stone, dropping abruptly off the edge a few feet in front of us. The sky was clear as afternoon set in, showing another cliff on the other side, no tree in sight on that side.   
Looking from left to right the cliff top stretched for miles. Lena had taken a few steps forward looking out over the cliff, I dropped my prey and went to stand next to her looking down. Fucking hell. I could hardly see the bottom, a few rocks scattered from beneath my feet falling down, echoing off the walls as they fell. I quickly took a few steps back in shock, Lena watched me side eye before more casually stepping back.  
Just off to the side of us was a wooden structure which was the opening to a bridge that stretched across into the distance that connected to a mountain on the other side. The bridge swayed gently in the wind as I watched Shyla turned into human form walking over to it, gently pushing on the wooden structure testing it's sturdiness. I walked back over to my late lunch, lying down on the floor, taking it in between my paws and digging in. Lena came to lie next to me, her eyebrows moving as she looked over at me, I pushed some of the food over to her which she accepted gratefully. 

As we ate, there was a movement in the shrubbery to our left and Shaw appeared out of it, looking side to side before spotting us walking over, her own rabbit now hanging out of her mouth. She came close and layed next to me, her side nearly touching mine. Shyla came back over to us, sitting down cross legged, finishing off my food, I schooched forward so my head lay in her lap, she began running her hand through my fur, rubbing behind my ear. 

“Fortis should only be a 20 minute walk once over that bridge but we have to wait for one of their own to collect us from here, otherwise it's invading”

Shaw huffed in response

“Shaw, play nice” 

I turned my head in Shyla's lap to watch Shaw change, rubbing her forearm across her chin to get rid of the blood that remained on it “fine, but only if they don't irritate me”

“No not at all”

“Right okay okay Alya, no fighting” she moved to lie on her back relaxing, settling in for the wait, bringing up her arms to shelter her eyes. Lena put her head down into her paws her eyes fluttering shut, breathing out heavily, shifting my body so it was more comfortable moving to my side, Shyla moving her hand so she stroked down from under my chin to chest, causing me to relax more, resting my eyes I slowly went into nap mode. 

After god knows how long, sharp whistle made me suddenly open my eyes, my ears pricking up. I sensed Lena move by my feet as well, I shifted trying to get comfortable again, Shyla had moved as well so she was lying down as well, her hand still tangled in my fur. Going to close my eyes again another whistle drifted through the air, this time I raised my head up looking around, Lena followed suit raising like a flash to her feet, already searching for a scent. 

Looking over to the source of the sound, a figure was standing by the wooden structure, leaning against it, arms folded, she laughed when she saw us jump up so quickly. Lena began to walk over to her, going slowly to seem as unthreatening as possible, changing as she came close, stopping a few feet in front of the stranger. She still had the backpack attached to her back, it had successfully not come off during our run or her shift. I nudged Shylas hand with my snout causing her to stir, her eyes slowly opening looking up at me, I nodded my head up at the scene near the bridge entrance, she turned on her elbows to look at what was happening, then got up, giving my head a quick rub before going over to join, she yelled something at the stranger in a strange language I didn't recognize. 

I raised up fully, going over to Shaw I touched her knee with the side of my face, the dark hair girl moaned kicking her feet out at me before turning on her side away from me. Touching her knee again in an attempt to wake her “Nooo” she spoke into her hair.  
Moving up her body to her face, I licked up her cheek, causing her to flare her hands out to get away from me in shock. “Jesus Peachie!”  
She yelled out giving me a death glare, I sat back down innocently, looking at her before tilting my head in the direction of Lena's meeting with the stranger. She turned her head to see what I was looking at then quickly scabberling to her feet. “Change” she aggressively said under her breath at me. 

I did, moving to stand next to Shaw so my shoulder brushed hers. I still had on the cloak, it was specially designed not to come off during a shift as well as not get in the way whilst in wolf form, very clever, Raven’s invention.  
“Do we join?” I whispered

“Not yet, we're not alpha's, we have no authority” she said, her voice monotone as she was trying to concrete on what they were saying ”Fuck sake, they're speaking Trigedasleng, Trikru language”

“Damn where's Lexa when you need her" Shaw lightly giggled next to me, but quickly stopped, trying to disguise it as a cough.

In front of us, Shyla turned towards us, nodding her head for us to come over, Shaw moved into action next to me, walking straight over, I followed on her heel. Shyla parted so that I could get a good view of the stranger who still leant against the wooden pole of the bridge. 

“Shaw, Clara this is Octavia of Fortis” the girl in front of us had olive skin, matching with her long dark brown hair that was pulled back in a similar style that I've seen Anya's and Lexas in, also in the same style a long sword was poking from behind her back. Her green eyes standing out because of the black paint that lined her face, flowing down her cheeks like tears streaks. 

“Now Shaw I hear you're a great warrior, maybe we could dual one day”

“I wouldn't want to hurt you little one”

“You could try, you might be good but you're getting on” Shaw's jaw line clenched as she swallowed her words, giving a sarcastic smile instead. 

“And you must be the mysterious fresh meat...”

“Well I'm new, I don't know what to say about mysterious”

“Random shifter that suddenly showed up after living in human society, with no knowledge of heritage, not mysterious at all” she replied sarcastically. “Come on Rajul is expecting you” she turned on her heels and started walking across back along the bridge. Shyla and Lena made eye contact, nodding in agreement before following, Shyla first, Lena close behind. Glancing at Shaw she swayed her arm suggesting I went first. Placing my hands firmly on each side of the railing I began following, trying not to look down. 

“Not a fan of hights?” Shaw asked behind me

“This high up, hell no” my knees shook a little bit as I walked “Is this clan leader called Rajul then?”

“No that's just his warrior name, it's Arabic, translates to man”

“Very literal”

“He's the first guy to ever become a clan leader, took a lot of people by surprise so it was a fast naming ceremony”

“He an alright guy?”

“From what I've heard about Fortis, they are a lot more governed then the Accalia, more of a hierarchy order, so be careful”

“Got it, don't piss off the leader” we neared the end of the bridge, Octavia and Shyla already getting off onto the other cliff top. Octavia whistled loud, moments later a bay horse emerged from its shelter in the trees, a white stripe ran up its nose. Octavia went up to it, stroking down its nose before going to its side undoing one of the bags attached to it, pulling out clothing from it.

“Priss” I caught Shaw whisper under her breath as my feet finally hit the solid ground. As she followed me off she grabbed me gently by the shoulder, “You're not too bad you know”

“err thanks”

“I mean compared to her” she said letting go, going to stand closer to this new 'friend’. Lena walked up to Octavia, stroking up the bay's neck, tutting her tongue at it.

“She's Gorgeous”

“Her name's Helios, got her after my first change” she said handing clothes out to us, Lena grabbed some and passed a set to me, skinny black jeans and a tank top that had slits down the side showing a considerable amount of side boob. 

“Are horses something everyone gets?”

“Pretty much, there the symbol of our clan” 

“Very Cute, are we going or what” Shaw interpreted dryly standing up from doing up her combat boots. She now wore army pants with a dirty white vest, very her. Octavia gave her a glare before taking the horses reins and climbing onto its back, spinning her around and setting off, leaving us to walk behind in a nervous silent as we came slowly closer to Fortis.

As we walked Shyla came over to me, pulling me closer by the waist, kissing me on the forehead before moving to take me hand, swaying it as we walked

“She seems nice” I say first nodding up at Octavia.

“Mmm in some opinions. I don't know her too well but Clarke used to run in the same pack as her. I've heard some extraordinary stories on what she can do” as we walked the ground began to become more gritty, wild plants coming lesser. On either side of us the ground raised up so it looked like we were cutting straight through the centre of a mountain. The path we were taking became hidden as the trail twisted making it impossible to see where we were going.

“Is she like the what Lena is to you, the second?”

“No, Rajul’s second called Regina, I've never met her but apparently she's a bit of a bitch. No Octavia is a warrior, she's a fighter not a politician”

As we rounded a corner we came to the end of the valley, the walls caving in so that it became more single file, the path leading to a wooden structure built into the rock face, it hardly visible, blending into the cliff face. Above the wooden structure and scaling along the walls on either side of us were spikes facing up towards the sky stopping intruders attacking by trailing down the walls.

Suddenly a horn blasted above us, and the sound of metal screeching started and the structure revealed itself as a door which slowly began to open. Octavia not even slowing went straight through it. Lena turned back to Shyla hesitating slightly. Shy turned and whispered quietly to me “Whatever happens don't shift, we're not in control round here”

She squeezed my hand before letting go and going to Lena, rubbing her back as she came to stand next to her and pushed her gently so they walked into Fortis together, Shyla taking the lead. Shaw looked back at me, her face was stone cold

“Nervous?” she asked as I looked up at the height of the cliff trying to work out how tall it really was

“Nah, I'm in a fuck it kinda mood” I say looking back down at her, before walking past her heading towards the entrance, letting her take the rear for protection as we were about to head straight into unknown territory

“I feel you Peachie, but try not to get killed”


	22. Babygirl

My eyes took a moment to adjust to the new light as we entered to the mountain, the only light coming from candles that lined the walls at intivals. There was this continuous sound of howling echoing off every surface as we walked, getting louder with every step. Still in single file, we followed the sound of Helio’s hooves clogging on the ground as we all hardly dared to breath. 

The air smelled heavily of flowers, it reminded me of when my foster parent’s grandma came round once, spent the day in the garden planting new plants with the other kids in the foster home, didn't let me close to doing it, had to dig up weeds instead. She didn't like me much. It made my nose twitch, did then, does now. Looking behind me I caught Shaw scanning every inch of our surroundings, already on edge. The closed space meant Octavia's scent intensified probably a way to show her dominance, it was Violets.

The passage way began to grow lighter and finally it started to widen out, coming out into a oval room, another door opposite where we came out. The room was basically bare, the walls we came out of was made of a stone which contrasted deeply with the red brick that the door was set into. The door itself stood out greatly, it was decorated in complex patterns of gold, that swirled and intertwined with one another creating a 3D effect that seemed to move. I became transfixed by it watching it twirl into new shapes but then Shaw bumped into me from behind as I realised I had stopped moving in the middle of the corridor. 

As I spun my head round to apologize to her, but her face was turned away from me, I followed her eye line to the side where five wolves were emerging from a small passage only large enough to fit their wolf forms through. They growled low at us creeping steadily forward, snapping in the air as they started to circle us. All were a variation of colouring, two dirty blondes went to our right, one getting very close to Shaw who gave a low growl, snarling at them to stay back. Another, Brunette came closer to Shyla, sniffing at her fingers before backing back up, she had two front paws that fur contrasted with the rest off her body with golden markings that went up her legs. Guarding us from the left was a slightly smaller shaggy black wolf, it's eyes matching it's fur but it wasn't as small as the white albino that stood at its heels, it's eyes bloodshot, I recognized it's smaller frame of that of the common grey wolf. Strange. I mean most packs are friendly with them but not normally enough for them to share living spaces with them.

“Enough” Octavia spoke, hardly raising her voice but making me raise to attention at least. The growling stopped instantly, but the teeth remained bared. Octavia dismounted her horse, pulling the reins so they went over its head, then reached out her hand holding them to one of the blondes. One stepped forward, changing as she walked until she became a full grown woman. Blonde hair that naturally curled, her face was doe like with her button nose and wide spaced eyes. She took the reins from Octavia, patting the horses neck in greeting.

“Natalie can you brush her down before putting her out in the field”

“Yes Ma'am” she spoke her voice soft, before turning Helio around, as she moved past Lena she smiled at her, dimples forming as she did. Lena returned it, watching her out the corner of her eye walk with horse back down the corridor we came, until Shyla nudged her causing her cheeks to go a shade of red. I caught a wisp of jasmine as she passed me. The flowery scent becoming a theme for this pack as fruity was for ours.

Shaw next to me shook her arm making me let go, I didn't even realise I'd instinctively grabbed it. The albino wolf on the left started growling again loudly, but the shaggy black one turned and snapped at it, making its tail go in-between it's legs, its mouth closing instantly. The black one turned back to Octavia who loosely swayed her hand out and at that they spun and walked back the way they came, the albino close behind. 

Octavia took a step to the side, allowing Shyla to take centre stage before the door, with Lena just behind her shoulder. Octavia stepped forward, pulling on the golden handle, opening the door up, allowing Shyla and Lena to walk in first. Shaw was about to move after them but then the two remaining shifters cut her off moving to enter the room first. She looked over at me an annoyed impression on her face, so I just raised my eyebrows at her, moving past her whispering in her ear as I passed “Remember your own advice”

The room we came into was small, the ceiling high, walls curved. Half the room on our right was open, leading to a balcony that didn't lead outside, as we were still inside the mountain, instead looking out over something below unseen by me but was emitting a soft glow of light.   
Taninted curtains covered most of the remaining walls, some pulled back to reveal hand drawn maps done directly onto the wall with chalk. In front of the minimal decoration were a few standing people, surrounding us as we walked in, all of them giving us glares, watching our every move with such detail that the slightest movement made them flinch, ready to attack if necessary. 

Opposite where we stood was a raised platform, a few steps leading up to them, the two wolves that followed us in went and sat at the bottom of the steps facing us. In the centre of the platform was a chair almost described as a throne, it looks like to was made out of logs of wood, some pieces pointing out the back of it. A man sat on it. He was laid back in a relaxed position, his hand resting on his cheek lazily. Shyla stopped a little back from the steps, she dropped to one knee, bowing her head, Lena followed suit behind her. I went to copy but Shaw grabbed the back of my tee stopping me. Octavia walked past the kneeling leaders and walked up the platform to stand next to the guy. He was tilted his chin up as Octavia whispered in his ear, looking over at us as she spoke.

He was muscular, very muscular, he was practically shirtless, only a piece of fur that went across his shoulder and down his side, showing off his eight or was it ten pack. He was Afro-American, bald headed with a faint moustache that ran into a goaty. His eyes were cold, staring at us in a chocolatey colour. As Octavia pulled away he sat more centred, leaning forward.

“Shyla of Clan Accalia, how unexpected” He spoke his voices deep and commanding in this silenced room. Shyla slowly looked up bending her back so she rose a little taller despite kneeling. 

“Derek Morgan of Clan Fortis, you really that surprised?” staring him down. His look was cold, he moved slightly rubbing his beard then his face cracked into a smile and he started laughing, loud and booming surprising the few around us. 

“Nice to see you again Babygirl” 

“You too Hotstuff” Shy said also breaking into a chuckle. She rose to her feet, Lena copying suit behind her. The guy, Morgan, got up pushing up from the arms of the chair quickly and half leaping down the steps. He stopped a few metres away and just opened up his arms wide, tilting his head to the side, cocking his eyebrow. Shyla then shrugged trying to look unbothered before throwing her own arms out and they both ran towards each other embracing. Only as they hugged, instead of the expected teen flick moment of the guy lifting the girl the opposite happened, Shyla lifted up Morgan by a good few inches with ease despite him being taller and more broadly built. It was almost comical. 

She put him down but they still held each other by the forearms, looking at each others faces again.  
“It has been a while hasn't it?”

“Too long”

“I hate to ruin this sentimental moment, but we do have some issues to discuss” a voice called across at them in a kind of pissed off tone. Morgan released Shyla turning to the voice. A dark haired women stood just off the side of the throne but still up on the raised platform,her hair was shoulder length and very wavy, giving her a slight wild look, her eye makeup dark matched with her arched brows. Her nose was slightly large but not enough for her to become unattractive and there was a scar coming off her lip and stretching up her cheek.

“Alright Regina, relax, we've got time, let's make our guests feel welcome, how about some dinner, you must be hungry” 

“No, she's right Morgan, we're here for a reason”

“Alright alright “ he walked back up the steps and slouched back down on the seat, throwing his hand in the air loosely “How can I help you Alya?”

“We've come to talk to you about a forming a formal alliance. I know we have a mutual understanding at the moment but with this new threat coming from the Valkyrie…”

“She isn't a threat to us” the woman, Regina interpreted.

“Malika” Morgan said, raising his hand up to silence her 

“I'm just saying, why put ourselves in dangers way when we are in a beneficial position”

“Malika…”

“No, it would be a foolish mistake to accept an alliance with them”

“Regina, that is enough” Morgan half yelled. He turned his head back to us, nodding for Shyla to continue. I leant closer to Shaw whispering under my breath to her, not taking my eyes off the situation in front of us.

“Malika?”

“Means Queen”

“Of course it does” I pulled back away, tuning back in, to hear Shyla start talking again.

“The Accalia are mighty but as we all know we become one when we are together. Fortis means Strong, we could be that together to take down the Valkyrie once and for all, and finally live in ultimate peace”

“It's a fantasy” Regina spat out at her 

“Regina has a point, why should I risk the safety of my clan when we are under no threat up here?” Morgan questioned.

“The Valkyrie will not stop at just us, she will come for you. The mountains offer you some protection but not forever” Shyla said almost threateningly. 

“We can protect ourselves, we've done it before, we’ll do it again” Regina interrupted again

“Not against the Valks before, you're still a new clan in comparison to others” Shyla took a small step forward, her eyes pleading.

Regina opened her mouth to speak again but Morgan held up his hand again stopping her. 

“She has a point” he said, almost saying it to convince himself, accepting this reality. “The Valkyrie is a threat to the Shifter's of the forest, and as such, Alya, I accept your offer of an alliance”

“You've got to be kidding” Regina exclaimed

“Thank you Rajul” 

“We'll start negotiations but first food. After dinner we will meet, Me and Malika representing Fortis and You, Alya…” he said pointing at her “and Sakhra representing the Accalia and the packs of the woods”

“We’re very grateful for your hospitality” Lena spoke for the first time, bowing her head at Morgan

“Think nothing of it, old friends are always welcome here. Diana, would you show our guests to the food hall” the brunette wolf that still sat at the bottom of the platform moved, shifting into a extremely tall women. Her cheekbones stood out making her lips look more plump. Her hair loosely curled off her shoulders, rolling down her back. She was quite breathtaking. The gold that was on her fur had changed with her, so that gold metal wrapped around both her wrists, going up her forearms. She walked towards us swaying as she did with confidence. Around us the surrounding members of the Fortis began to leave through a side door, starting with Regina who opened it quite aggressively, growling as she went, the last remaining blonde wolf was quickly on her heels. 

“Alya may you and I speak privately” Morgan spoke behind her as Diana approached us. Shyla nodded at him taking a step to the side to allow Diana to walk past her. 

“This way” Diana spoke softly to Lena, her accent was strange, foreign, eastern maybe. Lena took glance at Shyla who smiled at her reassuring so Lena took off her backpack handing it over to her before turning following after Diana who had brushed past me heading to the door, Lena took my hand as she came near, squeezing it gently, pulling me with her back towards the door which I followed instantly, my trust completely in her. As the unusually tall women neared the door she grabbed a robe that hung next to it, putting it on and tightening it around her body so her curves showed through it. I turned back to see an unmoved Shaw. She continued to stand her ground staring at Morgan like he was a threat. Morgan watched her closely to, as she began to lightly growl, Shyla followed Morgan's eye line turning to Shaw.

“Sameen I'll be okay, he's like a little brother to me”

“A little brother you haven't seen in decades, how can you know to trust him”

“Call it instinct. Now go eat, that's an order” she said it softly, half playfully. I felt Lena pull on my hand as we continued our walk out the door. Shaw stood for a few more seconds before following slowly after us.

We came back out into the oval room, it was empty apart from a women that stood next to the entrance we came in, she looked shy like she was nervous. She looked like she was maybe late 30s but her features were soft. Her hair was like a hybrid blonde brunette that fell just pass her shoulders, her cheek bones stuck out with a slight up lifted nose and thin shaped eyebrows. She had creases that ran on either side of her mouth up to nose which dimpled as she nervously started smiling. As we came out Lena took a sharp intake of breath, then broke out smiling, a look of pure joy in her eyes. She took a little side step pulling me with her, and turned to watch as Shaw finally followed us and came out of the room.

Looking over at us waiting for her, she looked confused then she looked over to the girl that waited. And she froze, stopping mid stride, mouth wide in shock.  
“Root?” 

“Hello Sameen” she shyly tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear

“Oh my god! Root!” Shaw ran forward, meeting the not so stranger in the middle embracing each other tightly. The girl, Root, her hands came down to Shaw’s thighs lifting her up so Shaw's legs wrapped around her, bringing the smaller girl closer, as they pulled apart slightly I noticed tears streaming down both their cheeks as they went in to kiss each other, the moment happening in slow motion. Like a scene from the notebook but rather than being cliche, it was kinda romantic.

Eventually she put her down, Shaw caressing her face staring at her as if the second she looked away she would disappear. She was smiling so hard it almost didn't seem like it was Shaw, like some happy demon had possessed her. It was kinda creepy, I've never seen her smile so much. 

After what seemed like hours but in reality was about twenty seconds, Diana started walking again past the two going down the corridor we first came through. Caught in the moment it took Lena pulling me by the hand to drag me away from the scene. We entered the corridor after Diana, me taking glances back at the couple.   
“We not waiting for them?” 

“No I reckon they have some catching up to do” she said wagging her eyebrows as her tongue slightly poked out, licking her teeth half seductively. 

“So that was the infamous Root?”

“Yeah, I didn't even realise she was up here, we lost track of her because of how deep her cover is, I don't think Shaw knew she was here either”

“How longs it been for them”

“Coming up eight months now”

“Shit, poor her, now I get why she's always angry” I replied. Lena laughed at that. As we walked down the passage, Diana stopped at one of the walls, running her hand along the surface searching for something. Suddenly she found it, pushing down on a stone until it clicked and a large piece of wall slid to the side. Very high tech. Lena still holding my hand, interlocked our fingers together as Diana disappeared into the room and we rounded the corner and went in after her.

\---

We sat in a dining hall, it was large, reminding me off the one from Hogwarts, with rows off tables and chandler's hanging from the high roof. It could fit hundreds maybe thousands showing how large this clan that lives in the mountain is. We sat amongst a small little gathering was already seated near the other end, all in conversation, a chorus of laughter coming from them.

I sat next to Lena whilst opposite a man who introduced himself as T’Challa, was telling us the history of how they became a pack and came to live here. The pack is only a few hundred years old, forming after the War of Bloodlust. They used to have a female leader, Jessie or Jenny Schecter or something like that, but she tried to unite the Clan up with the Valks so the pack ran her out, electing Derek Morgan straight away as he was her second originally. Apparently she was quite manipulative as a person, only got leadership because the creator of the pack died out of nowhere. Even T’Challa found the circumstances weird. Lena was asking question after question curious about every aspect of this place. 

“So where does you're water source come from?”

“Natural Springs, we chose our location well” his accent was strong African. “We have a tunnels leading down to it, as well as a pulley system to bring it to the surface”

“That's so clever, why didn't we think of that” she said, her arms were crossed on the table, leaning forward trying to remember every detail. 

“Because we have running water” I joke

“It was actually Derek's idea, you should talk to him if you have an interest in stuff like this, he's a genius, my younger sister Shuri is working as his apprentice, I hear enough about what they get on about”

“I'll see if I get the opportunity to ask” 

As they continued their conversation, I turned to look up the hall, I spotted Octavia walking into the room, holding the hand of a guy that had similar tattoos to her, running up and down his extremely buff arms. Octavia had wash off her war makeup but her serious facial expression remained. The guy on the other hand was a little more smiley, towering over the smaller girl, he was bald with a beard moustache combo, his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. 

“Who's that?” I ask abruptly, interpreting the two speaking. T'Challa turned to see what I was looking at, as the couple sat down at one of the tables far away from us.

“Octavia and Lincoln. They arrived here as a couple, been together as long as I can remember”

“Cool. I don't want to seem rude but how come there's so many guys here? Like I thought they were rare”

“We are. I'm sure you know the males are usually weaker than females so many packs don't let them in, the Fortis is one of the few that do. We do more to train, but we manage to keep up”

“How come the Accalia don't have any” I asked Lena

“Usually we accept members through combat, you were an exception cause you were just changed. But male shifters tend to lose, especially against Shaw or Lexa”

“Trust me I've tried” a voice came from behind us. We turned to see a figure standing behind us, another male. He was broad shouldered with long black shaggy hair that matched with his beard. His voice was extremely deep, with a northern accent I think.

“Jon!” Lena yelled getting up and pulling him into a bear hug.

“Nice to see you Sakhra”

“You two know…”

“I used to train him, I knew you joined a pack up in this area but not this one specifically”

“Yeah been up here a good couple of years now”

“Clara, this is Jon Snow, an old friend”

“Pleasure” he said kissing my hand. Out from behind him came a low growl, I looked at the ground to see the same albino wolf from earlier emerged from behind his knees, “enough Ghost” Jon whispered down to him

“Are Grey's allowed in here as well?” 

“Not usually but ghost is mine. Found him orphaned on a run and he hasn't left my side since” 

“Cute” Lena said sitting back down, tapping her knees for the wolf to approach, it did cautiously, as she reached out her hand for it. He sniffed her hand, baring its teeth a little at it before resting its head in her hand as Lena stroked his white fur through her fingers. Jon went round the table sitting next to T’Challa, tapping him on his back as he sat in greeting. 

I looked back around, noticing the blonde from earlier come into the hall, speaking briefly with Octavia before heading her way over to us. Natalie I think her name was. Coming up slowly up I smiled up at her, she smiled back her dimples returning, as well as her scent of jasmine, then looked at the back of Lena's head who was still turned stroking the wolf. Waiting a little while she cleared her throat trying to get her attention which Lena didn't notice as she started cooing at the albino. The silence turning a little awkward, I elbowed the dark haired girl in the ribs my smile never leaving my face as I looked at Natalie. Lena turned looking at me confused before uncomfortable turning to see the blonde waiting, giving her a small wave when she was finally noticed. 

“Shit sorry” 

“Oh it's no trouble” she said nervously looking down, looking back up through her eyelashes “I'm just here to inform you that the witch would like to speak to you” 

“Yeah erm that's great, erm, should we go now?”

“If you wish, I'll take you”

“Good good, right” she stuttered getting up and fiddling with her hands. I raised my eyebrow at the two guys in front of me, before getting up myself, pushing Lena gently from her standing position to move forward, following Natalie back out the hall. 

“You're shit with girls you know” I whisper in her ear before taking my hands off her shoulders, taking the heel behind the blonde, winking back at her when she made a offended sound before whispering under her breath  
“I'm not bad with girls”

\---

We got lost in the mindless maze of corridors that made up this mountain. Me and Lena ended up linking arms so we didn't lose each other, trying to keep pace with Natalie. I feel like we were going deeper underground, the tunnels getting darker until eventually we reached a wooden door, a sweet scent coming from under it.

Natalie knocked looking back at us nervously as she did. A faded call of 'enter’ came from behind it. She took hold of the door handle, smiling gently with her doe face  
“Good luck” she said under her breath to us before turning the handle and swinging the door open for us. Lena entered first, finally unlinking arms. The room we entered unexpectedly light. A window overlooking a mountain range made up half the wall, giving spectacular view of white topped mountains with tree lining up and down it, I could just make out faint trails that ran through the dirt. 

Walking up to it, I put my hand on the window looking out it stretched out as far as I could see. Lena stood behind me, looking around the pretty blank room.

“So you know this witch then?” I said breathing on the window, fogging it up.

“We've met a couple of times, but I wouldn't call us friends” I started drawing a smiley face on the glass. 

“Really Lena, I'm hurt” a voice came from my left. I spun, quickly rubbing the end of my cloak on the window, getting rid of the hand drawn emoji. Lena turned a little more gracefully, I'm guessing she was expecting it. The figure was hooded, in a similar cloak to mine but theirs trialled to the ground, made of a softer material of silk. The light emerald hood covered their face, small swirls of black wispy hair coming out from under it. Their voice was feminine, matching her figure as her cloak hugged tight to her body. ?

“Don't kid yourself, you don't have emotions” Lena said crossing her arms and squaring up to the stranger. The figure chuckled under her cover then tutted. 

“Aww My little El, how I've missed your humour” at that the figure lowered her hood.


	23. Red Wine

I grasp as she reveals herself, her eyes striking green, matching her cloak, with her raven black hair backcombed giving her a crazed look, and causing her sulken figures to stand out more on her thin face, her cheekbones more prominent and a strong jawline that could cut glass. Dark eyebrows made her eyes stand out. I took a step back in shock, bumping into the window behind me. I was looking at another Lena. 

I turned, switching my head between the two of them, making sure it was real, that I wasn't seeing double. They were spitting image. The other Lena turned effortlessly on her heels, going through an arched door that was hidden by a heavy curtain behind her, disappearing behind it. I looked over at my Lena  
“Errr” words not quite formulating properly as my brain was trying to process it all. She just rolled her eyes, taking a deep breath loudly letting it out before following confidently, holding up the curtain for me as I followed a little more cautiously. 

Coming out into another room, a table was placed in the centre covered in a banquet of food, a large chair placed at the head of the table while smaller ones surrounded it. A king sized bed was off to the side on a raised platform with medieval drapes hanging from the bedframe. The other Lena pulled back the chair at the top of the table, slouching down on it lazily, picking up a glass of wine and taking a large sip watching us take in the room. Original Lena unfazed by the dopplegangers bored expression, walked over to the table, pulling out one of the smaller chairs that was tucked in at the side and started dragging it along the floor, it squeaking loudly on the stone ground hurting my ears, she dragged it to the opposite side of the table facing Lena 2.0.Tension levels grew higher as before sitting down my Lena walked back up the table, taking the wine bottle that placed just in front of the other Lena, almost having a silent conversation between them as they never left eye contact as original Lena walked up to her, picking it up and strolling back to her newly placed seat, other Lena scanning her movements as she sat before flickering her green eyes up at me as I stood to the side awkwardly. 

Jumping into action under her glare, I went to the nearest chair I could sitting down on the right side of original Lena, nervously placing my arms on the table before quickly shifting so they rested on my lap, looking back and forth between them still as original Lena began to pour the wine into two fresh glasses.

“I see you still like to take my form” Lena spoke handing me one of the glasses.

“I think it suits me, don't you?” the other Lena chuckled. This took me back, her voice, although similar is was different, it was pure Irish not the hybrid American one I'm used to Lena speaking.  
Lena looked up to the ceiling trying to control her building anger, pushing her tongue against her teeth, making a tutting sound, her jaw clenching before looking back at the women putting on a fake smile. 

“I would be more comfortable if there wasn’t another me walking around” She said, she held the glass up just above her head letting the sunlight hit it shining through the liquid, before taking a small sip of her wine, rolling it around in her mouth before swallowing. 

“Well we can’t have everything our way little El” the stranger said, then she turned to me, tilting her glass at me “I don’t believe we’ve met”

Just as I opened my mouth to reply, Lena interrupted “You don’t need to know her Morgana”

“Don’t I? New shifter in the game. Discovered only a few months prior to this Great War. Seems like she's important to this motion of events” she was watching me, trying to read me as she looked over the brim of her glass. “What's your name sweetheart?”

I looked over at Lena, almost searching for permission to talk, she looked almost terrified, completely out her comfort zone despite trying to look at ease, sat on the edge of her seat, her posture ridged. She nodded her head, not looking at me, her eyes fixed on the figure opposite her. 

“Cl...Clara” I didn't look at her instead staring at me own wine that I hadn't drunk yet, but I could feel her glare piecing into the side of my head. 

“Pretty” she said leaning forward, reaching across and grabbing some of the nibbles that was placed near me which caused me to tense up. As she leant back, her nose twitched as she took in my scent, a frown slightly coming across her face as if she was appalled by how sweet it was. “I recognize you” she said as a statement rather than a question

“I think I would remember”

“Mmm” she said unconvinced ”Did you happen to go to Risen College?” 

“Errr yeah”

“That'll be where. I have a seeing portal based there, must have seen you through it”

“A seeing portal…?” I ask looking up at her. Lena answered instead as the woman, Morgana, had started eating a piece of chicken, pulling the meat of the bone. 

“It's an inanimate object that allows witches such as Morgana to see through, most of these objects already have eyes like a teddy bear or something but it can be done via water as well” Lena said picking back up the wine bottle pouring more into her now empty glass.

“Wait, eyes like a statue?” I said casting my mind back to my days at college, the courtyard specifically that had the statue in the centre, of the woman, the one that had the wolf stood next to them, that was covered in moss from being there for god knows how many years, the one that I once thought resembled Lena, and it did, or at least it was Morgana in Lena form. The story behind that statue was becoming clearer now.

“Ahh she knows of my statue” Morgana got up, walking behind her chair, to a wine rack that covered most of the wall behind her, trailing her fingers along the spines, searching, before pulling a bottle out and sliding back into her seat “I think it captures my beauty don't you think?” 

“Errr I guess” finally taking my glass and bringing it to my lips, sniffing it before taking a sip.  
Lena sighed loudly, topping off her drink even more despite it already being nearly full, just to give her something to do with her hands.

“What do you want Morgana? Or did you call us in here to make yourself feel good?” Lena finally said after a few moments of silence.

“Lena, always one to rush things, enjoy the moment for a bit”

“Morgana” she said putting her glass down heavily on the table making me jump. 

“Alright Alright little El” she said starting to laugh at a Lena's impatience, dismissing her anger very casually. “I had a vision, thought you would be interested”

“Go on”

“I saw the war, only in glimpses, more emotions than footage. Like an old time movie when the film runs out.”

“What exactly do you see Morgana?”

“Blood”

“Whose?”

“Everyones. Everyone that you know. Everyone you consider a friend. Everyone you consider an enemy. It will all spill all because of betrayal”

“Jesus, do you have to talk in fucking riddles all the time?”

“Hey just telling you what I saw”

“You've told us nothing”

“We'll see”

“Fuck that, who's betrayal did you see?”

“Mmm, wouldn't you like to know…spoilers” Morgana said raising one of her eyebrows at Lena, amused by her short temper. I felt like the awkward third wheel, just nursing my glass in my hand.

“Enough!” Lena said standing up abruptly, slamming her hands down on the table, the chair screeching back hurting my ears at the sudden noise “Who's fucking side are you on Morgana?!”

“Isn't that obvious dear” she seemed unphrased, swilling the liquid in her glass around lazily looking over at the boiling dark haired girl. “I'm on the winning side”

“Which is?!” Lena shouted, in response Morgana raised up from her seat, walking around the table, stopping the side before breathing heavily and replying,  
“At the moment it falls in your favour”

“Look I don't know what game you're playing Morgana but the Blood of the Wolf is not playing” she said getting up as well moving around the table so she came face to face with her. The scent of Elderberries filled the air as Lena let off her pheromones trying to secure her dominance, I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as it was slightly over powering, making me go into a submissive state, feeling smaller. Morgana on the other hand let nothing off but her chin up high and stone cold face gave a similar feeling of power.

“Not a game Lena” she spoke calmly, she sniffed the air, narrowing her eyes “You know your scent has no effect on me, right?” she taunted. In response Lena let out a low growl, her lip naturally curling up like a wolves would, showing her teeth. Her jaw continuously clenched and unclenched, the same with her hands which had curled into fists, a vein starting to stand out on the forehead as she strained not to attack the women in front of her. Morgana just stood unmoving, waiting for Lena to calm down, slowly I become unparalyzed as Lena's scent began to grow weaker, it took a few minutes of silence then Lena took a small step backwards realising that she didn't have the upper hand in this situation.

“Now go” Morgana continued, her voice barely above a whisper, not breaking eye contact even when Lena lowered head, rubbing her temple, Morgana followed her gaze down with her. When Lena didn't move, Morgana moved instead, brushing past her and opening up the door, turned back to us her unsaid orders obvious.

I got up first, quickly finishing off my glass of wine, rubbing my forearm across my chin, I hurried to the door, quickly hanging onto the door frame as I spun waiting for Lena to follow. I heard her let out a large breath, then instead of walking towards us she went forward to where Morgana was sat, picking up the red wine bottle that she had picked out, grabbing it and walking past us, not giving Morgana a second glance. Morgana caught her arm before she completely went through the door, and spoke only just audible to me into her ear  
“Secrets that will be revealed. Traitors in traitors. This war will be that of betrayal, guiltless betrayal”  
She let her go, and allowed Lena to storm out, I followed, trying to stay as far away from the witch as possible as she closed the door behind us.

\---

Shyla was waiting outside, one leg raised to the wall looking like a grease boy from the 50s, she was speaking to Natalie who also leant on the wall looking a little more nervous, her head shooting up as we came out the room quickly standing more straight, whereas Shyla more slowly turned her head, she had a huge grin on her face from seeing us but it quickly dropped when she saw the look on Lena's face.

“That bad?” She asked, Lena just gave her a look that gave her all the answers she needs, rolling her eyes before holding out the wine bottle for her. Shy took it, drinking straight from the bottle then handing it back to Lena who also drank looking over the top of the bottle at Natalie who stood fiddling with her hands.  
Lena half burped into her elbow before holding out the bottle to the blonde “Wine?”

“No thanks I only drink white”

“Shame, maybe I have some in my room” Lena replied drinking even more

“I’ll show you where it is” Natalie moved towards the exit looking back over her shoulder to make sure Lena was following, raising her eyebrows at her. Shyla placed the bottle cap into Lena's hand before tapping her on her shoulder to move.

“Night girls” Lena called back, waving the bottle in the air as she walked off, Shyla rubbed her brow trying to hide her grin in her hands as we watched them both leave. We stood in silence for a little while listening til the faint sound of laughter died out in the corridor.

“Shall we get going to ours?” Shyla asked rolling her tongue over her bottom red strained lip. Just as she finished talking I realised how tired I was, a yawn starting to form as I shook my shoulders trying to wake myself up a little. 

“I would like that, I'm shattered” The wine that Morgana gave me was strong, making my head already start to go a little fuzzy and a little drowsy. Shy smiled at me before taking my hand, intertwined our fingers and began leading me down one of the corridors. 

“So how did you find the High Priestess Morgana?” Shyla asked as we walked

“She seems a bit full of herself” I say honestly.

“Yeah I heard she is. She's quite powerful doesn't surprise me she's big headed”

“You haven't met her?” I asked surprised, Leader of the Accalia, I would expect her to know everyone. 

“Once, a long time ago, Blood of the Wolf never used to be in control when they changed, used to kill innocents and terrorise everywhere, Morgana was one of the witches who helped change the curse, her coven changed the rules so we came in control and was aware of what was going on. During the negotiations I was in Italy sorting out an alliance so Lena had to go in my place. Since then Morgana refuses to talk to anyone but her, think she has a crush on her to be honest”

“That would be weird, especially seeings as they look the same”

“Shit has she taken Lena's form? Aw that's brilliant” Shyla said laughing

“Is that not how she usually looks?”

“Well that time I saw her she came to the Camp, took the form of a young girl to try and get intel on us. She constantly changes her appearance but obviously she must like the raven haired goth look for herself” 

We came to a door, it looked pretty bare something you could easily walk past unnoticed. Shyla pulling out a key from her pocket releasing my hand as she did. As Shyla fumbled putting it in the door I took a large sniff of the air, catching a tangy cherryness that drifted along the corridor, Shaw was close by, probably in another room somewhere further down.  
Shy finally managed the door and opened up the room to reveal a large made up bed in the centre with a small door off to the side which was probably an ensuite. There were some clothes already laid out on the bed ready for the morning which Shyla went over to lifting them into the wardrobe standing against one of the walls. Fabrics decorated the walls giving it a hint of colour in contrast with the dark stone.

“How was your one on one with leader man guy?” I asked going over to the bed, plonking down the edge of it, watching her as Shyla walked about exploring the room.

“Derek? Yeah it was good to catch up. We still have that meeting later tonight to work over the finer details of the alliance but we looked over the basics and it's looking promising”

“What time you leaving at then?”

“Errr, about an hour” she said looking at over at the clock “Doesn't look like El will be joining so I'll get Shaw to come with, get her some experience in the political field”

“So you have a bit of time then…”

“I guess I do” she started to walk towards me, I shuffled back on the bed as she placed her arms around my shoulders, coming closer so she was sitting on my lap as her knees rested in either side of my hips. She ran her hands in my hair brushing a stray piece behind my ear, watching her own finger movements as they glided along my cheekbones coming down to wipe over my lips. I leant up craning my neck into her movements. She pulled back slightly studying my face as I watched her from under heavy eyelids, she caressed my cheeks, rubbing her thumb along them before leaning down taking my lips gently. She pulled back smiling down at me, showing off her dimples before leaning back down connecting our lips again.

I kissed back, slowly running my hands down her back pulling her closer at the hips more into my body. One of her hands was still tangled in my hair pulling me closer to her as her tongue trailed along my bottom lip. I granted permission deepening the kiss as she began grinding steadily, the kiss becoming more rough and needy as the pace quickened. It felt like I was floating in high heaven, it always did what I was around her.

I trailed my hand round the front of her stomach, lifting her shirt up as I did, running it over her toned abs, exploring her bare flesh as I continuously moved my hand from her lower back to her stomach trying to touch everywhere at once. As my other hand moved down grabbing her arse pulling her to grind harder closing the gap between us making it nearly non-existent, the other hand moved going up further up her chest slowly until I reached the helm of her borrowed bralette, cupping one of her breasts as she pulled back moaning into my lips. She quickly kissed me again before moving down trailing pecks along my jawline, lifting my chin up by a finger and continuing her route down my neck. My head rolled back, my back arching as she began sucking on a spot on my neck just above my collarbone, nipping at it until I felt blood rushing to it a bruise beginning to form.

In one swift movement my top was removed leaving me exposed as she gently pushed on my shoulders so that I lay flat on the bed with her straddling me. She continued her path of kisses down from my neck, along my collarbone as my fingers scraped the surface of her back my breathing getting shallower with anticipation. Planting kisses around my breast before taking my bud in her mouth, sucking gently then moving to the other taking her time, every movement making my back arch more causing my toes to curl with the building tension. Steadily she moved down my stomach creating circles with her tongue around my belly button causing me to giggle. She moved back up my body tracing my curves until she reached my face

“This okay?” she whispered, her voice husky as she looked into my eyes, her own usually bright eyes were dark, filled with lust.

“This is perfect” taking her lips again desperately. 

\---

We walked out into the blaring sun without the shelter of the mountain sides it made the back of my neck sweat almost instantly. We had our goodbyes earlier this morning with Morgan, sharing a table for breakfast, with him and Shy reacting stories of their past as we all laughed. The alliance was secured from the meeting the night before with all the little quirks worked out although apparently Regina was complaining the entire time making it a bit more difficult. 

We now walked hand in hand following the violet scent laid out by Octavia who was waiting for us near the bridge we crossed yesterday. The albino grey, Ghost, trotting just in front of us helped as well, it constantly looking back at us to make sure we were following. Still living on the high from last night I felt refreshed. 

The wind began to pick up as we neared the cliffs edge, and figures coming into focus as we turned the last corner. As we drew closer I made out the bodies of Lena who stood talking to someone dressed in dark leathers, I recognized the black hair pulled back in a man bun as Jon. Octavia was on top of her horse riding along the edge looking below like she was surveilling the area. Ghost ran forward going to the feet of Jon causing the two to look up at us as we approached. 

“Glad to see you're not too hungover” Shyla called over at Lena.

“Oh trust me, I am” she said less loud, rubbing her temple slightly, nursing her headache.

Shyla took Lena instantly into a hug, which I joined, Lena's usual Elderberry scent was mixed in with the faint smell of jasmine that had settled on her skin. 

“Looks like we're not the only ones who had a good night” Shyla laughed. Before Lena could defend herself Octavia rode over on Helio, towering over the four of us.

“There's movement on the Eastern boundary, I'm assuming it's some of your pack” she said tiredly, nodding her head in its general direction. “You better get going, I don't want them getting much closer, not that I don't trust you, just…”

“You don't trust the pack yet”

“Exactly”

“Well I guess this is farewell for now” Jon spoke to us, bowing his head at us, whilst Lena leant down ruffering Ghost behind his ears.

“Fortis will meet up in Accalia territory in five days” Shyla looked up at Octavia for confirmation

“That's the plan” Octavia took one last look over to the bridge, we all followed her eyesight so see two large wolf figures emerge from the tree line, too far away to make out details of fur but they were both brown. “Till then. Alya. Sakhra. Clara” she said nodding to each of us individually, before turning the bay around, going back towards the mountains. Jon nodded at us, smiling before following whistling at the albino to follow on his heels. We watched them leave until the sound of howling across the ridge made us turn back. The two wolves were stalking back and forth waiting near the other entrance of the bridge but not crossing, growing a little inpatient already.

“Where's Shaw?” Lena asked looking back towards the mountain expecting her to emerge. A few figures were standing as little specks on top of the mountain too far away to make out, they were probably watching us leave.

“She'll come back when Fortis join us, lead the way for them. Also gives her a few more days with Root” Shayla answered starting to go towards the bridge, confidentiality going across it despite it swaying quite dramatically in the wind.   
Lena stretched her arms above her head, yawning before following after her, followed by me on her heels, quickly grasping hold of the rope rails trying to get some kind of extra balance. Walking along the bridge was still frightening even the second time, I kept my eyes focused on the back of Lena's head letting her Elderberry and Shyla's Apricot scent calm me as it drifted towards me in the wind.

As my feet touched the solid ground, Lena moved to the side so I saw the two wolves in fuller detail, taking in a breath to identify their scent at the same time. Whiskey and Cinnamon. Wynonna and Alex. 

Cinnamon shifted into the short haired Danvers who waved softly as we approached. The other wolf bounded up to us, tongue rolled out her mouth jumping with excitement. Lena rubbed the top of her head laughing as she acted like a puppy whilst Shyla hugged Alex in greeting. Wynonna came over to me next licking my hand to encourage me to stroke her. I did under her chin before she lightly bit the edge of my sleeve pulling me over to the others. 

“I wasn't expecting to see you two” Lena exclaimed now hugging Alex

“Yeah we just got back from Clan Atha and was on our way to the Malak when we picked up your scent” Alex said as I came into the circle we had created to talk, Wynonna still in wolf form sitting at my feet as I scratched behind her ear.

“Both of you going?” Shyla asked in her authority tone but the smile on her face deceived her as she spoke to Alex.

“Well Wynonna was thinking we should detour west to round up some Grey's that we know have been hunting near there” 

“That could work. How about me, El and Wynonna head that way seeing as it's on route to the Accalia. Alex you head straight to the Malak, take Clara to keep you company. You okay with that?” She said turning to me.

“Err you sure?”

“Yeah it'll give you some experience with other packs, or at least ones that don't have their head up their arses like the Fortis” she smiled in encouragement.

“Well now a better time than any” Lena said clapping her hands, stripping off her trousers where she stood, then starting to jog towards the tree line, taking her top off in one swift movement as she shifted at the same time. Wynonna left my side running after her as they both disappeared into the greenery. 

“I'll see you in a few days Peaches” she said kissing my temple, I turned my head before she pulled back completely kissing her gently on the lips. Alex's eyes grew a little wider which then turned into a smirk as she watched on  
“Well that's new” she said mainly to herself when we finally pulled apart. 

“I'm sure Lena will catch you up” Shyla said winking at her then taking off herself, jogging until she reached the trees then changing so the last thing we saw was her golden tail. Alex giggled to herself, shaking her head slightly before punching me gently in the arm as she passed.

“Come on Kiddo”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clan Fortis Members:  
> Derek Morgan (Rajul). - Roses  
> Regina Mills (Malika)  
> Emma Swan (other blonde wolf)  
> Octavia. - Violets  
> Lincoln  
> T'Challa  
> Jon Snow  
> Natalie Dormer - Jasmine  
> Diana Prince  
> Root


	24. Life and Death

We stuck to the cliff top, taking it easy at a trot whilst staying in the shelter of the trees. The sun still high in the sky over the trees casting us in a shadow making my eyes feel heavy as my eyesight adjusted to the contrast in light. Batches of colorful flowers stretched out towards the sun, mixed in with equally vibrant weeds that grew from the stone and tumbled down the cliff side, clinging on by their roots. The sound of rushing water would have drowned out the chirps of the local birdlife if it wasn't for wolf hearing.   
Alex led the way, she kept swaying in and out of some of the trees, even when she went out of sight I knew she was close by her scent floating in the air. She emerged about twenty metres ahead of me, wagging her tail as she stood waiting for me to catch up, as I was about to pass her she nipped my tail before returning back into the green beckoning me to follow. Taking one last glance at the scenery, before twirling around and giving chase, ducking under a branch as I entered the woods.  
The brunette had already gathered a lot of ground on me, causing me to sprint to try to catch up, I was already panting because of the heat, still tired from the run yesterday so I took things a little slower, ducking under branches and jumping over upturned roots trying to find a path in the denseness of the trees.  
I could make out Alex’s own panting ahead of me, following that as my compass, but then my hearing picked up other noises, the flapping of bird wings above me, the skutter of mice running away, brustle of leaves in the wind, the sound of rocks falling into water which we were heading straight for. I could make out a blur of brown as Alex took a sharp right turn, I continued the way I was going, curious on where the sounds were coming from, knowing she'll catch me up.

The trees slightly parted revealing a large pond with a small flowing waterfall that fell off the rocks that surrounded it. The water was clear, reflecting the midday sun causing little rainbows to appear on the pale rock face. I circled it, my breath steadily beginning to return, until I reached the rock that a stream ran alongside, walking up it, the tiny stones moving under my paws, some falling straight into the water stream.

Nearing the edge of the rock I looked down and saw movement in the pond as fish swam, zipping in and out of the shadows with their vibrant colours reflecting off the surface. Shifting, I knelt on the edge my bare knees digging into the stone as I continued watching. The wind caused the long grass to dance as it skimmed across the water causing ripples. Feeling the sun heating up my back and the uneven stone against my palms, I pressed down harder, letting my body fall forward diving into the water letting it take me. 

Breaking the surface, I pushed my fingers through my hair, wiping the water from my face, treading on the spot. My breathing shallow I laid back, letting myself float as I thought of nothing, closing my eyes and just being. Dragging my hands along the surface I felt the little fish beneath me gathering courage and nudging me lightly on my back. Movement to my left caused me to look up to see Alex emerge from under the greenery, she neared the shallow waters edge, dropping two rabbit carcass she held in her mouth, letting them splash in the shallows, it creating spirals of patterns as the blood seeped into the water. Closing my eyes again I went back to floating, the sun evaporating the droplets off my face and exposed body making me hot, tickling my skin. The water shifted, washing over over me as another body entered into the pond, I opened one eye giving Alex a sideway glance as she floated next to me, her chest panting heavily from her recent hunt. 

We both floated until my fingertips began to wrinkle, drowsiness taking over as I was weightless. In the midst of a daydream the sound of numerous feet hitting the ground caused the water to stir slightly, I lifted my head more out the water, standing up treading the water trying to figure out where the sound was coming from, the sound that was slower coming closer. Alex moved next to me as well, turning her head in every direction, head high in the air as she sniffed. Cinnamon scent filled my nose as Alex's scent intensified in a way of defense, I felt my own scent leave my pores not as strong but enough to make any other wolf feel uncomfortable at least. A growl started to form in my throat, my lip raising up as my teeth began to become more fang like, the beginning stages of my change starting. 

A sharp bark caused us both to spin, looking up at the rock above us, a common grey wolf stood tall looking down at us, teeth bared as it snarled down at us. It's fur was puffed up as it tried to make itself larger. Another wolf was standing a little back, it's eyes looking everywhere at once as it watched its surroundings.  
Next to me, Alex began to chuckle to herself, before starting to laugh out loud. I turned to her confused to see her smiling widely then throwing her arms in the air, whooping loudly then splashing water up in the wolves general direction, the wolf relaxed it’s features at Alex’s outburst, looking a lot less threatening more friendly with its tongue now rolling from its mouth.

“It's the Grey's pack that runs in the mountains in the west” she explained sensing my confusion

“Why they here then?” I still watched them consciously, but my fangs began to retract as the immediate threat disappeared.

“Wolves are pack creatures they go where the pack goes and seeing as there's a gathering at the Accalia they've come to join” She looked back up at the wolf still standing there, and started to whistle lightly at them. The front wolf howled back down at us, then the one behind it joined in and suddenly there was a choir of howls coming from a hidden source, all harmonizing together. Cupping her hands over her mouth Alex joined in, I laughed at how childish she was before joining in myself, flaring my arms out as I yelled up at the sky with her. 

The howling of the wolves died down and then the bushes to the side of the rock parted and a number of wolves broke free running past the pond going the direction we came, it created a breeze as they ran, some of them casually looking over at us, all disappearing as quickly as they arrived. The wolves perched on the rock jumped down, landing so their feet only just splashed in the water before taking off after their pack, giving us one last howl that followed them until any sign that they were here disappeared. We watched them leave still treading water, a chill washed over my shoulders as the sun hid behind a cloud casting a shadow briefly over us. 

Alex turned to face me, wiping a wet piece of hair behind her ear, she looked at me but then her eyes darted to the side of me, as the brushes parted again and a few stray wolves came through playing and tumbling over one another. They jumped back in shock a little when they spotted us in the water but then crept slowly closer, tails wagging at the prospect of new friends. Glancing over at the brunette, she gave me a quick nod before I swam slowly over to the side where the water was still deep as one of the wolves came closer to the edge dipping its head down to me sniffing my aroma. Lifting my hand out the water and stretching it up I cupped the wolves face, scratching behind its ear, it instantly pushed it's face more into it attempting to gain more contact.  
Laughing, I pulled myself out the water, sitting on the edge of the stone, the wolf nuzzled into my side as I put my arm around it, slightly hugging trying to take in some heat lost from the lack of sun. I nuzzled into its soft fur, as I watched the other wolf cautiously walk around the pond under Alex’s watchful eyes. It neared the rabbit carcass that still laid in the shallows, it started sniffing at it, nudging it with its snout, as it opened its mouth to take hold of it, Alex let out a low growl, it paused where it stood, Alex growed slightly louder causing the wolf to backup a little bit, its own lip curling back. The brunette swam up to the shore, she shifted as she came out the water standing taller than the common grey, she towered over the wolf asserting her dominance, it almost immediately became smaller, cowering under her stance, it pulled its neck up exposing its neck in submission. 

Then as carefully as it possible could it turned on its heels, tails between its legs and ran after the rest of its pack, the wolf beneath my arms moved as well, brushing its face against mine as it went before quickly following after. Standing up to watch them leave I walked over to wolf Alex, who had already picked up one of the rabbits she just protected, pulling it apart with her fangs with it between her paws. Shifting as well, I copied her actions digging into it ravishously realising how hungry I had gotten. After finishing it off in minutes, Alex raised first as I licked the remaining parts from around my chin, Alex pulled her head back beckoning that it was time to go. I raised to my feet, following on her tail, leaving behind our little found paradise.

\---

We stood in the shade of the tree line, in front of us stretched out a grassy field, it's terrain was slightly muddled down the centre where a road was present running for at least half a mile, it lead up to a stone wall that stretched high in the sky making the perfect defence. It looked like something from medieval times with its watch tower and heavy set door, we watched in wolf form as there was small bits of movement from people moving along the top. Crocheting, Alex shifted beside me, I did the same staying low waiting for her to finish her observations. 

“Okay. No defences have gone up so I think it's safe to say they won't kill us on the walk over”

“You sure?” Looking up at the torrents, it could be easy to hide guns or cannons or something. 

“Yeah” she said standing taking small steps out of the shadows “We're good”

I slowly got up as well, as I stepped out the sun hit my skin again instantly warming me up, I rubbed my hands up my arms as goosebumps began to form. Shoulder to shoulder we started our walk up the road, our feet barely hit the mud road when a horn blasted in the distance behind the stone. 

“So who are these lot again?” I asked watching as door in the distance began to slowly crank open

“The Malak. Alya created the pack years ago, made out of those that needed a home after the War caused them to lose theirs”

“So why didn't Shy stay, like wasn't it her pack?”

“Nah she still had the Accalia to look after, they’re the Alpha pack so it makes more sense for someone of her standing. She left one of her cousins as the head of the Malak, as far as I know she's still in charge” as she talked a figure had emerged from the door, still too far away to make out, they stood just in front of the closing door in the middle of the path waiting for us. 

“She nice?”

“She's a good leader it doesn't matter whether she's nice” she chucked next to me. 

“So Malak?”

“Translates to Angel. I think it was in memory of those they lost, kind of like a solidarity between them all”

“So are we safe, you know, just walking straight in”

“Should be, the Accalia is more dominant pack, we sort of rule over them but not in a dictatorship way but they wouldn't refuse us sanctuary as a result”

We reached the figure, stopping a few metres away from her. Short, her brunette hair was slicked back on top, the rest flowing down her back. Her eyebrows were thick and prominent, with her eyes slightly spaced, her face was rounded. She was young, maybe even my age, but her face was aged with little scars but it was mainly noticeable in her eyes, they looked hawk like, trained on our every actions. She stood broad shouldered, arms behind her back in a military style, confident, wearing leathers that covered her entire body despite the sun bearing down on us. A sword lay on one side of her hips, a dagger on the other, both the hints reflected in the lights. Alex took a step forward so I was just behind her shoulder, squaring up to the stranger, I took a whiff of the air becoming aware of her scent that started to fill the atmosphere around us, trying to dominate us, it was bitter and strong making me wince a little, Coffee. 

Not speaking the figure kicked the bag that was laid at her feet towards us, it skidding along the ground. Using her foot, Alex moved the bag so it opened, checking it was safe, then leaned down picking up the bag, grabbing out the folded clothes inside, handing a set to me, making a heavy sigh as she did. Hoodie and Gym leggings. I quickly got into them, Alex doing the same with her similar clothing, before throwing the bag back down between them. 

“Mortem” Alex said breaking the silence

“Carin, we weren't expecting you” her voice was slightly monotone, she gave Alex a strained fake smile as she spoke.

“Really? Cause I'm pretty sure I spotted one of your scouts on the way over” the older women replied, looking her up and down, studying the unnamed girls posture as she remained unmoving. 

“Always the observant one ma'am” she said smirking for a brief second

“Clara, this is Arya Stark” Alex said loosely beckoning her hand at the young girl “One of the best I've ever trained”

“Hi” I said stepping forward reaching my hand out in greeting, going for the handshake. She just stared down at it before looking back up turning to Alex again, not even making eye contact with me. Bit rude.

“Pleasure” she said under her breath, almost routinely spoken. “My sister has been warned of your presence, she will be expecting you”

“Nice to see you're still to the point little one” as she said that pet name Arya breathed in sharply clearly angered and offended by it.

“I assume your unarmed?” She said choosing to ignore the comment

“You saw us walk up didn't you? Did it look like we were?”

“Mmm" she said finally turning to me, looking me up and down as I shifted uncomfortably on my feet. “You understand you won't be able to shift whilst in the camp”

“I think that's above your control Mortem” Alex mocked, Arya just stared at her blank faced, her chest rising steadily as she tried to control her anger.

“I would expect you followed my rules whilst your here” 

“Alya’s rules. And as a General from her pack I feel like I might be slightly above your orders Arya” She crossed her arms, her knee bending as she rested on her hip in a relaxed position. She was in charge here and she knew it. The girl in front of us let out a low growl, her scent nothing in comparison to the cinnamon that had filled the air, she shifted uncomfortably on her feet before recomposing herself, her hand fidgeting with the handle of her sword.

“So I have no guarantee that you're not a threat”

“You have my word, and you above anyone know my word is honest” Alex gently spoke. There was silence settle between them as you could see they were weighing up their opinions for going further. Arya still seemed reluctant to let us in but Alex wasn't going to back down. The younger girls eye flickered behind us for a second behind us before straightening her posture again. Alex noticed, sensing something had caught her attention slightly, and took a small sniff of the air.

“Hello Rosa” Alex said still looking at Arya. I spun my head around to see a latino women sulk around Alex, she wore leathers, an axe hanging from her grip, her raven hair wild and messy. She must have come up the path behind us, probably with the intent to surround.

“Carin” her voice was deep and hoarse. “It's good to see again” her words seemed genuine despite her face never swaying anywhere near a smile. Moving so she stood behind Arya’s shoulder, the young girl giving her a side glance as she settled before turning back. 

“You too love. Now, we don't want to keep your sister waiting do we?” She said rhetorically to Arya. 

“I guess not” she moved to her side beckoning her hand out inviting us to go first. In sync with her actions the large wooden doors in front of us opened with the sound of metal cranking with it. Alex reached down and took my hand giving it a light squeeze before dropping it and taking steps towards the entrance.

We entered into the camp, coming out into a large courtyard, there were people everywhere the place alive with sound of chatter and laughter. Little children ran around, kicking a football between them as they ducked and dodged one another. Across the yard stood a couple of targets, numerous weaponry sticking out of them from arrows to small daggers. More weapons hung from the walls surrounding it, sheltered under a thatched roof, all glistering in the sun as it reflected off it, polished to perfection. A small group stood about 10 foot away from a few of the targets, positioned with a bow into their hands practising as another paced around them correcting when need be. Above us, surrounding the yard was a balcony that enabled who ever stood up their to look out over the whole place, a few did, leaning on the barristers watching us pass beneath them. The buildings were stone mixed in with wooden features and roofs giving the place a very medieval feeling. The modern things seemed out of place.   
A low hum came from a motorcycle that sat amongst others in a row against one of the stone walls, two figure sat on top of them in casual conversation, before they simultaneously lowered their vissers, lifting their feet up and driving past us going out the open entrance, walking backwards I turned watching them race off, I noticed the girl, Rosa also followed my eyesight, as she turned back around even if her expression was blank there was a slight glee in her eyes. 

Alex led us confidentiality across the yard, heading towards one of the stone arches that was carved into the wall. Just as I was about to enter the shorter girl moved in front, curving round me with ease, no hesitation in her movements. I stopped in my tracks in a bit of shock, stumbering a little on my feet, before I felt Rosa's presence also stop behind me, her annoyed tutting close to my ear which encouraged me to move again. As I entered her axe hit the wall sending a shudder down my spine at the realisation I could be walking into an ambush, no weapon of my own. 

Coming into a hallway the stone caused our footsteps to echo as we walked in silence. Reaching a set of double doors, Alex still leading the pack strode right for it throwing it open, a overpowering smell of honeysuckle drifted out of it, it make me slightly flinch with the sickness of it. We came out into a large hall, empty of people and seating, only a small throne sat at the head of the room on a raised platform. 

The only being in the hall sat on it, legs crossed, chin resting on her hand casually, her posture was relaxed, almost bored like. Her ginger hair was done up in a decorative style, in braids that were pulled back causing her cheekbones to stand out. Eyebrows thin caused her blue eyes to appear bigger against her fair skin, her features were sulken, making her look older than she was, which must have been only a couple years on me. Her features seemed familiar, with her bright blue eyes and red hair she looked like a younger version of Shyla.  
Alex stopped in the middle of the room, directly in front of her, she stood broad shouldered and dominant, clearly the alpha in this meeting. I moved to stand next to her becoming her equal, shoving my hands into the front hoodie pocket trying to fake some of my own confidence. Arya walked past us both going to stand next to the throne facing us, one hand resting of the top of it as the other rested on the hilt of her blade, they looked like they were posing for a painting it was almost funny if the tension wasn't so high. Next to me Alex's cinnamon scent became stronger as she began to fill the room with her own pheromones overtaking the scent that already filled the air, it gave me little bit of comfort with familiarity of it.

“Carin” the girl said moving so she sat up straighter, looking down at us from her platform

“Vita” Alex said bowing her head “It's good to see you're still head of the pack little dove”

“I can't say it hasn't been easy, but we manage” she spoke softly, her eyes crinkling up at the side as she smiled

“Vita this is the newest member of our pack, Clara” she said motioning over at me “Clara this is Sansa Stark, leader of the Malak”

“Hey” I tried to say loudly my voice catching slightly in my throat, my confusion of her familiarity must show on my face as Alex spoke up, “Sansa is Shyla cousin” she explained hushed under her breath.

“I’ve heard you had a new member, I wasn't aware you were quite so young” she said her eyes kind in comparison to the girls that was stood behind her, her giving us the death stare from the heighten platform “Shyla? Is she okay?” 

“She’s well, out rallying up all our allies with the rest of the Accalia. I'm sure you've heard of the news”

“The Valkyrie” Sansa said confirming 

“I hate to be straight to the point but as an ally to the Accalia it's expected that you join as part of our pack’s terms of agreement” Alex said, a commanding tone to her as she shifted into leader mode. 

“The Malak gives you their full support, if terms are met on your side” 

“Full medical, training, weapons, new material for defences on your side, after care support, the signed and agreed policies on what happens if we lose, which is unlikely, but the Malak are able to betray the Accalia if it means putting their pack’s safety first”

“So we're clear then. When do you need us?”

“As soon as possible, we set off in the morning if you want to run with us” 

“Tomorrow?! The pack can't possibly leave on such short notice” Arya interpreted behind the red head, her coffee scent spiking as a way to intimidate the older girl. Arya stepped forward her grip tightening on her daggers handle, pulling it out ready in anticipation.

“Arya…” Sansa whispered her own scent raising to calm her, the atmosphere was a mix of bitter and sweet, making my nose flinch and shift closer to Alex trying to be surrounded by her scent instead. Arya stepped back dropping her dagger back in the stealth, but not dropping her hand from it.

“Only the main group of warriors need to come first, the rest of your pack can join in the days to follow, the Accalia will provide shelter” Alex explained when Sansa turned her attention back to us. She nodded slowly, figuring out a plan in her mind. 

“The Malak will set off at the break of dawn with you”

“Thank you” Alex said bowing her head slightly

“Diaz” Sansa called over our heads to the Latino women that stood guard silently by the door “Choose the troops, get them ready, you know the procedure”

“Yes Vita” she said in a formal tone, then saluting and leaving back through the double doors. Sansa raised up from her throne, descending down the few steps before coming level with us, she was taller than I expected, much taller than me and Alex, slightly towering over us

“You're welcome to stay within the camp, I'm sure you remember where the guest rooms are from your last visit”

“You're kindness is appreciated” Alex said, there was a moment of silence between them before Sansa stepped closer pulling Alex into a hug. It was brief, when they pulled back I saw the redhead smile at her before walking past her, showing me the same smile then going out a side door. Alex watched her go before turning back to see Arya still watching us from the platform unmoving. Alex sighed loudly then nudged me with her elbow as she turned on her heel.  
“Come on, I could use a shower” 

I followed her out the hall, stepping out into the courtyard again, a shadow had cast over us, the sun hidden behind the clouds that filled the sky. Alex started speaking before I asked all the questions that were in my head, like she read my mind

“Sansa, Shyla's cousin, Warrior name Vita, means Life. Her younger sister Arya, Warrior name Mortem... Death. They work as a double act but they won't admit it, Sansa is a good leader on the front but Arya is the one that gets her hands dirty, she's a fighter, a good one, I trained her years ago, one of my brightest students, after she left the Accalia she went off and trained with various others, now a soulless assassin, kills without batting an eye”

“How old is she?” I ask curiously

“20, one of the youngest to receive a title I believe. She shifted young, worked her way up fast and through hard work” as Alex spoke I caught a whiff of coffee through the air, I turned my head back and saw her standing guard at the door we just left, staring at us as we crossed the yard, her ears were probably trained on everything we were saying. Alex spotted her too putting an arm around my shoulder protectively as we walked, her older sister instinct taking over.

“Oh my god” Alex whispered next to me, then yelled out “Krypto!”

Facing forward again I caught sight of a large white dog come pouncing towards us, Alex jogged forward to meet it, crouched low when they collided, stroking it all over as the dog attacked her with kisses, it's tail wagging hundred miles an hour. Alex was making cooing noises repeating the phrase 'i missed you’ over and over. Not looking at me she reached out her hand in my direction, beckoning for me to say hello to the white ball of fluff that was currently laying on its back, Alex rubbing its belly as it wiggled about.   
I knelt down next to her, beginning to stroke the dog as well under the chin with him attempting to lick my hand at every opportunity.  
I looked over at Alex raising an eyebrow

“This is Krypto, he used to be Lena and Kara's dog before you know…”

“He's adorable” I say scratching behind his ear, an unconscious smile on my face as there usually is around any type of dog. “What's he doing here then?”

“After Kara turned into the Valkyrie, Lena didn't want him around, too much of a reminder, so a friend of mine took him as a favour because she was leaving the pack to explore, took him with him, I didn't realise…”

“Danvers!” An excited shout cut across the air. We both looked up and raised at the same time as small figure came across the years towards us.

“I didn't realise she ended up here” she finished to herself, before flinging her arms open and going towards the strangers “Maggie!”

They embraced tightly, Alex lifting the smaller girl on her tippy toes when they did. Laughter filled the yard as they excitingly greeted each other over and over with I miss yous and holy shits. As they spun on the stop I noticed Alex kiss the girl, Maggie on the top of her hair, smoothing it out afterwards as she ran her fingers through it. 

I knelt up, a sitting dog next to me who I scratched behind the ears, not wanting to disturb the reunion. The dog, Krypto rolled his head back trying to lick at my hand, giggling I raised up as the two females finally took a step back from one another although still holding each other by the elbows. Probably remembering i was still here, Alex head came around, a huge smile across her face, and held one of her hands out for me to join them. Krypto went over first, jumping up on Alex.

“Krypto down. Clara this is Maggie Sawyer” she said her eyes sparkling as she introduced us

“Hey” she said her voice warm and friendly. I reached my hand out in greeting, she looked at it with an exaggerated confused look “Nah, any friend of Alex's is a friend of mine” she kind of knocked my hand aside, taking me into a hug instead, I felt Alex's hand resting on the small of my back. 

“It's great to meet you” I said as I pulled back, I studied her face, dimples were on either side of her cheeks as she smiled at me. She had this aura of kindness around her which gave me instant comfort. She had a subtle scent of Rosemary that almost had this power that made me relax into her presence, it was different compared to all the alpha pheromones that are usually thrown in my face. She wore an baggy denim jacket that was definitely oversized making her look even smaller then she was

“I've heard a lot about you” she said she said putting her hands in her pockets, but she was still taking with her hands so her jacket was flaring out.

“Err you have?” I asked, Alex next to me coughed a little nervously.

“Me and Maggie, erm, text" she said not meeting my any eye contact.

“Oh, oh that's cool” I say giving Alex a knowing look raising my eyebrow at her, she blushed slightly looking down at the floor, running her hand through the front of her hair. A bit of a silence came over us as Maggie continued smiling at us and Alex got all awkward. 

“Anyway” Alex said trying to change the subject, she placed her hand heavily on my shoulder “We're going to go get settled in, so I might see you later?” 

“Yeah dinner gets served in an hour in you want to join, there's always plenty spare” Maggie said, moving past us but spinning so she was walking backwards as she started creating distance between us.

“Sounds good, I'll catch you later Maggie” Alex called over at her, I waved after her

“Later Danvers, Danvers friend” she said nodding at both of us before spinning background going into one of the buildings that surrounded the yard. I looked up at Alex and saw how she followed Maggie's movements until she disappeared from view. It took a moment for her to come out of her trance only doing it when I nudged her arm. Not looking at me, I saw the smile across her face.

“Shut up” she said unconvincingly moody like which caused me to burst out laughing.

\---

Sat surrounded by new friends, my damp hair fell on my bared shoulder, a fresh set of borrowed clothes on, I felt less groache and more refreshed. A range of bowl where placed around the table as tonight was apparently burrito night so it was all helping ourselves, passing bowls around and having casual chatter. I sat next to Maggie, although she wasn't really facing me, too engrossed in conversation with Alex who had an arm over her shoulder, their faces close together acting like there was no one else in the world.

Others round the table, a older Latina girl was opposite, she got introduced to be as Amy, she sat with a little notepad in front of her, her hair was pulled back neat and business like, matching her fashion sense, completely opposite to the girl she sat talking to, almost homeless looking, she wore a leather jacket that blended into with her dark hair that doesn't look like it had been brushed in a while. One foot was up on the bench so her arm rested on her knee, a bottle of whisky held in it which she took the occasional swig from, she seemed friendly enough though, giving me a small smile when I first down before introducing herself as Jessica. The white fluff ball sat at my feet, not letting me stop scratching behind his ear, biting my sleeve and dragging my hand back down everytime I stopped. Maggie kept secretly feeding him the odd piece of chicken as well putting her fingers to her lips when she did, although I'm not sure who she's hiding the action from.

On my other side I was sat next to girl who introduced herself as Emily, perfectly curled dark hair that flowed down to the small of her back, that matched with equally as dark brown eyes. I think she was Filipina, extremely beautiful with her noticeable sharp cheekbones, perfectly shaped eyebrows and full lips.  
We were chatting about lay out of the camp, how they have certain members that are classed as Protectors, who parole the area and fight when needed whilst the rest are civilians who stay and bring up their families, although they still know how to fight it's a lot more peaceful round here, with the Accalia protection there's not really a danger to them so no need for the constant need to be on edge. Plus the Malak pack was a lot closer to human civilization then most so a lot of the clan actually had normal jobs in the nearby town, blending in with none shifters, accounting to Emily they think the are the only pack that does it. It seemed odd to me but then again I've been living secluded in the depth of the forest for the past few months, it's just another way of living.

“So you have a family?” I ask, taking a bite out of my food, wiping my chin with my sleeve. 

“Twins, two little girls” she said a smile unconscious taking over as she half hid her face with her hands

“Aww cute”

“Here” she got out her phone and starting flipping through photos, each one equally adorable “This one's Lily and that's Grace” 

“Both of which are hungry” a voice came from behind us followed by a laugh, a blonde was coming up, a small toddler on each side of her hips. “Hey Babe” 

Emily twisted on her seat taking one of the babies whilst simultaneously leaning up and pecking the girl on the lips, then she started cooing and making funny voices, settling her onto her lap as she turned back kissing the toddler on the forehead. The blonde sat down opposite, squeezing in next to Amy, the shoulder bag she carried on the top of the table.  
“Clara this is my wife” Emily said, playing with the baby so it's hand gripped around her finger, shaking it lightly as she stole glances at the blonde

“Alison but you can call me Ally” the wife introduced herself, she said reaching her hand out to me to shake. 

“Hi, your kids are so adorable” I said, making faces at the one that was sat on Emily's lap

“Aww thank you, they weren't adorable last night like, kept me and Em up for hours” she laughed, her lack of anger given away by the love in her eyes as she looked down the small child who she bounces on her knee as she reached into the bag taking out pot of baby food, sliding one across the table towards us. 

“You've been together long?”

“Yeah, took us awhile but we got here eventually” Emily answered, starting to open the baby food one handed and starting to spoon feed the little one. “Coming up to our seven year wedding anniversary next month”

“You got anyone?” Ally asked picking up a burrito wrap from Emily's plate despite her mock protests. 

“Yeah kinda” I felt Alex start to tune in further down the table. I thought back to mine and Shyla's first kiss how happy I was when I was floating on cloud-9, how every time I looked at her it caused me to forget how to breath, or everytime I caught her staring it sent a shiver down my spine, how I fell so fast but so easily for this mysterious girl that changed my world in the space of an evening. 

“Kinda?” Alex called from where she sat, arching an eyebrow up at me.

“It's still new” I say to her giving her a knowing look to try and get her to stop talking before my cheek go red. “So you running with us tomorrow?” Turning back to the wives I tried to change the subject not too subtly.

“Nah we're staying with the kids, we're a bit out of step with the whole fighting thing”

“Who's going then?”

“I'm coming” Maggie said next to me which caused Alex's face to light up. 

“And me” a deep voice came from behind the girl that introduced herself as Amy, it was Rosa still wearing her leather jacket, she slumped down next to the other Latino placing the axe she held on the table

“Oi weapons off the table, Children around Diaz” Emily complained

“Sorry” although her tone of voice didn't sound it, she removed it looking bored “I've got a team selected, we'll be ready to leave on command from Vita”

“Understood” Alex said nodding “it'll be good to run with you again” Rosa nodded, a small smile on her face for a split second, blink and you'd missed it. Another women started approaching the table giving us all a small wave before stopping at the head of it.

“Yo Fields if you've finished could you help me packing up some of the weapons?” she asked. She was short, high cheekbones, arched thick eyebrows that complimented her green eyes. She wore a tank top that showed off her toned biceps which she flexed when she folded her arms.

“Which one” the blonde and brunette both answered at the same time

“Emily” She laughed, tapping her on the shoulder, leaning down and making a smiley face at the child on her lap. Emily turned to me.  
“Would you mind?” She asked hopefully, then back at the child on her lap  
“Yeah yeah no problem” I say reaching out to take the child, settling her on to my own lap, wrapping my arm loosely round her tiny body as she let out a cute little giggle. Krypto under the table gently licking at her little hands as the toddler tried reaching down grabbing at his ears. Emily raised up going towards one of the buildings, the new stranger watched her go and was about to move to follow looking back up the table opening her mouth to say goodbye then pausing with her mouth hanging open as she spotted a certain someone  
“Holy shit! Danvers?”  
“Language” Alison whispered under her breath

“Aye up Lane” Alex got up from her seat, moving to hug the shorter girl. “Clara this is Lucy, an old general of mine” she said as I turned around to watch the reunion. “And most importantly a friend”

“Ahh the mystery shifter, pleasure” she said reaching out a hand for me, with a bit of shifting I managed to free my hand to shake it at an awkward angle

“I'm not..I'm not known as that am I?” I arched my brow up at her and then looked around the table for answers before finally falling back in Alex questionly.

“Kinda yeah, I mean it's not very often we can someone like you around” Alex said struggling giving me an apologetic look

“Point taken” I say tilting my head in understanding and nodding

“Have you looked into it at all?” Lucy asked switching her glance between me and Alex “Your parents I mean”

“Lena has been” Alex replied looking at me softly

“Really” I asked shocked my hopes raising slightly

“She has. Nothing so far though”

“Oh” and my hopes are imaginary.

“Sorry Kiddo” Alex said squeezing my shoulder.   
Looks like the mystery of my true parents will forever remain a mystery. Before my wolf took over it had never bothered me, I was thrown into the foster system when I was barely a week old, bit of a problematic kid always had anger issues not many could handle me. Bounced around house to house never staying more than a couple of month. Actually the family I was with before all this kicked off was my record, seven months, and that's mainly because I never saw them, we kept to ourselves and it worked, also they sent me to boarding school which helped. To be honest I had forgotten about them, or at least a distant memory, but since joining the Accalia I gained a new family, a family which loves and supports me and I've never felt more at home. But the thought of my birth parents being out there someone, it made my stomach do a flip, a string of worries attached with it, that I wasn't sure if I was ready to address, like a missing piece of a jig jaw, I'm just terrified what that picture will create.


	25. Pack

Head banging as the mild lighting burned my eyes, my neck cramped as I began to shift from my sleep. I tried to get comfortable only to realise the bed was slightly harder then I remember, opening my eyes a crack I realise I was on the floor. Groaning I flare my arms out until I found the edge of the bed, pulling myself up until I sat, my hair being backcombed beyond help I probably looked like I'd been electrocuted although I didn't feel it. I was hanging out my arse. Looking across the bed I saw Alex's brunette hair poking out the covers looking about the same as mine. Taking one of the pillows from my side of the bed I throw it at her, she did a delayed groan but remained unmoving, until I throw the second one, her reaction was throwing one back, missing by metres.  
Maybe having reunion drinks with some of Alex's old friend wasn't the best idea. We drank well into the night, or should I say morning. Whiskey is now no longer my friend.

Noises came from outside, loud chatter that drifted under the door, suggesting the camp was already alive. Lifting myself to my feet, I sat on the edge of the bed, checking out the room, it was almost hotel like with the modern bed and whitewash walls except the furs that hung from the walls mixed with weaponry. The medieval modern take hurt my head even more.  
I throw myself back staring at the ceiling as my body awkwardly slouched over Alex's still sleeping one.

“Aleexxxx” I groaned like a child asking for candy. She shuffled under me trying to get me off, sighing out loudly in annoyance.   
“Aleexxxx wake upppp”   
She moved so her head was under a pillow in which a muffled voice came from under it “What?!”

“Im hungryyyy. Can we get fooood?” I whine

“Errr! Fine” she mumbled swear words under her breath as she moved from underneath me “You realise how irritating you are right?”

“Yep” I said popping my sounds, leaping out the bed and heading to the door as Alex changed her T-shirt from those in the wardrobe. As she walked, still in zombie mode, over to me I swung the door open that led directly onto the courtyard, swinging on the hinge until Alex sulked past me, a wide grin on my face as I followed her out. Throwing my arms into the air I yawned loudly and dramatically, which resulted in Alex giving me a glare as I nearly hit her, but her lips curled up in a smile as I gave her the most innocent face I could

The camp flooding with pack members, the table where we ate last night as piled high with weapons, all getting packed up into bags. Like a conveyor belt, they were bagged up and tied to the back of the motorbikes which were brought forward to the front of camp, ready to set off. I spotted Arya near the stone walls entrance standing to attention, watching everyone move with a watchful eye.   
Across the yard, Lucy stood out, waving wildly at us to come over. Alex pretty much skipped the rest of the way over to where a small group was gathered around. As we neared Maggie throw a brown bag at me, I caught it with ease, whilst she gently passed one to Alex as she got close enough. I looked more closely at the paper bag she throw me.  
“Maccies! Oh my god I love you”

“What can I say, Perfect hangover cure” Maggie shrugged it off, watching Alex eating next to her, grinning widely at her struggling to keep her breakfast sandwich in one piece. I sat down next to Lucy digging into my own bag and starting to eat as around me engines revved and moved around us starting to take their position at the entrance. Krypto came bounding over to me running up so his front paws rested on my knees, he kept trying to lick my fingers which I giggled at. Trying to be sneaky I kept feeding him little scraps under the table. We casually chatter most of us feeling the impact from last night, all simultaneously cheering when Emily brought a pot of coffee over. I fought Maggie over the last drop of it, giving her my best puppy dog eyes, which she gave me a sympathetic look for them downed the last of it despite my protests. 

The yard hushed for a split second then continued as if it never happened. I looked around stuffing my last bite into my mouth, searching for the reason and spotted Sansa emerging from the door in which there hall stood behind. I followed her movements as she walked over to where Rosa was calling out instructions.   
As I was licking my fingers clean, Alex slapped me on the shoulder as she raised up “Time to go”

We both raised up, me following Alex in the direction of Sansa as she did the same, us meeting in the middle. Sansa had picked up two bike helmets on route holding one out to Alex when she got close enough, Alex accepted it with a smile.

“Morning Vita”

“Carin, everything is prepared, we’ll have a ground pack head out via the path of the raven whilst supplies follow the road” Sansa declared, more of an order rather then a question

“I'll follow with supplies if that's alright, Clara will lead the ground pack to the Accalia”

“I will?” I blurted out. Alex turned to me giving me a look, raising her eyebrow at me, a look that told me to go along with it “I will” I confirmed.

“Good, I will join you with the supplies, along with Sawyer, Lane and the rest of my riders. Mortem, Diaz and the grounders will follow you” Sansa said turning to me. I felt something brush against my heel and looked down to see Krypto sitting at Alex's heel, wagging its tail as it looked up at the conversation.

“After you then” Alex said holding her hand out on the direction of the bikes. Sansa nodded at both of us, spinning in her heels and walking off in the direction of the bikes. As the red head set off towards her bike the rest of the pack jumped into action, going over to their own engines, starting to put on leathers and helmets. The brunette turned to me giving me a quick wink before following after. I jogged after her as she reached her own bike, mounting it effectively. 

The sound of metal clanging together filled the yard as the entrance door began to swing open. Around us, members began to mount their motorcycles. I reached Alex just before she was about to put on her helmet

“Alex! I don't know how to get back on my own” I whispered under my breath, grabbing her arm to stop her putting the helmet on completely.

“Relax Peaches you'll be fine, you got this” she said encouragingly, putting her hand over my mine that rested on her arms rubbing it for luck.

“I've never led before”

“Follow your instinct, you're a natural for this” she lifted up her foot, pushing forward, revving her engine hard as she went through the gate. Around me the others copied, all breezing past me like a herd of horses. Watching them ride down the dirt road, the dust raising up behind them until they disappeared round the corner of the trees. Krypto tried to give chase but was quickly out run, slowly turning and trotting back, his tongue rolling out his mouth.  
I waited until the bikes were completely gone, only the low growl of their engines blending into the surroundings, before turning back to the group that had now started to gather in the centre, there was a few familiar faces but most I didn't recognize. I felt a presence to my left and turned my head slightly seeing Arya approach in my peripheral vision. Choosing to ignore her I took a deep breath gathering my nerves before addressing the group in front of me

“Err..okay..hi… I'll be taking you to the..err. the Accalia” I breathed out heavily, feeling all their eyes on me. I focused on the the Latina girl I met last night, Amy who was giving me a encouraging smile.   
“So... I'll be leading you, so...err… just make sure you keep me in your sight or err…follow my scent I guess”

Arya came so she stood by my side, “do you want me to get them to shift?” She said under her breath so only I could hear, her lips hardly moving

“Please” I whispered back, thankful for her support even if she's a little stone cold about it.

“Malak!” Arya called out pulling there attention back in “Let's run”  
Her order was met with a round of cheer. I smiled gracefully at Arya who didn't give me a glance, turning on her heels almost military style going towards the gate. 

Turning back to the crowd I throw my fists into the air “Let go!” I called out, met by even more cheers and slowly the crowd in front of me began to strip off clothing. Spinning towards the entrance I followed after Arya who stood waiting, I felt the rest of the pack on my heels. Taking off my own top I started to jog, leading into a sprint until I passed Arya, leaping high and shifting mid air. I heard a chorus of howls and excited yelps follow me as I hit the ground running. The presence of a wolf was instantly on my side, I glanced to me right to see her trying to overtake me, her fur was white with streaks of light grey going from the top of her head down her back, sniffing the air the coffee scent was strong as she drifted past me. 

My competitive side kicking in, I pushed forward hard catching up easily, taking the position at head of the pack. I already felt my own scent start to dominate and become stronger as I took the role of the alpha. We reached the end of the straight dirt road, breaching into the trees line, the pack following closely behind. The thrill of running as a pack filled me with joy, knowing that they have my back despite only be strangers less than 24 hours ago.

My mind took a step back from reality, I breathed in deep, allowing my wolf to have more control, to take hold of my senses and they tuned in on what was familiar, the fruity scent of the Accalia becoming intense, pulling me in the direction of the camp. It pulled me to go faster, drawing me in. 

\---

We ran non-stop for hours only taking a few breaks at rivers and streams before setting off again, me always at the front, Arya always close on my heels watching my movements for a mistake. At one point we stopped for a rest by a pond, lying down in the shade of the trees just to get our breath back, a few of the pack choosing to go off and hunt down lunch led by Rosa. Krypto came and laid down next to me rolling into my side closing his eyes instantly napping. 

As the scent of the camp became stronger, the markings around us became more familiar, passing trees and streams which I regularly pass on hunts. Eventually we passed the rock that me and Shyla once sat upon in what felt like a million years ago, talking about the War of Bloodlust, an event that is repeating itself. I ran up it, watching as the pack of wolves beneath me started to slow, looking up at me on the rock, surrounding me on all angles.   
Shifting where I knelt, I stood up tall over them, waiting for them to follow suit. Although we were still a mile off I didn't want to seem like a threat coming in if we were in our wolf forms plus it gives us the opportunity to get our breath back. Krypto was yet again at my heel, head lopsided watching everyone contort back to human form.

“Okay, the Accalia is in that direction, we'll take it slow, no rush now”  
I say pointing in the direction of the camp, stroking the white dog behind the ear I walked back down the rock, the remainder of the Malak shifted, all parting ways as I walked through them, before falling into line. It was a slightly uncomfortable feeling, something that might take some time to get used to. They followed silently, I don't blame them, it's unknown territory, for all they know it could be a trap.  
The ground felt rough against my bare feet, causing me to look at where I was stepping rather than where I was going. 

Suddenly I was thrown against a tree, the air knocked out of me, a cold piece of metal against my throat as a arm pinned me against it pushing me back, I tried lifting my arms up to throw them back but the knife near my artery make me hesitate. Opening my eyes slowly to see my attacker, I growled low in a shit attempt to make them back up, I looked straight into familiar brown eyes decorated with thick eyeliner

“Bo?” I managed to wheeze out “Fancy lowering the knife love”

“Fuck Clara” she said, dropping the weapon instantly “Shit Sorry, kinda on high alert” she took a step back from me, allowing me to come apart from the tree. I looked around and saw the Malak pack frozen, unsure of what to do. Bo halted her blade, so I took her safely into a hug without the fear of being accidentally stabbed. Her mango scent gave me a excited feeling, I was home, surrounded by people that I love.

“Missed you Bobo” I said as I pulled back 

“You too Peaches” she said holding me by the elbows, she then looked around to see the rest of the pack who stood around nervously. “This must be the Malak”

“About half of them, the rest are arriving on bikes, not too far behind”  
I said rubbing my neck, the ghost of the knife still there.

“Well, we better get you guys some clothes” she said moving past me, finally breaking our physical contact. She disappeared behind a tree and reappeared a few moments later with three gym bags in hand, she dumped them down, bending down and began throwing out clothes to the surrounding girls. I caught my own, 

Krypto parted the crowded and came closer, approaching Bo cautiously. Bo finished distributing the clothes then looked up spotting the white dog, as she did she raised up staring at it

“You brought Krypto?” she asked so only I could hear, the other shifters starting to get changed.

“He kinda followed” I shrugged, studying her face trying to work out her emotions

“Just watch him around Lena, she might not be ready”

“I will” I said throwing my hoodie over my head, it smelt like me, it was a nice feeling other than strangers clothes which I've had to wear the last few days. Scanning the group everyone was already ready, waiting for my orders

“Right” Bo nodded at me before turning to address the group “I’m Azha, the second of the Accalia. I'll walk you back to the camp, get you settled” with that she turned, taking my hand to spin me in the direction of the camp. “Oh I nearly forgot” The dark haired girl reached into one of the leather jacket pockets pulling out a silver necklace with a object hanging from it. She handed it to me, letting the metal rest in my palm, it was a key  
“Shyla asked me to give that to you, she might be in the town hall when you get back, she spends a lot of time in there recently”

“Thanks Bo” I said smiling, putting the necklace on, letting the key fall on my chest as I tucked it into my collar, the metal cold against my bare skin  
\---

Grey's gathered outside the camp's gate, there must have been at least a hundred, all sheltering under the shade of the trees. A few lay against the wall sitting up almost protectively, watching their own pack as they dozed. As we cleared the forest, a few raised up, following us with their eyes, a couple tilted their head back, sniffing the air making sure we were friends. I felt the others behind me start to tense up, I don't blame them, I doubt any of them have left their own camp let alone been to the Accalia’s Camp. The door was already wide open, a flow of energy coming from within.  
I lead the group towards the entrance, stroking the head of one of the wolves as I passed, letting off a small amount of scent to relax it. 

As we came in, the centre was packed out, with people chatting and eating in little circles all scattered around in their own clicks. The pack behind me began waving at the ones they know, some leaving the group and going off to greet old friends.  
Bo behind me turned to the ones remaining “Right, your huts are allocated on the west side of the camp, section 5, ask any of us if you need directions, same goes to any questions” she clapped and turned her back on them confirming the end of her speech, walking off instantly in the direction of Shorty's. I smiled at them waiting until they'd all started wander off to explore, before turning to follow Bo. The day was hot again and the thought of a ice cold cider really sounded good right now.

As I approached the steps of the bar, it swung open, creating a bang that made my heart jump a little as Hailee came bounding down the steps, instantly tackling me to the ground in a bear hug, her excited shriek right on my ear as I laughed hard. My legs wrapped around her waist holding her close so her clementine scent filled my nose as my head buried in her hair not realising how much I'd missed my best friend. We rolled so I was slightly on top and attacked her cheek with little pecks. Eventually we managed to sit up but the second we looked at each we burst out laughing all over again, her leaning over and kissing my forehead before taking me into a headlock. Somethings never change. I pushed her away playfully, but she came back wrapping her arm around me.

“I've missed you Bambi” I say shoulder nudging her

“You too Peaches” she laughed

“Jesus it's not even been a minute guys” we looked up and saw Rachel walking down the steps, watching us reunite with a smile on her face

“What can we say, separation makes the heart grow stronger” Hailee said dramatically, her hand placed over her heart, leaning into me.

“Whatever, you too are weird” she shouted as she away to her hut

“Alright, enjoy your sexy time with Addie” Hailee called teasingly after her, Rachel responded by sticking up her middle finger before disappearing into her hut. “How's it been for you then?” She said turning her attention back me.   
I moved to be cross legged getting a little more comfortable on the uneven ground. “Knackering, visited Fortis and the Malak, it was all so formal”

“Tell me about it, me and Haught went to a couple on the other side of the mountains and it was all yes Madam no madam, a load of bullshit”

“At least you didn't get riddles off a cat crazed witch”

“Shit you met Morgana? I heard she's a bit Bat-shit, you'll have to tell me about it tonight, you're coming round mine”

“I am?” I said cocking my eyebrow at her

“Yeah Girls night duh” 

“Fine you've convinced me, peer pressure is bullying you know?”

“Piss off Peaches”

“How was it was Haught like?” 

“it was pretty awesome to be honest, she taught me all these cool changing tricks and I learnt to control my sense of hearing a lot more”

“Which you still need to practice” a voice called over, we simultaneously turned to see Nicole walking down the steps. “Clara!” she called excitly. I got up from where I sat, to have Nicole instantly pull me into a tight hug “You doing okay babes?” she said into my hair. 

“Yeah, missed you love” i said as I pulled back. She gave me smile as I looked back at her but it didn't quite reach her eyes, the bags under her eyes were dark, there was a slight tremor in her lip as she tried to keep her smile. “You doing good?”

“Mmm just tired. Waverly's not back yet just getting a little worried”

“I get you, I'm sure she'll be back soon” 

“Yeah just me being a little paranoid” I brought her into a another hug to try and comfort her despite my awkward self. 

“Thanks Preaches. Now without sounding rude”

“Yeah…?”

“Go shower you stink” she laughed as she pulled back

“That I can agree with" Hailee called from the floor. I stuck my middle finger up at her, she returned the gesture laughing. 

“Message received, Jesus guys” I said putting my hands up in a surrender. “I'll catch you later” I said starting to walk backwards away from them

“Be at mine for 10 dickhead” 

“Only if there's whiskey arsehole” I shouted back

“Deal” she gave me a dorky thumbs up. I watched as Nicole outstretched a hand for her helping her up in which she dramatically jumped up to, as I turned on my heels heading towards my home.

Krypto came bounding over in that moment, settling into step at my heel, he started to spray off when we passed Lena's home, pausing in front of it and looking up at it. I stopped as well, watching the pup. He looked back at me then back at the house. “Krypto come” I call out softly. He slowly raised again, trotting over, occasionally looking back until it was out of view.

As I approached the hut, the light above the door flicked on, I looked over at the porch and noticed my denim jacket was slung over the back of the swinging chair. I feel myself smile at the thought of Shyla cuddling with it like a blanket, reading well into the night so the only light was that from the fairy lights. I reached up to my neck, taking the key from around it studying the it closely in the light. There was a small little inscription in the metal of the key, recently cut out, I ran my finger over it, it was a tiny doodle of a peach, with my name underneath it, a heart at the end. 

Opening up the door, it was dark, no one home with a slight chill in the air making me shiver in comparison to the heat outside, it felt eerie. Krypto ran in confidently, sniffing around the edges of every piece of furniture. Quickly walking towards the living room rubbing my arms to warm myself up a little, I started to make up the fire, lighting it and prodding it as it started flickering into life. I knelt in front of it letting it warm my face a little as I lifted my hands up to it. Picking up a match box that was on the edge of the shelf, I took one out and began lighting the candles around me, using the fire to light them. Shaking it to put it out, I waited until the fire was fully going until raising again, grabbing some of the empty beer cans that were left on the table and taking them to the kitchen. 

As I walked around the island something caught my eye on the top reflecting with the light that came through the skylights. Picking it up gently it was the photo frame that we found in Sara's old home, the glass still cracked across it, some shards coming apart from it, the dust still covered some parts of the photo it contained. Carefully flipping it over I removed the photograph from inside it, wiping it lightly with my fingertips, the image of the four girls smiled back at me, all looking so unaware of the future, so happy on that moment. Putting the photo safely in the fruit bowl I wiped all the glass pieces into the bin throwing the remainder of the frame in with it. Picking back up the photograph i wiped it completely clean the sleeve of my jumper as I began walking over to the bedroom. The white fluff ball had made himself comfortable on the bed, rolling his tongue out at me as I approached.

Reaching out I grabbed a pin from the wall then climbed onto the bed, shuffling up til I got to the head, sticking the photograph above the headboard, next to the photograph that got taken of me and Shyla covered in mud after one of our training sessions that happened during terrestrial rain, the one above it showed me and her again, but this time with Waverly and Raven equally as filthy, all laughing together, no care in the world.

Taking a quick scan of the rest of the wall I noticed new photos has been added, I had started to slowly emerge into the images, appearing in most of the recently ones, from BBQ pack dates to runs with the most incredible scenery where we would spend the night star gazing but most of them were selfies of me and Shyla, a huge smile on my face in every photo, hers matching mine when she wasn't kissing my cheek. One last glance I moved to get off the bed, petting the now sleeping dog on the head, before taking my hoodie off and throwing it into the wash basket before heading up for a much needed shower

\---

Coming down the steps towel drying my hair, the house was still empty, but the with the fire still roaring it felt a lot more homely.  
I'd thrown on a pair of ripped jeans and Shylas AC/DC tour shirt, it spelt of her apricot scent making me feel even more at home. Going through the contents of the the fridge it was pretty much breath, looks like pizza tonight. Making sure the key was still around my neck I walked back out into the afternoon breeze. Most of the yard had cleared out, only a few stayed sitting in there friendship circles, others sunbathing. Shutting the door behind me I jumped down the steps, taking in changed scent of the camp, a more variation of smells that overpower each other, blocking out some of the usual scents I was used to.

I passed next to a small gathering of some of the Malak that ran with me, Amy excitedly waved at me, which I returned, I gave a small wave to Rosa as well who just nodded with a neutral expression. As I approached the town hall a chorus of growling came from the front of camp. I turned to see a herd of motorcycles came through the gate, coming into the centre before cutting their engines. I spotted Alex dismount, taking off her helmet and running her hands through her hair, Maggie followed suit choosing to flick her hair instead, you could almost see it in slow motion. I could see Alex start to direct the rest of the riders towards the shed where we kept Bo's truck. I wolf whistled over at her, she turned instantly, spotting me and giving me a wave, I saw Maggie come up behind her joining in with the wave. I watched as Alex took her hand and started leading her Shorty's, abandoning their bikes. I followed there movements and saw Lexa walking towards me after emerging from Shorty's herself.

As she came closer she followed my eye line to see Alex, turning back to me giving me a over exaggerated eye roll at the brunette quick moving with this new girl. She closed the gap between us by jogging towards me taking me into a hug. 

“Heya Peaches” she said as she pulled back

“Long time no seen Sweetheart” I replied pulling back, she had let her hair out of her braids meaning it was a all curly, her lemon scent drifting towards me with every shake of her head

“I’m guessing you're here collecting Alya?”

“How did you guess?” I laughed, us both turning to go towards town hall.

“I've been having to collect Clarke every night since I got back, working herself to death over this war. Passes out the second her head hits the pillow” she said opening the door as we reached it letting me in first. 

“Aww so cute, when you get back like?” 

“A few days ago, I was only got out for like two, Azha wanted me back to train our guests”

“Ooo been fun?”

“Been awesome, I love training new people who have no clue what their doing” she said really sarcastically her voice going slightly high-pitched.  
We reached the halls door, this time I opened the door for her, walking in after her I noticed the round table was back in the centre of the room, spread out across it a large map covered in chess looking like pieces in little clusters around it. Around the table stood the usual culprits, of Shyla, Clarke and Lena all in a heated discussion border lining an argument. Walking up to them Lexa crossed her arms giving the trio a look, they didn't notice us until she cleared her throat causing them all to look up simultaneously. 

“Clarke” Lexa broke the silence

“Lexa” the blonde called out surprised, quickly checking her watch then looking back at us sheepishly. “Oops” she said guiltily. “Same time tomorrow guys?”

“Later Griffin” Lena called as she started walking away.   
Clarke gave Lexa a quick kiss when she reached her moving towards the entrance but Lexa remained unmoving. 

“Lena” Lexa said almost mother-like questioning. The raven haired girl looked back from the battle plans, looking a little bit worried

“Yeah?” She said. Lexa just raised her eyebrows at her expectly. Lena put down the pen she was holding “Fine” she said throwing her hands up in surrender starting to walk away from the table. I tried to suppress my laugh as she passed me  
“Hey Clara” she whispered like she wasn't meant to be speaking  
“Hey Lena” I whispered back lightly grabbing her hand as she passed giving it a quick squeeze. 

“See you tomorrow bottoms” Shyla called out

“I'm not bottom” Lena turned back mock offended “I'm not a bottom” Lena said turning to Lexa telling her

“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?” Lexa replied “Later Alya” she said waving over at her before moving to leave taking Clarke's hand as she went returning the kiss. As they walked off I could still make out Lena trying to argue her case. The door shut behind them leaving me and Shyla alone. 

I watched as Shyla looked back down, scribbling something down  
“I’ll be done in just minute babe” she called over. I sulked over to the table, running my fingertips along the table, picking up the occasional chess piece studying the details on it, I did this until I reached her, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind, resting my chin on her shoulder. 

“I missed you” I whispered kissing her shoulder breathing in her familiar apricot scent, it making me feel all fuzzy inside despite it only being hardly a day apart.

“Well if you let me finish this quickly you can show me how much you missed me” she said lifting her head up. Without seeing it I could tell she was starting to bite her lip. I brushed the hair from her neck and began planting kissing running up it until I reached her jaw nibbling on it gently. 

“Clara…” I heard her say barely above a whisper

“Mmm” I breathed into the dip in her collarbone “you finished?”

She spun around so she leant against the table, my hands moving so they were on the back of her thighs, lightly lifting her up so she sat on the edge, her arms wrapping around my neck as I moved my lips back down gently biting her collarbone then slowly moving back up as her fingers played in my hair.  
“I could be” she said before I captured her lips, my hands exploring her back pulling up her shirt slightly so I could feel her warm skin.

“You want to take this home?” I say between kissings, her response was a hum and her licking my bottom lip before taking it in her teeth pulling back gently. She let it go and at the same time moved back, opening my eyes her usual baby blue eyes where darker, filled with lust 

“I would like that” I moved back a small step letting her jump down from the table, her arms still round my me, I began walking backwards as she planted kisses all over my face until our lips connected again. 

“Oh we have a guest in the hut by the way”

“I heard” she said between breaths

“What! How?” I say pulling back as we reached the door, opening it awkwardly. 

“You think stuff like that doesn’t travel” she laughed “It’s a bigger deal then you would think Krypto being here” she spun me around so that my back was to her front, cuddling her arms around my waist as we walked out the doors of the town hall. 

Late afternoon had settled over the camp, the bonfire was starting to flicker into life, Wynonna stood by it doing her usual job when it came to fires, prodding it with a stick.  
Around her some of pack lazed around mixed in with the newcomers, all talking between themselves, creating new connections and friends. The brunette spotted us, raising her arms into the air “Women make fire!” she yelled across a proud grin on her face. There was laughter around her as I simply shaked my head at her. There was this new wave of a community feeling in the air, something refreshing, something different. 

I began people watching as I walked, Shorty’s had set up chairs outside to make room for the amount of people, a constant stream of people in and out the doors, Hailee was walking around them all, a tray in hand, refilling drinks and keeping up the atmosphere. There was a cluster near the back of the camp setting up tents and shelters for the overflow, I could briefly make out the shouting of Bo as she called out instructions to them. 

Holding Shyla’s hand I pushed myself more into her body taking in some of her warmness, before taking off at a run towards the hut, Shyla being dragged behind me

\--

Coming out of my post sex nap, the noises outside had faded into a low hum giving an angelic feeling as light streamed in beams, Shyla’s bare arms where loosely wrapped around my waist, her body pressed close to mine. I pushed my body back slightly settling into the steady rhythm of her heartbeat that I matched my breathing to, relaxing me. As I shifted slightly my hand going dead in its awkward position her arm pulled me tighter moving up my torso so it rested on my chest, pushing herself more into me. I took her hand into mine not allowing her to get away any time soon, her nose nuzzling deep into my hair. Domestic bliss.

Pulling her hand up that I held and gently kissed her knuckles before softly opening it up, studying it in the light that shun through the window. Her pale skin caused the veins to stand out, I traced my finger along every line, including the faint white line of a forming scar across her palm close to her thumb, the one she got on the night we first kissed. I pressed my lips to it, as I pulled it back her finger began to twitch, her hand moving to cradle my face stroking her thumb along my eyebrow arch.

She hummed lowly as I rolled my body over slightly, her head coming to rest in the crook of my neck as my arm reached back running my fingers through her hair, her apricot scent intensifying with affection. Brushing my nose against her forehead to cause her to lift her head up and take my lips, a quick peck that became something more as she rolled on top of me, my hands still in her hair, our kiss not breaking. 

Just as my hand began to travel down a white fluff ball bounced upon us attacking the both of us with sloppy kisses. Shyla groaned annoyed as she rolled back of me but it was quickly stopped by her laughter as she ruffed Kryptos fur behind his ears as the dog came to rest between us

“I guess we have a new alarm clock now” I join in, stroking him under his chin

“He’s not too worst to wake up to, I mean I already have to wake up to you”   
Dramatically grasping I grabbed one of the pillows from behind my head whacking her with it repeatedly as she tried to get it off me, wrestling for it until Shyla was on top of me again

She leaned down and kissed me again

“No, we need to get up” I said between our lips parting and reconnecting 

“In a minute” she said starting to leave kisses along my jawline

“Babe”

“Fine, shouldn’t tease a girl like that you know”

\--

Sun was starting to set into dusk as we sat on the hut porch, between Shyla’s knees I leant back into her taking in the last of the heat from the day, cold ciders in each of our hands as Addie leaned back on the step beside me. Shyla played with my hair, plaiting it, then running her hands back through it.  
Raven swung on the chair to our right, typing away on her laptop at top speed, a hum from her headphones setting an artistic feel as we all sat in silence enjoying the company. We watched in the distance as some of the new arrivals began to start training, Lexa circling them, correcting stances and techniques.

“Is it true that the Atha might be arriving soon?” Addie asked, not looking at us, her eyes fixed on one of the trainees falling to the ground.

“Tonight” Shyla replied taking a sip from her glass, glincing her features as another shifter took a hard hit. I spotted Lexa placing her hand on her hip, bowing her head and giving out a very obvious sigh. Coming up behind her Rachel rounded the corner carrying a fresh crate of alcohol, a couple of pizza boxes balanced on top. Quickly getting up I jogged over to help her, taking the junk food from her.  
“Cheers bud” she said as I opened up the top box, breathing in the heavenly smell  
“Yeah no problem” a little distracted as my mouth began to water, falling back into my space, Shyla’s hand reaching over my shoulder and lifting one of the slices. Rachel dropped of the crate at the bottom of the steps before stepping back in front of us, taking her phone out her back pocket  
“Pack back together selfie?” 

“You’re such a 21st century white girl babe” Addie laughed at her

“Taking that as a yes” she said sticking her tongue out at her, she turned her back on us pulling her phone into the air. I posed with my pizza slice as Shyla kissed my cheek. Smiling at her phone Rachel put the phone back into her pocket before shimmering in behind Adds, giving each other a quick peck before the blonde reached over taking back one of the boxes from my lap. After I grabbed a couple more slices, Shy grabbed the box and slid it over the Raven, where it bumped into her hanging foot. She looked up briefly and smiled then went instantly back to her screen.

“Jeez, got our work cut out a little” Rach said opening one of the cans she brought over, watching the newcomers.

“They’ll get there eventually” Addie defended in kindness

“We don’t have eventually, we need now” Shyla said slightly monotone, exhausted from the stress of it all. We continued to watch in silence as the trainees started to become more bruised as they kept forgetting to dodge and block.   
Then simultaneously they all seemed to turn at once towards the entrance, we spun our heads as well watching as a newcomer pack stood at the gates waiting.

The Atha had arrived.


	26. Clueless

They walked through the entrance confidently, the majority remained in their wolf forms surrounding the human figures protectively. A few strayed running straight through the camp, going to where the temporary huts where placed. I lifted my head back looking at Shyla upside down but she was too busy watching them, her icy blue eyes darting back and forth with their movements, I took her hand that was placed on my shoulder rubbing it lightly in comfort. Lazily tilting my head to the side I looked over at Addie questioningly, confused about how they knew were everything already was.

“They've been before” she answered my unasked question. Coming round the corner of the group I spotted Bo come into view laughing loudly across the yard as she gave someone I didn't recognize a piggyback ride. The girl looked equally as happy, she was maybe early twenties, long straight black hair with a fringe, she wore a leather jacket almost identical to Bo's, with knee high boots making the fishnet tights only just visible.

“Who's that with Bo?” I said loosely nodding my head in the general direction

“Mackenzie or Kenzie even. The Atha is Bo’s old clan, ran with them well before the great war. Kenzie still visits from time to time, kinda like sisters them two, inseparable at times”

“They never…”

“Oh god no, gross, it would be like if me or you hook up” Addie said motioning her fingers into her mouth.

“Erm right here” Rachel did behind her, hitting her gently on the shoulder, causing Adds to spin around giving her a innocent look,bottom lip coming out before reaching up giving her a kiss.

“Joking babe” she said rubbing the blondes arm that was loosely hung over her shoulder. “You going over Alya?” Addie asked tilting her head back to the girl behind me. I turned my head back again, my head resting on her chest, hearing her steady heartbeat though the thick hoodie she wore. Unconsciously she raised her hand up rubbing her thumb along my cheek as she watched the scene. 

“Yeah, back in a minute lads” she untangled her arms from around my neck, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before raising up, pushing lightly past us down the steps. As she walked over to the group of newcomers, a striking red head emerged out the crowd, more fiery then Shyla's. My ginger quicken her pace as she reached her taking her into a quick hug, like old friends reuniting. 

“And that one is?” Asking my personal Wikipedia again, my eyes not looking a way as the two redheads went in for a second hug. 

“Leader of the Atha, April Kepner. Warrior name, Bai”

“Bai? Really?” I snorted out

“Means person of purity”

“Although that hasn't been the case for a while” Raven butted in, moving to sit on the step on the other side of me, I scanned her laptop screen casually, it was covered in multiple live streams all coming from the new cameras that had been set up around the outskirts of the camp that had been set up in the last few days. I recognised a few places including the waterfalls, as well as the quarry in which I could briefly see the tiny figure of Lena in her hidey hole in the corner videos, the fairy lights reflecting off her reading glasses. We all spotted her leave earlier, sneaking off in wolf form around the back of the huts, onto few knew where she usually ends up

I began to look over the group of newcomers, the majority of them had already run off in the direction of the back of the camp. The remaining seemed to be paired off with one another, some hugging, others just holding hands. “Do you know all of them?”

“Pretty much, the Atha are regulars here” Addie replied “I'm surprised they haven't visited recently”

“So who are those two?” I pointed out a couple that were loosely embracing, both seemed older than the rest, one with long wavy dirty blonde, in the arms of a dark haired latina women, both with equally wide smiles as they looked around the camp. 

“Callie and Arizona, married 24 years. One little girl together” Raven answered looking at where my finger was pointed, almost jumping up and down excitedly. “Keep going, this is fun”

“Okay, those two” beckoning towards another couple. One was gothic like with black hair in leather trousers, a leather jacket and a dark piece of flannel wrapped around her waist. The girl stood by her was like the polar opposite, chirpy in appearance with colour in her clothes, she had light brunette hair, they seemed to be whispering to each other, holding each others hands like there was no one else in the world.   
“Carmilla and Laura” Raven half shouted in excitement, like she was winning a quiz

“Wait I know this” Rachel clapped her hands “together ermm 7 years and Carmilla’s a vampire”

“I'm sorry?” I blurted out, finally breaking eye contact with the pack finally turning to the couple in shock

“A vampire. You did know they're real right?”

“I never really thought about it”

“Yeah, very real, Shifters and them don't always get on, different moral compass and stuff. But Carmilla happens to be one of the good one or at least she became one when she met Laura”

“Some star cross shit” Raven said not looking up from her laptop.

“Any other mythical creatures I should know about?” 

“Just the basics really. Vampires, Witches, Succubus, some cases of the undead but there not like how the movies make them out”

“Why am only just finding this out?”

“You never asked” 

“Fine. How about them two?” pointing out two more girls, both in leathers, one black, one red. The girl in the red had long straight red hair, very similar to Shyla's, she had on dark sunglasses which hid her eyes that were very obviously checking out the camp. Standing close to her the girl in the dark leather turned revealing a snake embroidered into the fabric. She had dark skin, her dark brown hair heavily curled with purple streaks in mixed in with blonde ones.

“Toni in the Black, Cheryl in the Red. You see the jackets?” Addie answered, pointing over at them casually

“Yeah?”

“That's the symbol of their old clan, the serpents, the serpents are on the side of the Valks across the valley, as they used to be but they saw better in there morals joined the Atha to help as it's more neutral but still wear the jackets”

“Why though, if they've changed sides and clans” checking them out, they almost looked bored in how they stood, looking down on the buildings surrounding them.

“They still stay loyal to them in the sense that their family. They may not agree with them, but they won't betrayal them”

“Why come then, if their going to fight against them?”

“Their not, Atha are medical, they won't be fighting, they'll be looking after our wounded, even when the are Valks wounded” 

“So there…”

“Doctors, Surgeons, paramedics, at least the majority are, they get raised into it. Pretty much trained from birth. There the reason we managed to have survivors in the last war, we would have been butchered without them”

I looked back at the group with a different perspective now, out of all of us here, they were the good guys, no bias, no alternative motive, just here to help those that need it. I noticed many of them carried dull green bags on their shoulders most likely filled with their kit.

Only one girl stood on her own, she looked my age, maybe 17 18, she wore glasses, hair pulled back into a messy bun, grinning ear to ear as she took in the surroundings. She had a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist, very much trying to pull off the gay look.

“What about that one?”

“No clue. Must be a newbie” Just as she finished talking, Shyla spun on her heels and started to head towards us, the redhead, April catching up to her side. The rest of the group split off led by Bo, following after the rest of their pack. The young unnamed girl stood in her spot unmoving, unsure of what to do, until she kicked herself into action and jogged after the two redheads. April spotted her coming from the corner of her eye, lifting her arm up as she ran up taking her under it as the younger one wrapped her arm around her waist, still looking around the camp curiously. As they came closer Adelaide raised up wrapping her jacket closer to her body as she stood. 

“Hey Bai” Addie called out when they were in hearing distance.

“Adelaide, ain't you a sight for sore eyes” opening her arms out to her, the Aussie closed the gap between them embracing her into a quick hug, I felt Rachel fridget next to me slightly uncomfortable before raising to stand next to the dark haired girl, taking her hand and holding it. Almost missing it I spotted her give it a slight squeeze causing Adelaide to look quickly at there joined hands then her face looking confused before her face relaxed understanding, but by the looks of it in an annoyed sense.

“It was great to see you again but we got this thing” Addie said turning back to the April smiling “I'll catch you later?”

“You can bet on it” she said really enthusiastically, the look of doubt never once appearing as the smile reached her eyes. Addie smiled back before pulling on Rachels hand dragging her away. As I watched them leave behind the others I noticed Addie dropped her hand quite quickly, walking off alone, leaving Rachel to trail behind. I turned my attention back to the small group that had gathered.

Shyla came to me taking my hand gently beckoning me to get up, her hands warm in comparison to my freezing body, she rubbed them in an attempt to get some heat into them before wrapping my arm around her waist bringing me closer, then placing my hand in her jacket pocket along with her own, holding it.

“April I would like you to meet my girlfriend Clara” she said looking at me as she spoke. I turned to her surprised at her choice of words, we've never really talked about it but it roll off her tongue so smoothly, it sounded like music to my ear the way her husky voice spoke it. As she looked down at me with her icy eyes I could feel them searching my shocked face conscious of the choice of words looking for an answer in my eyes. My face turned from one of shock to a smile, beaming up at her happily before turning back to the new-comers. 

“Hi” I said holding my hand out to the new red head, as I did Shy kissed me on the cheek gently before turning back to the scene as well. 

“Great to meet you Clara, I've heard a lot about you” she said shaking my hand as she came closer her scent filled my nose making me feel fuzzy and child like inside, Cotton candy. “Oh this is Elena by the way” she said her spare hand loosely pointing to the girl that still hung to her side, the young Latina girl was looking back and forth between us observing the conversation, almost shocked to being brought into it, she nervous fiddled with her glasses looking down at the ground, before smiling nervously at the surrounding crowd. I tried to sniff out her scent to try and read her but nothing came off her. Unusual.

“Right I'm just going to show Kepner something inside, you okay to look after Elena?” Shyla said already untwining herself from me.

“That's cool” Raven said from where she still perched on the step not looking up from her laptop screen. Shyla fully moved away from me heading up the steps with April straight on her heels. After they disappeared through the door, I moved taking my seat back down next to Raven, looking over at what was playing on her screen before looking up at the girl that stood nervously, fidgeting in front of us. I patted the step next to me giving her an encouraging smile in which she sat down with a little bit of distance between us. I tilted my head in her direction taking a very obvious sniff at her, my nose scrunching up as it came up with nothing. 

“You not a shifter?” I straight out asked her

“I am..kinda...not yet...will be…” she blabbled out, nervously playing with her glasses again. I laugh at her, reaching across and lightly touching her knee to calm her. 

“Relax love, breath” I said softly, she let out a heavy sigh, recomposing herself.

“I haven't had my first change yet” she explained a lot more slowly taking her time

“Oh makes sense” I said trying to make eye contact with her but all she looked at was her hands which couldn't sit still on her lap. Realising she wasn't much of a talker I turned my attention back to Raven, allowing her to listen instead.

“So what was that with the two lovers?” I said scanning the code on her screen, none of it making sense

“Addie and Rach?”

“Yeah” lookin off in the direction that they disappeared

“Adds and April used to date” Raven said casually

“No way!” I half shouted before having a quick look back at the house to make sure I wasn’t heard “Did they?”

“Yeah, years ago like, I'm guessing she told Rachel her whole dating history and now someone's a little jealous”

“Why does it take me so long to find this stuff out?”

“You don’t ask the right questions” she said like it was obvious. Her screen switched back to the camera that were placed around the camp. I noticed movement in a lot of them, most coming from the one that focused on the old tavern, people constantly in and out. I reached across silently tapping the screen where it was, Raven clicked it causing it to fill the whole screen. I took in the different faces, most I didn’t know the names off but all walked around with smiles on their faces as they settled in. The three of us just sat and people watched until the redheads reemerged. 

 

\---

Bursting into Hailees hut she shared with the older Earp sister, 10 on the dot, I slipped my jacket off my shoulders, dropping it on one of the random chairs that was placed by the entrance, one of the legs considerably shorter than the rest makin it tilt at a weird angle. The open planned kitchen living room was covered in odd knick knacks that were apparently brought ironically although the careful placement of each one brought a little bit of a homely feel to it despite the beer cans that were set at intervals alongside them. Across the living room was a small glass conservatory but rather than the usual plant life occupying the windows there was a mass collection of empty bottles collected from just the start of the year, clearing it out was a annual celebration within the Accalia, usually done with more drinking. 

I went straight to the fridge, circling around the island that was littered in dirty plates and empty takeaway boxes ranging from pizza to chinese, the fridge was covered in alphabet magnets spelling out “Crazy chick with a gun” as well as a collection of magnets of deers. Opening it up I pulled out two bottles of beer whilst grabbing one of dozens of bottle openers from one of the draws whilst shouting up the stairs.

“Honey I'm home!”

The young girl came bounding down the stairs, a baggy jumper hugging her body, hair tied up in a messy bun, grabbing a couple of packets of crisps from the counter as I heavily sat down on her couch, rearranging the pillows behind me so I slouched back comfortably, kicking off my shoes then placing them up. Hailee came up behind me casually dropping one of the packets on me, hitting me square in the face “Hey!”

“What?” She said giving me an innocent look, taking one of the bottles out of my hand as she rounded the corner, using her other hand she lifted my feet up sitting down before placing them back on her lap “Clueless or Legally Blonde?”

“Both?” 

“I like your thinking docs” she turned on the projector above our head causing the white wall opposite us to burst into colour as it switched on. Using them as a bottle opener I opened the chilled drink in my hand, taking a sip before swapping it with the brunette, taking hers and doing the same watching as she began to drink from mine. Taking a large sip from it I leant back into the cushions, the opening credits beginning to roll. We sat in comfortable silence for the majority of the first half, until the start of a silent game where we attempted to throw pieces of popcorn into each others mouths. I lost. 

Getting up to grab more beers I sat back down, handing one to the brunette straight away which she gratefully took, taking a drink before settling next to me and resting her head on my shoulder, her clementine scent becoming stronger as i gently kissed the top of her forehead. 

“Any gossip I missed then?” I ask reaching my hand into the packet of crisps that was laying in her lap

“Nah it's been pretty boring. Had a few training sessions with some of the visitors, didn't even break a sweat it was so bad. The only one that was slight competition was that Emma lass, the one that seems to know you”

“Yeah someone from my past life” the thoughts of my past only passing my mind briefly, before i pushed them back down a slight tinge of guilt with the memories of it that i still haven’t confronted “She good like?”

“Rusty but she'll do. She's a bit weird won't lie to you” 

“How?”

“I don't know. She just seems a bit distant you know, like there's something about her that I don't trust”

“Mmm” i said moving so that I faced her more, the noise of the movie now blurring into the background.

“I mean like she is always asking questions, and lingering and stuff, probably me being paranoid to be honest”

“What kind of questions?”

“Like battle plans and other things like that. Like the other day I caught her coming out the town hall, claimed she was looking for Clarke, this was like 3AM. I don't know Docs just something doesn't run me the right way about her”

“I'll see if I can get anything out of her. I must admit it is strange timing, her showing up and all”

“That's what I’ve been saying” Hailee said her arms flaring out in exaggeration and relief “Just keep an eye out for her is all I’m going to say”

\---

 

The room went dark as the end credits began to roll, Hailee who had moved so that her head rested on my lap, me running my fingers through her hair braiding it, turned up to face me. “I need more alcohol”

“Shorty's?”

“Like you read my mind” she said getting up off my lap, grabbing her thrown away hoodie from the back of the sofa.”Cocktails. Cocktails sound good”  
She throw it over my head then running to the door as I gave chase, pulling her jumper over my head as I made it out into the cold air. As I ran across the yard I twirled as I looked up at the night sky, the stars filled the blackness in swirls of patterns. The noise of the clans was heavy in the air, almost suffocating me, too used to the peace of everyday life here. Muffled music came from within the old tavern bar, as Hailee reached it, she turned back making sure I was following before opening the door and releasing the buzz of energy from inside.

It was packed out with a range from every pack that had gathered. Some I recognised, most I didn't, them all blending into each other. Hailee weaved in and out of them heading straight for the bar whilst I scanned the room.

I spotted Shyla drinking at a table in conversation with a collection of other redheads, the older stark sister, Sansa and the new arriver, April and Nicole who looked distracted by her glass full of whiskey rather than listening. I looked around the room again and didn't spot Waverly anywhere, still not back no wonder she's sulking. 

I walked down the steps, pushing lightly past everyone who were all in their little groups slowly getting drunk together. As I passed all the tables I spotted Alex drinking with Maggie, sat close together whispering to each other in their own little world. 

As I reached the table with all the leaders, I ran my hand along Shyla's shoulder blade letting my presence known to her, she turned her head back seeing who it was so I ducked down, taking her lips softly. “Hi” she whispered as I pulled back

“Do you want another drink?” I say so only she can hear, tilting my head at her empty glass in front of her. 

“Mmm, yeah, can I get…”

“Whiskey on the rocks?”

She just smiled at me as I went in for another kiss then raised up, smiling at everyone else on the table who didn't even notice I was there, too engrossed in what seemed like planning. Unwrapping my arms from her shoulders I walked over to the bar heading towards Hailee who was still waiting to order. I passed Bo just as her and her little friend necked back a shot of tequila, I caught the familiar scent of Bo's mango scent whilst smelling a new scent of something sickly sweet, something distinct, juicy fruity gum. The source of the scent, the smaller girl yelled happily throwing her arms into the air as Bo laughed, already pouring two more.

Nudging shoulders with Hailee as I came next to her, I intertwined my fingers together as I placed them on the bar top. Rachel came over looking a little flustered, cleaning a glass with a towel as she walked over

“You alright Rach?” Hailee asked

“Stressed. You had to have your night off tonight didn't you?” she joked

“Yep” she said popping her p, “Anyway can I get a sex on the beach” she said trailing off looking at me for confirmation, I nodded, “yeah two of those please”

“No can do, all I can manage is to barely pull a pint” she laughed 

“Err fine, can we get some shots then while we wait for Wynonna to make it for us?” 

“That I can do” she said pulling out a bottle of vodka from under the counter, lifting it up at us to double check with us before pouring a shot in front of us, calling over her shoulder to Wynonna as she did. We knocked our glasses together before throwing out head back, scrunching up my face as the liquid burnt down my throat I heavily set down the glass on the counter. Rachel quickly refilled them both, I pushed mine back towards her giving me a moment to recover as the blonde took the shot for me, refilling once more before leaving the bottle on the top walking off to another waiting pack member. Me and Hailee did a couple more, trying to catch up with the surrounding crowd before Anya took the bottle from us taking it further down the bar pouring more shots.

Hailee started chatting to the lass next to her whilst i turned my back to the bar, leaning against it, people watching. Members where constantly going and leaving the bar in small groups taking in the new company and reconciling old friendships, everyone was all smiles in the buzz of the place. The alcohol had already started to get to my head making go a little off balance as my senses blurred. Glasses where heavily set down behind me, I turned back surprised to see Wynonna giving me a wink. “Sex on the beach right?”

“Yeah cheers” I say taking it straight away taking a sip, damn it was strong. “You ever tried it?”

“The drink or the act. I can say yes to both, but only enjoyed one, I'll let you guess which” she said smirking

“Jesus, you certainly have life experience” I laugh “oh can I also get a Whiskey on the rocks” I knocked back the rest of my glass “and a second one of these if you please”

“Damn girl, you hoping to forget something?”

“Only this conversation” I say sticking my tongue out at her, she gave an over dramatic action, fake gasping at me “nah just really want to get pissed”

“I feel ya" she said sliding the brown colored liquid towards me, the ice clinking together. 

“I'll take one of those as well” a voice said behind me. I tilted my head to the side to see Rosa come up beside me, still wearing the same leather

“Ooh and me” another voice joined

“No” Rosa flatly said, “she'll have something with juice in” Amy looked offended for a second, then her face changed in defeat and acceptance. As Wynonna placed down my freshly done cocktail, I used the back of my hand and slid it over to the latina as Rosa accepted a new glass of the Earp sister. We settled into easy conversation as the alcohol flowed sharing drunk stories with one another until all of us spoke freely, celebrating a new made friendship.

 

\---

I hugged my pint glass to my chest as me and Shy sang to one another, the cheesy hits starting to play causing the whole crowd to erupt together. My drink slopped over the brim covering the floor and most of my clothes causing me to laugh even louder.

Feeling light headed on pure joy and alcohol, I swayed slightly as I stood, Shyla’s strong arms wrapped around my waist keeping me up right, but the carefree grin on her face showed she was probably as gone as me. The bar was starting to clear out steadily, with pack members being carried out too drunk to stand themselves but the place was still alive with music and laughter. I’d been officially introduced to more people including Bo’s friend Kenzie who introduced more to a lot more range of drink, most burning my throat causing me to cough up my lungs, although I wasn’t the only one.

As I looked around the group in front of us I realised I had zoned out of their conversations too busy swaying to the beat lost in my own thoughts, until I was pulled out of them again by Shyla kissing me gently behind my ear getting my attention before whispering in it

“Let’s get us home, okay?” as she spoke I pulled back smiling at her, reaching up and taking her lips as I sloppily kissed her the best I could in this state. Using that as an answer her arm grew a little tighter pulling me towards the entrance waving goodbye to everyone and nobody in particular, themselves probably too drunk to notice our disappearance.

Nearing the bottom of the steps leading up to the door, they swung open quite aggressively banging against the walls causing the bar to go quiet for a split second before continuing like nothing happened. Looking up into the instantly recognisable cold-eyed stare that I grew so used being glared at with, the lovely likeable, Shaw.

She scanned the room, eyeing up the situation, making sure there was no immediate threat in the place, more cat like in her observation then wolf. She spotted us almost instantly, nodding at Shyla, who I felt respond the same action next to me, then the straight-faced warrior turned her head slightly to the side watching side eyed as more figures entered the bar. The first stepped into the warmth, bringing the aroma of jasmine with her, she looked around in wonder taking in every aspect of the place smiling widely with dimples at everyone she made eye contact with, including me, when she did she gave me a wave in recognition, I returned it starting to walk up the steps already to greet the blonde, Natalie. Thankfully Lena wasn’t around tonight, saving the risk of an awkward run in.

“Nice to see you again darling” she said, I could smell the wine on her breath as she leant in and kissed both my cheeks

“Heya love” My words starting to blur together “What you doing here?” my brain was up to speed enough that the Fortis clan shouldn’t be arriving for at least two more days

“Just making sure the camp is ready for the pack to arrive, Morgan is cautious about safety, so we’ve been sent to check” she explained scanning the bar as she did almost out of habit. Behind her another recognisable face appeared, looking far less approachable, looking around the bar, an almost disgusted look on her face, sticking her nose up at the strong smell of beer that had soaked into the wood floors over the years.  
Next to me Shyla caught up, taking my hand as she walked past, catching quickly kissing Natalie on the cheeks before the blonde walked down the steps and blended into the crowd.

“Regina, pleasure yet again” calling out to the dark-haired arrival behind her. Shaw still stayed stationed to her spot, almost becoming Shy’s personal bodyguard as she listened intensely to every noise around her.

“Alya” she replied dryly, like it took all the effort in the world.

“I hope everything to your liking” I could hear the strain in her voice as she was trying to sound friendly, the smile the fakest I’ve ever seen her do.

“Maybe to your standard. But it will have to do” she sighed loudly, giving one more dirty look at the surroundings before turning and leaving just as Shyla opened her mouth to form a defence.

With her walking off Shyla turned to me raising her eyebrows up at me in silent communication to which I laughed, it coming more out of my nose in a muffled sound, even Shaw’s edge of her mouth twitched up slightly.  
“I’m not like that am I?” she spoke for the first time, her eyes following the angry older woman.

“Nah” Shyla said starting to tug on my hand as she walked in the direction of the door passing Shaw, shouting over her shoulder before the cold night air hit us “You’re worse”


	27. Shoebox Memories

Light streamed through the window in beams, casting shadows over Shyla’s face as she hovered above me, her striking blue eyes studying my face as I lay, my hands pinned down above my head. We were panting hard, lips swollen trying to recover our breaths before Shy ducked back down, ghosting my lips, teasing me then taking my bottom lip, I went to respond but she pulled back taking my lip in her teeth gently, then roughly coming back down, crashing back into my lips.

One hand still holding my arms in place, her other tracing down my every curve trying to grasp a grip on something. In between my legs she began to slowly grind against my hips, her hand running up my thigh before gripping it tight pulling it up so our bodies became even closer then her hand ran up my side until it reached my exposed chest, caressing it before bringing her month down to meet it causing my back to arch up at the touch. Paying attention to each breast she kissed the sensitive flesh, sucking in numerous spots causing a low moan to develop at the back of my throat coming out in a strained pant until she pulled back revealing multiple bruises then continued those kisses down my sternum, down my now toned stomach, giving me light bites along my hip bone taking her time.

Just as she reached the hemline of my jeans, she hesitated slightly, pulling back so our foreheads pressed together, taking a second before she spoke barely above a whisper in her husky voice “This okay?” she rubbed her nose against mine as she spoke, her breath warm on my lips.

In response I managed to wiggle my arms free, pushing on her shoulder so I flipped us over, me coming to rest in-between her legs, our hips in sync together as they moved. Taking her lips again in a carefree sloppy kiss then moving, pecking her cheeks then trailing my kisses down her jawline, her neck, her collarbone, her apricot scent heighted in anticipation causing me to attack it with more attention, nipping down on her sweet spot that I found long ago, feeling her pulse grow faster beneath her flustered skin.  
Slowly pulling up Shyla’s top, I ran my fingers along her sculpted abs, my light touches caused the girl beneath me so tremble slightly, a soft giggle escaping her lips, only just heard as her arm now draped over her head. Beginning to plant kisses on her stomach, looking up her body as I did, watching as her chest raised and fell at a quickened pace. I felt Shyla’s hands travelling the length of my back, her fingernails scraping the surface of my skin as she lifted my shirt with her movements. As I moved further down, the shirt came off completely with the movement, it getting thrown quickly to the side.

As I reached her bellybutton, my hands explored further, finding the button of her trousers and easily undoing them, slipping them down almost desperately. Her hands came up wrapping in my hair, lightly trying to push me down, growing impatient, as a low moan escaped her lips as I began nipping on her hip bone, her hips lifting up with movements trying to gain more contact, I kissed her lightly over her panties before moving further down, kissing her on the inside of her thighs much to her annoyance which was apparent in her groans. I trailed along her pale skin kissing each freckle individual until I felt Shyla’s hand grip into my hair pulling me closer to where she needed me. I smirked up at her as she watched looked down at me under hooded eyelids, a silent plea coming from her. I ran my hands along her smooth skin taking my time with every movement, making every second count as I carefully rolled her soaked panties down her waist heightening the tension then trailed my kisses along her skin until I reached the place she most wanted me, needed me....

\---

We lay curled up together for hours, content with each others company, the recognisable sound of swords clashing together filled the air causing us to stir with the unrhythmic noise. The packs have been working together, training together for nearly a month now. There had been no words from the mountains, the Valks had gone silent, no word on any of their movements or even that they were alive. It was almost as if they didn’t know they had declared a war.

Down here in Camp Accalia was a different story, the shifters had been working non stop. Training happening nearly twenty-four hours a day, creating new weaponry and ammunition, building up supplies, there wasn’t one moment of pure silence anymore. The rest of the Malak had arrived a few days after I arrived back bringing loud children and crying babies, I usually like kids but in small amounts you know. 

Our legs wrapped together under the sheets, fingers laced together as my head tucked in under the redheads chin, my head over her heart, the rhythm of it keeping me calm. There was bit more room at the end our bed since last week when the fluffy little dog moved back in with Lena, a process that took a lot of time and a lot of tears. Krypto ended up making his way back home on own one afternoon after getting out, we had a small group search the surrounding forest for a glisps of white fur, eventually giving up and hoping he’ll come back on his own terms. Me and Bo went to go tell Lena about what had happened, to find her sat on the floor, a small dog cuddled into her lap as she giggled through tears. I don’t think she let that pup go all night, even after we tucked her in for the night. 

It was the next day when I ventured up to her attic in search of some of Krypto’s old toys that apparently had been gathering dust up there. Cobwebbed covered unlabeled boxes filled up every available space, the spaces that could have been empty where filled with tattered books, properly spare copies of the hundreds that filled her many bookcases in the house. Searching through her attic I found boxes full of all Krypto’s old stuff, chewed chew toys, out of date treats and a very dusty dog bed. I threw most of it into the black bag that I brought up with me, occasional pauses to have sneezing fits with the dust cloud it created. I ended up bringing the bed outside, grabbing one of the practice sticks from the centre of the camp and hitting it to get rid of most of the dust which ended up with me looking like a ghost afterwards. When I entered back into the empty house, I negotiated easily around it, stuffing the discoloured bed into the washing machine before heading back up to the top of the house to clean up a little. Putting everything not needed back in its ‘place’ I grabbed the bag of rubbish, taking one last look to make sure it looked tidy, I shifted through the maze carefully but in doing so ended up knocking over a box, to which the contents of it sprayed across the floor, thankfully no one was in the house at the time with Lena taking the pup out for a walk, glass covered the creaky wooden floor as the box was filled with old photographs, dulled with age. 

Amongst the mess a shoe box hid beneath everything, the lid half fallen off as it lay on its side, a strip of arcade photos were just visible, I picked up the box carefully taking out the photos as I did, I viewed it up to the stream of light that stun through the sky light, the dust in the air clouding my eyesight slightly. The colours were faded, just able to make out what it was originally. It was showed Lena and the blonde girl that I’ve been few pictures off but was able to name instantly, Kara, the strip showed a frozen animated of the two starting off laughing, then processing to them kissing, a huge smile on both their faces clearly visible, they both looked so happy in that moment, I turned the photograph over finding a message written in handwriting that I didn’t recognize

18th December 1921  
The night I knew I wanted to spend my life with you  
I love you my Darling Lena

From what I remember from my readings, the war that tore these two apart didn’t start for another 90 years. 90 years of oblivious bliss together, not knowing any different until it so abruptly ended. Lifting the lid of the box a little it was filled with a few more photos and pieces of paper neatly folded, Lena’s name fancily written on the front of each one, they could be nothing other than love letters, I placed the photostrip gently on top of them, closing the lid and placing it to the side careful not to disturb it any more. Maneuvering through the boxes a little more carefully I brought the rest of the Kryptos things down with a bit more success, placing them on the kitchen table just as Lena re-entered into her home, the white ball of fluff and excitement at her heels. I’ve been to visit a couple of times to make sure everything was settled but they began coming out into the yard often enough that it became unnecessary. Krypto always joining for training sessions, watching from the sideline protectively over everyone, every time someone fell down during a fight running over and attacking them with kisses until they got back up.

Shyla shifted beneath me, starting to stir out of her nap, her arm that was wrapped around my shoulder gently grew tighter pulling me closer, kissing me on the forehead so I pulled my head up taking her lips softly, them still a little swollen from the night before. As she began to come round to reality I studied her face as I have done many times, it already memorised, being able to recreate it in every detail, every time I went into daydream mode, her every freckle that dotted across her nose and cheeks, the scar that slit through her eyebrow that gave her a very rebellious teenager punk look, the little mole that sat just under her jaw line close to her ear right next to the sweet spot that had now turned a slight shade of purple. I watched as her eyelids fluttered open catching me staring at her, the corners of her lips twitching as she smirked down as me, her striking blues looking right into mine. 

I took her lips again lightly before pushing gently away from her, rolling off the bed heading straight to the coffee machine, pulling a discarded flannel shirt that was thrown on the floor earlier over my head, pulling my hair from the back of it. Flicking on the switch to the machine I looked out the window above the sink, the sun was rising above the lines of the trees filling the sky like an explosion of colour, like bursts of fireworks of vibrant oranges and baby pinks, reflecting off the leaves which caused them to become a millions different shades of green. Taking a breath, taking it all in, I felt arms wrap around my waist as Shyla pressed her bare body to mine fitting together like a puzzle. Kissing my shoulder before de-clinging herself from me settling back into our regular routine of making breakfast, Shyla creating some protein shake with green stuff in whilst I dealt with caffeine infusions. 

As Shy finished off the shakes I walked over to our shared wardrobe taking out gym wear for us both, me getting into mine as I walked back over, the redhead throwing me one of the bottles as I reached the counter which I caught easily, sliding the clothes along with the coffee across to her before necking my espresso as she did the same, then heading to the door, pulling it open for her as she pulled her t-shirt over her head. 

Outside the yard was filled, two lines facing one another, spread from the bottom of the camp to the gate, each person paired up, a practice stick held in their hands, each in the same position of attack listening intently Lexa’s orders as she walked down the centre, shouting orders, at each command everyone simultaneously moved into a new position. The lead warrior stepped out from the space of attack, just as the sticks came together in the centre, holding their stance, still moving one step at a time. Lexa sulked up and down observing each person carefully making sure their technique was perfect, correcting those that didn't. I spotted Bo on the other side doing the same, her own sword strapped to her back, taking out and demonstrating to those couldn’t get it. 

As we came to the bottom of the steps, the green eyed brunette spotted us, nodding at Shyla before shouting one more command that caused everyone to drop their weapons to their side, somewhere breathing a little heavier nowhere near as bad as they were when they first started. One more command and they all started spreading out creating a circle, in the crowd I saw Emma, a face I’ve only seen in passing the last month, it was almost like she was avoiding me, I mean not just me everyone, it was almost surprising to see her here now. I watched as she watched, observing every detail closely, I observed her, she was different. The memory of her being the young headteacher, the one that I used to think about inappropriately and use any excuse on the book to go see in her office for just five minutes a day, but that memory was a memory, what I saw now was real not some delusion of my immature self, although still attractive, she looked older, her face looking worn with lines travelling deep in it, her eyes didn’t shine as bright, her once subtle features had become almost hauk like. Her lavender scent made my nose tingle in discomfort, making my eyes water at the sweetness of it everytime I passed her. She looked up at that moment catching me staring, I smiled trying to play it off casually, she forced her own but as I turned away back to the scene in front of me I still felt her eyes on me, studying me.

I moved my focus back the circle that now properly formed, a couple of pairs where in the centre of it, dueling as Lexa and Bo moved in between them silently. We joined the circle watching the fight that was happening in front of us, it was the two youngest of the camp against one another, Hailee with her hair pulled back in a messy bun, her face one of calm and pure concentration as she eyed up the young latina who she circled, Elena, a complete opposite with her cheeks a shade of red and small beads of sweat coating her forehead, but her facial expressions didn’t show it, her feet steadily as she sidestepped and swung her wooden weapon loosely. Hailee made the first attack which Elena easily defeated, moving it to her advantage, they continued back and forth, testing each others limits seeing where each others weaknesses where.  
Whilst still watching them I moved around the outskirts of the circle quickly finding the bench that contained the sitting figures of Wynonna and Alex. The short haired brunette didn’t even flinch as I sat down next to her, too prefixed with watching the battles in front of her, I followed her eyeline finding what was distracting her, the small figure of Maggie with an equally as small dagger in her hand. I smirked to myself before looking across her front as Wynonna who simultaneously turned to me giving me an understanding wink, I laughed nodding my head slightly. 

“What?” Alex asked next to me finally turning in on the silent conversation between the two of us

“Nothing” we said at the same time. I tried to keep my face as straight as possible but couldn’t, I mean when do I do anything straight. 

“Piss off you two”

“We didn’t say anything” I had to bite my lip to stop it curling into a smile as Alex went back to watching the fights. Then Wynonna mimed a whip with sound effects and I broke. Alex groaned her head falling into her hands. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes as I started to struggle to breath. Each time we started to pull ourselves together me and the brunette made eye contact again and it started all over again. Wynonna shook her head getting up from the bench, giving us a wave goodbye a wide grin still across her face showing off her dimples

Eventually recovering my breathes, I wiped my eyes dry with my sleeve. “How come you aren’t fighting?”

“I prefer guns” Alex said bluntly, she looked at me now but her eyes kept flickering back and forth between the fight. “I’m training up some of the pack members for a firing squad”

“They any good?”

“Well guns aren’t that common round here, no point when you have fangs so experience is limited but we’re getting there” I nodded in understanding, sometimes living here feels like taking a step back in time. 

As winners started to emerge from each battle, more were switched in, Lexa taking the practice weapons off those in the ring and throwing to those around the circle, most not even hesitating when they came together. But the two girls in front of me still hadn’t given up, every attempted attack was met with a tried defence but both too stubborn to give in. As Hailee managed to land a hit I cheered loudly, throwing my arms up in the air in celebrated. I smiled proudly on at my bestie as she just smirked smugly her adrenaline starting to kick in but the confidence only lasted a few seconds before her head reeled back as Elena’s stick swung round unexpectedly, knocking her fully in the jaw, the was a moment of shock I think from both girls then Hailee turned her head to the side spitting out a mouthful of blood, then turned back to her opponent, a new look in her eyes. I brought my hands down bringing them together in front of my mouth my breath catching as Hailee let fucking rip, attacking the poor girl with a new amount of force, I couldn’t tear my attention away from it, so much so that I almost missed the stick that Lexa sent hurtling at my face only just managing to catch it. 

I glared over at the brunette but she just shrugged her shoulders still holding the other stick for my soon to be enemy, or at least at this moment of time. I walked into the circle testing the weight of the weapon in my palm giving it a few twists making sure I have the right grip on it. I focused on the sky above me making sure my breathing is under control along with my heart rate which was beginning to quicken with anticipation. 

The presence of my oppenment moved in front of me, I closed my eyes blocking out the surrounding crowd with all their distractions concentrating on not embarrassing myself in front of them, I breathed in the air filling my lungs with fragrances and scents that gave me comfort, but then one caught my attention, its scent a lot sharper than the rest, making my nose twitch, Cherry. I tilted my face back down, eyes still shut as I placed the scent instantly and my stomach dropped a little bit in fear. Slowly opening them I came face to face with Shaw. Great. 

Her expression was emotionless as she studied my every movement, I spun my stick around trying to seem like I was still in control and my nerves weren’t slowly creeping up on me. 

“You think you’re ready for this Peachie?” she taunted me as we circled one another

“I should be asking you that Sameen” I winked at her then our stick came together as both of us tried to go for a surprise attack, it send shivers up my arm with the impact. And then the fight officially started

\---

My arm ached as Shaw brought another blow down, going on the defence I spun on my heels to avoid the next. God knows how long we had been fighting for, probably only five minutes but it felt like hours, I honestly was no match for Shaw but I wasn’t giving up easily. I was caked in sweat, my black hair stuck to my forehead and the back of my neck as I tried to recover my breath between swings. On the last of my adelaline, I pounced forwards attempting to hit her in the ribs but she caught it with her hand, pulling it towards her, me with it. Just before my body collided with her, her stick came up hitting me square in the ribs knocking the last of my breath out of me so I kneeled over, her arm then wrapped around my neck from above twirling me around so I lost the last of my control, then she used my own stick to trip my feet causing me to collapse on the ground.   
I rolled onto my back defeated as I did looking straight up at the end of a weapon two inches away from my face, Shaw holding it a smug smile starting to form although she looked equally as worn out as me with her chest heaving heavily. I put my hands up in surrender as I started to laugh to myself, the brunette lowered her weapon as I did, she began to join in silently as she wiped her forehead with her sleeve then offered me a hand to get up. 

Gracefully taking it as I raised there was a round of cheers around us, all the other fights had finished leaving us the only ones left in the centre. I dramatically bowed at everyone, then turned to Shaw taking her arm and lifting it in the air as the surrounding people clapped louder, I smiled over at her to see her roll her eyes. She pulled her hand out of my grip giving me a quick nod then went to leave, the circle breaking to let her though. I watched her go jumping slightly when I felt a hand heavily placed on my shoulder

“Looks like Haught owes me twenty” Bo joked in my ear

“Good to know you have confidence in me”

“I do but you were fighting against Shaw so…” she gave my shoulder a squeeze then pulled her head back from my ear looking out at the rest of the crowd calling out. “Anyone up for a hunt?”

Met by a chorus of cheers, the crowd began to move towards the entrance, Bo gave me a quick side hug before joining them, I instead placed my hands on my knees still recovering my breath. A water bottle came into my view in front of me which I quickly grabbed necking it back, letting the last of it wash over my face as a makeshift shower. Wiping the water from my eyes I opened them to find my favourite red head in front of me giving me the proudest smile

“You did well, I even thought you had her at one point”

“No you didn’t”

“Yeah I didn’t” she laughed running her hands through my hair tucking it behind my ears “You worry too much about your defence and because of that miss your chance for an attack, here” she said picking the stick back off the ground where I dropped it. “Try to attack me”

We spent the next twenty minutes with her showing me how to turn my defence into attacks, after numerous attempts and fails I just mastered the technique, managing to disarm her a couple of time. First time I did it she ran towards me, wrapping her arms around me lifting me up under the thighs, spinning me around in the air shouting to the sky, I yelped in delight as I wrapped my legs around her waist, my arms hanging loosely over her shoulders as we celebrated my success together. Practicing and perfecting my movements, sweat caked my forehead as my chest heaved heavily.

“Okay one more time” She said twirling her weapon over head getting ready to brace her defence, I took a well aimed swing at her side, rather than defend it with her stick she caught it in her hand pulling me towards her so I stumbled into her body laughing into her shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her. I felt her hands crunch up in my hair pulling me head back so she captured my lips pecking me lightly as her hands moved to cup my cheeks, I pulled back giggling “No I’m all sweaty” 

“I don’t care” she pulled me in again with more intent, melting into it, my hand looped around her neck pulling her in closer and deeping it as my tongue softly licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Instead she pulled back teasing me as I chased after her touch, Shy giggled at my desperatness before giving in to my pout and pecking my lips gently only to deepen it almost immediately.

We stood embraced in the middle of the yard, floating two foot above the ground as if it was just the two of us alone in the world. Its where we stayed until eventually the pack began to arrive back in streams, most heading to their huts as the sun had began to settle in the sky, causing the skies to burst into every shade of orange possible. We didn’t break apart as they passed us, me running small circles along her bicep out of habit. 

“Jesus Lovebirds get a room” A voice yelled across at us, we both turned to see Nicole lowering her hands from her mouth as she sauntered over, I spotted Lena a few feet behind her pulling a t-shirt over her head although her piercings where still visible through the cloth.

“Oh we plan on it” Shyla joked back as the two got closer. Nicole leant down and grabbed the two sticks that we had abandoned on the floor, giving them both a twirl testing their weight

“What you say El, up for a bit of practice?”

“If you insist” Lena said warningly, taking one of the weapons of the redhead as she passed, turning on her heel going straight into her stance, spinning the make believe sword around with expertise. With Nicole taking her position opposite, we took a step backwards giving them a little bit of space as they slowly began to circle one another. As they started their faces dropped into one of concentration, Lena’s eyebrows knitted together whereas Nicole’s nose scrunched up as her lips parted as her tongue poked through.   
They crashed together in a flash, dodging and ducking, countering every attack with their own. They continued back and forth not letting the others hit turning their attacks back on them hardly breaking, the second one of them backed off the other followed. They had almost become a blur but their red flushed cheeks were visible from where we stood.  
Cole striked at Lena’s knees which she easily defended pushing the red heads stick wide leaving her open to which Lee brought up her leg kicking at her undefended chest, it hit hard pushing her back, the force causing her to trip over her feet slightly. As she tumbled Lena twisted around sinking her body low and bringing her stick along the ground tripping her up completely. Nicole landed on her back hard, I heard all the wind leave her lungs. Lena was quickly standing up again, lifting up her stick in a position of attack above her head, she took over the redhead who was still struggling to breath on the ground and as she was about to bring it down, Nicole’s stick swung out from her side hitting Lena clean in the jaw causing her to reel back in surprise, her free hand instantly coming up to cup the injury. The fallen girl did a ninja type move flipping off her back onto her feet in one move going straight into an attack stance. Seer determination washed over both their faces before they both collided together once again.

There swords came together above their heads creating an ear stinging sound. I could see their serious looks on their faces, concentration in their eyebrows. Time seemed to freeze as they pushed against each other, then Nicole fluttered, her focus shifting. Lena seemed to sense it too, taking a step backwards, lowering her weapon, as the redhead did the same, spinning on her heel to look towards the entrance. Around us everyone went silent, unsure of the what danger there was being detected by the sheriff. 

I concentrated a little more as well, pulling my attention away from the two trying to pick up some kind of scent, I just managed it, it faint in the air but definitely present. Berries. 

“Waverly” Nicole said relieved sniffing the air, she dropped her sword to the ground, completely turning and walking towards the gate, I say walking she was practically skipping, a huge grin plastered over her face. Waves had been gone for nearly 5 weeks now, sending little notes once a week saying she was communicating deals with packs on the outskirts of the forest, it’s been weird without seeing her standing behind the bar every night. 

A bang of a door being thrown open caused some to turn their heads as Wynonna came out her hut, missing out her steps as she jumped down them, her looking equally as happy as she started in the direction after Nicole, doing a little giggle run of excitement, waiting for her younger sister to appear at the gate. 

A small little crowd had stopped to wait as well for the younger girl to appear, whos berry scent growing stronger as she drew closer to the camp. I felt my own face begin to hurt a little bit with the joy I was feeling, anticipating the reunion. Then another scent started to drift in, mixing with it, causing my nose to twitch at its tanginess. It was Elderberry. I turned to Shyla giving her a confused look, shifting to double check that Lena still stood behind us, in the spot where we left her, she was looking equally as confused as eyebrows furrowed together, her jawline tense as she tried to place it. Lena moved so she stood on Shy’s side, her own scent becoming stronger but it just ended up blurring into the scent that already filled the air. But this flower scent was different, it was almost rotten making me dry gag a little as it drew closer. 

Beside me Shyla growled as she placed the scent, but she took a step back almost submissively, bringing both me and Lena with her by the arms, practically yanking the raven haired woman to move. 

There was movement out of the corner of my eye, I turned it slightly to see Krypto weaving through the crowd, trotting towards the entrance, his tail wagging at hyper speed as he neared the entrance, whilst he come closer to it, the pack members that were closest where backing away. The pup stopped just before it sitting down a few feet away from it waiting for something to appear. The world stopped, everyone’s breathes where held as the seconds trickled away with no movement or sound, engulfed into this frozen bubble of time. 

Then the silence broke.

The sound of their footsteps were heard first then a figure emerged rounding the gate. Their movements were slow as they hunched over an obvious limp coming from their left leg. Clothing was hanging off her body as it was covered in rips, around some of the tears the cloth were blood soaked from unseen injuries but by how much the clothing was dyed red it suggested her body was caked in them. One hand held onto her side, clutching her ribs whilst the other was stuck out at an awkward angle by her side. The hair that hid her face was layered in dirt clotted in tight knots, she stumbled a little as she came into full view, stopping only a few metres in front of the dog that still sat waiting.   
Then the girl looked up and I felt my heart stop. Her face beaten, multiple cuts covering it, one of her eyes was swelled up, blood flowing freely from a cut above her eyebrow and another from the slit in her lip, through all the bruising the girl was just barely recognizable, but I could recognise those brown eyes anywhere as they stared over at us until she fell to the ground. Waverly. 

“Waves!” Nicole shouted, her weapon dropped instantly to the floor, she started to run towards the fallen girl only Shyla left my side in a flash capturing her into a tight hold, Nicole tried to fight her, escape her grip but she held her too tightly, nearly tackling her to the ground with the amount Nicole fought against her, desperate to go to her love.

I watched as Clarke and Raven rushed over helping Shyla grab Nicole from the side pulling her backwards, holding her as tears openly streamed down her cheeks “waves” her voice cracked as her knees gave way. Shyla stood back up turning towards me, we made eye contact, i tried to read her but her facial expression was blank. I gulped hard before giving her a small nod, before she could respond something caught her eye causing her to look away. I followed her eye line back to the entrance.

Another figure had entered into view, rounding the corner they leant against the gates post, her arms crossed in utter confidence as she scanned the crowd. I met her once before at Shy’s tower house, but I could place her from the many pictures of her in our hut, piecing blue eyes and her dirty blonde hair, Sara Lance looked almost casual in how she stood.   
“Fuck” Shyla whispered more to herself than anyone else

I trained my eyes over her trying to take in as much detail as possible trying to figure out some indication why she was here, her knuckles where bloody as where her clothes although there were no obvious tears in her clothes indicating it wasn’t her own. But Sara was on our side, why would she hurt one of her own, she would never to it without being forced, life or death shit. I watched as she turned her face to the side showing her highly contoured cheekbones, there was a cut running up the side of her face showing that Waverly fought back. Why is she even here? Sara’s meant to be up in the mountains reporting back information on the Valks, she’s strayed too far from her post. She shouldn’t be this far into the valley, unless...

Then as if on cue, a figure came into view, a dark silhouette as the sun casted shadows across their face. She strode with confidence causing the two sword that was strapped across her back to catch the sun reflecting of in beams. Her hair bounced off her shoulders in sunkissed blonde streaks that tumbled down in waves, standing out against the black skin tight body suit she wore that hugged her body showing off slim body and toned biceps. She stopped when they reached Waverly’s limp body on the ground, standing over her. Then the sun escaped the clouds casting light down on her face. A thin face that formed into a pointed chin that exaggerated her cheekbones, her sharp features softened by a button nose and the curve of her faint eyebrows. 

Her hand reached down grabbing the wounded brunette by the hair and dragging her forward so they both came fully into the yard, the girl tried to fight her arms flaying out in an attempt to become free from her grip a weak cry echoing around the yard, everyone tensed up some drawing weapons immediately getting into an attack stance. The blondes expressions were neutral as she studied everyone’s reactions finally dropping the brunette onto the floor again. 

Her expression changed when she looked in our direction, her expression softening slightly, the corners of her lips twitching up into a small smile, but it wasn’t welcoming, it wasn’t warm like the ones that were shown in the old photographs, it was almost like she was a different person, some hidden agenda behind it, like a smile that said she knew something we didn’t. It set me on edge, my anxiety creeping up with the unknown. Although this threat wasn’t unknown, her reputation was all that was talked about for the last few months, her acts of evil and mistreatment of the innocent, and the figure in front of me lived up to the rumours with her glare. You couldn’t forget her face, it burnt into my mind.

Kara


	28. Darling

The Valkyrie stood in the centre of the Accalia camp, her shoulders were relaxed as she stood with confidence, her jaw clenched and unclenched as if she was trying to figure out what to do, waiting for someone to make the first move. In the light her eyes were these piecing baby blues, highlighted by heavy eye makeup that framed her face, showing them darting from each of faces to the next, engaging our reactions to her presence.

Beside me Shyla rounded slightly on Lena so she stood just in front of her, trying to gain eye contact, I could see her lips moving in an attempt to get through to her but Lena remained transfixed on the blonde as they communicated through their eyes trying to work one another out. Lena’s face was unreadable, no indication of what she was feeling apart from her lip that quivered ever so slightly. 

“My Darling Lena” Kara spoke softly but it was so sharp compared to the silence that had created a bubble around us, her voice traveling across the yard. Her words sounded so genuine, so caring like she meant it. Her voice was like honey, so sweet, so innocent sounding but it was a disguise, a person you cannot trust was hidden behind that voice.  
Lena pulled her arm from Shyla’s grip on her forearm, taking a few steps forward, separating herself from the group, shoulders were held wide, with her chin high she stood facing Kara, but her hands trembled heavily by her side showing her nerves, her knuckles white because of how hard she still held onto the stick. The two ex-lovers stood in a faceoff neither breaking eye contact

“Kara” She spoke, could have almost been monotone if it wasn’t for her voice cracking

“You look tired my love” Kara spoke unaffected instead almost teasing in her tone “you should really be getting more sleep” 

Lena remained quiet trying to keep her composure, Kara took a step forward towards us, at the same time Lena took a step backwards coming more into the group again. “Aww babe I didn’t mean to frighten you” Kara mocked, a smirk across her face.

“I’m not scared” she spoke a little too quickly

“Really, your racing heart tells a different story” she tilted her head to the side just like a puppy would when they listen 

“How - “

“Darling, you didn’t think I would forget your heartbeat did you?” 

Lena stayed silent, her eyes began to fill as she tried to keep her breathing steady. 

“I still listen out for it you know” Kara spoke more softly

“Bullshit” Lena spat taking another step backwards putting more distance between them.

“What do you want Valkyrie?” Shyla called out a lot more confidently then Lena, who looked like she was on the verge of falling apart. Shy had moved protectively in front of me, putting herself between us, her hand reached out blindly behind her for mine, which I took instantly stepping closer into her body, rubbing my hand up and down her bare forearm trying to provide comfort. 

“Me?” Kara asked innocently, holding her hand in front of her chest defensively “I’m just here to see my beloved wife”

Krypto who still sat in the middle of the circle, stood up, his tail wagging a little more self consciously, sniffing the air as he slowly began to walk forward, Kara knelt down offering a hand out to white pup coaching him closer. Shyla let out a sharp whistle, causing him to look back and forth between the two of us, before quickly turning on heel and running back to us, hiding behind Lena’s knees, rubbing his face along her leg before sitting down, his tongue rolling out his mouth. 

I noticed some of the pack members start to re-emerge from in-between the huts bringing real weapons with them, I noticed Octavia begin to circle them already down low in an attack stance, a machete held high above her head, the others followed her lead beginning to spread out slowly trying not to draw too much attention to themselves. More flanked on both my sides, I briefly looked to my side to find April directly next to me, her face like many was one of a complete mask of hidden emotions. 

The blonde still staring at Lena raised up, her face turning to the side exaggerating her jaw line watching as they surrounded her, her smile widened like she found it funny. She turned back to us, her head tilting to the side as if she was questioning Shyla, a look of amusement on her face.

“Oh Alya, I thought we were all friends” she called across giving this look like she was hurt by their actions

“Not for a long time Kara, by the choice of your own actions” Shy spoke softly, the sound of guilt in her voice like it was full of regret, she took some blame for what happened that much was obvious. 

“My actions?” she laughed, it slicing through the silence “I’ve stood by morals and views, something you taught me but never seemed to have done yourself”

“Your morals are wrong”

“Who says? You? We are Blood of the Wolf, ancient powerful creatures and all you command us to to is bow to the humans” she spat. There was a flare behind her eyes as glared across at our leader. But the look didn’t seem to phase Shyla, as she held her stare, her facial expression given nothing away.  
“You force us to hide in the shadows, to be ashamed of our strengths when we could run free in this world, as one pack” She starts to direct her speech to the surrounding crowd, entertained by the audience. “We have potential to rule, take orders from no pathetic sprawney human but to be the alphas of the land. Instead we live in fear of being discovered by the rules your all mighty leader. It is our birth right but its been snatched away because of fear yet no one ones what it is we’re meant to be fearing”

“We live in harmony with the humans because its best for our survival”

“Survival? We should be doing more than just surviving, we should be living”

“There's a reason we live in the forest Kara, this is our home, this is where we are free”

“You’re a fool. You always have been Alya”

Waverly starts to stir on the ground, her head raising a little only to fall back to the ground, Kara looked down at her as if she was only just remembering that she was still there, almost lazily she reached behind her taking hold of one swords that was strapped to her back, the black of the hilt blending into the gloves she wore, taking it down so it hung down her side nearest to Waverly, the blade grazing her arm. She scanned the crowd again, making sure to make eye contact with every single person, making them all feel small under her glare, she was surrounded on every angle by the pack but it didn’t seem to bother her, no sense of being in danger rather that she was in charge. 

“Tell your pets to back down Lena, lets us talk just the two of us like old times, yeah?”  
Kara moved around the girl still limp on the floor, dragging her blade along the floor as she spoke still watching her potential attackers

“Go fuck yourself” Lena growled.

Her head spun up in shock, her face shadowed over with anger for a split second before quickly recovering. She turned back to fully face Lena again, a fake smile yet again plastered across her face. “That's not very polite El”

Suddenly both of her hands went to the handle of the blade and she twisted on her heel bringing the blade down over her head, it all happened in slow motion like in a cinematic bubble of silence only Nicole’s screaming breaking through.  
Then the weapon hit the empty floor as Waverly was gone. I followed everyone’s eyeline to the outside of the circle to find Carmilla embracing Waverly on the floor, I guess some legends are true about vampires. The raven haired girl gently stroking hair from Waves face checking she was still breathing, she looked up towards us a look of relief on her face, briefly nodding then picking up the brunette bridal style making sure she was very careful in how she stood despite carrying her with such ease. She went straight to where the medical bay had been set up, I watched as she went, Waverly’s limp body hanging loosely in her arms as she walked.  
Around us everyone let out their breath they were holding only to hold it again when Kara began to laugh, it filled the silence causing a shiver to run down my spine.  
“Bai” Shyla spoke just barely audible trying not to break the tension “go help, don’t let anyone else in” beside me April wordlessly moved, setting off at a run chasing after Carmilla, her red hair disappearing behind the tents flat. “Rae, can you take Nicole home” she said more of a order then a question. 

With the help of Clarke, they managed to get Nicole off the ground, half dragging half supporting her away as they walked, Clarke reached out and grabbed the arm of Wynonna who was still stood frozen in the spot from when she first emerged. She was easily pulled off backwards, like a zombie with no control over her movements, but her eyes stayed fixed on the tent that Waverly disappeared into.

“A Vampire? Wow you are full of surprises Alya” she was still laughing as if this was all a massive joke. “You may have a blood sucker on your side but might as give up now, save the killings of your own”

“We have plenty fighting for what is right and will lay down their lives for it”

“You’re outnumbered. Fortis haven’t even arrived yet” she mocked as if she was pointing out the obvious. 

Behind her Sara pushed herself off the wall, arms still crossed as she strides forward almost bored as she kicked her feet along the ground, her lips pulsed as if her thoughts were somewhere else, she stopped just behind Kara’s shoulder, close enough to show them as an intimidating pair but still at a distance, almost like she wasn’t getting too close.

“You Traitorous Bitch!” A voice called across drawing our attention, Adelaide had stepped out the circle, a dagger held in her hand in a tight grip, she stared at the dirty blonde with a look of murder in her eyes. Sara turned slowly on her like she was surprised to be addressed so directly, rounding on the girl her face flashed a series of emotions as if deciding what to say

“Little Adelaide” she mocked “stay out of things you don’t understand” her tone threatening despite sounding patronising

“You’re a dead wolf walking” the dark haired girl spat, the dagger twisted in her hands as she tested the weight of it

“Really?” Sara growled, her upper lip itching up as her fangs began to form beneath them. She took a step closer, unsheathing her own weapon from her waist squaring up as Addie slowly walked forward too, intent obvious between them as both growled low.

Then Kara raised her hand and Sara instantly went silent, stepping back into place behind the blonde, under her complete control.  
Adelaide still continued to bring herself closer to the girl that betrayed the pack so many years ago, the Valkyries control having not scared her. As her knees bent ever so slightly getting into the position to attack, the small figure of Arya was in front of her in a blink of an eye, holding a hand on her chest, holding her back with the lightest of touch. They stayed in that position, Adelaide staring over the girls shoulder not breaking eye contact with Sara, until Arya pushed her with a little more force, it only then did her eyes flutter down to the girl that stopped her then lifting to see the rest of the circle watching her. She glanced again at Sara, splitting on the ground close to her feet, then knocking Arya’s hand off her chest and storming off, pushing past those that stood in the way, including Danvers who had Maggie hugging the brunettes arm, her own wrapped around her hip holding her tightly, she went to follow but Alex gripped onto her arm shaking her head at her discouraging her to follow before pulling her closer, kissing the top of her head, peeking back herself to make sure Adelaide had gone somewhere safe.

“You’re pack really is out of your control” Kara turned her face away from the scene looking back at Lena with a glint in her eyes, behind her Sara still stared off in the direction that Adelaide had disappeared. Arya still stood out of the circle, her posture relaxed as she held her hands behind her back, her unique sword sitting in between her shoulder blades, her eyes never left the dirty blonde scanning her every body movement like a cat waiting to strike but also protectively, I noticed how she placed herself protectively between Kara and her own pack, I recognised Emily in the crowd, one of the twins balanced on her hip, her free hand covering its face pulling the small child closer to her body. 

“I don’t force them under my control, I lead and they trust me to do it well”

“Oh how high and mighty of you” As she spoke she sheathed her weapon back behind her, flexing her shoulders with the added weight.

“You can’t win Kara, you will be defended just like last time, that's a promise”

“Surrender under my command now and prevent the bloodshred of your pack, or continue fighting in this war and everyone you love will die, that is a promise I make you”  
Behind her Sara crotched down, her back arching up as pure white fur began to cover her skin as she turned effortlessly. 

“Kara” Lena spoke again, choking back tears “Don’t do this”

“I will see you on the battlefield my love, and you shall die by my hand” her eyes never leaving Lena’s as she herself turned, until a blonde wolf took in front of us, her blue eyes striking against the pale colour. Then she was gone, sprinting out the gate, the albino wolf at her heels. Around us many of the pack changed instantly giving chase whilst around us in those that stayed, a collective breath was let out.

Shyla’s hand loosened around mine and it was only then I realised how tightly she held it, my fingers feeling numb intertwined with hers. As she tried to pull away I held on pulling her around so she fell into my body, arms automatically wrapping around. Letting out a jaggered breath, she molded into me as my hand reached up to run it through her hair as she began to physically shake, her face buried into the crook of my neck.  
Beside us Lena started to move stumbling a few steps backwards like she stepping back out of a dream bubble, reality hitting her again as her eyes never left the spot where the blonde stood moments before. One of Shyla’s arms left my waist reaching out to grasp her waist stopping her from running off. It took her a moment to react before she moved her grip joining their hands together, her green eyes staring down at intertwined hands.

Shyla raised her head up, looking out over at Lena in a moment of understanding, her face was tear stained, her bloodshot eyes looked back at me, I gave her a small comforting smile before kissing her gently on the forehead then touching them together. 

“Azha” she called out softly, Bo came into sight behind Lena, a sword strapped to her back as she held a dagger in either hands, her eyes still held fire behind them from built up anger. “Defences go up tonight. Widen the perimeter by three miles and I wanted regular parols from now on”

“I’ll take the first watch myself Alya” Bo said nodding sharply then walking straight off, flagging people down instantly calling out commands in a tone that made them move instantly. 

Letting go off me, my arms still wrapped around her waist as she tugged on Lena’s hand pulling her closer into a half hug whilst i moved to her other side and together we began walking up to her house, Krypto leading us. 

Stumbling into her bedroom we all piled into Lena’s bed together, limps entangled as me and Shyla lay on either of the raven haired girl. Curled into her side with my head resting on her chest, I was face to face with Shy, our hands connected across Lena’s stomach and it’s how we stayed all night, not moving as Lena cried until she ran out of tears and fell asleep. It was only until I began to hear her soft snores that I closed my own eyes letting the droziness take over. 

\---

My eyes fluttered open taking in the blackness of the room as my eyes struggled to adjust.  
I breathed in, causing me to yawn, hair tickling my nose causing me to turn my face to the side, seeing the luminous clock on Lena’s nightstand, 4 AM, great. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I looked down trying to make out the figure that was sprawled across my chest.  
Lena had shifted in the night so that she was wrapped around my side, her face tucked into my collarbone, I spotted Shyla curled up behind Lena, her leg falling over the both of us, tangled up together.  
I ran my hand through her hair trying to get it out of my face a little bit, her breathing was shallow as she was completely flat out. I reached my arm out, hooking my hand around Shyla’s face, lightly touching her cheek, she melted into it even in her sleep. I tried to get back to sleep, closing my eyes, but my mind was too awake, hearing every creek, every breath, every heartbeat. The covers now felt hot, it was impossible to get comfortable again. Unbinding myself from the duo, I scooted out of bed landing heavily on the floor trapped in blankets, looking over the top of the bed the two sleeping beauties remained unfazed, softly snoring away as Lena curled back into Shyla’s body. 

Stumbling down the steps, I blindly searched for the lightswitch stretching one arm above my head as I yawned loudly. Finding the switch to the living room, the bulb flickered on casting the room into light. Suddenly a figure moved on the coach leaping up with a skreech. I yelped as well, my hand coming up to my chest as the figure leapt up in the middle of the room, hands covering her mouth in shock.

“Shit you scared me” they shouted across as her hands left her mouth falling to her chest, their blonde hair in tangles as she held a blanket over her body. 

“Me! You’re not meant to be here” I countered, back against the wall as I tried to recover my heartbeat. 

Natalie shrugged trying to play it off as innocent “I slept over, I wanted to make sure Lena was alright after yesterday” She pulled the blanket closer to her body, it was then I felt goosebumps run up my arms as the coldness hit me, sending a shiver up my spine.

“On the coach? Honey you could have grabbed one of the spare bedrooms” walking over to her, seeing the scattered pillows and blankets where she had half made a fort to sleep in. There was a half empty bottle of wine on the side table, no glass next to it. 

“I didn’t want to over step” the blonde sat back down on the coach, as I moved around her, kneeling down I started messing with the fireplace, adding fresh wood to it

“I’m sure Lena wouldn’t have minded” I flickered a match, throwing it once lit into the small twigs, poking it a few times until flames began to emerge. I stood up walking back over to her, I reached out running my hands up her arms trying to warm her up “you want to go grab a shower to warm up, I’ll grab some spare clothes for you”

“I like that idea” she said heading for the stairs whilst I walked to the kitchen switching on the coffee machine before leaning over the counter watching Natalie go, she stopped at the bottom of them with one hand on the banister she turned to look back at me “Will she be alright?”

“She’ll get through it. We’re here for her” She nodded, opening her mouth like she was about to say something else then closing it again as if she was rethinking what to say, we settled into a silence as I waited for her to decide whether to speak or not. “Do you want some coffee or something” breaking the awkwardness. Natalie looked up like she remembered that I was there again. 

“Tea if there is some”

“Irish alright?”

“Perfect. Oh some of the girls are on the roof by the way” she finally walked off leaving me alone with only the sound of the fire burning and the fresh smell of coffee. I breathed deep, tuning my senses upstairs, finding familiarity in the voices that where softly spoken. Preparing a suitable tray of drinks, I threw a few blankets over my shoulder and started going up the stairs, I left a tea on the side table outside the bathroom for the blonde to come out to then made my way up to the roof. 

Struggling one handed getting the window open and balancing the drinks I managed to get it with my foot doing some gymnastic moves to get through. Shaw was on the floor next to the opening, her knees pulled up, arms resting across them as she leant back against the tiles,her head rocked to the side to look up at me, she looked tired even with the lack of sun the bags under her eyes were still visible as she struggled to stay awake. I handed down a black unsugared coffee to her, the steam clear against the cold morning air as she nodded at up at me in thanks then handed her one of the blankets that I carried over my shoulder.

I stopped at the edge, sitting down and swinging me legs over the side next to Maggie handing her a beer, taking my own and clicking it gently against hers, not too loud to avoid waking the sleeping Alex who had her head resting on the latina’s shoulder, her breathing shallow as she slept. Taking the other blanket I looped it over the three of us cuddling closer together. No words were spoken as we sat and watched as the sun began to appear over rooftops, seeping colours through the darkness with swirls of red and oranges. Blending into the grey clouds like spilled ink.

\---

Zombie walking out of Lena’s house I struggled to keep my eyes open, stretching my arms above my head I tried to crack my back as sleeping on top of a roof wasn’t the best idea. It had only just cracked dawn but the camp was alive with activity, shouting coming from every direction as pack members scattered around each other in organised chaos. Krypto was close by, sniffing at everything new as he led the way down the steps, looking back occasionally to make sure I was following. When I reached the bottom, I shifted into wolf form, pushing my paws forward stretching out my back. 

Trotting across the yard, I spotted Bo overseeing more defences going up around the gate making the wall more secure, Fortis’s second hand, Regina stood next to her, the look of concentration on her face as she engaged in small talk with the raven haired girl, the rest of the Fortis had yet to arrive so she had taken up the leadership role alongside Bo directing the madness. 

Ducking under the curtain to the medical tent, I swayed through the crowds looking for the right room. Stepping into the room it contrasted massively, almost like I’d entered into a cocooned bubble of calmness. I spotted April straight away directly to my right, writing something on a clipboard, she looked up as I entered giving me a small smile before looking back down. 

I walked past the sleeping body of Raven who was snoring heavily clearly not wanting to leave the trio alone, doing an excellent job in her guard duty.  


Waverly laid out on one of the beds, hooked up to multiple machines that rythmetically beeped, the blood had been wiped from her face leaving faded streaks standing out against her pale skin, Nicole lay next to her curled into her body, massara strains covered her cheek but her face was relaxed as she slept. 

I stood for a moment, taking in the monitor that showed Waverly’s steady heartbeat, for a heavy piece of metal machinery it filled me with hope. Shifting I grabbed the dressing gown that hung outside the room, covering myself up then pushing through the door, coming into the room.  
I sat down on the chair next to the bed on only empty chair left as Wynonna occupied the other. She was still awake, slouched back on her chair, her knees shaking uncontrollably as her eyes never left her sisters face.

I tapped her knee as I sat down not speaking settling into a silence with her. We sat for ages both watching Waverly’s chest rise and fall in a steady beat. Looking over at her, she was pale, the dark bags under her eyes standing out against it as her face was emotionless. I leant over wrapping my arm over her shoulder pulling her towards me as she collapsed into my chest. As I cradled her under my arms as she silently began to cry, my shirt beginning to become wet with her tears. 

“I was supposed to protect her” she managed to get out

I pulled her closer running my hand through her hair trying to soothe her “It’s not your fault Wynonna, you can’t blame yourself” I could feel her shaking her head against me but she didn’t say anything else, just gripped onto my shirt.  
Eventually Wynonna stopped shaking as she fell asleep, her body relaxing into me. We stayed like that for hours, my bum starting to go numb, my own eyes starting to feel heavy, finding it hard to keep them open. 

I was shocked awake a little by movement coming around me. April circled around Waverly’s bed checking her vitals, starting on some check ups. I watched her from under hooded eyelids pretending like I was asleep as she started quietly talked to her as she did her checks.  
“You haven’t missed too much, it’s been a little boring around here actually, just training and more training, I swear I dream about knives now. I heard from a lot of people that you’re like this ball of sunshine, I reckon we might get on” she started taking a blood samples from Waverly’s free arm tightening a piece of material around her biceps trying to avoid the multiple cuts that had been bandaged up, a few stitches peeking out under a few.

“We went out to this part of the forest the other day, the part where all the buttercups grow, I heard there your favorite, Wynonna pointed out this tree that she got stuck up once, you remember, she told me you had to climb up after her ended up getting stuck too, had to camp out up there overnight until someone came with a ladder”

She put the samples into clear bags, then sat down on the side of the bed, starting to dab the tiny wound that the needle had left “She missed you, a lot. Wouldn’t talk about anything else, only you, how much she couldn’t wait for you to get back. She’ll blame herself, you can’t let her, I know you’ve been so much sweetie but you need to be strong now and I know it’ll be hard, but do it , not just for everyone else, not just as a front but for yourself, can you do that sweetie?” running her hand softly along her cheekbone as she directed a light into her pupils, then putting the touch down on the top next to the bed. At that moment I started to ‘wake’ shifting enough to not wake the girl that slept on my shoulder, my eyes lifting open. April turned to look at me, like a deer caught in the headlights, I have her a small smile which she returned after letting out her held breath. 

“How is she?” I said mid-yawn, the redhead who had rose off the bed taking the blood samples with her looked back down on at her face, her features softening again

“She hasn’t woken up yet, so we’ll have to wait till then to be completely sure”

“And if she does?”

“She’ll be in the all clear, just needs to rest before she makes a full recovery”

“And if she doesn’t?”

“She will. I can feel it” she stroked a loose strand of hair from her forehead, then gently rubbing Nicole’s hand that was laid across her chest before turning and starting to walk off. I nodded, shifting so that Wynonna laid in a less awkward position and I could move my neck again, quickly grabbing her arm as she brushed past me.

“Thank you” I said, rubbing a thumb in comfort

“No need” she smiled, covering her hand over my own tapping it before going off with the samples. I stayed where I was thinking about what April had said about all the memories we had together, even I had an entire book to fill with all the adventures we had had in the small amount of time I had been here compared to everyone else, they could fill a library. 

Waverly began to stir, her eyes fluttering open slowly as she tried to grasp some bearings on her surroundings. She looked down to see a blob of ginger hair, moving her hand slowly up to lightly stroke it as if she wasn’t sure it was real, a small smile on her lips even though you could tell it caused her pain.  
Her eyes trailed along Nicole’s body like she was making sure she was real before her head tilted to the side taking in where she was. She spotted me, I could see her eyes were starting to well up a little as the emotions began to flood her.

“Hey” I whispered

“Hey” she looked back up at the ceiling, blinking back tears. “I’m home”

“You’re safe now Waves” 

“I was so scared” 

“I know baby girl. I know”


	29. Amber doodle

“We have a mole”

“What?”

A week had passed since the Valkyrie had entered the camp and tensions had been through the roof. Security had tightened so much that I hadn’t been able to leave the camp let alone run, my inner wolf going a little bit stir crazy getting irritated at the smallest of things, snapping more easily, taking my anger out at training on inanimate objects, hitting them repeatedly with sticks.   
Most days I spent with Alex trying to drag Wynonna out of the hospital room as Waverly started to recover, bringing her outside to create a distraction not just for her but for the rest of us as well, usually with other pack members tagging along, but they kept a distance.  
One day we ended up back at the waterfall, the place that provided so many sweet memories but the leaves were dying, the light no longer cast a light, the once clear waters where muddied, uninviting, the wind made us shiver with cold, there was no warmth left there. Not in that moment. 

Nicole on the other hand refused to go further than 10 feet away, getting aggressive when we tried to move her. We compromised by having our lunches around Wave’s bed, trying to discuss everything but the elephant in the room. 

I hardly seen Shyla for the last few days, her spending her days in the town hall or in Shorty’s drinking the stress away. The longest I’d spent with her, aside from when she crawled into bed late in the morning, passing out instantly only to raise before the sun raised or I even start to stir, waking up to feel an empty space next to me, was at the few meeting I attended.  
It wasn’t many, they were bored me to death with all there jargon, as well as too much wolf brutalness for one room. The last one nearly ended up with chairs being thrown by more than a few. 

I’d been around the round table, standing with my arms wrapped around Shyla’s shoulder my chin resting on her shoulder as the surrounding people spoke in what was riddles around me, about defence and offence, new strategies with weird names that just went over my head.   
Clarke was talking about something on the eastern border, I wasn’t really listening my eyelids struggling to stay open as the days began to creep up on me

“Sorry I’m late” Amy came rushing in dropping a huge coloured binder on to the top, causing everyone to turn. “Okay so I’ve coloured coded the defence lines in order of most vulnerable, furthest away and the easiest to access. They also have a unique number which is connected to districts and also linked to your own number which is on front of the copy of the binder that you have.”  
She started handing out a number of files across the table, continuing talking about colours, Clarke gave her a look like she was mental, looking around giving everyone else that same look, rolling her eyes in exhaustion, as she went picked at the pages of the binder that she was given, a confused look on her face. “What is this?”

“The plan…?” Amy said slowly

“This is the plan” Clarke waved at the table in front of us, at all the scattered maps and chess like pieces. Amy looked down at it with her eyebrows raised 

“This is a mess of random objects, is it supposed to represent something?”

“Its an organised mess” Clarke said like it was obvious.

“Clarke” Shyla spoke, holding back laughing as I pushed my head into her shoulder hiding my smile. “Why don’t we go over Amy’s ideas and see what works”

“But our plan will work”

Amy scanned the board, making sense of it before pointing a finger at one angle of it, “If you move the advantage more to the west you’ll be able to hide your attack in the hills rather than leaving yourself so open. It’s in the orange section under attack strategies in your binder”

The blonde looked down at what she was saying, then turned to what she was saying, eyeing up the text, shrugging as she finished it. “I guess”

Two days had passed, the plans were set.   
Now we sat cuddled together on the sofa, her curled into my chest as I ran my fingers up her exposed skin of her arm, it was still soft from the bath that I ran for the both of us earlier, hoping she would relax a little. 

“A mole” she stated as if it was obvious.

“How do you know?” I shifted so that I was looking more at her face, running my hand through her hair beginning to plait it loosely. 

“Kara. She knew about Fortis”

“And?”

“Nobody outside the camp knew about them coming, she wouldn’t have known, not unless someone informed her, someone from within” 

“Jesus, any clue who?”

“We have an idea but it’s too early to point fingers yet, I don’t want to cause unrest in the camp, it’ll cause them to turn on each other”

“Mmm” I kissed her forehead, cradling her chin as I ran my thumb over her cheek bone. “Are we safe?” She curled into my chest more, head resting under my chin as she played with my fingertips, kissing them gently.

“Always Peaches, I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, ever” Shyla tilted her head back up, looking at me with her unforgettable icy blue eyes that dreamt about every time I close my eyes, I swear I forget how breath when she looks at me, a shudder running down my spine.   
Leaning down, I took her lips gently, pulling back to have her chase me taking my lips more roughly.

Curling around, she moved so she was on top, sitting between my thighs pushing against me, starting to grind as her hands became mixed up in my hair pulling me closer. I moan as her thigh hit me in just the right spot, using the opportunity for her tongue to lick the bottom of my lip then entering into my mouth as the kiss became heavier, our breathing with it. 

Suddenly a beeping sound rang from Shyla’s phone resting on the table, groaning she blindly reached out, grabbing hold of it as she kissed down my neck. Giving it a sideways glance before doing a double take, jumping off me like a shock wave, a look off panic in her eyes.  
“An alarms been triggered. Shit!” she yelled at the ceiling. “Shit shit fuckery shit” she throw her cloak round her back, the one that was armoured along the shouldered, then grabbing a sword that was sticking out of the umbrella stand, running out the door.   
Leaping to my own feet, I grabbed a dagger that was abandoned on the fireplace mantel, following her out, wrapping the sheath securely around my waist as my shoulder hit the door, pushing it open. Running I leapt down from the steps missing them out landing on all fours as I shifted midair. I ran after Shyla, her red hair swishing out behind her as she ran towards the entrance, it was almost in slow motion as she slid her sword into its sheath that was attracted to her back giving herself more movement as she began signalling to the pack that had began to appear.   
More of the pack flanked my side, some in wolf form, others holding numerous weapons, I held the lead, their presence just behind me as I came to a stop at Shyla’s heels a few feet away from the entrance, waiting for her instructions as she stared out into the woodland. 

She held her hand low, keeping us at bay as she tilted her head, her eyebrows furrowing as she concentrated on the sounds of the forest.   
Movement to my left caused me to jump slightly, light brown fur came into my vision, her tangy cherryness intensifying as she growled low. Shaw beside me, nudged into my side, edging forward eager to pounce. I snapped to get back, her eyes narrowed at me but she still bowed her head slightly taking the tiniest step back. 

Shyla’s hand reached back, taking hold of the handle of her sword but not quite drawing it yet, her grip already tight around it. Around me everyone else seemed to be fiddling with weapons, nerves reaching a high as they waited for the unknown. Wolves pawed at the floor, their impatience written into their nature. 

A snap of a twig echoed around us, sharp against the silence causing us all to tense. 

A albino wolf appeared along the tree line. I instantly crouched low getting into the attack position as my upper lip pulled back revealing my fangs as a deep growl came from the back of my throat. My mind registered the wolves fur as white as that of Sara’s, probably here as the first flow of attack but this wolf was different, it was smaller, its shoulders sloping low, not as confident as it crept in. It’s eyes where wrong they weren’t the blue that I was expecting they were red, almost glowing as they scanned the crowd.

Out the corner of my eye, there was a sudden movement as the wolf further down the makeshift battle line shifted into the nude form of Octavia, she stayed crouched down, her hand came out, held out to the intruder beckoning it closer

“Ghost” she whispered under her breath

My fangs retracted back at the recognition of the white furred wolf. He came closer nervously, sniffing at Octavias hand whilst giving the rest of us a cautious side eyed glance before relaxing into her scent, rubbing his snout into her getting closer.   
I finally realised the breath I was holding, turning back with the best confused look I could do in wolf form, Shaw just looked pissed, clearly annoyed she was denied some bloodshed.

More figures began to emerge from the tree line, some I recognised from our night at the mountains, others completely new faces, they wore a mix between fur and leathers, more shadows emerging into people as they drew closer. Fortis had arrived.

The tall figure of Derek emerged from them all, leading them into the camp. Around me the already arrived members of the pack bowed low as he passed them, some of the other members joined in, unsure of the formality of it.   
One figure pushed through the crowd going straight for the leader, her shoulders held high in pride and slight arrogance. 

“Rajul” Regina said bowing her head as he approached.

“Malika” he nodded sharply taking her hand and gently kissing it. He’s eyes caught Shyla’s, he smiled widely dropping Regina hand and making his way over to us. As he moved closer, I moved closer to Shy so I sat at her heel. She reached down running her fingers through my fur behind my ear causing me to tilt my chin up and rub it my snout against her leg. 

“Alya” Derek opened up his arms placing his hands on her shoulders, leaning in and kissing her cheeks, Shyla went with the gesture. 

“Rajul, you made it” Shyla beamed up at him

“It’s wonderful to have you here” he said looking around at the surrounding crowd some who had started to disperse, others watching the interaction go on. 

“I wouldn’t say wonderful, we might be dead next month” her hand reaching back down to me, rubbing her thumb along my nose softly. 

“Jeez rough week babygirl?” he said laughing 

“You have no idea...” Shyla trailed off

“Catch me up over drinks?” he suggested, stroking his goatee as he did

“We can do better than that” she winked at him, raising her eyebrows to get him to understand. He smiled as he caught on, nodding in agreement. 

“I like your thinking” he chuckled to himself

Shyla turned her back to him, addressing the crowd, raising her arm in the air she yelled.

“Lets Feast!”

\---

Ears defended by the sheer noise of all the packs coming together, everyone was laughing, shouting at missed friends, and drinking a hell of a lot of alcohol. Holding Kenzie’s hand we spun around, my head was already spinning from the vodka shots we had taken only a few minutes before. My feet stumbled as we fell into each other laughing, we hugged each other for support until I was struggling for breath from laughing so much. I spotted Bo over her shoulder approaching us so I took Kenzie’s hand, spinning her around until she landed in Bo’s arms where they immediately started mockingly slow dancing, over exaggerating their movements. 

Left standing in the middle of the yard I started to sway to the rhythm in my head, closing my eyes my senses were heightened and dulled at the same time, bodies pushed into me as others danced around me. The bonfire was lit, the flames strong, I felt the heat warming my cheeks contrasting with the cold air as night had settled, not even the moon shone tonight, hidden by the clouds, the only light came from the fairy lights that covered every surface, the bulbs blurring into neon colours through my eyelids, flickering and changing. 

I was in my own little ethiopia when a cold glass was pressed into my hands followed by a hand touching my arm, I opened my eyes, taking a moment to focus on the figure of Maggie who had come into my vision  
“You okay?” she said looking concerned

“I think I’m a little gone” I whisper, a grin plastered against my face

“No shit love” another figure came around me, Lucy, Alex not too far behind her, the short haired brunette automatically placing her arm around the Latina girls waist.   
I started laughing to myself, taking a swig of the bottle that had been given to me, the beer was still bitter even with my dulled taste buds. Losing myself in the music again I grabbed Lucy’s hand, starting to dance together and singing in each others face as the cheesy hits started to play. At some point Elena was by my side banging out some unusual moves, which of course I copied to the best of my uncoordinated ability. The moment I nearly tripped over my own feet was the moment I knew I needed to sit down

Loosely waving to the group in front of me, I pushed myself through the crowd, finding a bench to sit down, my head spinning as I felt my body leave the bubble, watching it from the outside. Adelaide took a seat next to me, lighting up a cigarette then another as she passed the lit one to me. I zoned out, only concentrating on the orange ambers that crept up the paper, slowly burning. 

Leaning my head against Addie’s shoulder, drowsiness beginning to take over as my ears pounded with the rhythm. My eyes wandered around the crowd, trying to find something to concentrate on, ground myself. A poker game was going off on the side, Octavia dealing out the cards, the red headed girl from Atha, I think her name was Cheryl sat with her back to me, I tried to focus my senses on her cards that poked over her shoulder, but as my vision zoomed in rather than sharpen it went blurry, a shooting pain went through my brain causing me to look down, running my temples before taking another drink, and another long drag.

Shyla was within the crowd, chatting away with the clan leaders once again, she was laughing away at something April had said, their faces quite close together as they tried to hear each other over the music.   
I spotted Hailee walking around a tray of drinks in her hand, shimmering between the moving bodies reaching the red heads, handing them their drinks, Shyla kissed her on the cheek as she grabbed two of the bottles, handing one to April.   
Then she turned around as she saw someone she recognised approaching them, opening her arms up to them as she engulfed her in a hug, placing her face it was our tour guide from when we visited Fortis, Diana I think her name was, she towered over Shyla which was already an odd sight. As they fell apart from a hug, Diana gently cupped her face as Shyla looked up at her smiling as if it was the greatest privilege to receive.

I could make out silhouettes standing guard outside the medical tent, from the rigid figure of one I could tell it was Arya, stood like an obedient soldier at her post, the other figure slouched down next to the door, the never sleeping vampire of Camilla who hadn’t left that spot unless to eat.

The sea of people sort of parted as Clarke made her way to the makeshift stage, guitar in hand, she sat on the edge, the music faded off as she began to strum gently catching everyone’s attention. Everyone coupling off to slow dance, swaying with the melody. I saw Shaw within it, dancing with Root, both trying their hardest to take lead without making it obvious to the other, silently fighting each other with every step.

“Where’s Rachel?” my words where slurred as I tried to look around for her, my neck muscles had relaxed so my head swayed ever so slightly.

“Her and Anya found some weed, off round the back of the Armoury smoking it” she said poking loosely in the general direction, the lit end creating flame doodles in the air.

“Not you?” I asked still staring at the spot where the ambers began to flicker out of existence and faded into the blackness of the night. 

“Didn’t fancy it. Also alcohol and weed, not the best mix, you learn from experience”

“Why are we even doing this, we’re at war but everyone’s pretending to be I don’t know, happy?” I flung my hand out I spoke for emphasis only to have my half finished cigarette alway flung from grip “Shit” I whispered to myself

“We’re celebrating” she said like she obvious, hanging me another cigarette with the lighter, as I tried to grab it my hand-eye coordination was completely off so Addie took it back, lighting it for me again then giving it to me.

“Celebrating what, the fact that we could die?”

“Exactly” She moved her head so she was looking at me “It’s not like we’ll get another chance” she shrugged, before throwing her finished cigarette to the ground watching the last ambers flicker out. Add’s kissed my forehead then getting up, disappearing into the crowd almost instantly. 

Standing up, I had to hold on to the side of the bench for a couple of seconds to steady myself then pushing off it I set off at a slow pace, tripping and stumbling over anything that given slightly sticking out. As I walked I became very intrigued by the cloud of smoke that I could make, breathing in deeper each time for my own amusement, blowing it out my nose which make my nose hairs tingle, I began laughing to myself as I pretended to be a dragon.

Stumbling around the corner, my hand reached out steadying myself against the wall as my head was spinning, everything hazy as if I was in an out of body experience.   
Looking down the alley that separated the rows of houses, I spotted Wynonna against the wall, in a heavy make-out session with her legs wrapped around the waist of who looked like Jon, her hands mangled in his saggy hair. Backing away from the heteros, I bumped into someone

“Hey, was wondering where you got peaches” her arms wrapped around my waist, her chin resting on my shoulder, I was engulfed instantly in her apricot scent, the rush of my fight instinct immediately relaxed, settling into her.

“Babes” I said spinning around, wrapping my arms around her neck “I missed you” I say nuzzling my nose into hers

“I haven’t been gone that long” she said kissing me gently, “Here”  
She moved backwards so my arms fell from her shoulders, taking them in her hands playing with my fingertips as she started to walk backwards til we were out of sight of the crowds but we could still hear the acoustic guitar drifting across to us, Clarke’s soft voice occupying it.  
Placing one hand back on my waist, she pulled my body back into hers, her breath felt hot against my ear as we started to sway. Her hand left my waist as she twirled me around, me losing my balance and falling into her, we both laughed in our little world. When we finally caught our breathes we lost it again as I cupped Shyla gently by cheek and pulled her into me, taking her lips. 

We danced and kissed for god knows how long, I didn’t care, I loved every second in her presence, she made my heart swell in ways I couldn’t explain, her scent alone could make me relax in an instant. We floated in our own little high heaven as we held each other close. 

Eventually we managed to walk back, hand in hand, mainly me leaning on Shy for support as my legs had began to have a mind of their own. As we passed the houses, I noticed Lena crouched on her steps, leaning up next to the bannister curled up in a blanket as she watched the party from a distance. I drunkenly waved at her very over enthusiastically, she timidly waved back. I watched as the door to her hut opened casting a shadow of brightness along the ground and Natalie emerged carrying two steaming mugs, the blonde sat down next to Lena handing her the drink cupping her mug between her knees to warm herself up. She had been staying with Lena since the incident, making sure she got out of bed each day and ate at least something. 

Getting to our home, I pulled Shyla in, running straight to the stairs that led up to library room. Running up the steps, half stumbling up on all fours, Shyla dragged along right on my heels as I refused to let go off her hand. Reaching the top Shyla blindly reached for the light switch but I grabbed it before she could, pulling her over to the window that overlooked the camp. The multi-coloured fairy lights lit up the area, reflecting against glass, the music was dulled, only the beat coming through. 

Standing behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my head on her shoulder, tucking into her collarbone, I started planting little kisses along her exposed skin

“Clara” Shyla spoke softly

“Mmm” I said starting to unbutton her trouser button and travel down, using my other hand to pulled down the back of her shirt so I could kiss her exposed back.

“I love you”


	30. Lupus

Ducking under the flap of the medical tent, I was greeted by the sound of metal shrieking, causing my head to split in half, I winced slightly cowering away from the noise. Sparks danced in the air surrounding Root who sharpened the weapons against a spinning stone, her white vest was covered in black dust as her bicep muscles tensed as she pushed them metal down causing the flickering lights. She eventually lifted it up, catching the reflection on the shine of it. She inspected it for a moment, running one of her fingers up the edge, wincing as it drew blood, satisfied she placed it down, grabbing another one and beginning sharpening another one. 

There was a slight twinge in my crease of my elbow from where I had been stabbed by a bastard of a needle. Everyone in the camp was getting their blood taken, something about the potential of lose of blood means they can do transfusions faster if they know what type we are. I had multiple stabby wombs as the young trainee Elena was ‘practicing’ which could have gone better for me, although the older woman who was guiding her, Arizona, did give me a lolly.   
Most of the camp had theirs taken yesterday but my two day hangover meant I spent most the day in bed, hiding from any sunlight like a vampire, my head pounding and spinning simultaneously. 

Most of the pack have gone out, patrolling the outside borders in cause of a surprise attack, Shyla was huddled up in the town hall as she had been all day along with the other pack leaders, only few members were left in the camp, but it felt empty in comparison to the last few months. Regina sat waiting outside the door to the hall trying her best to not look awkward and she belongs there, according to Arizona it was only the clan leader, nothing ranked below, some leaders had come from other distant packs that weren’t at base camps to be told the plans so that we were a ‘united force’. 

Spinning around I took in the scenery of the camp. I noticed Raven up at the top of the fencing, balancing very dangerously to stay up as she fiddled with wiring, most of it wrapped around her shoulders as she did her techno stuff that no one else understands when she starts going off on a tangent about it

In the middle of the yard, the still fragile Waverly was sparring with Lexa, who was going easy on her, gradually getting back into it. She still only just managed to hold up the practice stick, still weak despite the amount of medication they had her on. It had already been agreed that Waves will stay back with the Atha when we advance, protecting the camp along with a few other fighters. I spotted Nicole off to the side, cross legged on the floor watching their every movement, cheering her girlfriend on with every landed hit.

Revving off engines caused me to turn, watching Octavia ride one of the motorbikes around in a figure of eight, standing up on the petals testing the suspension by jumping up and down. Rosa sat watching from her own bike, leaning forward on the bars, chin resting on them looking like she could fall asleep any second. As I walked past and I noticed movement as someone pushed their way out from under one of the bikes, Lena sat up covered in black marks, oil caked down her dungaree overalls and her cheeks, her hair pulled back in a messy bun, she smiled as I passed, wiping her arm against her forehead, her sweat causing the oil to drip down her face slightly.   
“You having fun there?”

“Oh the best” she said wiping her hands on a handkerchief that she received from her back pocket

“How do you even know about this stuff?” staring into the complexity of a naked engine just gave me a headache looking at it.

“ Well I do have a like four degrees in engineering”

“That makes sense. It’s you” I shrugged setting off again. 

I curved inbetween the hunts heading to the back of the camp, I passed by the sunbathing figures of Cheryl and her girl Toni, completely unfazed by anything as they lay out on beach chairs, soaking in the morning sun. Twisting past Alex’s hut and eventually finding the home that used to belong to Sara. I stopped in the shadows out of view of the windows, peeking around the corner of the hut to watch my old teacher sat on her porch. She was wrapped up in a blanket flipping through one of the multi-coloured binder that Amy had provided, the binder full of the battle plans, the binder that wasn’t meant to leave the town hall.  
Yet there she was reading it in broad daylight. Pulling out my phone from my back pocket, I zoomed in using my acute detective skills of sneakiness, snapping multiple photos of her flipping the pages. 

Suddenly she looked up causing me to ducked back behind the hut, heart rate raising slightly as my palms began to sweat, counting to ten, I took a side eye round the corner, Emma was staring into her surroundings, she knew someone was watching her just couldn’t work out where, she placed the binder to the side of her, getting up off the porch and walking forward slightly, she still wasn’t looking my way but I could see her ears twitching, she began to come in my direction, my breath hitched, there’s no way I could run now, she could easily spot me if I did. Only way out of this would be expose myself, play it off as cool, like I just stumbled back here, innocently.   
Just as I was about to step out the door to Emma’s hut opened, causing the approaching woman to stop and turn, Clarke emerged from the doorway, two steaming mugs in her hand

“You alright there Em?” 

“Yeah just stretching my legs” she took one last glance over the general direction before moving back.   
I watched as Clarke sat down the porch handing one of the mugs Emma, pulling the binder onto her own lap “What were you saying about the southern barrier?”

“Just it would be more effective to place that extra person down their, that way rotations would be easier to maintain…” her voice trailed off as I crept backwards, away from them back into the camp. 

Walking out the camp I followed the outside of the fencing, running my hand over the rough surface, makeshift kennels had been built along the edge of the forest for the growing population of Greys that had come down from the mountains and distance tarranie.

I spotted the white fur of Krypto stood out among the hundreds of wolves, play fighting against them despite the size difference. I whistled at him, his ear flopping back as he looked up sharply, his tongue rolling out his mouth. “Here Bonnie boy” I called over, tapping my knees as I knelt down. He came bounding over, jumping up at me attempting to lick my face as he yelped in happiness at my presence. Laughing I fell on to my arse, stroking him all over, looking up briefly I realised I was surrounded by Greys, each sniffing at me, taking in a my scent to make sure I wasn’t a threat. 

I sat watching the Greys play and lounge around for a who knows amount of time, loosely stroking one of the greys behind the ear as I watched Krypto roll around in the grass and occasionally bringing random sticks over to me, his pearl white fur muddled and stained that started to blend into the woods. Eventually I started my journey back into the camp, the pup following at my heel, stopping at the gate, I leant against the doorway looking out into the depths of the forest.   
Closing my eyes I took in the feeling of the woods, the sound of the leaves rustling, the birds singing, snapping of twigs as wildlife hunt miles away from us, the smell of the fresh air, damp and musty, thick in the atmosphere. The variation of the scents made my tongue tingle, every single one now familiar, they gave me comfort, I found my family in a time with so little hope, yet they gave me so much faith for the future.

Suddenly the camps truck rolled up next to me causing me to step to the side, the window rolled down revealing the grinning face of Kenzie, a lolly held between her lips, next to her was Bo behind the wheel.

“Get in Loser” Kenzie pulled the sweet out her mouth with a pop

“Impressed you know mean girls reference since you hardly know the difference between vodka and water” I said into the door, my elbows rested in the space the window had been

“Bitch I still managed to down it” she said slapping my hand lightly

“I know, outside of the town hall still stinks of your sick” Bo teased next to her

“Better out than in” she winked at me, I looked back up at Bo who just rolled her eyes.

“Gross” a voice yelled from the back seat, I jumped a little, no realising there were others in the car, I twisted my head to see Hailee grinning at me from the middle seat, she leant forward her chin rested on the back of Kenzie’s seat “Get in Docs”

“Err..well…” Pretending to look like I was debating it, blank expression, looking around the camp for something more interesting, I looked down at Krypto at my feet for was preoccupied with staring and following the movement of the lolly in Kenzie’s mouth. “Finnneee” I grinned at her before pushing backwards from the window, heading round the back of the truck to open up the boot for the four legged creature to climb up, eventually going round the side yanking open the door. Hailee budged more the side, swishing up to April that was sat next to the window. The red head gave me a little wave. As I glided into the seat, the brunette slipped her arm round my shoulder pulling me into her chest and rubbing her fist against my head. “Bambiiiii” I shouted pushing her away laughing. “Arsehole”

The truck pulled away, bumping a little over the uneven ground until we finally hit the dirt road, in the front Kenzie turned up the radio late 2000’s beat blaring around us.   
Instantly breaking out into karoke we sang our hearts out as drove through the forest, the trees blurring into one as picked up speed. It wasn’t until we had gone through the entire ABBA album that the trees began to thin, changing into empty fields then I realised I didn’t have a clue where I was being taken.

“Where are we actually going” I shouted over the music, Bo looked back at me over the top of her sunglasses, tilting the mirror to look at me

“Town, we need last minute supplies plus I figured we need a change of scenery”  
I nodded starting to zone out looking out the window as we began to pass signs of life every so often like the odd house or road signs. Opening my window, I leant my elbow out of it resting my hand on the cold metal of the roof of car, feeling the wind sweep through my hair like I was in some kind of music video. 

Houses became more often as we drove until eventually they were lining the streets then slowly they began to the odd shop then more until we entered the high street. Despite it being a small town it was busy with life.  
Bo pulled up on the side of the street allowing me and Hailee to slide out, Krypto jumped over the seats behind us joining us on the sidewalk, before Hailee slammed the door behind us, Kenzie leant out the window again, her lips green from the lolly, handing me a piece of paper,   
“Shopping list” she explained as I scanned the list “Us musketeers are heading to the Hospital to pick up our own stuff. Oh and..” she leant into the footwell pulling out a piece of rope handing it to me “Middle class town, got to lead him” she beckoned down to the pup. 

“I’ll send you a location code of where we’ll pick you up” Bo called over “later kiddos”  
The truck moved off blending into the traffic of the road. I looked at the rope at my hand then back at the fur ball for was looking confused up at me with a tilted head. I just shrugged at him before kneeling down next to him, tying it loosely round his neck then rubbing his head before raising. Hailee jumped on my back as we started down the street heading to the nearest store.   
“God humans are so cute” she said spinning around taking it all in. 

“Cute? You not been round many humans have you?” I laughed, eyeing up every passing person with caution. 

“Well no, but you know they seem to live such a simple life”

“Yeah simple, birth, school, job, die and hope you have enough money to do it all”

“Don’t make it sound exciting do you”

“I’ve lived it, trust me the Accalia is a much better gig”

In Hailee’s awe of the surroundings a passerbye bumped straight into her, throwing her off balance slightly I managed to catch her, supporting her up under her elbow.  
This broad shouldered guy rounded on us “Mind where you’re fucking going” he spat at Hailee, wearing a full tracksuit and baseball hat he glared at her underneath the cap. 

“You’re the one the walked into me dickhead” Managing to regain her balance, standing taller to this guy.

“You fucking what Bitch” he said stepping forward getting up in Hailee’s face. He was taller than her intimidating over her but Hailee had flare in her eyes. She pushed him back with more force then what would be ‘humanly’ possible causing him to stumble back a little with a gasp but he was instantly back in her face breathing heavily “You’ll pay for that you filthy slut” 

Looking down at Hailee’s hands they were clenched up and I could make out her claws starting to emerge from her fingertips. “Call me that again, I dare you” veins popping out her neck from the anger in her voice

Before it could go any further I pushed myself between the two of them “Hails he’s not worth it” Not breaking eye contact with him she didn’t move for a couple of tense seconds that felt a lot longer before she nodded starting to walk backwards.

“That's right run away little girl” he took a step forward invading her previous space. Krypto got in front of him growling making him stop not advancing any further. 

“Piss of ya cunt” I called behind me as we both flipped him off, I tugged lightly on the dogs make-do lead trying to get enough distance between us. 

“Ooh little girls think there hard. Not for long” he called down the street to us causing a few heads to turn. 

“Ignore him” I whispered “Fuckwit thinking with his testosterone” 

“If only he knew” she growled her wolf still riled up. I rubbed circles over her back until her breathing steadied with her heartbeat. 

\----

Drifting down the aisles propped up on the trolley I nearly lost control into one of the shelving units. Hailee ran after me throwing a packet of strawberry laces over my shoulder and into the cart, it instantly mixing in with the mountain of bandages, slings and packets of painkillers.   
The others had gone to the hospital picking up some more powerful morphine and other drugs so we had been tasked with the ‘easier’ job despite the strange looks we were getting. 

“Azha won’t like you getting these” I said picking the sweets from the pile checking out the packet, Bo had been very specific on what to get, giving us a very detailed list. 

“As if she would notice in all this mess”

“Aye fair point” I said spinning down the bakery isle picking up a packet of cookies, cocking my eyebrow at Hailee, who smiled impressed then picked up her own packet adding it next to mine with a wink. 

With the bags packed with far more then what should be humanly possible to carry, we made our way back outside the sun making my eyes squint after being inside so long. Unraveling the Kryptos rope that I tied around one of the railings, we walked back out onto the high street.

Town was busy, people rushing to and forth on their lunch break, casual tourists window shopping as they wore too many layers not prepared for the warmer day. Children held their parents hands begging for ice-cream whilst gangs of teens loitered around numerous benches around the park in the centre of town.

But it felt crowded, I felt watched on every angle, like I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe properly, I was so used to a isolated environment, somewhere so free that this felt restrictive, not able to move without being judged. My head was spinning in every direction, my senses overloaded with voices, cars screeching, door slamming, god knows what else.   
Squeezing through people, I felt like a rag doll, useless, my strength no longer mattering, I was just another face in the crowd. We walked in broad daylight no different to them, blending into human society without any second glances, completely normal in their minds, no clue of what is happening in another world in the coming days. It felt weirdly like shit. 

“Bams can we go somewhere a little quieter” I whispered. She nodded at me understanding her own eyebrows crinkled up trying to block out the sounds. Grabbing my hand she pulled me through an alleyway, twisting round multiple corners until eventually we came out on a open field, paths crossing across it in a maze shape, benches dotted around with individuals casually lounging on them, others throwing around balls for their dogs. I just managed to grab a stick off the floor with all my bags, unchaining the pup, I throw it, Krypto instantly running after it. 

Standing in the shade of the trees, Hailee dropped our bags heavily on the floor, leaning against one of the trees and dramatically sliding down it, while I continued to play fetch.   
Shielding my eyes with my hand I looked around the park, people watching, 

Laying out on the grass, not even 100 foot away were two faces I never thought I would see again. Quickly ducking behind the tree, my heart rate went from zero to hundred in a second. 

“Hey Jesus, you alright?” Hailee looked up below me, strawberry lace hanging out her mouth. I just stared out as I attempted to hide from their view.

It felt like I hadn’t seen them in years despite it only be a complete of months. Bex, the my best friend from a past life, the person I shared my life with, lived with, shared secret with was lying right there. She looked the same, the same blonde messy hair, carefree smile, questionable style choice. My heart felt like a dagger had been forced through it, my breath catching as I realised her lying there was real, she was there, like a fragment of my memories come to life. She lay next to a stranger I didn’t recognise, a girl, curled into her side, fingers linked together. She looked happy, so happy. 

Movement from the corner of my vision caused my to turn to see Carter, armed with frappes going towards them, a series of cheers from the girls when they saw him approaching causing him to display his infamous lopsided smile. He sat down beside them handing out the drinks before pulling Bex into side hug wrapping his arm around her neck holding her tight, I watched as the stranger pulled out her phone pulling it above their heads as they took a selfie all putting on generine smiles as they pulled silly faces. They all looked so happy, content with themselves. 

“Let’s move on” I spoke softly to Hailee, scared I might ruin the moment between old friends. I began walking off, not waiting for the brunette to react. 

Cutting through some trees we came out into an abandoned car park, covered in graffiti and deserted cars, old stacks of wood where makeshift fire pits have been made.   
Our car stood out in comparison parked out in the open, I couldn’t spot any of the others anywhere. Krypto went straight to it, lying down in the shade, tongue rolled out his mouth.  
Dropping my bags next to him, I studied the detail of the graffiti on the nearby wall, Hailee began doodling on the dirt with a stick, already bored. 

My nerves where on edge, my head spinning, unable to concentrate on something other than memories that had began to surface. I breathed deep trying to concentrate on a small detail drive my mind away from it all.

Movement out the corner of my caused me to turn, a smile across my face as I was expecting to see the pack emerge but it dropped instantly as a group of guys emerged from behind the building, armed with baseball bats and planks of wood with nails sticking out of it. “Hailee” under my breath, I felt her presence instantly behind me squaring up, her grip tightening on the stick she held.

The guy from earlier lead them out, pointing at us with one of their makeshift weapons, a baseball bat that he carelessly spun around.   
“Alright Girls” he hollered out, his arms out wide, like he was showing off his power in this situation. “Thought we could finish our little conversation”

“I wouldn’t try anything mate. You won’t win”

“You think you would win, you do see all my mates don’t ya, or are you that stupid?”

“Not as stupid as you’re going to feel when we kick your arse” Hailee called out behind me, the guy just laughed loud, encouraging the other round him to join in. 

“Fuck, you think you’re hard don’t you?” he said staring directly at Hailee, she tried to step out of my side to face him but I stayed in front of her with every step, not allowing her to get away. 

“Teach them Connor” a guy shouted across the car park to him, causing a chorus of agreements. It encouraged the guy on, he seemed to big himself up, both his hands coming down to the bat

“I really wouldn’t do that” I said, my hand coming out defensively in front of me, trying to calm the situation down, my other hand went behind me to try and grab Hailee, but she was gone, instead stepping out in front of me facing the guy, Conner, head on. 

“Go on then or are you too much of a pussy” she mocked. 

“Hailee don’t” I said frustrated, giving her a hard look, her eyes didn’t leave the guys, not backing down

“You little cunt” he pulled back, taking a hard swing aimed at Hailee’s head, the brunette easily caught it with her quick reflexes. With the swing leaving him open Hailee punched him clean in the throat, winding him instantly and then taking his bat off him, spinning it up in the air and catching it by the handle, a cocky smug look on her face. I snatched it out her hand giving her an slight evil look

Around us the group closed in taking their own swings, having each others backs we managed to keep the gang at bay, blocking their attacks with ease, taking swings to make them causing them to keep their distance, I did my best not to actually hit them, knowing the inhuman impact could cause some serious injury. They had circled us, enclosing us on all angles, me and Hailee back to back trying to keep an eye on all of them at once. 

Tracksuit had managed to raise back up, aggressively taking a knife of his nearest buddy. “You’ll pay fucking bitch” Just as he was about to lunge, there was a growl behind them. They all turned to find themselves only a few feet away from a wolf. Humans forget how big regular wolves are, nearly double to the size of any household dog, expect shifters are much much bigger. She towered over them, her body low in an attack position, her eyes darted back and forth with every movement, one brown, one blue. 

Behind her a nearly completely black furred stepped out on her flank, a streak of white fur going up her snout. Her lips curled back revealing fangs, around us the men remained frozen their minds not quite processing what they saw.   
Recognising the brown fur of the front wolf as Bo, her uniquely coloured eyes scanned us for injuries. Satisfied nothing was wrong with us she lunged half a foot forward biting the air. 

They all ran, tripping over one another, falling and tumbling as they went, shouting all the time as they ran, weapons dropping all around us . The black wolf took off after them at a slower pace making sure they all left the area. 

Turning back to watch Bo shift back I spotted April come round the corner clothes piled up in her arms which Bo gratefully took off her.   
“Do I want to ask?” she sounded angry as she started to redress. 

“Just a small misunderstanding” 

“Small?” she gave us a mum look expecting more of an answer 

“It was nothing Bo, just something that got out of hand” I said. The black wolf emerged back into view quickly shifting into Kenzie, grabbing her own gothic clothes off the red head then heading back in the direction they came, probably to collect the medical bags they dumped next to the abandoned building. When the trio were out of earshot, I spun on Hailee

“What the hell was that?” I half whispered shouted at her

“What? We were defending ourselves”

“By creating violence. Rule one Bambi, don’t cause harm to any humans, no matter how much of an arsehole they are” I throw the baseball bat to the side, letting it skid across the ground. 

“Look I’m sorry but no one got hurt”

“They could have though” I began to walk away from her towards the truck opening the boot up, allowing Krypto to jump straight in then start to arrange our shopping round him as he laid instantly down. 

I heard Hailee let out a ragged breath trying to keep her emotions under control, Bo heard it to.   
“You two, run it off” she called over us “You’re high on wolf hormones and I can’t be having it in my truck” she took the bag from my hand shoving it in the boot for me causing me to take a step back

“But we’re miles away” I moaned, leaning on the edge of the boot “Really?”

“Yep. Better hope your stamina good then” she closed the door causing me to jump back, then hopped into the truck along with the other, Kenzie giving me an apologetic look through the window. 

“Fuck this” I said as the truck pulled out and drove out the car park leaving us with a dust cloud. Without giving Hailee a second glance I shifted, taking off down the same road, quickly fixating on Bo’s mango scent that seemed to drift behind them and create a trial. Taking the back roads we cut through alleyways quicker than any human eyes could follow, keeping to the shadows against broken down walls and falling buildings. 

As we came closer to the high street, I cut across the track, jumping over one of the low standing walls, half stumbling down the ditch on the other side, coming out in an open field filled with uncut wheat, the tree line bordering it. The smell of harvest filled my nose as I began to split through the maze of paths, overpowering my senses with the feeling of autumn, only thing breaking the aroma of harvest was Hailee’s tangley clementine scent.

I zig zagged in and out the wheat playing a game of chase with her, me being the mouse trying to escape her, gain as much distance as I powered ahead. Finding a gap in the yellow I made a break for the treeline, having a quick glance back to find light brown fur flowing along the top of the wheat catching up fast with me. 

Feeling freedom under the shelter of the branches, I felt a growl coming up my throat, letting loose all my built up anger and stress into the rhythm of my feet, sprinting across the dirt, leaves becoming misplaced flying up around me. My heartbeat in my ears blending in with the sound of my feet hitting the ground, the only thing I concentrated on, not slowing even when my lungs began to burn.   
Soon the sound of my feet began to become drowned out as the noise of more drumming joined them. Looking to my right, using my wolfie senses to stare through the overgrowth I ran alongside a pack of Greys. Using the last of my breath I howled to the skies and I has met with a chorus of replies, we called back and forth to one another until we met in a fork in the road coming together, me coming out in the middle of them. Brushing against me, they sniffed at my scent that had started to strengthen as I took the alpha role, beginning to take the lead of the pack, run them in any direction I chose and they would follow without hesitation, I was the absolute control.   
I held Hailee panting on my heels, holding back slightly taking on the beta role. We ran for miles with them following us, until eventually the aroma of the camp seeped through trees, the scents more dominating then mine causing the pack to break off in the direction of it, I saw Hailee begin to pull away with them but another smell caught my attention, the faint scent of cinnamon and whiskey drifting towards us. I followed it, the sound of skidding behind me indicating that Hailee had made a sharp turn and followed. 

We came out at a field surrounded by fencing, off to the edge stables made out of loose pieces of plywood and tin had been built, numerous horses glazed out, they had all been brought down by the Fortis, all been kitted out with their own armour which was hanging over the wooden posts that enclosed them. Shifting back to human form I walked up to the fence, climbing up it so my elbows rested on the top post, my tippy toes on the bottom one, tutting over at the nearest horse. 

The bay horse that was grazing close by lifted it’s head curiously at me, a prominent white stripe going up his nose made me recognise the mare as Octavia’s.   
“Helios” I softly called over, causing the creature to start moving towards me slowly. I felt Hailee’s presence get up next to me, our bared hips touching slightly. The mare came up to us putting his head between the two of as we began to stroke down her neck, her rubbing her snout up and down our arms, her short hairs itching against the exposed flesh.   
“Look I’m sorry for being angry but I’m still right” I said gaining her eye contact over Helios ears. 

“I know but I’m taking the apology” she stuck her tongue out at me, I laughed shaking my head at her antics. We remained in comfortable silence stroking the mare until I felt Hailee nudge my shoulder, I looked at her and she nodded her head in the direction of the stables. Figures had began to emerge from the shadows, walking out with wheelbarrows filled with hay, they were fully kitted up in wellies and dungarees.   
Hopping down from the fence, I walked around the edge of the fence, waving when they spotted me. 

“God can’t get rid of you two can I?” Alex leant against the rake she held, her elbow held up on top of it. 

“Nah you would die of heartbreak, miss us too much” Hailee shouted back as I climbed up the fence, sitting on the edge of the fence. 

“Don’t think so highly of yourself Bambi” Danvers throw something at me which I caught easily, looking down at the apple in my hand. Testing the weight of it I throw it in the air a couple of times before biting into it. Hailee next to me did the same, wiping the dripping juice from her chin with her forearm.   
Behind her Rachel appeared leading a horse out, tying the rope around the fence, she didn’t seem surprised when she saw us probably already hearing us

“Hey girls” she handed Alex a brush over the mares body “Right I’ve cleaned this one’s stables so could you brush her down while I move on to the next one” she began to move back towards the stables

“Hey Rach” I called over just as she disappeared behind the wonky barn door, her head bopped back looking at me her eyes brows scrunched in confusion “you got a little…” I gestured to the piece of hay that had attached itself to her face.

She picked it off, chucking it to the side in disgust “eighty-five fucking horses. I now no longer like horses” she vanished again, and I turned and watched Alex therapeutically brush down the mare, zoning out for a little bit before a thought occurred.

“Hey Al, I thought I smelt…” Suddenly there was a shout as Wynonna ran out the stables, chased by a large black stallion, she ran straight for me, leaping over the fence, landing on her back on the other side with a thud. “You alright down there?” I laugh as the horse stomped its feet, throwing his head back and snorting loudly as he stormed off. 

“Living my best life” she whizzed out, the breath knocked out of her, throwing up her V fingers at me.

Over to my left one of the bushes moved, rustling as a golden wolf emerged from them, sandy brown highlights flowed down her body that shimmered in the sun, Shyla made her way over to us, yelping over at Danvers as she passed. She stopped over Wynonna staring down at her, to which the dark haired woman grabbed the sides of the wolf’s face pulling her down and booping their noses together, to which Shyla fake bit her nose then pulling back shaking her head followed by her body.   
She came right up to me, rubbing her snout that was covered in little blonde flecks against my calf but not stopping, instead taking off back into the forest. I twisted round watching her go before swinging my leg over the post and running after her, shifting as soon as the trees sheltered me. Following her apricot scent I caught glimpses of her through the greenery.

The scenery soared back my vision, trees becoming a blur of colour. Trusting in her I zoned out, running on autopilot as she led me by scent alone, she didn’t have to be in my vision for me to know she’s there, leading me into the unknown, knowing it would be worth it if she was with me. Eventually she appeared back in front of me, waiting for on the outskirts of a clearing, the light shining behind her causing her to be silhouette. As colours began to emerge from her fur again as I got closer she walked off again, leaving me to catch up the last few feet. 

My sense of smell was overpowered by the fragrance of flowers and damp dew as I left the shadow of the trees coming out into a clearing. Overflowing with colours that stood out against thick glass that was set out in almost a perfect circle. The sun shone directly overhead concentrating its lights onto every surface  
The grass was still, no wind could pass through the barrier of the pine trees to sway them. Pushing forward my body parted the sea of green, passing patches of little petite daisies that sprung out among the clover, my paw glazed over a rock that was covered in browning moss starting to die off for the winter

It was the same clearing me and Shyla first met.  
I found Shyla in the middle of the clearing, laying in her human form staring up at the sky, the grass providing a blanket of protection around her. A picnic basket sat near her head, unevenly balanced on the rough ground. I shifted, lying next to her, our hands instantly connecting between us.  
Although my senses had dulled with the colour of the world, the sky was still so blue, clouds circling up above like cotton candy, the sun streaming through them causing a vast range of shades of contrasting cold greys and warm blues creating layer of colour. The sun feeling hot against my cheek, turning my face I found that same striking blue staring back at me already, instantly made my blood dance as my breath caught in my throat, her stare burning through me.  
One moment I was looking at her, then she was above me, our lips connecting as she caressed my face pulling me into her, thumbing her thumb over my cheekbones warming them up. I ran my hand along her back, feeling her toned muscles flex with every movement.  
\---   
My pencil glided along the cartridge, taking in every details of face as I attempted to capture the depth of her beauty onto paper. Every freckle, every tiny scar, every eyelash, every part perfect. She slept lightly in the dusk light, the empty remains of the picnic basket lay at her feet, empty wrappers of all our favourite snacks, each with their own memory attached to it.   
Eventually there wasn’t enough light left to see what I was doodling, laying down, my head knocked slightly against Shy’s her arm instantly wrapping around my shoulder, kissing my temple briefly. The stars were bright tonight, away from society and their pollutional lights, they sparkled above us.

Shyla began to point out all the constellations and shapes in the sky, where all the galaxies panned out, which stars were closer and which ones were already dead in the sky only their light continuing on. She told me their stories and how they came to be. She pointed out one of us directly above us "That constellation there, shes called Lupus”

“Latin for wolf”

“You catch on fast. Those stars are only visible once a month, the moon shines on them just right so you can see them otherwise their lost in the darkness”

“That's kinda incredible” I looked over at her, her eyes twinkled with the reflection of the stars. 

“If we ever get separated, those star there, there the one you look for, I’ll always be with you if you find those stars” she finally looked at me, I knew by the look in her eye that she meant it. I leant forward capturing her lips once again softly, pouring all my emotions into. 

We eventually broke, me smiling uncontrollably. Fingers intertwined, we left walking back into the woods, shadows dancing off every tree trunk. With human eyes I could hardly see more than five foot in front of me. The only reason my heart rate stayed constant was because of Shy’s presence by my side. Then a wave of nausea came over me, like I was being watched, my every movement placed under the microscope as I couldn’t move without stepping out of place. Shyla felt it too by the way she squeezed my hand for her own comfort if not mine. A breeze hit the back of my neck causing the hair on the back of my neck to stand on edge, a chill going up my spine. Birds took off above us, their screams loud against the silence, I looked up following their path across the surface of the moon. In front of me Shyla stopped, me running into her back, it was only then I down following the redheads eyeline. 

Only a few feet in front of us, leant against a tree, arm above her head, dressed in all black, a dress that was ripped and shredded, dipping low to reveal a lot more skin then she usually would, her eyes were dark, lined with thick eyeliner causing her skin to look more pale then she usually would. Lena stood in front of us, watching us like a hawk, her eyes darting back and forth with our every movement.

“Lena?” Shyla whispered, not wanting to break the silence looking at her curiously. 

“Oooh so close” her accent was different, the tang of it wrong. 

Shyla took a sharp breath in as she figured it out “Morgana” 

“I thought you would be more pleased, I’m disappointed” she cooed “Hi Clara”

My words stuck in my throat, her effect of intimidation taken over, I could already feel my hand begin to shake, Shyla tightened her grip giving me the slightest bit of comfort, the only sense of warmth that my body could manage. She took a protective step in front of me so I stepped into her, my hand coming round her waist to keep her closer. “No you don’t get to talk to her. You tell me what you want now or we leave”

“No pleasantries, you Americans so... American”

“Morgana….”

“Hows my little El doing?” she sharply interrupted changing the subject.

“You don’t get to know” 

“Shame”

“Don’t know if you noticed Morgana through the cobwebs shielding your vision but we’re going to war tomorrow so unless you got something useful to say”

“Ahh the war, the war, the war”

“I swear to god…” Shyla raised her voice

“The war will reveal red tomorrow, embedded in the foundations of violence”

“What?”

The Gothic woman shrugged “Just a glimpse into the future and past combined”

“What does that even mean?” Morgana just stared at her, not planning on answering.

“Last time” I heard my voice before I realised I was talking, ten seconds of confidence coming out “you mentioned betrayal. Has it happened yet?”

“Oh darling, it’s happening this second” she looked at me sadly, almost like she felt sorry for us like she was cable of emotions. I opened my mouth to question her some more but suddenly she froze, her eyes going wide as if she sensed something in the air. A cold breeze of air hit us causing me to blink, I reopened them to find Morgana gone, vanished in that split second. I spun around looking for her whilst Shyla just stared at the space she was, still trying to keep her anger under wrath. 

There was the sound of a twig breaking in the shadows of the trees, I turned in time to see Carmilla enter out of the darkness.   
“Hey I didn’t mean to scare you”

“Trust me, it wasn’t you doing the scaring” Shyla’s eyes still hadn’t left the spot where she had been

“I was sent, errm Octavia wants to see..” The vampire girl paused, turning her head around searching the area “Smells like witch round here”

“Wants to see who Carm?” Shyla didn’t bother answering, turning to look at her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Clara” she breathed out.

That caused me to wake up a little, turning to face her a bit more fully “Me? Why?”

“No clue cupcake”


	31. Setting off

Dawn had barely broken when I got woken up by Shyla shuffling next to me, pulling her warmth away from me as she tried to sneak out of bed, I reached out blindly, wrapping my arms around her waist and curling more into her

“Peaches..”

“Can I just hold you for a bit longer?” I spoke into her thigh, she stopped trying to move away relaxing back into the bed massaging my exposed back lightly with her fingertips. After a few minutes I looked up to find Shy glancing off into space completely zoned out in her own world, I kissed her gently on her hand that was laid out by her side, pressing my lips to every fingertip before moving trailing along her toned stomach travelling down to gently nipping along her thighs, spreading her legs to access the softer skin, just as I was about to kiss somewhere more delicate, her hand came off my back, cupping my cheek holding my face away causing my to look up with her.

“Hold me or have sex with me” she laughed moving her hand to stroking my hair

“I don’t know the next time I might taste you, think of it like a last meal” I smirk up at her giving my best puppy eyes

“You’re a dork” bending down, capturing my lips roughly pulling my body up into her so every particle of bare skin touched. “But we do have to go”

“Fine” I groan rolling off her “You owe me”

“How romantic of you” she throw a pillow at me head. Groaning I pulled myself up out of bed with dramatic effect. Sitting on the end of the bed I watched as Shyla went over the kitchen taking out a couple of protein shakes for the both of us. 

There was a bang as the door swung over as Clarke lets herself in, “Great you’re up” the blonde sounded exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes, her hair pulled back into a tight bun, exaggerating her cheekbones even more. 

“Good morning to you too” I pulling a blanket over my shoulders shielding my body a little bit as the blonde entered more into the living room, she wore something that looked like a full lycra bodysuit, it fitting her body tightly so that all her muscles bulged out under it, it conforming to every curve of her body, the symbol of the Wolf was stitched into it. 

“Not really a good morning though is it babes” she chucked a bundle of clothes at me, “Uniform” she stated as I opened my mouth to ask. Pulling it out fully, it looked exactly like what Clarke was wearing, a completely black bodysuit

“One, why? Secondly, isn’t it just going to fall off when we shift?”

“One answer, Lena. The material shifts with you, allows the fur to come through and super flexible. Also padding makes it stab proof. And GPS tracking threaded into the material, undetectable” she listed it off on her fingers.

I looked down at the thing in my hands, stretching the material to see how much leeway it had. “Sweet”

Turning round to see Shyla already changed into her, her uniform had dark orange stripes running down her arms, curving with her body down her legs, It curled and twisted down her in a delicate design, like henna painted onto it, resembling a van gogh painting, compared to my plain black it stood out, showing she was the leader, 

“Orange?” she shouted after Clarke who had began heading back towards the door

“To match you’ve apricot scent” she called back just as the door shut behind her. Pushing myself off the bed, I attempted to pull the suit over my body, struggling a little with the tightness of it as I jumped up and down awkwardly. 

Struggling with the zip that ran up my back I tried to contort my body in an unnatural position to try and reach it, I heard Shyla laugh behind me at my struggle. “Here” I felt her hands run up from my waist up, up my back and pulling the zip with it, massaging my neck when she reached it, she kissed my covered shoulder to signify she was done. I tried to turn around but she kept me in front of her, her front backed into my back.   
She moved her lips trailing up the back of my neck, moving to nip at my ear, I tilted head back into her shoulder allowing her more skin but instead of soft lips I felt something cold against my skin. 

Reaching my hand up I felt the chain that Shyla loosely wrapped round my neck, I looked down at the object that hung off the necklace, smiling as I recognised my peach engraved key hanging next to a new pendent. Studying it as I spun it was a little pendent, a flower encased in its glass, frozen in time, a little daisy

“It’s from the clearing” she spoke softly behind me “Our little paradise” 

“It’s beautiful”

“So there's always a piece of me with you” she kissed my temple before taking my lips gently “and the key is a reminder to come home”, I smiled into it wrapping my arms around her neck pulling her closer. I could have stayed in her arms like this for hours if it wasn’t for the roar of engines outside, shocking us apart in a wake up call. She grabbed hold of my hand, pecking the back of it before leading me to the door, reaching out and grabbing her assassin creed cape off the hooks, wrapping it around her shoulders as we descended down the stairs. 

The sky was still dusty, the kind of sunrise that's meant to be enjoyed in silence but it was far from it, everyone was up and moving. 

The horses had been brought round, being kitted up with their armour being tightened around them, a few stomping their feet already irritated and ready to go. Members of Fortis had begun to mount their horses, others strapping their weapons into the sheaths that has been built into the armour.

Shyla kissed my cheek, rubbing up and down my arm in comfort then moving off disappearing into the crowd. I continued forward snaking through the sea of people until I broke free finding familiar faces on the other side. Hailee ran towards me engulfing me in a bear hug nearly lifting me off my feet with the sheer force of it. Putting me down she took my hand leading me away from the crowd.

“Here” she gently grabbed my wrist, wrapping something around it. “I picked them up in town”

I look down at what she had attached to my wrist, it seemed to be a smart watch type thing, but the blank screen didn’t even show the time. The strap was handmade, braided rope like a friendship bracelet would be, tied tight and secure “What is it?” I noticed an identical one on her wrist, the colour complimenting of the one in mine. 

“It like registered each other's heartbeats so we know.. You know”

“Hailee..”

“I just want to know... if something happens..I need to know. Can’t be worrying about you can I? It’ll be a little sad” she had a slight tear in her eye through her half attempted laugh. I engulfed her quickly in a hug tucking my head into her neck, trying to take in as much as her clementine scent as I could, trying to remember it while I could. 

I felt a presence behind us but I didn’t let Hailee go straight away not until they spoke up. 

“Sorry to ruin the moment but I brought you guys some war paint”

Finally releasing the brunette I spun to find Octavia behind us, holding out a pallet of paint, her own already painted like claw marks over her eyes, almost looking like streaks of blackened tears down her cheek.

Last night before we arrived back in the dark, Carmilla leading us most of the way as her night vision well exceeded ours. As we entered through the gates, I took a deep breath searching out for Octavia’s violetness in the sea of scents.  
I found her eventually in the corner of Shorty’s, she was curled into her boyfriend Lincoln, his arm wrapped around her shoulder as she slouched into him. Rosa sat opposite them spinning a knife into the tabletop drilling a hole in the wood. 

“Heard you were looking for me” I said as I reached the edge of the table, Octavia looked up slightly surprised to see me. 

“Yeah” she started to untangle herself from Lincoln getting up to stand next to me, grabbing her drink off the table as she did. She smiled encouragingly at me before walking to the back of the bar, me following behind. She grabbed one of the pool clubs holding it up to me “Fancy a game?”

“Sure...but was there a reason you wanted to..?”

“Oh yeah” she walked back over to me leaning against the table, holding the pool stick between her legs, taking something out of her back pocket, reaching out and placing it in my palm. I looked down at the object, it was a little piece of plastic kinda like a hearing aid “It’s earbud” she explained after I gave her a confused look “means you’ll be able to communicate and get orders when you’re out in the field also practically invisible”

“Awesome” I said turning it around in my palm

“You can put it in now if you want. Everyone has already got one in just wanted to personally give you yours”

“Why?”

“I see potential in you Clara. If we end up surviving this, it would my honour to train you”

“I would like that” I smile at her 

“So pool?” she motioned to the table behind her

“Aye sure” I said taking the pool stick off her as she moved off the table going round the back to begin to set up the pool balls into their triangle shape. I watched her carefully set up the table getting everything in the perfect position. Ended up in numerous rematches for the rest of the night. 

 

“Yeah cool” I took the pallet off her, smiling, which caused me to half register the earbud that was settled into my ear when I did, almost invisible, “How do I…?”

“Like this” Hailee ran her fingers through it then rubbed it into my face before I could pull back laughing as I pushed her away

“Such a bitch” I said through giggles “Come on I got to do you now”

“Aww fuck, didn’t think this through. You better not draw a dick or I will actually kill you” wiping my fingers across her eyelids gently. When I finished I handed her the mirror that was on the back of the box, she snatched it out of my hands, checking herself out.  
“I look like a raccoon”

“A cute raccoon, stop complaining” I looped our arms together heading back towards the crowd of shifters. Hailee still with the paint pallet parted off to another group handing it out to the others. I stopped in the middle of the yard and just paused. Taking a breath I distanced myself from reality, taking it all in for a moment. 

Turning around I spotted Shyla spinning Waverly off her feet in a bear hug, just like she did the day I first came to the Accalia. Looking around everyone looked so much older then when I first started, a couple of months ageing them years. 

In the months passing, of multiple pool games at Shorty’s, binge drinking until we felt close to death or even the non-stop bacon sandwiches. Remembering the time we all built a huge blanket fort in the town hall, protecting disney movies onto the wall all night. Or staying up til four in the morning with Raven completing Call of Duty as Hailee cheered on. Watching the sunrise with Addie, Anya and Maggie, chain smoking and day drinking until the sun set once again in the evening.  
Sleeping on hospital beds while Waverly recovered, falling asleep to Nicole’s gentle snoring. Alex teaching me to fire a gun for the first time, shooting beer bottles off a fence that Wynonna kindly emptied for us. 

Even recent memories stayed close to my heart, like playing pokers games by fire light, one time even beating the undefeatable Cheryl Blossom. Getting high in a clearing with Clarke and Wynonna with weed that Kenzie provided, laughing until our lungs hurt as they attempted to teach me how to floss. Painting the walls of Emma’s house which eventually ended in a paint battle between me and Rachel, thank god we cleared out all the furniture before we started, coming out looking like a smurf. And waking up every morning in Shyla’s arms…

Someone brushed past my arm, bringing me back to reality, the noise breaking back through my daydream bubble. The packs where crowded around the entrance, most in their own mind space, on their own either muttering sweet prays to themselves or testing the weight of their chosen weapons. I spotted April just on the outskirts loading up Bo’s truck, Carmilla helping by carrying more medical bags that is both more humanly possible and shifter possible. Lexa stood front and centre in her full battle gear yelling orders and directions to everyone whilst Regina behind her repeated them trying to seem as in charge. 

A few bikes were brought around to the gate, growling to a stop. One of the riders dismounted taking off her helmet in a slow motion movie moment flipping it back to reveal Rosa, who walked with such confidence towards a small group. Without warning she chucked her helmet at one of them, it catching Emma directly in the stomach winding her slightly, her lavender scent almost fluttering out of her as if it was like dust.   
“You’re coming on the back of my bike” the latina said almost monotone already starting to walk off

“Why” the old teacher managed to wheeze out, looking confused at the helmet, running her thumb over the glass shield. 

“Need an extra pair of eyes to cover me” Rosa called back, ignoring the panic in Em’s voice. She passed by the young Elena, gently lifting her hand to her shoulder “and you’re on the back of Lucy’s, seeings as you haven’t changed yet”

“Sweet” she yelled mainly to herself, bobbing her head in excitement, grinning widely ear to ear. I could see Rosa’s smirk from this side angle before she turned her head and started walking again. 

A sharp whistled cut through all the crowd causing everyone to begin to move, splitting apart and creating a tunnel that led out the gate, the Accalia pack held the front of either side, in their traditional order of oldest to youngest, the other packs taking position behind them in a similar order. 

Finding Hailee next to me, I grabbed her hand giving it a tight squeeze and not letting go as the pack leaders took their positions at the far end furthest away from the entrance. They all wore their uniforms but like Shyla they were wearing their pack colours, Derek in Red for Fortis, as well as signifying his Rose scent, Sansa in yellow for the Malak and April in Green for Atha also representing the medical side of it. Shyla stood in the middle looking confident and so powerful as she stood with her shoulders pulled back standing tall. She looked like a leader, like a goddess with her auburn hair flowing lightly in the breeze. Every eye was trained on her as she puffed out her chest not that she needed to. She waited until silence before visually taking a large breath. 

“For the Accalia! For Fortis! For Atha! For Malak! For our loses! For the Blood of the Wolf!” Shyla screamed from the front of the pack, raising her fists in the air, she was met with a chorus of cheers and chanting. Bathing in the glory of the pack for a few seconds before Shy looked back at the other pack leaders who all nodded at her, she turned back, catching my eye, giving me a quick smile of confidence that filled me with warmth before her face began to contort followed by her body. The surrounding packs began to shift as a one, the ear splitting sound of bones snapping and breaking, bending into new positions. Like a wave, the fragrance of everyone washed over me, filling my lungs instantly.   
The scents alone brought up my need to change, to join my pack as one, to complete me. I shifted effortlessly, the fabric of the uniform bending and stretching as my bones broke and muscles contorted, it molding with my change until I firmly had four paws to the ground. 

With Shyla leading the pack leaders ran down the centre brushing past us all as we all howled and barked echoing our cheers. Then one by one the pack began to tear off starting from the top, them running past me with such speed that the wind swept through my fur, giving a cold chill.  
Hearing the roar of dozens of motorcycles behind us hyped us up more as a few began to take off running alongside those already disappearing.   
With the light brown wolf of Hailee with her one blonde paw, next to me, I turned to her slightly giving her a bow of my head before we took off together, racing one another out the camp for what might be the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments / critique would be great. Literally anything would be really appreciated. xx


End file.
